My Life
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: The world thinks James Jr is the savior they also think Harry is a squib. Nobody cares about him until Severus Snape finds out. He eventually adopts Harry who becomes Damon. Will they ever find out he's a wizard? Sirius dies rescuing James and his son.
1. Chapter 1

**Top of Form**

**My Life**

**IMPORTANT - Hey guy's sorry about the mix up i had thanks to those who informed me! there was a few who did so thanks otherwise it would no doubt still be the same way! well enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Thank you very much to Leslie for editing this! so it can be put back up for people to once again enjoy it. It may take a while to get it all back up but that shouldn't matter. Well, lets get it up then shall we? ENJOY.**

**The Happy Couple**

Lily Evans started to date James Potter after giving into him. When she did, he stopped being a big headed idiot; after all, he got the girl of his dreams. However, that didn't stop him from pulling pranks with Sirius behind her back.

Every one thought of Lily as a headstrong, friendly redhead-- apart from when she was angry-- and all knew she had a tight leash on James Potter. Some people were actually jealous, mostly the Pure-blood girls. Not believing Lily Evans, a Muggle-born, had got one of the few nice looking Pure-bloods left that was not on with the Death Eaters.

Alice was one of them till she met Frank Longbottom. Since then, she never looked at James Potter in that way again. She eventually became good friends with Lily, but they were never best friends, since Lily already had a best friend, a Half-blood girl named Sarah Williams.

Lily graduated with honours in Charms, was a Prefect, and Head Girl. James graduated with honours in Transfiguration, was a Prefect, and Head Boy. Frank Longbottom graduated with honours in Herbology and Severus Snape graduated with honours in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Soon after, they all joined the Order of Phoenix. They were the youngest couple to ever join, along with Frank and Alice Longbottom, who had married right out of school. Severus Snape was their spy in the inner circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Half the people there didn't trust him; who would trust the spy, especially when they could be double crossed? All except Mad-Eye Moody gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Constant vigilance!" and "Once a death eater, always a death eater" he would say. Whether they committed heinous crimes for the light side, or not, Mad-Eye still thought he should be punished.

Lily married James, and every member of the Order was there, as well as her family, including Petunia and Vernon Dursley; everyone thought that the wedding was the nicest wedding they had ever been too.

Lily Potter née-Evans' best friend, Sarah, was her bridesmaid since she was more of a sister than Petunia ever was. Lily's father died when she was twelve, and she hated her step-dad with a passion, so she had James' dad give her away. She hated her step-dad because he was a wizard and her mother had married him not knowing. Now, she feared him, so Lily could do nothing. She told someone, then her mother died. She knew it was her fault. It was her sister who blamed her; she became a freak in Petunia's eyes as well as her step-dad.

Both had moved out. Both were safe, her step dad had been put in Azkaban, for killing a Muggle. Stuart had beaten both Lily and Petunia and hurt Lily's mum also known as Heather Evans. What she did not know was that their natural father was a squib, a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, which Lily did not know either.

A year later, Lily announced that she was pregnant, and a week later, the Longbottoms announced Alice was pregnant as well. They were all happy, even though there was a war brewing on the horizon. The Order forgot their worries temporarily...

…Until there was a prophecy was made about a child born on July 31 to parents that had thrice betrayed him. It claimed that the child had 'the power the dark lord knows not', unaware that Peter Pettigrew had heard the first half of it. Luckily for Peter, he didn't know that Severus Snape was in there at the time, or his work as spy would have been cut short. And his life ended in the most horrible fashion ever.

Lily and Alice didn't worry much. They both knew their children were due on the 9th of August, so they simply thought that they were not the ones to fit. Alice had not betrayed him thrice or so she thought, but when she was two, her mother died. How- she didn't know, but Voldemort had came to kill her and her mother causing Alice to apparate away, defying him. Of course, that was until they went into labour on July 31st, but by that time, they were in too much pain to even think properly about a prophecy. Alice Longbottom had hers; a boy who she named Neville- Neville Longbottom.

Lily had her first child at11:39 whom she called James Jr. Potter. Nearing midnight, she had Harry James Potter as the seventh month dies. The nurse who had filled in the information and the times of the baby's birth. She wrote down midnight for James Jr., and for Harry August the first at 1:00 am.

So, the Order thought that it was James Jr. Potter who was going to have 'the power the dark lord knew not'. They both loved there children very much, although Lily wanted a little girl and wanted more than two children, so there was always a chance that having more kids would happen for her family. She wanted to keep the tradition for her family. Her family had been named after flowers and had very strange middle names. She wanted a girl to call Rose Lillian Potter. It was the name that stayed ever since she had thought of what she would call a girl.

Eventually, the war came to an end, but not before the Prewett brothers had gone down together, taking ten death eaters with them. Mad-Eye, mangled beyond recognition, had lost a leg and an eye, and many battle scars all over his face. People who didn't recognize him would have thought he had been mauled by a werewolf, saved by the one person he hated the most-Severus Snape. He, eventually, won the old man's respect, and that meant a lot. After all, it took a lot to impress Alastor Moody.

Severus Snape came back to Hogwarts with disturbing news which he shared with the Order. There was only one person who was not present. He was Peter Pettigrew, but no one minded since he wasn't much use to the Order.

Albus Dumbledore, believed to be the most powerful wizard alive, founded the Order. Although the Order didn't know it, he was a manipulative bastard and liked having control over everyone: the more people he had control over, the more he liked it.

He started off with his Order spy. Severus Snape bit his nail as he pondered how to break it.

"The Potter children and James are being targeted by Voldemort. There is a spy in the Order. Someone told Voldemort the prophecy and I can tell you under Veritaserum that it was not me. He only knows half of it." Snape said.

That caused a great uproar. Lily and James clutched their sons tightly, as they realized what could happen to their children. The only reason they had the children there was because it was the middle of the day and Sarah was busy.

James Jr. was always noisy, who took after their father, whereas Harry took after their mum. Harry quietly looked around in fascination. He was currently looking intently into Severus Snape's eyes. The boy and the man's eyes glittered with intelligence, until Harry fell asleep. Severus thought he looked cute- his little elfin face, and his beautiful green eyes. Of course, he would never admit it, not even if he was under the Cruciatus Curse.

It was then the Potters and the Longbottoms went into hiding, safe as they could be for a year while the war raged on. Voldemort killed some of the best light wizard and witches of the age while gaining more and more followers. He also was getting the women who had been made to marry men to keep there line pure through arranged marriages.

Nothing much happened, apart from more and more information that the Order had kept secret, got out. They knew there was a leak. Unfortunately, they didn't realize who it was until it was too late.

Severus Snape rushed to the Headmaster's office, banging his way in.

"Voldemort is far to happy! He said that he had the Potter children, Headmaster! I don't know if its true. If it is, Black had been giving the Dark Lord information for the past couple of years and the Potters are most likely dead or close to it! We better try and get to them first." said Severus as he attempted to catch his breath.

Before he could, they both were off to Merlin-knows-where. All he could do was follow Headmaster Dumbledore, knowing it must have something to do with the Potters. Snape may not like James, but he would not wish death on him, or his children.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life**

**Hey guys! the first chapter of my life has been fixed! so go re-read it all if you like sorry once again about the mix up!!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Thanks very much once again to my editor! without her this story wouldnt be going back up again yet! so here is the story everyone has been asking for! ENJOY**

**Mess of Life**

Halloween was quiet as James Jr. and Harry were both asleep, unaware that their lives were going to take a drastic turn; for the worse for one and a great turn for the other.

Lily sat down with James after putting the children to bed. She had just spent an hour getting James Jr. down. He always wanted to be lifted, but Harry was always quiet, no matter where you put him. His green eyes much like his mother's, taking in everything he could.

If they had looked closer, they would have seen the power, swirling in the startling green orbs. Harry was far too mature for a one and a half year old. He could talk and although his parents don't know it, read the story books his parents read to them, albeit not properly. He had a photographic memory and could remember the letters and words that his parents spoke.

Harry and James were in the same crib asleep. However, Harry was sleeping, stuck in a bad dream. James Jr. was asleep in a very deep sleep. A bomb would not wake him up. James had hazel eyes like his dad, but Harry had green eyes, exactly like his mothers.

James Potter heard footsteps slowly coming up to the house. Thinking it was Peter, he went to answer the door, only to be knocked unconscious by the door exploding on top and around him. He was bleeding from the head wound that would fatal if it wasn't seen to.

Lily screamed but before she could even reach her wand, she heard "Stupefy" and all went black. As Voldemort started to walk up the stairs, her last thought was "My babies!".

Voldemort made his way up the stairs, till he found what he came for- the Potter children.

"Ah, ssso there are the Potter bratssss" said Voldemort with glee.

"And they are meant to be my down fall? Ha! How they will crumble and fall," he said, laughing at his own joke.

Harry was awake watching him intently. Powerful angry dark red orbs looked at powerful Intelligent green orbs. A shrill cry from James Jr. distracted them.

Over the cries, Voldemort cast a curse that had been lost for many centuries- if he hit one twin with it, it would kill both, though it would only work for five minutes. With that, James Jr. fell unconscious just like his parents before him. Voldemort, then, took his wand and pointed it at Harry. He narrowed his eyes and said the Unforgivable curse that had killed even the most powerful wizards and witches that had been alive.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Said Voldemort as he cast the deadly curse with a sinister grin on his face.

But something happened that Voldemort had not intended. A glowing ball of white from Harry's little hand wrapped around the bright green colour of the killing curse making it rebound back on its originator, ripping Voldemort from his body, his soul screaming into the night.

Little James woke up screaming to his heart content his head hurt. Unfortunately, his head was bleeding freely, but Harry's magic surrounded his head and healed him. Harry had never been so cold and crawled over to his huge teddy. He snuggled into it and staying there wondering what had happened to his mummy and daddy.

-------------------------------

Else where with Dumbledore and Severus Snape

-------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore ran as fast as he could with Serverus Snape at his heels. Both of them had one destination in mind- Sirius Black's place. They got there in record time. Knocking the door, they received no answer, so they ended up pounding on the door. Sirius bellowed "I'm coming!" and as soon as he answered he was staring down the wands of Albus Dumbledore and Snivellus.

"What? What's wrong? Why are you here? Is there an order meeting?" said Sirius, not knowing what he had done to have two wands pointed at him.

"Why did you betray your friends Sirius? Why?" said Dumbledore. He kept his wand steady as he questioned Black.

"What are you talking about?" said Sirius who was totally mystified. He didn't know what was happening so Severus made it easier for him.

"Black, you gave Lily and James to Voldemort! That's what we are talking about!" sneering at the arrogant bastard.

"What?! I'm not their secret keeper! Peter was! We switched at the last minute…we thought Remus was the spy. It's obvious he was not," said Sirius. His voice going hollow at the thought of his best friend dead.

"C'mon! We have to hurry! We may be able to still save them!" he said as he rushed out of the house. Snape and Dumbledore were on his heels as they rushed to save the Potters.

All of a sudden, Severus fell to his knees, grabbing his arm in pain. He could not keep the scream contained, and he screamed and fell limp on the road, breathing heavily. Just as the pain started, it stopped.

"That… was … not … a … summon… don't know … what happened." He lifted his sleeve on his arm to see the dark mark nearly totally gone. He sat in total shock before snapping out of it. They began running again; Sirius was first to get there.

Running through the door that had been blasted open, they found James first, lying there in his own blood. Sirius frantically looked for a pulse, then let out a sigh after finding one. "Thank Gods, he's alive!" was all Sirius could think.

Getting his wand, he fixed the deep bleeding cut while Severus gave him a blood replenishing potion to give to his best friend. James came around stuttering. Finding out that trying to sit up was a bad idea, James leaned against Sirius while Dumbledore revived Lily.

They came around slowly but carefully. When they heard a baby cry, they all ran up the stairs, thanking god that there children were still alive. Dumbledore got there first, looking from Voldemort's body to James Jr. and back.

"Lily, James, let me introduce you to the Boy-Who-Lived" He gave them their child after he healed the cut James Jr. had, not even bothered looking for the other child, believing he was dead. It meant nothing to Dumbledore; after all, it was not his kid. 'He would only interfere with my plans.' He thought to himself.

But Severus looked around he was about to give up when he noticed a foot moving, beside a huge teddy, near the wall. Gasping, he walked over, and lifted the boy up, with a scar on his forehead. He felt a pulse of dark magic but it was gone quicker than it came. Frowning, he was about to tell them what he felt. Then went against it for they would not believe him against the headmaster so he kept quiet. Knowing the headmaster was correct, he shrugged his shoulders and thought, 'he is always right, I must have imagined it'.

Looking over, he frowned, he didn't understand why they had not even looked for their other little boy… it was like they didn't care. Sev didn't like that thought, but shrugged it off as soon as he thought it. This was Lily Potter they were talking about; she would never hurt her son, or ignore him. And that was a mistake they all were about to make.

"Harry's alive, too," he said to Lily and James, but they took no notice. Sev, instead, pulled the kid closer to him. Knowing it was going to be hard for the beautiful little boy in front of him, he felt protective of him. He let Harry snuggle into him. Deep down, he knew it was going to be hard for Harry, now that his brother had become the boy who lived; it looked like he was not there already. All Lily and James were doing was making sure James Jr. was alright, not caring that they had another child. Sev could not believe that Lily would do that, he just hoped that he would be fine.

He always wanted a child, but he knew he would never be allowed one, never being able to adopt either. The ministry would not allow him to have children with his past and all. He was a Death Eater, even if he was a spy. He could not be cleared unless he wanted to admit he was a spy and, of course, it will find its way to the loyal Death Eaters, making him a target, as well as his children he might have.

If he has to be alone so be it, he knew he deserved it. After the number of families he destroyed, his main thought was 'I don't deserve a family after what I've done. I would not want them to be a Death Eater ever. I don't want them to die because of me.'

His heart clenched when Harry snuggled into him. The tiny child let out a breath of content and fell asleep, having no idea that this would be his ever last touch of affection he would receive for many, many years.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and nodded his head. Taking the grip Harry had on his cloak, he gently took the little hand away and wrapped him up in a nice, comfortable blanket covered with a phoenix with green eyes sewn onto it. Making Harry comfortable, he kissed the little boy on the forehead and with a quiet "Goodbye", Severus left him in his crib. He ran down the stairs, catching up with the headmaster.

As they left the house, he watched Lily and James comfort their child while telling the Aurors what had happened, making the child seem to be some God and come tomorrow he will be. Everywhere everyone raised there glasses to the boy who lived, James Jr., unaware that they all had the wrong boy.

There were many raids that night. Lily was told her best friend, Sarah, had died, but she didn't care. She had a great son, a wonderful husband and fame- everything a woman would want. She didn't even go to her best friend's funeral, not even to say goodbye. Sarah's mother was astonished. All her daughter had told her about Lily Evans was that she was a kind-hearted woman; now, she didn't believe it for one minute. She didn't even turn up at her best friend's funeral! All she could think was 'that's what fame does to you'. She thanked God that her daughter wasn't around to see it. She would have been disappointed in her friend. She had been the godmother of Lily's children, and didn't get the chance to have kids of her own. She died a hero's death much like the Prewetts.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life **

**A big thanks to Leslie for editing this for you all otherwise this would not be going back up once again yet. **

**Chapter 3**

As Harry and James Jr. turned two, Harry was left alone most of the time, and soon his family was making the house elves look after him. Sadly, his own parents were not there when he took his first steps or when he said his first sentence. He was allowed in James' room and allowed some food. He was never allowed more than James and he was not allowed to play with James Jr. toys either. If he was lucky he got to play with the broken ones, but he acquired and liked to read the books that James Jr. never read.

When Harry and James were two, Rose Lillian Potter was brought into the world, the girl Lily had so badly wanted. She looked like her mother, red hair, bright hazel eyes just like her dad's, although she didn't need glasses.

By the time Harry was three, he had never had a birthday party. On the day of his brother's party, he was shut away in the dungeons, crying. Unfortunately, he was claustrophobic and hated being alone, all the while banging on the door screaming that he wanted out. When the door finally opened he had sobbed in relief, but that night was always going to be a vivid reminder in his head.

James Sr. hit Harry with a hex, not leaving blood, then he had gotten a belt and left black and blue belt marks all over Harry. Crying out the whole time begging, "Please stop, please I'm sorry I won't do it again, I'm sorry please stop, please" was all Harry could manage as he had screamed himself dry and sore. He welcomed the darkness that was creeping into his vision. It only filled the pseudo-Death Eater with glee as he cried out in pain.

He curled up after his dad had left. Harry was not allowed to call him dad; he was made to call him "sir" all the time and he was never allowed any where near his brother; not that he wanted to, he hated his brother more than James and Lily potter.

He read all the books that he had been able to read and, at three, it was a lot. He had read the dictionary and knew words that no child should know. He devoured both Muggle and Wizard dictionaries and lots of books. He knew his maths, how to spell, and could speak three languages; Spanish, Italian and French, although not fluently, all the while teaching himself.

When he was still three, he lost control of his magic well before his brother had shown magic. That night he was beaten unconscious, and was left there in his own pool of blood, the only thing The only thing that kept him alive was his magic. If not for his magic, he would have had brain damage or died. That night was the last time they ever saw him using magic.

His parents thought they had made him scared of magic, and scared to use it. They didn't want him to be accepted into Hogwarts, in case their dirty little secret got out. When he was four, he started cooking and cleaning for the family, with the house-elves' help. After his mother had caught him reading, he was forced to cook by himself. His sister was never allowed to talk to him, but that didn't stop them, they just kept it a secret. Lily had thrown a fit when Rose had said 'Harry' as her first word. It was then he was never allowed to see her. Lily made sure of that.

That night was a horrific night for him.

--------

Flash back

------

_Harry was sitting scrubbing the floor when his father had came round the corner. He had never seen him look so mad before and tried to run, in order to stop his dad from hurting him, but he knew he was never able to escape his dad._

_He was thrown into the middle of the dungeon and repeatedly hexed with pain curses, some that were on the border of dark arts. As if that was not bad enough, James took his belt off and repeatedly brought it hard as he could across Harry's back. Feeling claustrophobic and getting beaten, Harry hyperventilated and passed out not long after that._

_He woke up hurting, all Harry could think was 'red eyed man had hurt him more than that'. That night, Harry had felt like his insides were on fire as his magic came alive much too early._

_He was left there for a few days, as James called it 'to give him peace and quite from his bubbling'. A couple of quick cleaning charms got rid of the blood and dirt on Harry. He was then given a pair of clothes and was allowed out to do what he needed to do which meant his chores._

-----------

End Flash back

----------

Harry spent some time with his little sister. He taught her not to live up to other people's expectations. As it turned out, she too had a photographic memory. Harry could see the same symptoms that he had. He helped her with her ability and she had picked it up better than Harry because of the help she received from him.

By the time Harry was four and Rose was two, Harry was told to clean the Dungeons and had to stay up there till it was done, and was told later that it was to be his room, now that Rose was to have her own room. Their parents were unaware that there was a secret passage to the dungeons, which meant that she was able to visit him more. Harry was not disgusted by this change, in fact, he was relieved. He would not have to put up with his brothers snores and him in general. James Jr. was constantly boasting about him being better- "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm much better than you. I will always be the best and I have lots of friends. Do you have any? No, because you are a freak." and anything else he could think of. He cleaned up the dungeons and the bed floors and mopped them. He kept his green cover with the phoenix on it he loved it. It was the only gift he had, or ever received.

Tonight he was in the dungeons, crying himself to sleep. He hated being away from his sister. He loved her very much and again was asking himself why his parents didn't love him. Why? Was he a bad boy? No, he knew he was not for he had done everything his parents had asked him to do. Cooking and cleaning and still nothing was good enough; he was always cursed and beaten nearly every night.

But tonight he had something to heal him- a phoenix that made him feel a lot better. When he accidentally spoke to the phoenix, he discovered he was a beast speaker. The phoenix only came when he knew Harry was alone. Surprisingly, that night, Flame, as Harry named her, bonded to him, so they could talk to each other all night. With the help of his phoenix, he got control over his magic. The phoenix showed him how to reach his magical core, and to safely release his magic thus creating wandless magic.

His wandless magic included how to levitate things, make things smaller in size, cleaning charms spells to make the mops and brushes to work by themselves, and various other things. He had copied many of the books and toys that he liked. Flame only showed him light magic because a phoenix was a light creature. She knew a lot since she had been bound to a wizard who had died long ago.

Harry also showed his sister Rose how to do some magic like levitation which a first-year spell. Her parents were delighted. Rose, to Harry's delight, followed Harry's idea to study and brought them closer together. James Jr., on the other hand, just played pranks and Quidditch all the time, not even bothering to finish his work, and eventually his mother let him off half way through the day.

Harry had been sleeping in the dungeons when he felt a glimmer of magic to one side. He was correct in his assumption and he felt a door opening. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw it was a trunk with piles of gold books and jewels. Dragging the trunk out, he opened it and found ladders going down that led into a manor in there; green bathroom, white living room, blue bedrooms, silver kitchen, and there was also a potions lab He surveyed the potions lab and discovered that potions supply that seemed to fill itself. The bed that he fell asleep in was swathed in Ravenclaw colours, midnight blue and silver.

Once he woke up and got out, he put all jewels in one compartment and stretched it to fit anything he wanted in it. The trunk seemed to be more like a bottomless pit. Putting all the gold in, which took forever, he then took all the books he loved or wanted to read down into his little home He made some extra shelves in his library so that all of the books would fit after he enlarged them. He cleaned his hands and face as he could not clean any where else. He was not allowed to bathe. If his father saw him bathing, he would be severely punished.

His injuries never healed properly from those punishments. Flame knew that all she could do was heal some of his bones which didn't heal with his own magic.

Soon, Harry learned he was a telepath and spoke to his sister while he was cleaning. He taught her everything she needed to know, as well as just talking to her. She never got along with James Jr., because he always got everything he wanted was spoiled. He was jealous of her and he always hit her behind their parents' backs.

As Harry got older, he began reading the books he had in his trunk, barely understanding them, but liking them nonetheless. He liked reading and decided to try to get more books. When the family was out on a trip to the sea, (because James wanted to be more popular playing with his adoring fans,) Harry had snuck into the library copying every book it was in the library and added it to his own.

Harry heard his father Floo call his best friend, Sirius Black, to go with him to the beach, so with Sirius gone, Harry had Flooed over to Grimmauld Place and copied every single book from the Black Library. Meanwhile, Black's mother was strangely quiet. She didn't say a word, she just watched as the boy did more powerful magic than the Dark Lord ever done.

She was not stunned into silence, she was respecting him. Because of that, she let him take the books and never told anyone not, even Sirius. She found out that the boy's name was Harry James Potter, the twin brother of James Jr.- the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. It was then she knew that they had picked up the wrong one. She laughed herself silly and could not wait till the little boy turned the world upside down. She had heard what they called him and knew that the kid was playing with them all.

"He will be in Slytherin, I wish I were alive that's the kind of son I've always wanted," she whispered to herself.

'Does he know he was not the one who killed Voldemort? Doesn't he have nightmares about what happened?' Harry thought as he Flooed back to his own house. Those questions were never answered.

Dumbledore came over a few days later and Harry immediately didn't like him. Harry didn't understand, but knew that twinkle in his eye was fake and that the old man was a manipulator. He had his whole family under his thumb. Harry was also an aura seer and he knew of peoples' true intentions also, but didn't understand much farther than that. He didn't dare ask about aura reading.

-------------------------------

Flash Back

-------------------------------

_Harry was sitting on the living room couch with some clothes that his mother had gotten from his brother's room. She told him to keep quiet or he would know all about it. _

"_Sit down there, boy. Say anything and what your father did to you will be gentle compared to what I will do to you. Leave your poor brother alone while you are at it."_

_Harry nodded eagerly, looking forward to someone coming over. He had heard all about this man- he defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Harry idly wondered if he let the fame get to his head too? Probably…all of them are the same._

_As soon as he saw Albus Dumbledore, Harry could only think , _'He hides behind his friendliness but his aura is strange. He doesn't care he is powerful and that twinkle is a fake. He has great control over my, well, the Potter family. I don't consider myself as a Potter or part of there family.' _The last word was thought in a sneer his distaste present. _'He is manipulative and can do wandless magic, making everyone feel comfortable with his presence. Hmm…I really don't like him'.

_When he looked at Dumbledore, Harry could see a flash of when he was just one year old coming to Albus' mind. It was like someone was in his head. He didn't like that at all; it hurt! Harry bit his lip and shoved the probing he could feel out of his head. He never been so glad then. Albus was there and he had nearly found out about Harry really being the boy who lived _'Yes, I know about all that. I always have. I actually told them and they beat me, not believing me. I wanted them to love me, but I wont ever. I don't care anymore. I love my little sister, that's about it. I wish someone would love me in return. I don't care really; I just don't want anything to do with the Potters.' _Harry thought. He wished he could leave. He would still have the telepathic link to his sister if he did._

_It thrilled him when he saw the astonishment in the headmaster's eyes. He got up and left soon after that. He swore to himself , _'Don't ever, ever, ever look into the headmaster's eyes. Wonder what was that he was doing and how to stop him? _With that he searched the library and still found nothing._

_-------_

End Flashback

_-------_

As Harry got older, the punishments became more painful, and his sister became more cunning. Harry knew she was going to be in Slytherin, and that caused him to be worried about his little baby sister. He knew that he needed to make money to help them in case anything happened his own money; the Potters still had a trust fund set up for them all. After all it would look suspicious if he didn't have one. Rose had one too, but the Potter's might stop him from getting it. With that thought, he wondered what he could do. He started reading potion books which he loved the art of potions.

Harry started making healing potions for himself as well as pain potions and numbing potions. At seven, he was already great at potions. Even the youngest potions master, Severus Snape, could not make potions at that age.

It was then Harry got the idea to make potions for people, but he had to ask his bird first. She thankfully said yes. Then, Harry made advertisements about making potions, requesting money depending on the potion. He had every potion under the sun all in one book. He made up to eleven potions a day and that included the Wolfsbane potion. He sold it cheaper than the shops. He made at least 10 batches of Wolfsbane a month, selling it at 20 gallons per batch, making 200 gallons just on that. They sometimes took pain potions as well. He was known as Flame

everywhere. The money went directly into his trunk and was slowly accumulating in his bottomless pit.

Rose began making potions with him after she had heard him muttering under his breath in her head and had been curious. She read a book herself and had ended up engrossed in it. She begged her brother to help her make potions. By now, Harry was eight years old and Rose was six. If her parents knew what she was doing, they would have fainted, and Harry would probably be dead right then.

At first, Harry had started her off on a potion to cure boils, then he began to teach her harder ones. Eventually, she could brew healing potions by the end of the year. She understood up to third year potions and was proud of her accomplishment. Lily and James had tried to get her interested in other things, buying both transfiguration books as well as charms books, but nothing worked. They didn't want their only daughter liking potions. It was then that Harry proved her right.

"They will try and make you be who they want you to be, not who you want to be. Don't listen to them. If you like something, keep with it." Harry told her once.

Harry had told her since she was only two years old that their parents only wanted them because they were heirs and wanted fame because of it. If they didn't think she was good enough, they would treat her like Harry.

"I'm not worthy of their love. I never will be better than the Boy-Who-Lived." There was one secret that Harry kept: that is he really was or is the Boy-Who-Lived, not his brother. He knew he would not keep it from Rose forever, but he could wait until she was older.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Plan

As more and more potions were getting delivered, Harry became known world wide, and started making serious money, which he loved and put in his trunk. He had more money than the Potters in his trunk. Harry only knew what was in the family vault because he remembered a time when he had come with his dad to spend most of the money they had on the spoiled runt. Rose Lillian Potter received lots of books, mostly on potions, and a few Harry had said that he liked. She knew what he was looking for due the link. The books had gone to him as soon as she had gotten home. She and Harry would share everything, books and all.

It was mostly thanks to his phoenix that his potions "business" took off as well as it had. He never overworked his bird and it was given food at each place he dropped potions off. He mostly used his flame to disappear and appear instantly and it didn't take anything out of him. Since his phoenix didn't tire out as quickly as an owl would, Harry could get more done while making more money. Thankfully, the Potters had never seen his bird. If it had, His money would be taken from him before he could even properly protest, and beaten for even trying that under there very nose and spend it all on there spoilt son, and then rub it in his face.

Harry always made sure he had treats and food for his faithful phoenix, which was not the usual color of red and orange, but black and green. Harry had charmed him that colour for fun, but the bird had thought the colour was cool and had asked Harry to keep it that way. Harry had to recast it when Flame had a burning day, unfortunately.

Mostly, Harry's days were boring but his nights were interesting. During the day, he did all cooking and the cleaning and received small breaks. On those breaks, he usually went down to look at his potions and if he can't make it, his sister generously went down for him. She had almost caught up with him in potions and was going to know more than him if she kept it up. She had started reading his books she knew to keep them in his trunk house as he had started calling it. She disappeared for most of the day and showed up at dinner with a satisfied smirk. Every time Harry wondered what she had been doing, his answer was always the same: "Reading!" with a mischievous grin.

Harry went back down the stairs in his trunk. The first thing he saw when he entered into his trunk home was a common room furnished with comfortable chairs, a fireplace, and shelves for books. Through the next door was a nice kitchen featuring loads of counter space and a small table for two. The door across held a bedroom with a huge four poster bed in blue and silver drawers and cupboard, which had some nice robes which were extremely old fashion. The next room was another bedroom which was green and silver. Harry loved both rooms and sometimes slept in them when his phoenix was there. She could tell him when his parents were shouting for him due to her extraordinary hearing and their telepathy. The next room was smelly and needed to be aired out. It was a potions room and was probably used most. There were preservation spells on the ingredients and also he had never run out of anything. It appeared to be self-refilling. There was also a toilet and a huge bath. However, he could not use it as his father had forbidding him from washing. The last time he had ever had a bath was before Dumbledore came and that had not been pretty.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Flash Back

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Harry's POV

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

I was just sitting in my dungeons when my phoenix burst into flames, which I didn't understand until five seconds later. My "dad" stormed his way in, looking furious and I realized it was going to be a long day.

He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up the stairs. He pulled me into the bathroom which was full of water that didn't look very warm. I was brought back to reality when my dad banged me against the wall, making my sore back hurt even more. Wincing slightly, I didn't make another sound. I knew he loved it when I was in pain and I made sure to give him less satisfaction as I could. He roughly took my clothes off and threw me in the lukewarm water. I was beginning to wonder why he was there and why I was in the bath.

I was shocked when he grabbed my head and pulled me under the water. He didn't let me come back up and I felt myself drowning. I clawed and fought back at him, I still could not get up. I was just about to pass out when he let me up. Suddenly, I could breathe again and I don't think I had been more thankful about anything. Before I knew it he was talking again. I listened since I didn't want punished more than I was being, or to be forced under that water. Last time, I felt my life slowly leave me before I was released from James's firm grasp.

"You have to the time I get back to be clean boy or I might just keep you under; just be thankful you are getting washed. It will be the last one I give you, you ungrateful brat. Why could you not be like your brother?" said James as he left.

I put up a silencing spell and used a heating spell on the water as soon as he left. Then I proceeded to wash myself for the first time in a long time. It was great to finally have a bath after so long. I really hoped just I would be allowed one more often. I just relished it while I could. Soon, James was back, and put some of what Harry recognized as James JR's clothes on the sink.

"Put those on, you ungrateful brat. The other clothes won't fit you. Just be glad I don't just make you wear pillowcases like the elves do! Stupid boy! Hurry up and meet me in my study as soon as you are out!" and with that, James stormed out and slammed the door.

I washed myself five minutes longer and washed my hair and with an unfair sigh. I got out the bath and used a drying charm put the clothes that fit perfectly.

I looked myself in the mirror. I had to admit the clothes were much better than the others I usually was forced to wear. I ran for my "fathers" office, after remembering I was wanted there. As soon as I was there, he started talking in a hushed angry voice.

"Right, boy, I have people coming over to see your brother and I want you to sit and watch the television with your sister and leave your brother alone. One word to anyone about anything and I will beat you so hard that you still won't be better by the time you are twenty. I will break you so much that magic won't even be able to keep you alive after I am finished with you. Have you got that or will I have to repeat myself to you, boy?" snarled James.

I looked at him wide-eyed and nodding furiously. I knew a threat when I saw one, however, I was used to such threats. When James shouted "Go," Harry was bolting out the room before James could change his mind. He left for the living room and sat next to Rose. Harry thought were totally boring before he switched it to Tom and Jerry. Harry thought it was hilarious and so did his sister apparently.

A while later he realized why his dad was angry. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and defeater of Grindelwald, had come over. Harry's only thought was how much like his brother this man was going to be like and was not as interested anymore.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

End Flashback

End Harry's POV

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Panic, crazy Dark Lords, Dark Arts and Finding Out.

James Jr. Potter had been recently complaining of a sore head. He had figured another way to get everyone's attention, and he had been right. Albus Dumbledore had been right there, believing it was the connection James Jr. had with the Dark Lord due to his scar. Harry begin to worry. What if the Dark Lord came back before he was old enough to take him down? He would not allow harm to come to his sister, no matter what. Even if he had to take her to the Muggle world and live there, he would do all he can.

'_When better than now?_' he thought. He would be ready for the man when he came back, or when the time was right. As long as his sister was ok, he didn't give a damn. With that, he ran down to his trunk and began reading books from the Black library, which resulted in Harry knowing how to do the Dark Arts to a far greater extent than any adult could do. The only reason he could do them so well is because he had a part of the Dark Lord's power inside him, a part which was tainted with the Dark Arts. It was how he could do the spells without help or bothering anyone. If someone saw, they would have jumped and said 'you were the next Dark Lord.' They didn't even let you explain. Most of the Black books were books on the Dark Arts and Harry was glad he had got them. He would need to train to keep his sister and himself safe.

Of course, he never had a lot of free time to actually read them- just to skim through them. He had to clean all day, and read till he fell asleep. By then, he couldn't read them as words seemed to blend together to his fatigued eyes.

His parents were away the whole day and wouldn't be back until the following morning. Harry thought it was the best thing that could ever happen. He spent most of his time reading the books and trying the spells out. For an eight year old, not using a wand is just amazing, even the so called Dark Lord could not use wandless magic. Harry was more powerful than the Dark Lord and much more powerful than Dumbledore. One day, he would be more powerful than Merlin and his parents will forever regret treating him as they did. One day… One day, Harry would make sure of that. He always said to himself "I will be better than them I will show them, I will hurt them like they hurt me."

---------------

Hogwarts

---------------

Albus Dumbledore walked to the dungeons and when he saw the resident potions master, he cheerfully said, "Ah, Severus! I need to ask you a favour. Could you make some headache potions and pain potions please? It seems James Jr.'s head is hurting him, right were the scar is. Has your mark been bothering you at all?"

"No headmaster not even a twinge, as for the potions there are plenty in the hospital wing good day" he said, as he turned to head away, he heard the headmasters voice.

"Severus, you will make the potions. this is the hero of the Wizarding World we are talking about and I need you to make sure you do it to the best of your ability. Thank you" he ordered and was gone as quickly as he came.

The Potions Master grumbled about having to make potions for the Boy-Who-Lived as he stalked into his personal lab. "Spoiled brat ruining my day. He's not even at Hogwarts yet. Not just one Potter child, but three and the Boy-Who-Lived will be the worst of them! Mark my words."

As he got his ingredients out, he mimicked the headmaster in a mocking tone, "He is the hero of the Wizarding World. _We_ have to make sure that _you_ do them to the best of _your _ability. As if I do them anything but perfection. I am a master after all." He muttered the last sentence to himself.

Yet he did wonder what the girl and the boy's looked like now. He muttered "Probably look just like James Potter."

For the next twenty four hours, he worked on the potion for the boy before he went to bed. It was the summer and he was tired. He spent the next twelve hours sleeping without waking up. When he did, he washed and dressed to see the potions had been moved. Shrugging his shoulders, he got himself more breakfast. After eating, he went to make the potions for the hospital wing.

------------------

Potter Mansion

------------------

The headmaster walked over the threshold of the house, saying hello to everyone. They all said their greetings in return. Lily, James, and James Jr. all looked at him but Rose purposely looked away from him, remembering the advice of her brother.

Giving little James the potions, he drank one right away. The pain is not caused by Voldemort -- his sister had gave him a headache potion. The antidote was a simple anti-headache potion, knowing it was not used anymore, not even by the most potions masters.

She loved seeing her big brother in pain after everything he had done to her and Harry. She had the antidote made when she was ready to give him it, not noticing she had caused quite a stir, especially with the most powerful wizard in the world.

Harry didn't see the headmaster since the first time he was there. Rose explained what she could via the mind link and Harry told her to go read one of her books, a child's book, and sit there pretending to read it, meanwhile having a good talk with her brother about a new potion she had never gotten to try. Later, she sneaked down to the potions lab beside her brother and they both started on the potion.

It exploded three times. _Thank Merlin for the silencing charms_, Harry thought. He showed his sister Flame the phoenix, which she immediately adored. She started reading up more about phoenixes and ended up reading lots of books on care of magical creatures, including dragons, basilisks, unicorns, thestralsgriffins and phoenixes.

Dumbledore had left soon after Rose did. He frowned; it was not like someone to purposely avoid contact. She must have known he was a Legilimens… but he dismissed it. How on earth could a five year old know Legilimency? And there was the answer -- it was impossible. He left thinking '_just a coincidence._' The twinkle was still in his eyes; he liked having control over people, never knowing he would not get to ruin the lives of either Rose or Harry. They would not allow it.

A week went by and James Jr.'s headache had gotten worse. Lily constantly complained to the headmaster that her precious boy had still a bad headache. Today was no different. Her head was in the Headmaster's Floo complaining.

"I will get Severus to make more for little James, ok Mrs. Potter? Good day," he replied. The Headmaster was out of the room making his way to the dungeons again. He was knackered by the time he got there and thought to himself '_I'm getting old too old for this_.'

He knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer, he went in and saw Severus standing over a potion with a look of utter concentration on his face. He waited till the process was done before he started talking. Severus started stirring it, counting every stir carefully. He loved potions like this -- it gave him a challenge, something worth his time, also to take up some of his time.

"Ah, Severus, could you please make some more pain-reliever potions? That headache that little James had has yet to go away. A weeks worth should do it. I think I may be able to take them myself. If not, Minerva will take them. Thank you, Severus. Good day," and he was gone and didn't hear Snape mutter,

"No need to be kind and gentle old man, I know you are a manipulative old coot." With a sigh, Severus got out more cauldrons and started with a headache cure potion and the pain-reliever potions.

It turned out the headmaster was away to business for the day, like he thought he would be. Snape took the potions to Minerva and said, "The headmaster asked me to make them for James Potter Jr.. He has had a headache recently and told you will take them if he isn't here." It was only the pain relievers that he had with him and the headache potion had to wait for two days. He was just about to leave when Minerva's voice halted him.

"I can't take the potions to Potter manor, Severus. I am afraid that you will have to go for me. I have a meeting to attend with the minister. I'm afraid I can't reschedule or tell them I'm not going to make it. I have to be there. I'm sorry I know how much you dislike the Potters."

Minerva was kind of mad that she had to go to this meeting. She had always looked forward to meeting the Potter boys and little Rose. That had been her chance but she instead had to go to a meeting with the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, who she hated. Pressing her lips in a tight line, she walked out of the headmaster's office in a huff, muttering the whole way to the Ministry of Magic.

-------------

Meanwhile

-------------

Severus was muttering the whole way to Potter manor.

"I must be out of my mind, having to see those spoiled brats before they even start school. One single insult and I will knock the little shit out of them. After all, the headmaster isn't here. He can't do anything till it was all over and done with. It's disgusting the way they like the headmaster. I just hope the kids have more sense than their parents, although I highly doubt it."

He walked up the sloppy hills to the manor and shook his head. The wards were weak and wizards would be able to get in. Did they truly think that Voldemort and all death eaters were dead?

"Stupid Gryffindor idiots! The lot of them don't know anything! Just because their son _supposedly_ killed Voldemort; one would think that they had taken down Voldemort and all his death eaters with the way that their wards are." Snape muttered in disgust. He made his way in the house and not meeting anyone, he walked further into the entrance hall. He heard voices in a room to his left.

"It was just luck that made him beat Voldemort. I bet he thinks he is a god of all of the Potter brats," he said as he spotted James Jr.

He was about to throw more insults but something from the corner of his eyes caught his eye; a boy who was wearing clothes that had not been washed in a long time, snuck into a passage way and out of the room. Severus recognized him as Harry Potter.

Severus frowned, not liking it a bit. He followed the child silently, as always, and Harry didn't even know he had company. Snape was not a spy for nothing -- if he could sneak up on Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, he could sneak up on a child.

Harry took off his top, never hearing the gasp that came from the hidden tapestry, where he just came from. He bent over to get a new top that he had gotten from James, the father. The clothes no longer fit James, the son, since he was getting too fat. His dad got him new clothes and his mother was making him go on a diet. Harry, however, was skin and bone, not one ounce of fat on his body, and had a bit of muscle on him from cleaning.

Snape could not believe what he was seeing. In all the time of his spying, that shocked him the most. He could not believe they went to that extent! If there was anything Severus hated, it was a child abuser. He had been abused himself by his dad after his mother had died at quite a young age for a witch. Hoping that room was not his room, that he had at least had a proper room to sleep in, there was a noise at the other end. He was trapped. Someone was coming from that way and the other was still in the dungeons. He stood there not knowing what to do, when a voice came out of the shadows asking him,

"Why are you at my brother's room?" said the little feminine voice of Rose Lillian Potter, as she made her way over to the strange man. It was then Severus realized what he had hoped against, Harry was mistreated. He replied to the little girl.

"That tiny space is his room?"

"Yes, my dad made him stay here. I go see him sometimes but not very often. It's cold down here. He, sometimes, comes to me and helps me read and write. Harry never comes up when my 'brother'," which she said as if she has something nasty in her mouth, "is here he is always everywhere so I don't get to spend much time with him," she said sadly. Then she went white. Harry had cut the bond with her. The only time that the bond was cut she knew he was getting a beating he didn't want her to hear his thoughts nor pain. And she was right.

She stilled and was going to start heading out. She didn't want to hear it when she heard her brother cry out. He didn't once beg. He just let his "father" keep hitting him with a belt, but he could not stop himself from crying out every time the belt struck his skin that was already black and blue. It was full of bruises and was hard to see for the dirtiness of his clothes. Not only was he causing Harry pain, but Snape as well.

He flinched every time the belt came across Harry's back, remembering what it felt like himself. Severus had been able to keep quiet as he was older when it started, but to be abused at eight years old, Severus was floored. He didn't know what quite to make of it, and by the looks of things it had been going on for a very long time.

He had a death grip on the little girl, not even knowing her name. He remembered Minerva saying her name was a flower like every girl in the Evans family as they watched Harry was beaten.

Once the man was finished, Harry dragged himself up and curled up on the bed and wished the pain would stop. He fell into a fitful sleep, once again wishing someone would save him from his personal hell, unaware that one day his call for help will one day be answered.

Rose, on the other hand, was frozen on the spot. She too had seen her own father beat her brother. She had tears running down her face. She had never seen her dad like that, for he was always kind and gentle with her. To see her own father beat her brother was a very traumatic experience for her. She had heard her brother talk about their dad with loathing. Now she understood why. He had never told her that their dad beat him. She had thought that was what happened but there was never proof. Now, she had seen it with her own eyes.

Severus was fuming. He was angry enough to see magical sparks coming of his body. He shook himself to not get caught by making an on-slot of magic. Bottling the anger, he let go of the little girl and he headed out the passageway.

"Do you want me to help your big brother?" he asked in a gentle, hushed tone, making sure the little girl knew how serious he was. All she did was nod her head franticly. Her brother didn't do anything to deserve that. A quiet "Yes" was all he got. Her hazel eyes boring into his, both glittering with unshed tears and intelligence.

Severus nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Ok I'm a teacher at Hogwarts. I came to give your troublesome brother potions for his headache and then get out of here when I noticed your brother. I got curious as to who it was. It looked like Harry but I didn't want it to be. Tell no one what you saw, not even your brother. I have to go now. Remember, don't tell anyone."

When he said potions for the brother, her eyes twinkled, with well-consoled mirth. She walked over and gave him a book. She had two of a marked page in it. Opening it up, he saw the potion he was talking about. A wide smirk was on her face as she innocently skipped away. Snape was taken aback, shaking his head. He had seen that smirk millions of times on his Slytherin students. He sincerely hoped that she was not in Slytherin -- not because she was a Potter, but because he didn't want James taking his frustrations out on her. She was nice and quite, quite unlike her fame filled brother.

Severus made his way out of the house unseen. After letting loose lots of magic with powerful dark curses outside the Potter house, he felt he could face them. He, then, walked back up, looking as if he had never been there and walked in.

When he saw Lily, she had changed too. She was not the loved-filled woman he had once gotten help from. There was a sparkle in her eyes, just was not as fierce as it was before. Being famous and being married to a rich, gorgeous pureblood was her only obsession and the main reason for the sparkle.

He put the potions in her hands, and headed out, knowing the potions would not work. James Jr. needed the antidote to headache potion which was happily brewing away in the dungeons. He turned to leave only to bump into James. The same arrogant bastard who tormented him in school, who was now torturing his own child.

Severus hated him more now after seeing how he treated his own son. He wanted to smash that arrogant bastard right in the face. He knew he had to keep his anger in check. So with robes billowing, he left without a word.

He was, in a way, glad that he was the one who ended up going. He knew Harry needed his help and he was going to help him as best he could, the only way he thought he could. He may not appreciate it but he would do it.

'_In the years to come he will thank me,_' Snape thought as he popped to the gates of Hogwarts. He swiftly walked back to his chambers, knowing that none of the staff would believe him if he mentioned that the elder James was abusing the child. He had to help Harry himself. He went to the fire and shouted "M..." with a swoosh, he was gone in the blaze of green fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Snape's Plan

---------------------Last chapter-------------------------

'In the years to come he will thank me,_' Snape thought as he popped to the gates of Hogwarts. He swiftly walked back to his chambers, knowing that none of the staff would believe him if he mentioned that the elder James was abusing the child. He had to help Harry himself. He went to the fire and shouted "M..." with a swoosh, he was gone in the blaze of green fire._

---------------------

"Malfoy Manor, Master's Office!" Snape yelled. The green fire engulfed him and soon he was stumbling out at Malfoy Manor, scaring Lucius while he was at it. Lucius was on his feet in an instant. He knew something must be terribly wrong. Snape never stumbles; he always walks, or stalks, in Lucius' opinion, gracefully.

"Sev, what brings you here?" asked Lucius as he helped Severus stand and sat him in a chair, before getting two brandies in some glasses. Snape sure looked like he could use it. After handing one over to his childhood friend, he took of the one he had made for himself and sat directly in the chair opposite Severus.

The look he saw in Severus' eyes was enough to let Lucius know deep down it was going to be a long night. He took another sip of his brandy and relaxed into his seat. The conversation he was about to have was not one Lucius had expected at all.

"Lucius, I need your help," said Snape desperately, frowning as he thought of a plan he could put in order.

"What help?" asked Lucius curiously.

So Sev continued on and told him what he had seen, "I followed this boy after getting curious as to why he was dressed differently than the other. Luckily, I got to the door and opened it enough so I could see in the room. It was a freezing cold dungeon smaller than my store cupboard. I was about to leave when James Potter walked in and started beating him with a belt with huge metal buckle attached to it. He was skin and bone and had old whip marks on him as well. He was a right state" said Severus, still not telling him who the kid was.

Lucius was curious about who it could have been, but also angry. How dare James treat a child like that! The thought of Draco getting even one hit made him nearly growl. He had been glad that the Dark Lord had been defeated. He could properly raise his and Narcissa's child with no problem with the Dark Lord interfering, No one deserves to be beaten.

Yes, he and Severus both had killed children before but they were killed outright with no pain. They had all died by two simple words: _Avada Kedavra_. They both killed as many as they could. Of course, the Dark Lord had thought it was because they were annoying brats, but that had not been the reason. They wanted them to die as painless as possible and both thought that killing innocent people was immoral and wrong. A Malfoy bows to no one and while a Malfoy may have no love for Muggle, it didn't mean they want them to be murdered.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked eventually, after ten minutes of silence. He frowned when Severus' features went stony and his black eyes sparkled with anger as he spoke the name of the person that totally baffled Lucas Malfoy.

"Harry Potter," he said as he got up and started pacing and talking again. "They beat their own son with a whip, or a belt. Harry just sits and takes it, never once asking him to stop, only crying out when the belt hit him. I had followed him and his sister had wanted to see her brother at the time, se we both ended up having to watch it. You should have seen James' face. It was so filled with glee that it would make a Death Eater look friendly."

Lucius could not believe what he had heard. Not even he lifted a hand to his son. He may not be the most affectionate man, but he never would hit his child.

It was then Draco came into the room. He jumped on Severus and said "Hello, Uncle Sev!" Snape hugged him back tightly. He loved his godson, even if he did not always show it. Draco also gave his dad a quick hug before he went back to his mum, who then got him ready for bed. Draco was glad to have seen his Uncle Sev for a minute because he hardly saw him during the year.

Severus and Lucius were together lost in thought. How the man could do such a thing. They could never do that to Draco. No child could anything to warrant such treatment. Then Lucius pointed something out that they had hardly thought about.

"Sev, we won't be able to do anything. No one would listen to us. The Potters are blasting heroes. They will never believe two Death Eaters. We need a plan, a good one at that, if you want to help him," said Lucius as he thought about what they could do.

"What about making James Potter owe you a life debt? You know, I could bring in some favours get some of the Death Eaters to kidnap him. You could save him, thus making a life debt and you can get Harry then. Or…we can think of something else, but the next best thing we could do is buy him or kidnap him," he said.

Severus nodded distractedly and drank another brandy, thinking this new plan over. He thought that it could work. It could just very well work, but the boy might be afraid that he was to be a slave to Severus.

'_I won't treat him like that. Maybe just a couple of chores, and then he can do what he wants the rest of the time. I'm never there anyway so he will be alone apart from the summers and maybe Draco can visit some on Fridays. Yes, that's it. It certainly will work,' _he thought to himself. He nodded distractedly rubbing his temples as if trying to get a nasty headache.

He thanked his mate, ex-partner in crime, and spy, as they gave each other a brotherly hug.

"I will tell you about it if it happens" Snape said as he flooed back to his dungeons. He tiredly got ready for bed. He slipped in with a sigh and fell into a dreamless sleep -- the best sleep he had had in a long time.

-

Far away, Harry fell asleep after talking a pain killing potion as well as a healing potion. With a sigh, he fell asleep on his lumpy mattress that had been charmed to be soft and nice. He aslo made his blanket warmer with a heating charm. Then he too fell into a dreamless sleep, not having the ability to keep his eyes open any longer. He was too knackered.

But that was not happening to little Rose Lillian Potter as she tried to sleep. She could not get the picture of her fathers rage, the look on his face, and what he had done to her brother out of her head.

She didn't know why but she was scared, and not just for her, for her brother too. He looked like he was in so much pain. She knew her dad would not hit her, but some where deep down, she knew if he could do that to Harry, he could do that to her. She fell into a fitful sleep. She woke up suddenly, shaking and gasping for air. Oh, she didn't like that. She got up and lifted a loose floor board. She pulled out a box her brother had charmed for her. It expanded and she took out a blue coloured potion. She knew right away that it was a dreamless sleeping potion. She went to bed and drank it up. She fell asleep at two in the morning and didn't wake till nearly noon.

Lucky for her, Harry had to get up and make his family's breakfast and clean before he could get away from the angry evil looks of loathing from people who were family. He went into his trunk and slept in his blue bed, a luxury he loved, with silky blue sheets. He was in bliss and fell into a nice quiet sleep.

He woke up after lunch and started reading the books that till four o'clock when he was made to make dinner and clean the kitchen. When there was nothing else for him to clean, they chucked him out of the living room and told him to stay away till they called for him. For the next few days, the elves would bring him his dinner if he was lucky.

"You will pay for your keep here, boy," said James as he went back into the kitchen. He didn't seeing the fearful look his daughter had on her face.

During the next couple of days, Harry and Rose spent lots of time together. Harry, not having to do chores, could spend a bit of time with his sister. They spent that time reading and making potions, which Rose liked very much, and talking about everything. Rose never brought up that she had seen her brother getting beating by their own father, or that a stranger had seen it, too. They enjoyed the time they had together, but today they were going to the sea side and she had to go too. Harry, in that time, read books while sometimes laughing at his sister antics that were coming through the bond.

Harry went to bed. He hated it at the Potter house, and wanted nothing more to be able to get out. He just didn't know how. He could look after himself -- that much he knew, but other things he didn't. No eight year old would be able to get a house.

Severus was glad to have a plan. He made more potions for the hospital wing and a very difficult potion to take his mind of things. He read the newest edition of Potions monthly before falling asleep, not knowing the plan would be put into motion far sooner than he ever anticipated. He would not have to kidnap James Potter to get what he needed; James Jr. was going to help him get what he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Plan in Motion

Dumbledore, again for the third time in three weeks, went down to Severus Snape's office and asked him to brew potions. Severus completely forgot about the headache potion after what he had witnessed at the Potter home. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and with a yawn, he went for a shower and got dressed before answering the door to the Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Ah, Severus! I would like you to make some pain relievers potions, please." Thankfully, Severus had already made the potions up and handed it to the headmaster. However, the Headmaster wanted Severus to go with him; just because Severus had nothing to do.

"Severus, come with me." It was a command -- not a question. With a sigh, he followed the Headmaster to the Potter house, a place he really didn't want to be or see again, especially with James Potter being there.

'He would have made a great death eater.' Severus thought to himself.

When Albus Dumbledore got there, he found the place in flames and the dark mark above the manor with Lily Potter attempting to put out the flames while trying to calm a hysterical crying Rose Lillian Potter. No one else in sight. Harry himself put a good bit of the fire out. It would be less for him to have to clean; not in sight though. He didn't want them to know he could do wandless magic.

He went silently back down to the dungeons. Meanwhile, it turned out that James and James Jr. had been kidnapped. Lily was crying onto her daughter's shoulder and Severus could not even summon a bit of compassionate for her for she had let her own son be abused brutally, and let it keep happening. She was not a fit mother, she doesn't deserve to be one.

Albus Dumbledore went right into the leader role.

"Please contact your sources. They know your hate for James Potter. Please save him and his boy, Severus, even if you have to destroy your position as spy to do that, please. Go! Now! You're wasting precious time!" said a stern Dumbledore as he sat Lily down and gave her a cup of tea. Her daughter was asleep, so she put her on the couch. Before Severus left, he heard a question asked and answered and he snorted as he left, unable to believe the idiotic excuses Gryffindors could come up with.

"Where is Harry, Lily?" he heard the headmaster ask the headmaster himself sounded curious.

"He is staying with a friend. I'm so glad he was not taken, too," said Lily faking the distress for their first-born son. Severus could tell a fake façade when he heard one and that sickly disgusting voice was fake with a shudder of revulsion he apparated only one thing on his mind: 'How could I have ever thought she was nice?'

He apparated to Malfoy Manor and ran in it, not understanding why he had not even been warned about it. He had a feeling Lucius didn't have anything to do with what was happening, He just hoped his inner voice was wrong. He knew better though for his inner voice always turned out to be right.

With a bang, he made his way through Malfoy Manor to Lucius' sitting room where Lucius usually was. Severus walked in out of breath and hissed out between gritted teeth and trying to get air into his lungs, "Why…wasn't...I…Informed…about…when…you…were…going...to...set…your…..plan….in…motion?"

It took Lucius a while to get what he meant, and he went completely white saying in a completely horrified voice, "I have not even thought about it much, never mind get the plan into motion for God sakes!" He didn't want the Dark Lord to be back -- not now, not ever. He wanted to be able to bring up his child and not make him have to take the Dark Mark by the time he was out of school. No he didn't want that, not at all. They were both lost in thought when a fire call shook them out.

"Well, I take it you have found out about the Potters," said a face in the fire they both recognized as Avery. Lucius and Severus both put their masks up and nodded that they want to know, and get a bit of time to try to come up with a plan that will save the Potters. Lucius gave Snape a pointed look, which clearly said "Make this your life debt to get the kid!"

Nodding, they both flooed to Avery Manor. They did want a piece of James Potter after what Severus saw, and what Lucius heard, him do. They sauntered down to the dungeons. Placed as guard were two death eaters, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr.. Anyone could recognize them anywhere.

Snape and Malfoy were soon both left alone with James and James Jr.. They raised their wands and both shouted "Crucio." It was no hardship after what they had seen and heard about what the elder did to his own son. They relished the screams that came of them both. Severus was silently saying "That's what you get for hurting your son" in his mind.

He didn't stop there. He went on cursing him, not just using the Unforgivables, getting him back for all the humiliating things James had done to him at school. The pranks and humiliation felt avenged in his mind and he felt great by the time he was finished.

Then James Potter spoke in a cracked pain filled voice, "Dumbledore trusted you, Snivellus. I always said you could not be trusted." Sev just cursed him again, this time with the Cruciatus

curse, enjoying it greatly even, just thinking about what Harry has to go through makes the curse so much stronger.

They both left the cell unusually light because their anger was drained into the curses. With a happy sigh, they both joined Avery, Crabbe, and Goyle in the former torture chamber. Both Severus and Lucius both silently thanked God that they didn't have to do it anymore.

Sev got away from the other death eaters and wrote a short note to Dumbledore, which said:

Albus,

Both alive, both in Avery manor -- wards penetrable, four death eaters.

S.S

He sent it off with an owl. With a sigh, he made his way back down. James was already there in the torture chamber screaming under the Cruciatus curse. What a sight, but he knew he could not keep this up for long. Before he knew it, there was noise all over the manor. The green light of the killing curse sped over to him. Severus saw his chance of making a genuine life debt took it.

Severus ran and ran, trying to get there in time. James could only watch in growing horror as the emerald jet of light started coming closer and closer towards him.

And the very last minute the killing curse would have killed him, Severus knocked him over. The Aurors were stunning the death eaters before they could say anything. One of the Aurors was killed by the killing curse by Avery, who did not want to go down without a fight. Severus was left unharmed because most of them were Order members. To everyone, he had fallen forward and portkeyed out. But the Aurors they saw what really happened.

James just kept looking at Snape in total shock; thankfully, he didn't go into shock. Snape really didn't want to stick a bloody calming potion down the bugger's throat. With a sigh, he got up, and as he did, magic cracked between them, stopping them all in their tracks. Everyone knew what that meant James had accepted that Severus Snape had saved him, making a magical oath. Severus could ask for anything he wanted and James would have to give him it, but Severus wanted some fun with the man before he got to the real business.

That is what filled James with dread. Even when James had saved Severus from Remus, he only wanted to save his friends, and didn't think about Snape, and Snape knew, as well, that James was only saving his friends' butts so the oath didn't work. For it to work, both parties had to accept that they had saved the certain person, or the said person has to accept they had been saved by the said person.

Dumbledore let a weary sigh escape his lips. He knew Severus well enough to know the potions master would keep the oath hanging over the James' head to making him vulnerable. How correct he was. It would not be forever; Snape was going to help Harry out, and save him from a place he probably calls hell, not home.

With a smirk, he apparated to Malfoy Manor as quickly as possible. He ran up the stairs, not like the last time. The last time, he was scared and angry. Now, however, he was nearly jumping for joy. It had been a lot easier for him. He would help that little lonely boy down in Potter's dungeons. He went right to Lucius study and waited for him to come, sitting there lost in thought.

"Severus, are you ok, you are relaxed! Something is wrong, what has happened?" Asked a curious Lucius Malfoy as he poured two brandies out and gave one to Severus, who now wore a huge victorious smirk present. Saluting to himself, he took a drink out of his glass. Lucius, sitting down not far from him, relaxed as well. It had been far too tense for their liking. Lucius thanked the God again that the Dark Lord was not back.

"Well, James Potter accepted that I had saved him and sealed the oath. I plan to play with him for a while, then get Harry out of there. I will need my elves to get a room sorted for him as well as some chores he can do. No one will miss him anyway. No one cares about the other Potter twin, just the famous brat-who-lived." Severus explained.

It was said that the brother of the boy who lived was a squib, that didn't bother Severus. Squib or not, no one deserved to be treated like that. He would put an end to it if he could. He thought his childhood was bad, but oh no, it was nothing compared to Harry Potter's. At least, Severus was loved by his mother and sister till they died and his safeguard was gone. He knew love, and by the looks of things Harry didn't. 'Maybe he loved that sister of his', he thought to himself.

--------------

Back in Avery Manor

--------------

James snapped out of it. If there where anything to throw, everything would have been totally destroyed. The man that he had made life a living hell since he started school could ask anything from him and he would have to give It to him or lose his magic. He knew that he would give him anything he had too. He was not giving up his magic.

One of the Aurors lifted the uniform of the person on the ground to see who had died. The Aurors nearby sucked in a breath and mutterings of "uh-oh" and "This is defiantly not his day" were heard softly through the room. There, lying motionless and once sparkling blue eyes now lay dead to the world, was Sirius Black.

James looked up when he heard breaths being sucked in and looked down to see what they were looking at. What he saw would be etched in his mind forever -- his best friend and brother dead by the hands of a death eater, laying like he was asleep. James only wished Sirius would wake up and let out his bark like laughter, he usually did, but he knew this time it wouldn't. He had enough for one day -- he had been tortured by death eaters; made to watch his son being tortured (who had been portkeyed by Aurors as soon as they saw him. he was now in the infirmary asleep); saved by the man he hated above all else apart from Lucius Malfoy and Lord Voldemort; and then his best friend, who he thought of a brother, was killed. Thinking about all of that, he passed out.

He was not aware that he was too portkeyed out of the manor, and taken to Hogwarts to get patched up. The Aurors apparated back to the ministry and told the head of Aurors division, Alastor Moody, what happened. He nodded, letting them away with it. He had lost one very good Auror tonight and another one was in distress. The Aurors having witnessed the whole thing and the death eaters were sentenced straight to Azkaban without trial.

James didn't wake up for three days. When he did, he had his family around him. Lily was in tears and was talking to him. Rose was sitting on her mother's lap and James Jr. sitting on the bed he had been given earlier. Junior was reading all his mail; Apparently, word got out that James Jr. had been abducted, half of it asking him why he could not save Sirius and the other half was sympathizing about what had happened at the death eater's manor. He gave an interview crying, false distress of course, about his father getting hurt and how he got hurt too. It made three people sick: Lucius, Severus and Rose. They all gagged at the interview, which surprised Severus. He would have thought the girl would have wanted a part of the fame. Severus guessed he was wrong about her.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Life**

**Happy new year i hope this year brings love, luck and new muses! Take care everyone and on to the story! oh and a warm big thankyou to my editor! she knows who she is!! thank you!!! THANK YOU!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

The next time Severus and James saw each other was when he had just got out of the hospital wing. They were both heading for the headmasters office. Severus stopped James and whispered harshly into his ear, "You would make a great death eater. Pity you aren't hitting your own son. You are a bastard -- even I would not stoop that low. I just might tell Dumbledore to see what he thinks of his perfect little Gryffindor after that."

James was shaking after the threat; he was scared, angry, and felt like killing something or someone, more specifically his rival who was walking a little a head of him, having passed while spitting out his threat. With a sigh, he walked up the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office.

He sat down on the chair, waiting for the headmaster to come. As soon as he and Severus sat, opposite sides of the room, of course, the headmaster appeared through a side door that James never noticed before.

"Ah! James, Severus, my boys! I want you both to settle your differences. United we stand, divided we fall, thus we do not need any more rivalries, such as the one between you two. The Death Eaters are active again. Either it was just an isolated incident or not, we are not sure. Severus, I want you to nullify your life debt James owes you" said Dumbledore.

James, of course, looked relieved and cocky as ever, thinking that Severus Snape would listen to the headmaster. How wrong they were. The smirk was taken off of James Potter's smug face and the twinkle left the headmaster's eyes as Snape said, "I think not headmaster. If you ask me to nullify it again, I will take James Jr. in as a servant. He needs to be taught a lesson, after all. I will not teach a spoilt brat when he comes here."

That shut them up admirably. They were not aware that he would not let James Jr. anywhere near his house, and that he would be taking the one that's been forgotten, Harry Potter, twin of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived.

After savoring their stunned gaze, and with billowing robes, he left the room. It was not till hours later, he realized what he done, and what James could have done to Harry for it.

Within minutes realizing what he had done, Snape was running out of the school like a bat. James Potter knew that Severus knew about the abuse. He would be angry, and would take it out on Harry. Damn! Severus ran down the steps and out into the grounds, rushing to get to the apparition point and was gone to the Potter house.

He burst into Potter manor, not stopping to say anything to a furious Lily, who tired to stop him by trying to curse him with a Stupefy.

He avoided everything and everyone on his way down and kicked the door of the dungeons open only to find Harry Potter curled up in a ball, whimpering and screaming at every blow that hit him. Before James had started, he had given Harry a strong wakefulness potion.

Harry would not be able to fall asleep. James had said it was to "Stop you falling unconscious. You wouldn't want to miss the fun, would you? You will be awake when the very life is drained out of you".

Severus shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and the spell holding Harry in place fell away since James' wand went flying. Harry fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"You really would make a great Death Eater, Potter, not even Death Eaters would stoop so low and beat their children. You're pathetic," snarled Severus Snape.

"Shut it, Snivellus! At least I have children! Look at you! You will always be a greasy Death Eater!" raged James Potter.

"Oh, yes, and you beat one of them to a pulp and for what? What could a eight year old do that was so bad to end up in the dungeons of a manor, beaten by their own dad? It's a damn shame no one would believe me if I told them all. Mind you, I want to tell Dumbledore what you do to your son. You're just a sick, twisted, fame-seeking child in an adult's body. You have yet to grew up, not even the death of the stupid, scraggy mutt has had any change on you," said Severus in a disgusted tone.

The next thing Severus saw was a fist come out of nowhere and hit him in the jaw. It was obviously the wrong thing to do. Severus Snape was a Death Eater spy, and an one time Death Eater; he had killed people before. He had James thrown at the other side of the room within seconds and said to James in a cold voice.

"I want your kid, and I want him now. I want him handed over to me, then the oath will be fulfilled," snarled Severus in a cold voice, while thinking, _'__fuck these games, he__'__s coming with me today, like it or not__'_

James drained of all color and muttered about greasy Death Eaters under his breath. Harry was suspiciously quiet during the whole conversation, not even moving an inch He, however, could not stop the tears that came down his face, realizing no one would ever want him, realizing that he would never be better than his brother, the boy who lived, James Jr.. Not only did his heart hurt as bad as the wounds over his body, but he could not let the darkness take him. He had to stay awake, thanks to the potion.

"Not even Death Eaters give that to their victims. What does that say about the kind of person you are?" said Severus, looking at the bottle that housed the potion which he found on the ground, then to Harry, and then James in disbelief. He shook himself and muttered 'should have realized he was a sadistic bastard, he would do anything to cause pain making them stay awake during it all'.

"If you think you are getting James, you better think again. I'd rather be a squib than give him to the likes of you!" said James sounding more surer than he felt.

"Ha! You really think I would let that spoiled, slimy James Jr. anywhere near my house? You know I can't stand spoilt brats and that the worse brat I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. No, I want Harry." Severus told James disgust heavy in his voice.

James was slack jawed. Harry, himself, was trying to stop the hope that was bubbling up in his chest. He knew it was too good to be true and what he heard make him nearly shit himself, and made him all the more scared, scratch that, more like petrified. He had read all about them,. He was wondering who could be worse: this Death Eater or James?

Then, James walked over, gripped Harry's hair, and hissed into Harry's ear, even Severus heard and felt like strangling the moron. "You here that 'Son'," spitting the word if it were the most foul thing he had ever had to say, "You're going to stay with a Death Eater, the one that's tried to kill your own brother and yourself when you were a baby. Good luck," snarled James.

Severus shouted back with as much venom as he could,"You know I am not a Death Eater, you bastard! You know I was a spy! I'm really beginning to regret saving you. You so don't deserve to have been saved, if it were not for Dumbledore liking you so much, I would have gladly killed the lot of you!"

"Take the brat then, and fulfill the fucking bond" said James as he threw Harry to the ground. He was mad that his vent was taken from him, but a small part of him was glad the life debt was paid and that his family was still intact.

"Don't worry, I will be taking him, you will be lucky if you ever get to see him again," said Snape.

"Like anyone would want to see the brat. All he is good for is hitting. I hope you enjoy having him," said James with a smirk at what he was suggesting.

"Even I am not that sick, Potter. Maybe I'd make an exception if it was you or the spoilt brat. What the fuck has Harry done to you? You're a bastard, Potter. Ttry and get him back and Dumbledore will know, and you know a pensive doesn't lie," Snape snarled.

James left the dungeons, leaving Severus to deal with Harry, knowing he would scare the kid, whether he hurt him or not. After what he had just heard, he could not really blame him when and if he did.

Severus got to his knees and gave Harry the only usable potion he had on his belt, a numbing potion, one Harry used regularly. He lifted Harry's head onto his lap; Harry was far too out of it too even bother who was holding him.

He didn't want to swallow whatever the man had for him because his own dad had made him a wakefulness potion. He felt his throat being rubbed till he swallowed. He shuddered when it went down his throat. Once it was swallowed, he blinked a couple of times, knowing what it was the man had given him. The pain began to fade and he relaxed in relief.

"Is there anything you want to take with you?" asked a silky voice, warmth seeping into his tired sore bones.

"Trunk" was all Harry could get out. His voice croaked and hurt from screaming.

Severus apparently understood him because he shrunk the trunk and put it in one of his many pockets. He picked up a stone, transfigured it into a green blanket, and wrapped it around Harry, lifting him up with ease.

They walked out of the dungeons and walked passed a stunned Lily, a furious James, a happy James Jr., and a very teary, sad, little rose Lillian Potter. She also wore a small smile, a smile that her brother was going to be ok. None of them saw the nod he gave to Rose a way of saying he will be alright.

Severus quickly made his way to the apparition point with the still awake Harry. He apparated to his family manor, which was dusty and needed some serious cleaning, but was welcoming. He asking the elves to get some of his clothes from his trunk that was kept, they were gone with a "pop". He took Harry right to the bathroom, and filled the tub with warm water.

"Get me my potions supplies up here, please. As much as you can handle without breaking them. I will need him healed as soon as possible," he said to the elves now that they were back from getting the clothes. They were gone within a second and back within a minute.

They were all arranged neatly on a table that the house elves had just conjured with their magic. Severus got Harry into the bath, and cleaned the boy of all the grime and dirt that was all over him. He ended up having to refill the water three times. After that he gently got him out of the bath, not missing Harry's quiet sigh. He smirked to himself.

He dried him off with a drying charm and then closed the wounds that were open. He gave Harry the potions that he would need -- pain relievers and the like.

He grabbed a salve and started on the boy's back, barely keeping his fury reigned in. Harry's back was black and blue with whip marks all over, many overlapping each other. Taking his time, Harry eventually relaxed under his hands. He turned Harry over and began on his front. Harry himself enjoying being touched, a touch that didn't hurt him. Soon, he felt better than he had ever felt in his whole life, and a wee bit later, his eyes drooped closed as sleep claimed him. The potion James forced on him finally wore off.

After finishing everything, he asked the elves to return to get some more of the same potions and put them in what was now Harry's room. The room was green, blue and silver in color. A huge window with a balcony, an unused room, and a bathroom were all attached to his room. Harry stayed asleep for three days straight, not waking once. He looked like a waif with having hardly any food and was kind of small. He had taken a growth potion when he had found out about them. A few good meals and he would look better.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Life**

**Thank you Leslie for editing this! im sure every reader is happy becuase they are getting to read a chapter of their story - my life! enjoy it and im sorry its taking so long to get up! but everyone has a life outside the computer and it can be hectic! well im gone lets get this chapter up eh?**

**Chapter 9**

Within the minutes that Severus told the minister of magic that Harry Potter was abused, Fudge had no choice than to let there be a trial, as his duties as minister, but as soon as Severus was gone, the minister contacted the headmaster.

"But Dumbledore, donÙt be foolish. His parents would never hurt him. They are the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived, model parents we canÙt make them go to trial they will cost me my job," said the minister, whining the last part.

"Then there are some things we can do: donÙt use Veritaserum, donÙt allow the pensieves in or anything like that, then they wonÙt believe him, quite possibly," said Dumbledore, while stroking his snowy white beard.

The minister agreed and was out of DumbledoreÙs fire with a 'popÙ. He called for his most trusted people to get the trial paperwork done and it was set for three days time. When the Potters got their letter, they were flaming mad, mad that the brat alond Snape had managed to get them on trial. If there was Veritaserum to be used, they were done for and James knew it. He flooed the headmasterÙs office afterward.

"Headmaster what are we going to do?" asked a panicky James.

The headmaster consoled the panic-minded man saying, "DonÙt worry, James. IÙve got it all sorted out; just donÙt go of your head, look shocked when they say the charges, and the jury are yours. Having the Boy-Who-Lived on your side, Harry doesnÙt stand a chance".

After thinking about it, James nodded. The headmaster was absolutely right. No one would care about Harry. They all cared about the Boy-Who-Lived; no one would deny him anything, including his parents. All James could think right now was thank god for his son, being the Boy-Who-Lived or he would be going down right now.

Three days later, Harry woke up, and Severus was there. When he told Harry that his parents were going to trial, HarryÙs jaw dropped. He shook his head franticly.

"They wonÙt believe me, they only care about their fucking Boy-Who-Lived," said Harry as he tried to get the man to see that no matter what they did, the people would not believe him.

"Harry, you have to try, or they will get away with it," said Severus trying to get Harry to agree. Severus also thought what Harry was saying was true. They probably wouldnÙt win the case, but no sense in telling him that. Sometimes, kids need a false hope to live on and he wanted to try, at least, even if they did lose. He also felt that sometime in the future they will regret making Harry lose the trial on purpose.

After Harry got dressed in the clothes that were laid out of him, he reluctantly left, knowing that this was doing no good. He, however, could not go against this man, knowing he could make his life hell if he made one wrong move. Shaking his head, they left via portkey and landed next to the ministry building.

After getting into the telephone box and dialing the number, the witchÙs voice stated from the phone box, "Good morning welcome to the ministry of magic please state your name and what your business here."

"Severus Snape and Harry Potter here for the trial of Harry Potter" said Severus. They heard two clunking noises from the badges falling. Picking them up, he gave one to the boy and put his on. He looked down at Harry and checked that he had his on as well. Severus hated the stupid Muggle invention on, but had no choice unless he wanted to be stunned by the first Aurors who saw him.

-----

Dumbledore, the Potters, along with several witnesses were sitting in the court room. News of the Boy-Who-LivedÙs appearance had reached the paper, so many people were gathered, trying to catch a glimpse of the famous hero who had defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"We are here to today to discuss a report of child abuse. James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter are accused of child abuse and neglect of their son, Harry, who is now eight. James, Lily, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," James and Lily answered, glaring at Harry.

"Harry, do you response to this?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore, confused.

"He means are they telling the truth. Did they hurt you?" Severus said realizing that an eight year old would not understand.

"T-they hit me," he said in a small shaky voice. He didnÙt want to be here he knew they would win, even before the trial began, he felt sick and tired.

"What did they do to you?"

"They whipped me, and hit me. They would lock me in the dungeons and not let me out. They didnÙt give me food, and I would have to do all the chores." He thought he might as well tell them everything.

"James, Lily, how do you plead to this?" they asked.

"Not guilty," James responded as Lily nodded feverishly. "We never laid a finger on our Harry. We gave him some chores to do to keep him busy and to also teach him responsibility. When Harry misbehaved, which was all the time, hurting his brother and all, he would be sent to the dungeons to cool down. With them sharing a room all the time and Harry's jealousy of James Jr.Ùs heroic actions, fights were common. If we left him in the room he would destroy James Jr.Ùs things, he would be sent to bed without dinner as punishment nothing more."

"We tried to raise him well, but he wouldnÙt follow his brotherÙs example. He was often rude to his sister, and would play horrid pranks on James Jr.," Lily spoke.

"He hit me lots of times and made my hair green and silver, saying I would be a horrid Slytherin when I grew up" said James Jr., saying what his dad had told him to say.

"Is this true?" they asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. Inside, he knew it was over; all he wanted to do was go, and he knew the trial should not be going like that he had read books all about the ministry. From that moment on, he really hated the minister and Dumbledore for making the trial the way they did and swore revenge. He knew he was the one who nearly killed Voldemort and for a sick twisted reason he could not wait till he was back.

"Lilly, James, when did Harry start to go wrong?"

"Harry always played horrible pranks and being horrible to his sister, and his brother, even us, as his parents. We are at our wits end! We tried to get him to be like his sister and brother. They are the good ones, now this! I wonÙt have it anymore!"

"When I left the room one day, he tried to use the Reducto Curse, but it didnÙt hit James Jr., thank Merlin. It hit the ceiling, instead, nearly knocking the ceiling down on James Jr.. After that, he had a headache for weeks. That must have been the day Severus saw Harry."

"LIE!" Severus snarled standing up, "Harry was getting the shit kicked out of him for, god sakes! I saw the whip marks and the bruises".

Lilly stood up to match Severus, her green eyes blazing with suppressed rage. "Who are you to accuse us of child abuse? He is our son and I love him, but he will not take an example from us or James Jr. and be good." The rage was because he had found out.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore thundered making Snape sit down. That was too much for him. He practically snarled at the man he thought he could trust. He turned to the people against the wall. "All those in favor of James and Lily charged with child abuse raise their hands." Dumbledore waited a minute, no hands being shown.

"All those in favor of dropping the charges?" All hands went up.

"Very well, James and Lily are free of charges," said Dumbledore his famous twinkle once again in his eye. Rose sat there, not knowing what to do.

She had seen her dad beat her brother, but she knew she would be put up for adoption if her parents were arrested. She looked over at her brother, and ran over to him they hugged as if their life depended on it, until they were forced apart, thanks to the James Jr., who saw it.

"Look, Dad, Rose is hugging the frea... Harry" said James Jr. after realizing his sister was not with them, and got kind of jealous at it.

James walked over and grabbed Rose by the arm, not too harshly, and broke them apart. Rose ended up trailing after her family, knowing she would rather have her brother than her entire family, but it was too late now. The trial was over and her dad was free for what he done to her brother.

Harry just watched as the only person he had ever loved was taken from him. He would always love her, no matter what, and would be there for her if she ever needed him, which he told her that himself.

"_I love you. Use the bond if you need me, and I will be there within minutes. Good bye, sis__"_

"_I will love you, too, bro__"_

Before Harry knew it, he was back with Severus in Snape manor. Severus was still angry. He stood pacing about, thinking 'how could they do that? Just like that to a small boy who was guilty of nothing,'. With an angry growl, he flung himself onto the couch, wondering how corrupt the ministry really was. Looking up, he saw the fear in the small boyÙs eyes. His face softened as he pointed to the chair across from him. With a squeak, Harry quickly sat down, not wanting to disobey him.

Severus rolled his eyes, but there was a bit of humor in them. He had to stop himself from laughing when he had squeaked, but the poor boy would have fainted. Mind you, the boy didnÙt even know him, he may not have.

"Ok, I am not going to deny it; you are my servant from now on, only I wonÙt be beating you. I saw what your dad did to you twice, and decided to get you out of there. Why? Because no one deserves it, not even a Potter. I donÙt like Potters and never have and never will…" he was about to say more but was interrupted.

"Join the club," mumbled Harry.

Severus had to bite his lip to stop the laugh that wanted to get out. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he wondered 'what was I going to say?Ù

"Anyway, I will give you a few chores to do a day, then you can do as you please. Any questions?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes! Do you have a library?" asked an excited Harry. The thought of getting to read more made him hyper; he loved reading. He thought about copying them, then shook his head. He was going to be staying there anyway; he didnÙt need to use all his magic and get in trouble for sleeping for days; that being what happened the last time. Shaking out of his thoughts, he was answered surprisingly.

"Yes, there is a library. The Snape library is bigger then any pureblood families, apart from the MalfoyÙs," he replied, sounding quite pleased and smug.

HarryÙs eyes widened. A bigger library? Bigger than the Black or Potter library? He could not wait to begin reading them. Harry was just about to jump in anticipation. He certainly would be reading the books in the Snape library; he had smelt the man earlier and knew potion ingredient smells when he smelt them. He also knew that he was a Snape so that left the only person that he knew, Severus Snape youngest potions master in the United Kingdom. The thought of more potions books made him giddy.

Severus who had saw the emotions wash over HarryÙs face could see he would have been in Ravenclaw, for his love of books. 'Better than a Gryffindor I supposeÙ, he thought. Getting right to it, he also gave Harry a sheet of paper with chores listed to him. Everything was the Muggle way, making HarryÙs eye brow go up. They all thought he was a squib? 'Cool just use it too my advantage,Ù thought Harry, his Slytherin side coming out. He only had three chores a day to do.

He nodded his head. He also wondered why he got a day off.

"Why am I getting that day off?" He cocked his face to the side, curiously. He had never been allowed a day off unless there was nothing for him too do.

"ThatÙs the day my godson will come over. You can get too know him. You need someone your own age to play with. It wonÙt be healthy to not be in contact with anyone. I wonÙt be here much. I work most of the year at Hogwarts, since IÙm the potions master there, so Draco will come that day. During the summer holidays, there will be a different routine for you, so donÙt plan anything till you have your new schedule. Sometimes, I wonÙt be here all summer," said Severus. What he said was true -- he was sometimes not there in the summer.

Harry nodded he understood, and asked, "What am I to call you?"

"Sir will do unless I give you permission to call me my given name," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Harry. There was no hate or disgust at having to call him that. Severus found that curious, there was even a hint of respect in his words too, now that he thought about it. He also wondered why Harry wanted to read magic books if he could not do magic.

Shrugging his shoulders, he didnÙt want to know the inner workings of an abused childÙs mind.

"You have a whole new wardrobe, the other things are not chucked out yet, so you can do what you like with them. You will have four meals a day, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Supper. You may take a bath when you want. If you ever need anything, you can ask one of the house elves they will help you, but they wonÙt do your chores for you," said Severus as if expecting that Harry would do that.

"What is their names, sir?" asked a curious Harry.

"Dinky, Winky and Jade," said Severus.

Nodding his head, he asked, "Will I start them today sir?"

"No, start tomorrow. You have just woke up, go and do as you please," answered Severus.

"Yes, sir" said Harry.

"Am I dismissed sir?" he asked.

"Yes, go," said Severus as he went to get a glass of brandy.

* * *

What do you think of it? do you like it? will i have Harry become Severus ' son or will he remain a servant?! im actually thinking about changing it, from the original plot that i had! well R&R please and goodbye! Debs 


	10. Chapter 10

**My Life**

**Chapter 10**

Harry after being dismissed went to his new room, sitting there on the bed the whole time thinking it was too good to be true; he was away from his family and was allowed all four meals a day as well as a bath when he wanted. All that Harry could think was 'this is going to be the best'.

Harry went right for a bath, filling the tub right to the top but not too much in case it spilled over, and climbed in washing himself for the pleasure of it, while staying in there for about an hour. He got out and had lunch, for the first time in his life, having to take his time, not being used to such delicious food or that much food for that matter, eating nearly half of it, he was full.

Harry after eating went over to the Snape library, walking along the shelves. He picked up seven of them and took them too his room, if he had it his way he would sleep in the library, no one knew how much he loved it, he had stopped showing emotions long ago.

Knowing for just to spite him they would either burn it or lock it so he could not read the books or get into the library.

Harry soon settled down, lost in the book he had read two of the books by dinner time, not believing that all that time had gone by, digging into his dinner he ate more than half of it, the elf nearly dropped the dishes when he was thanked,

"Thanks" said Harry not realizing what he had done, it was rarely that Snape spoke at all, the elf squeaked and with a 'pop', he was gone, Harry himself just settled down and started reading again, he loved Snape's books. Making sure to take care of them, especially the potions book, all the while knowing the man would go into a rage if his potions books were ripped or ruined.

Harry loved potions. He thanked his lucky stars for making extra batches, so he was not letting his customers down, and got a rest too. Down in his trunk, there were baskets with lots of potions in them. The phoenixes knew which ones were which, grip onto the bottle they needed, burst into flames, and appearing at the place that they knew to go. They received the money in a pouch and then they left. There were many bird treats lying around.

They knew Harry would not be there everyday, especially if his father beat him.

Therefore, the phoenixes delivered the potions collected the money and left, still getting there treats, but they liked rats better, and Harry knew that. Harry was still getting money in and for that, Flame was thankful Harry was her master and bonded. Harry could stop her from ever leaving, but he doesn't he lets her go were she wants only asking her for help him deliver potions, with help from Blaire and Bela to help her. In turn, she helped him to channel his magic.

Before ten o'clock he had read all the books that he had taken with him, not believing he had read them all but found them most enjoyable and had never been as content as he was now.

Harry took the books back and went running back to his room. There, he had a long bath, and then changed into the silky nightclothes that had been laid out for him. He brushed his hair with a brush he had just transfigured and thought to himself 'Might grow it out'. After getting supper cheese on toast and a drink of milk, he settled in for the night, and with a sigh, Harry fell asleep.

Harry was woken by a 'pop'. The house elf told him to go to the dining area, saying, "Master is asking Mr. Potter to go to the dining room, sir. He will be having every meal there, sir, when Master is there. If not, the elves will bring it to you, sir" The elf disappeared before Harry could thank it.

Getting dressed quickly he brushed his hair and grabbed his piece of paper that he had gotten the day before, would not wanting anyone to suspect he had a photographic memory now would he? He rushed down but stopped running a corridor from the dining area, he knew not to run in the presence of anyone it was rude.

He had learned his lessons quickly, but unfortunately, for him, he didn't have table manners because he was never allowed to eat at the table. Meals for him were always on the floor and all that Harry could think was he was in trouble. Unless he learned quickly, he didn't want to anger his new 'master'. That's what Severus was -- his master in a way, but in a kind way. He had, after all, saved him from certain death, gave him home, and tried to get justice for him.

He walked in and said "Good morning sir,"

Severus just nodded his head in response. He was too tired to talk. Harry, who was used to getting up at that time, was rather cheerful, but didn't show it. Instead, he put up his mask of indifference, much like Severus did around anyone, only there reasons were different. Severus did it because he had gotten used to doing it being a spy and all; Harry did it to keep himself safe, from everyone and everything.

He began eating a bit of everything. He had never had most of the things that he was eating right now, porridge, eggs, sausage, fried bread, harsh browns and warm toast, French toast too he was never given breakfast; just left over for dinner and if he was lucky some lunch.

He ate a bit of everything, leaving some bits of things he could not finish on his plate, and drank his pumpkin juice too.

"May I be excused sir?" asked Harry, as he looked over his list of chores.

"You may," said Severus, as he sipped his coffee and began reading the Daily Prophet.

Harry began cleaning the hall that he was told to clean. It was quite dirty. Harry put a sensor around the corridor so he will know if Severus came by, so he could banish the extra scrubbing brush he was going to be using. He could get it done quicker with the extra brush. He wanted to go and read his books more than anything.

He began after getting the brushes and buckets he began at the end of the corridor so he would not be walking back over it and messing everything back up. He began doing his chores he was told to do, including picking up the carpet on the corridor and put it in the washing, which was magical; then Harry began scrubbing the floors all morning. It was quite big, but not any bigger then Potter manor. The hall was shining by the time Harry was finished, along with the walls, doors and handles.

Laying the carpet back down, that was now the right colour of green, Harry stood there admiring his handy work. He also looked in the doors and saw the rooms were just as worse. He shrugged and started the room, he was not told to do it, but now that he was cleaning, he didn't want to stop.

By lunchtime, he was knackered. He had finished the huge hall and two rooms, which shined brightly, and not covered in a layer of dirt. Not bothering to wonder why, he went for his lunch still dirty.

He ate his lunch hungrily, and surprised he ate it all. Shrugging his shoulders, he was hungry and achy, five sandwiches melon and some pumpkin juice later he asked,

"May I go back to my room for the day sir?" asked Harry, again not wanting to anger the man by doing something he should not be doing.

"Is the hall done?" asked Snape suspicion written over his face.

"Yes sir," said Harry right away.

"You can't have done it all already!" cried out Severus, while wondering 'how the hell can he be done already?'

"I have finished all you asked me to do sir, would you like me to do something else," said

Harry looking down scared that the man was angry with him for rushing; his dad had beaten him for that once.

"No, not today you may go, if the hall is not done properly you can expect me up there within a couple of minutes" said Snape, not harshly or nicely either more like indifferent.

Harry flinched, he really had tried not too make the man mad at him and tried to do everything he had asked, he owed it to the man, lowering his head he said stiffly

"Yes, sir," Harry stopped eating, before asking stiffly and in a small voice, "Can I go sir?" He hated his weakness of fear, yes he was scared, scared of punishment, of disappointment, scared the man dumps him back with the Potters, and that was the last place on earth he wanted to be.

"You may" a hint of sadness entering his voice, knowing he had scared the child by saying something like that. Harry probably thought he was going to be beaten, he shook his head sadly; suddenly not hungry he pushed the plate away calling for,

"Winky"

With a 'pop', the elf moved all plates and food, and with another 'pop', she was gone. He walked out of the room, making way to the corridor he had asked Harry to wash. He wanted to see how it looked, thinking 'he will have made it worse than it already is'. As he turned the corner, he gasped.

He had found the hall, that was not worse, if anything it was perfect, nice and colourful, he could not believe the child had done that in one day, checking too see if magic was used to only find it was done by hand, he was stumped. The kid had cleaned it all not using magic, but by hand and it was better than the elves had done it. The carpet soft and fluffy, the tiles, wood, and paint, all gleamed with cleanness.

With a smile, he left for his room, knowing that Harry would bring back the brightness that the manor had once before. Back before Voldemort's reign of terror, children's laughter and having a normal childhood reigned through the manor. They never thought their descendants were not going to have the same happy memories of the manor and of life as they had.

As Severus got ready for bed, he wrote down the potions he would need to start making for the new school year. He knew he would hardly see Harry in the next few days, but knew he would not be terribly missed. Severus knew he had scared the poor boy; best leave him for a bit was all he could think.

And that's what happened; Severus brewed potions all day only eating when the elves brought him something to eat. The whole time he grumbled on the outside, but smiling inside -- smiling that the elves were kind enough to risk his temper for to make him eat.

He brewed potions all day, making the following potions on his list.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Fever reducer,

Pepper-up potion,

Dreamless sleeping potion,

Normal sleeping potion,

Skele-grow,

Pain reducers,

Wakefulness potion, (if they have a concussion they use those potion)

Numbing potion,

Healing potion,

Mending bones potion,

Sedatives,

In addition, a good bit of healing salve.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Harry meanwhile cleaned the rest of the rooms along the corridor, and kept cleaning for ages, stopping only when he was finished what he was supposed to do. The whole time wondering were Sev was, which he had taken to calling him in his head. After reading three of his books, he had begun respecting the man more and more.

As Harry ate more, he began putting on much needed weight and started growing like a proper boy his age. Harry also had taken a hair growth potion, his hair had grown quite a length in three days, he could now put it up and keep it out of his face as he worked and done his chores. He was thankful his moppy hair had always gotten in his way even when he was younger, doing all the cleaning and cooking at the 'Potters'.

Severus went back to work at school leaving Harry alone, usually fire calling too see if he had done his work, with a small smile on his face, knowing Harry would do his work just as Severus expected of him. Harry cleaned everything in the manor; even the dungeons were finished. Severus was in for a surprise when he got in, that's for sure.

The only place Harry had never touched was Severus lab, study, and bedroom. From the first day there, he learned where he was forbidden to go, and with good reason. He hated people in his lab -- he had not wanted his sister to be in there, but in the end, she had won. His study was private and probably had lots of paper in there and Harry thought to himself 'probably potions related, wish I could see them, but I never want to disappoint Sev so stayed out'.

Harry sat up at night read up to three books before falling asleep. He had read every book in Snape manor within the year. Severus had not been home at Christmas, as if he said he might not be, but he had gotten Harry a hair clip. He saw Harry tying it back with a bit of old cloth before he had left. Harry had gotten comfortable enough to change a room asking the elves to get the swimming pool into that room.

Harry had never used his magic when people were about, not even the elf's know Harry can do magic since if Sev asked they would have too tell him, and he didn't want anyone to know.

The swimming pool was cleaned by the elves but Harry sometimes did it himself. The swimming pool was in the room next to Harry's room, there were two doors, one leading to the bathroom, the second an abandoned room which now held the swimming pool, also a room that had exercise equipment that he had found locked away, someone from the manor must have put it there.

Harry by the end of the year was very healthy, tall and had a very small amount of muscle, his hair now all the way past his shoulders, that was wore in a clip that Sev had bought for him.

Harry also fixed a Wizarding world radio and made it something that plays music and began listening to it; the elves liked listening to it as well, even if they didn't show it, their ears gave them away.

Harry also had a tan from all the days spent in the garden: planting potions ingredients, planting flowers or watering them. He was sitting out there with a book enjoying the sun. Having never been allowed out of Potter Manor, he made up for all the lost time. The potion ingredients were all growing good and healthy, watering them, as they should be.

Harvesting them for Severus, knowing how he liked his potions and having herbs and plants was important in potions there was at least one plant in each potion. Especially fresh clean cut potion ingredients, the potions master wanted only the best. With Harry, he got the best, Harry made sure of that.

Draco and Harry had become good friends, playing Wizarding chess and gob stones. They sometimes went swimming, read books, and sat in the garden. No matter how long they spent in the sun, Draco would not change from his porcelain white colour. Draco told Harry lots of things about the Wizarding world -- some things Harry didn't know, and some he did. Harry told Draco what he knew about the Muggle world, having listened to some of the stories Lily told James Jr. and Rose, and Rose herself told him the ones he never got to hear.

Harry, right now, was sitting reading a book -- one of the few left that he had not yet read of Severus' books. He had loved every book he had read, although some things he learned over and over again…not that he minded. Most of the books Severus had were on potions and he now knew more about potions than some masters did. Snape never read the Black or the Potter books since they were for Potters only, just like the Black's, the Snape's, and every other pure blood family.

Harry heard a 'pop'. He looked up; a wide smile broke out on his face. He got up, rushed over and shouted "Sev", hugging the man for all his worth.

Severus was stunned at first but gave him a cuddle back before Harry came to his senses and said, "I em... mean Sir." Harry blushed, which was hard too spot with Harry being tanned now.

Severus let a small smile slip on his face, and his eyes danced with amusement. He would have laughed if he had been used to it, but he as he was not, so he didn't. Looking down, his jaw dropped -- Harry was no longer the scrawny, scared, shy, little boy that he had left a year ago. Severus could not believe how tall Harry had gotten. Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the caress not having much affection he would take any given to him. This made Severus sigh softly, before leading himself and Harry into the manor.

* * *

**THIS HAS SUCH A LONG WAY TO GO BEFORE ITS BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL PLACE! ITS GOING TO TAKE A VERY LONG TIME. I HOPE YOU CAN ALL REMAIN PATIENT WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE CHAPTERS TO BE EDITED. AH THAT REMINDS ME THANKS FOR EDITING THIS!!! WELL REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WILL HARRY BE ADOPTED?**

**WILL DRACO AND HARRY BECOME BEST FRIENDS?!**

**GOODBYE TAKE CARE NOW Y'ALL**


	11. Chapter 11

My Life

Chapter 11

They went inside with Harry, trailing behind him. He had to go back to get the book that had fell when he had heard the noise. It was nearing lunch time, so they both went to the dining area. This was nice and tidy, tidier than it had ever been. Severus looked around in awe and asked,"Did you do this?"

"Yes, Jade did the table and chairs sir,"

Severus just nodded mutely, he can't believe how much a now nine year old could do to his home. It was nice, nicer than it had been in many, many years. They sat down and ate lunch. Severus wondered what else Harry had done to make his house sparkle, and then thought 'Probably just the places I asked him to do'.

Harry left him at lunch time and went for a bath. His hands and knees were dirty from gardening, and it gave time for Severus to settle down. Harry never spoke about magic. Severus never brought it up, thinking it would be a hard subject for Harry. Of course, he had no idea that Harry could do a lot more magic than Dumbledore, or Voldemort ever could.

Severus took a look around his manor. His jaw was on the floor the whole way around the place. He even looked into the rooms, and could not believe that Harry had cleaned the rooms as well.

"Winky," said Severus.

"How's can Winky help Master?" The little elf replied.

"Was Harry the one to change everything?"

"Yes, Master Snape," said the house elf.

"Is anything been moved or changed?" he then asked.

"Yes, Master Snape. The swimming pool has been moved, sir. It's now in Master Harry's room, sir." No matter how many times Severus told her not to call him 'Master', she still did. It's a habit of calling everyone master, so he stopped trying to get her to stop.

"How? I was told he was a squib," said Severus.

"No, Master Severus. We is doing it for him, Master. If it's wrong, Master, we's will put it back. Master Harry said he was bored, sir, so we moved the pool for him sir. He liked the bath, Master. He has two or three a day, Master" said the elf.

"That's fine. Leave it there. Has anything else been changed? I didn't go everywhere."

"Master Harry cleaned out the dungeons and moved the exercise things, sir. They are in the same room as the swimming room, sir. The dungeons are nice now, sir. There is not blood on the walls anymore. No matter how many we elves scrubbed, we could not move it, sir, but Master Harry did," said the elf.

Severus nodded, in shock. Harry had not just finished the room. By the looks of things, he had did the whole house, even the dungeons that his father had kept Muggles, witches and wizards that he had killed. Once the ministry had got a hold of it, the bodies had been moved. Nothing else was touched, and they didn't want to risk there job.

Severus soon went to bed. After hearing all that and the teachers meeting this morning, he was knackered. With a yawn, he fell into a dreamless sleep, never hearing Harry scream.

Harry had woke up after a terrible nightmare -- about the usual Voldemort cursing him. He knew he was the one to defeat the monster. His scar had never burnt like that. Biting his lip, he wondered what it meant when his scar hurt? Could Voldemort be getting stronger. Whatever it was, he didn't know and didn't like it one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Life**

**Chapter 12**

The years went by, and Harry never showed a hint of using magic. Instead, he did all his chores, including brewing potions in his potions lab in his trunks, and bringing money in. After all, he would need money once Severus got sick of him, and he knew he eventually would. No one could stand him, even his parents didn't love him, and his dad was right; he deserved everything.

Harry saw Draco every week. They swam, played tag, read books, and got to know more and more about the Wizarding World's traditions. Having a Muggle-born mother didn't help for learning wizard traditions, although they were able to have fun with the Muggle traditions, (they as in Rose and James Jr., since Harry wasn't allowed to participate) dunking apples, going door to door for Halloween, and many other muggle things.

Harry thought the wizard traditions looked fun. He wished he could have been part of a family that done that. He sometimes got jealous of Draco for he had everything a person could want -- a rich family, parents who love him, friends who liked him, and got to do all the wizard traditions. Draco spoke about his friends: Vince, Greg, Ares Nott, and a few other families who were going to be in Slytherin.

Harry also read a book on becoming an Animagus. To his surprise, he got it on his tenth try, not knowing he did the impossible: become an animagus at just ten years old. Harry was a panther, which suited him well.

Two years went by, and Harry only getting to see Severus at the summer holidays, half the time he was stuck up in his potions lab making potions for Madam Pomfrey, Harry would have helped him, but knew Severus loved his potions and probably wanted to do them all himself.

This was the fourth summer since he arrived at Snape Manor. He was now eleven years old, and never got his Hogwarts letter. Harry made himself look upset a bit, which was not very hard, and walked away with a huge smirk on his face, a triumph gleam in his eyes. Severus watched him go with pitying eyes.

One day, Severus got a request from Dumbledore to bring Harry to Hogwarts. Rolling his eyes, he said,"I will be there in a few minutes, headmaster. If you upset him once, we will be back in Snape Manor before you can object. I won't have him upset."

Harry, who heard him smiled. It was nice to be cared for, and before he knew it, Severus said "Lets get to Hogwarts, then. You will have to hang on to me, because you won't be able to go yourself." Harry's eyes twinkled as Severus said this, making Snape ponder why he would.

Carefully keeping Harry near him, he shouted, "Hogwarts headmaster office!" Before they knew it, they were in the headmaster's office. Harry would have stumbled and fell if Severus had not had him, while Severus swept into the room gracefully as ever.

When he saw who was in the office, he hid behind Severus; it was the Potters. Severus growled and turned to the old man and said "I told you if you upset him once, we will be gone. Seeing them will upset him even more than seeing you! I realized long ago you didn't give two fucks about anyone other than pawns, letting the Potters get away with what they have done. You're pathetic!" he spat at the old man.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise and guilt. The Potters were all spluttering in outrage at what the black clad figure said. Harry had to stop himself from laughing. He buried his head in the black clad figure, and laughed silently to himself. He had enjoyed that, and not many people spoke for him or defended him.

Harry stood bravely and let the room see him. His parents and Dumbledore looked taken aback. Harry looked much better healthy and more powerful than his twin. His Twin was chubby and baby like, whereas Harry had long dark hair and had a face that made him look like an elf, tanned elf, only the ears missing. Harry looked more like a hero, or as people would say, the leader of the light.

"Harry, we want to ask you if you want to come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, wanting to keep him close in case he did any magic, and not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Boy-Who-Lived, so he could manipulate him.

Harry looked from Snape's impassive face, to Dumbledore's fake twinkle, hearing his parents say "He can't come headmaster I will remove my son if he is here!" she yelled.

"Yes, we don't want his contamination," said James, sniffing at Harry like he was dog shit under his shoe.

Dumbledore gave them a look that said 'let me handle him' he turned to look at Harry again, frowning when Harry would not look at him in the eye, he wanted to know what he had been doing all those years but could not.

"No thanks, headmaster. I don't want to come, besides" said Harry with a forlorn look "I don't think I have magic, I've never done magic ever," he said, making himself look sad.

Then Lily and James let out a breath that they were holding and both said, "Yes, you don't deserve magic boy… evil people like you."

"People won't get contaminated by you. Everyone will be safe," snarled James.

Severus snarled at them both before saying "Shut it, Potter! If anyone, it should be you who shouldn't have magic! What you did to your son was pure evil; even a death eater would not do what you done! Did you enjoy whipping your son after giving him a wakefulness potion? What do you do when you're angry now? Are your children or wife safe from you at all?"

Dumbledore had paled steadily through Severus' speech. He looked at James like he had never seen him before. Dumbledore had faith in everyone and believed in second chances but child abuse was one thing he didn't forgive.

Dumbledore had honestly thought he got a spanking here and there, and shouted at, but never to this extent. Dumbledore knew what the Death Eaters did, and to hear Snape tell him that it was worse than Death Eaters was just shocking.

And for some reason he believed Severus; Severus never lied and to say it was worse than a death eater meeting was very bad indeed.

Harry saw the real remorse around Dumbledore and felt a bit of the ice melt around his heart. He listened as Dumbledore went on with the meeting.

"Lily, I am hoping you will become the charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw House, the other teacher had left for personal reasons," said Dumbledore, a bit of his twinkle coming back.

"Of course, but there is no one to watch Rose. We are happy to accept her here at Hogwarts early, to keep her safe, so she doesn't't feel left out," said Dumbledore expecting Rose to jump up and down but she didn't. She just stared at her brother who was staring back.

Both had grown up since they last met, but both remembered everything perfectly. They both looked much like each other; they gave each other a hug, remembering the last time they had ever hugged which was at the trial.

"Severus, I need you to brew some potions for James Jr.," said Dumbledore before explaining what was wrong. After rolling his eyes, Snape nodded.

"Do you want a look around the school, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, hoping he would say yes, and hopefully change his mind about not coming to Hogwarts. He needed to make sure that James Jr. was the right one the one that will defeat Voldemort.

Harry nodded, and started walking around the school, looking in the classrooms. Lily took Rose aside, and made sure Harry didn't get too speak to her. She gave Harry the evil eye, and told him if he spoke to her daughter, he would know all about it.

"Touch my daughter and you will know all about it boy. I don't want her catching any contamination," she snarled, before stomping off, taking Rose with her.

Severus had successfully brewed all the potions he would need for the brat and could finally get home. First, he had to find Harry, who could be very well lost in the huge castle. He enlisted an elf for help.

"How can I's be helping masters sir?" asked the squeaky elf.

"Can you tell me where Harry Potter is please?" he said a bit impatiently.

'Pop' and he was gone, five minutes later 'pop', the elf was back.

"We is finding him, Master. He is being in the library, sir," said the elf using the same squeaky voice as he had before.

Walking up the stairs to the library, lost in thought, Harry found the library, and could not resist looking around for anyone. He lifted his arms out wide. Gold filled his vision as the books came out of their places in the shelves and were copied, one by one. The amount of books was draining his magic but he managed to hold on, never hearing the gasp that came from Severus. Snape watched as Harry Potter glowed with pure magic that was perfectly well controlled without any wand.

Harry, then, levitated the books into a bottomless box that he had charmed before slumping, not having the energy to stand up straight. He put the box in his pocket. Harry was shocked when he heard a voice ring out -- one that was full of shock, anger, and surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. I THOUGHT YOU COULD NOT DO MAGIC. IF THAT'S NOT MAGIC I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT" yelled Snape.

Snape marched over, grabbing Harry by the arm, not even thinking about his past abuse and what damage he could cause. Gruffly getting Harry into the Floo and chucking the power in, he yelled, "Snape Manor!" and they were gone. No one would have guessed anything just happened. Thankfully, there were no pictures any were near the library, so Dumbledore would never know either; Madam Pince was off on holiday.

* * *

**OOooooo Severus now knows Harry can do magic! what's going to happen? will he tell Dumbledore? or will he keep it to himself? R&R please! and goodbye everyone hope you are enjoying the story! **


	13. Chapter 13

My Life

Chapter 13

Harry instantly curled into a ball, to protect himself, mumbling, "Please no, not again, please no! I'm sorry! I will be good! I'm sorry, so sorry, please no! No! Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Suddenly remembering that Harry was abused, Severus felt like hitting himself. Growling, he picked Harry and placed him on his lap. He started softly carding his hand through Harry's hair, and rubbing his back soothingly, saying, "Harry, it's ok. I'm not mad. It's ok. Calm down. No one here will hurt you."

When he stopped crying, Severus said, "That's right. C'mon. Don't go all girly on me," said Severus, making Harry burst out laughing.

"You laughing at me?" asked Severus, jokingly. Harry stopped and stared at him for ages before Severus brought his hand down, and tickled Harry everywhere. He went into peals of laughter, saying, "Ok, ok, ok"

"Well, look who's ticklish?" asked Severus with a sneer, but his eyes were not hard. They were soft and filled with amusement at being able to tickle someone. It was great. He now understood why his mum used to do it too him – it's amazing watching someone under your care laugh.

"Harry, when did you learn to control your magic like that?" Severus asked nicely as he settled Harry closer to him, "Please tell me. I promise not too tell anyone if you don't want me too."

Harry looked at him. When Harry had relaxed, his walls came down, and Severus went in. What he saw made him understand why Harry never let anyone see him doing magic -- his parents had beaten him for accidental magic, making him scared everyone would hurt him for using it; well it was three years old kid's logic.

"They actually did that to you?" asked a horrified Severus. That was only one memory!

Harry nodded yes. Cuddling into the warmth of Severus Snape, he began his tale of his life with his parents and brother. Leaving nothing out, he began telling Severus all he could remember. He even told the older man that he was the one who defeated the dark wizard.

"As far as I can remember, I had a proper room for a while. I remember the night that I killed Voldemort."

"Wait a minute. You killed him? And don't say his name, call him 'the Dark Lord'," hissed Severus

"Yes, he came into our room saying something about brats or something of that nature. He was hissing, so that made it hard to understand him."

"You understood him?"

"Yes…"

Severus was shocked; the boy was clearly a Parseltongue. He then asked, "Harry, have you ever talked to snakes?"

"Yes. Why? They are friendly. I don't understand why everyone is scared of them. I fed them rats. They mostly eat the rats around the dungeons themselves. Anyway, what's wrong?!" Harry asked, seeing Severus stunned look.

"You are a Parseltongue. It is snake language. Most people associate it with the Dark Lord. Only you can speak it. The Dark Lord spoke it before he died," said Severus in awe.

"They will only accuse me of being the next Dark Lord in the making. With the Potters doing anything they can to discredit me, I would be in Azkaban before I could say that I'm not," said Harry bitterly.

Severus could only agree; it was true. He knew that from experience. People would accuse Harry of being evil because of a trait similar to the Dark Lord's. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'go on'.

"He shot the killing curse at me, but it was like my magic came alive. It hurt like hell; I can still remember that. A gold light enveloped my body where the curse had just struck. I'm guessing James Jr. was knocked out cold when the magic back lashed. How he got the same scar as I did, I will never know. In a way, I'm glad I'm not 'the Chosen One', because I got to see how my family really were. I would not thrust my life upon anyone, not even my brother. He can't help the way he is -- he is told I'm just a dirty little freak. They always spoiled him; it's not his fault really. I'm just glad I don't have his life," said Harry with a shudder.

Snape muttered, "Would anyone?"

"One day, my 'dad' came to my room and beat me. It was after I was sent to the dungeons. My silent cry of pain, misery, and loneliness called a phoenix to me. She is bonded to me, and I can hear her in my head. Her name is Flame and she keeps me company," said Harry,

"You have a phoenix companion?" asked again shocked Severus. Phoenixes only bond to those with power, lots of magic and power.

"Most of them never leave their home, just in case they are forced to bond with someone they do not like. They like it at home; it's where they can fly free. It won't matter since Flame is already bonded," said Harry.

Severus in awe could only listen as Harry rambled on.

"Anyway, Flame taught me lots of magic. It was great! I learned everything, and having control over it helped. She grounded me, and made my magic fine. I learned lots from her. Then, I noticed a glimmer in the dungeons, so I got up and found a trunk that is similar to house. There were money and jewels, too. I loaded them all in the trunk. It belonged to someone in Ravenclaw, because it was all blue. There were books on every subject as well, and I began reading them. I began liking potions because of the books. So I made them, starting with easy ones, and by the beginning of the next year, I could make the Wolfsbane Potion."

"No six year old should be able make that potion," said Severus in total shock.

Harry frowned "Well I did, and so did Rose. I taught her potions. She really is good, by the way. From what I see, she will end up in Slytherin. I'm worried about her, but anyway, I realized I needed money, so I started selling my potions. I brew the Wolfsbane Potion and pain potions, which are the most popular ones. The phoenixes deliver them for me, and bring back the money."

Severus jaw was hanging so low Harry thought that it had been unhinged. Severus shook his head, saying to himself 'you wanted to know'. "I didn't even think that I could sell my potions to people, not just groups," said Severus in awe. Harry just smiled.

He was glad that Severus was not angry with him, shocked yes, but mad? No. Severus had long ago asked him to call him Sev, but half the time he called him sir, being used to it and all. Also, there was a small part of him afraid that Severus would change the rules and hit him. He knew Severus would not do that, but he had been conditioned to think that.

He dragged Severus into his trunk and introduced him to his familiar, Flame, and showed him the potions he had made. Severus went around the trunk house in awe. Everything was beautiful and looked after, and he frowned.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? R&R please and goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14

My Life

Chapter 14

"What books do you have?" Snape asked after frowning,

Harry looked at him calculatingly before dragging him off to the library. The place held more books than he had ever seen in his lifetime, definitely more than in a library, and any shop. He walked around the library; realizing Harry had more than just children's books. The boy had books from other people's homes, such as the Malfoy books, the Snape books, the Potter books, and the Black books. Harry must have done it book by book for years. After deciding he wanted them, he acquired the Nott's, Zambini's, the Crabbe's and the Goyle's, having been to see them with Draco. He had copied their libraries before leaving and the Potter books and books that had not been seen since the founder times.

Severus could only look around in awe; the books there were rare, so rare anyone would give their fortune away to get one. When Severus got his voice back, he asked, "Harry, would mind letting me borrow some of these?"

"Why would you want to borrow them?" asked Harry, obviously not knowing how priceless those books are.

Sitting down, he patted the floor for Harry to join him and he began explaining, "Harry, pureblood families have their own books since they are descendants of pureblooded people. The Potters are from Godric Gryffindor; the Blacks are from a descendant of Slytherin, and other famous people throughout history the books stay in their families. You have just become the richest person in the world with these books. People would do anything for them, even kill!" said Severus, trying to get his point across.

"You have got the Hogwarts library in your pocket, and millions more on your shelves. No one will believe you have that many books, or so many priceless books," said Sev.

"Oh!" was all Harry could say. Getting up, he slid a door open. Severus got a first look at how much Harry had made. He had to close his eyes for the gold too bright for his eyes. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted and his jaw hit the floor. Here in that very room was more money than the Malfoy's had, he was probably the richest kid in the world.

"You know, you have the most money I've ever seen in my life, and I have seen a lot. The Malfoy's, for example, they would be jealous of all you have," said Severus.

He hooted, burst of flame later, stood Flame, Blaire, and Bela, his familiars and co-workers. He gave them some food and Severus was astounded when they let him touch them. Even more so when they picked some of their feathers for him to use, as well as some of their precious tears. He took the glass bottle of tears and feathers putting them into one of his pockets while making sure they didn't disappear.

Harry gave Severus some jewels -- an onyx stone as well as a ruby – saying, "You can have them if you like. I don't mind. You can sell them; it's up to you. I would like to see you have that gold cauldron you look at in the catalogue all the time."

"You notice that?" asked Snape in wonder.

"Yes," said Harry, with a small smile. He glad to help the person he thought of as a dad.

He, then, went into the library with Severus trailing behind him, and spent the rest of the afternoon putting the Hogwarts library to his extensive collection. He spread his hands and asked Severus what he wanted.

"Just touch them. I will remember which ones you want. I have a photographic memory," said Harry. Severus' jaw dropped to the floor before nodding, and pulling himself together, he pointed to each and every one he wanted.

Harry began to glow golden again. Severus put his hand over his eyes to protect them from the light as he watched, in fascination, the books he picked out started to copy. Harry began to glow fainter and fainter, putting them in a box that held the Hogwarts library, saying 'there' before passing out. Severus grabbed him before he could hit the floor, not wanting him to get hurt. After shrinking the box, he carried Harry out the trunk and put him in bed.

Severus walked to his own study that held all of his most used potion books. The rest of the books in the Snape library are other books, like Defense, history, and pureblood ways. Moreover, a load of other books those are good to read. He began sorting his new books out, enlarging his space to fit them all, before taking the one he had wanted to read the most, he began digging in, reading his book.

That's how he spent the next day too -- missing sleep, and preferring to read his books. Harry stayed asleep having used too much magic. After Severus realized that, he gave him an energy potion and left him to wake up on his own.

Yawning, Harry woke up, wondering how long he had been asleep. He went for a bath, still taking them twice a day. He had a long time to make up for. He walked into the dining room to see a ruffled up Snape yawning before drinking two coffees in two goes.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Harry as he ate a bit of toast on scrambled eggs.

"One day and two nights" said Severus as he ate his own breakfast.

"I'm going to sit and read my books all day. It's not long before the school starts" said Severus making Harry smirk. He remembered how much he had wanted to read them, but he could not. Since he had gotten to Snape Manor, he had.

Harry nodded and Severus was gone. Before he could say anything else, Severus shouted, "You can bring a book to the study and read if you want. Just don't annoy me or make a sound!"

Harry thought about the offer. He got one of the books he had been reading, and joined Snape in the study, drinking some pumpkin juice and reading. They did that until lunchtime, making it about six hours of reading. Before the fire flared to life, Harry, quicker than lightning, had the book as far way as he could get it. He turned and started looking out the window.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad to have caught you," said Dumbledore sounding relived.

"Can I help you headmaster?" asked Severus as he put his book down.

"Yes, Severus, I have a busy day ahead of me, I'm afraid, and Hagrid is too busy. I need for you to go to Gringotts and get the Philosopher's Stone and bring it back to Hogwarts please," he said, not even realizing Harry was there till he turned round.

"Hello there, Harry!" said Dumbledore, only to receive no answer.

Severus could not blame him; it was Dumbledore's fault that Snape didn't get the revenge he wanted. Not only was Harry mad at him, Severus was too.

"Fine, I will get it headmaster. As if I have any other choice," grumbled Snape.

"Good, good," he said giving Severus a letter that had confidential stamped across it. "Hope you won't let your servant spread what we have spoke about Severus," said Dumbledore sternly as he left.

Dumbledore never saw the enraged look Severus sent at the old man. Severus never ever looked at Harry like a servant; maybe the first couple of days, yes, but then he saw a boy of his word, and a boy who does his best, an abused beaten boy, who was living with a horrified past.

Severus got up and said, "Harry". Getting no answer, he looked over and repeated "Harry!". Getting no answer again, he walked over, and saw that Harry had tears running down his face. Frowning, he wondered what had caused them.

Making Harry look at him, he asked, "Harry what's the matter? Please tell me!"

"I wanted to prove my family wrong. I wanted to be better than them, but I never am going to be. Dumbledore is right. I'm just a servant. That's all I am ever going to be good enough for," said Harry. More tears ran down his face. Harry wiped the tears, as well as snot, away with his sleeve.

"Harry, you already have proved your family wrong. You were strong enough to take them to trial. There will be one day when they are going to beg for your help. You know better than to think that I want you as a servant. Do you want treated like one?" said Snape.

Harry shook his head saying, "No, that's not what I want." Wiping the tears off Harry's face completely, Severus said, "Good. Now, how about you come with me to Diagon Alley? There are things I must do."

"Really?" asked Harry. He had never been to Diagon Alley. He had heard his sister talk about it. "I've heard all about it. I've always wanted to go there and to the seaside. I've only seen this place, the P-p-p…Potter Mansion, and the Black house!" said Harry sadly.

"Well, we will have to remedy that, eh? Go and get some money from your vault. We will need to get you some new clothes. The things I have are all too small for you. You're taller than me when I was this age!" commented Severus.

Harry nodded, ran to his trunk, and got some money out of the vault. He changed his clothes, having put his pajamas back on after his bath. Then, he practically bolted to the entrance hall, knowing that would be where Severus was waiting for him. And indeed, he was.

"Come on, then," said Severus then he handed a small cloak to Harry "Here, this will do till we get there. It's one of mine, just shrunk to fit you."

"Thanks, Sev," said Harry, still relishing the feeling that someone thought about him and liked him enough to shrink something of their own for him. He never received much affection, so he was always in awe of any affection shown to him. Severus could not think of life without Harry in it; that was all he thought about all year, and spent his summers in his company. Harry was like the son he never had.

Getting into the Floo, Harry grabbed Severus, not wanting to get lost in any of the gates. Severus made sure he had a tight grip on Harry and shouted "The Leaky Cauldron!"

They spun out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Severus stepped out gracefully as always. Harry had to pick himself of the ground, grumbling, "Bloody Floo, wish I could apparate."

"Draco!" yelled Harry, running to hug his friend; Draco hugged Harry, forgetting what his dad had told him about being in public.

The adults just rolled their eyes, remembering the times they too were like that. The Malfoy's and Snape's had been friends since they were just toddlers. Harry looked like a Snape, but if you looked in his face, you would see he was a Potter. That was the only resemblance; he was taller than any Potter had been. Harry was the only Potter not to wear the messy mop proudly.

They spoke for a while, both of them getting an ice cream. Harry chose to get small bit of everything, never having ice cream before. Draco had a chocolate sundae. Soon, they had to part ways. Hugs were exchanged from both boys and men and goodbyes were said. Severus went to the pawnshop, and gave the man a ruby, which got him 2 million galleons. After they were done there, Severus and Harry were going to Madam Malkin's. The Malfoy's were already getting home, since they already got Draco's school supplies and had been just leaving when Harry and Severus had come stumbling out of the fireplace.

Before Harry knew it, they were in Madam Malkin's shop. To their irritation, the Potters were there too. They overheard that Rose was starting school earlier because James was a full time Auror and Lily was going to take over Charms. No one would be available to watch her, so Dumbledore was letting her start earlier.

She walked over to Harry asking, "What can I get you? Normal Hogwarts uniform?"

"No, eight plain black robes, three green and silver robes, as well as seven shirts and seven pairs of trousers of his own choosing, and any cloak you fancy," said Severus to Madam Malkin, saying the last part to them both.

"How will you afford that Snivellus? I heard you got your money and properties taken off you. That's what happens to death eaters," said James.

Severus ignored the gibe. He didn't want to start fighting right now. He looked over and watched Harry choose the things he wanted, Severus smiled at what Harry chose. He would have made a good son, to a Slytherin anyway. Lily had caught the look on Severus face and looked at Harry. Her breath was stuck in her throat at the utter happiness on her son's face. He looked like an angel; his sparkling green eyes and the smile on his face was angelic. He looked so much prettier than James Jr. did and she knew it, no matter how much she denied it.

Harry picked a blood red top; two green tops, only one had a snake on it; two blue tops, one dark blue, the other light blue; a white one; black one; gray one; a silver one. He joined the rest or the group, saying, "I will pay for it myself", then chose which trousers he would get.

Then he went over to the cloak rack. The Potter's were furious. They had to wait and they were there first, Severus seemed to notice and he smirked, wanting to laugh at them all, before looking back over to Harry, to see what colors he would get then.

He got five black cloaks, one with a phoenix, a snow tiger, a green snake, a griffin, a green and black phoenix, a white one with a panther on it, as well as a white one with a raven on it. They were expensive and the Potter's knew that Severus was not going to be able to afford it. They looked forward to him being shown up.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Life **

**Chapter 15**

Unfortunately, for the Potters, they were not going to be embarrassed; Madam Malkin went over to Severus to see if the clothes were acceptable. She knew a Snape bought only the best, but what she liked about him was that he never flaunted his money, unlike the Potters and the Malfoys. Moreover, he didn't treat her like dirt he had occasionally gave her tips. He loved the clothes he got from her shop because she always had ones that stop potion explosions among other things.

"That's 100 galleons," she said, after he had nodded his approval she had packed them. Harry grinned with glee in the background.

The Potters were nearly falling off their seat in anticipation of what was to come, except Rose. She already knew that Harry and Severus had enough money; she looked at her dad and brother and wanted to see their faces. Harry saw what the Potter's were up to, took his money bag from his pocket; pouring out 100 galleons and he put the rest in his pocket.

Severus was giving him a 'why did you do that!' look. He shook his head and pointed his thumb to the area the Potters were sitting in and looked over to nearly double over laughing. James and James Jr. had fallen out of their seat. Madam Malkin saw the whole thing and tried not to laugh aloud. Having heard what he said earlier, she shook her head. She took the money from the room, trusting Severus not to start a fight; she knew he was a composed man, having been in the Order too.

Severus took Harry by the shoulder, and led him out of the shop; not wanting to start anything in the shop that he got his best clothes and robes. Harry didn't resist when he was taken from the shop, he threw a dirty look in their direction. Lily had to hold James back, or he would have attacked him in broad daylight. That would not have gone down as quiet as the trial and she knew that.

Severus and Harry walked to Gringotts.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to get this out of vault seven hundred and thirteen" said Severus stiffly, as the goblin took the letter.

"Follow me," said the goblin, who had just taken the letter.

...And follow they did! They got in the big cart, Harry's first time; he stared at the goblins in awe. He even got a glimpse of the dragons before they were swishing past them. Severus got the stone out of the vault; it had Harry curious wondering what was so great about it that it was in a top security vault. He had heard there was no place safer than Gringotts apart from Hogwarts.

Before Harry knew it, they were heading back up, not bothering to get anything else. As soon as he saw everyone in Gringotts, he grabbed onto Severus for he had never been around more than five people before. The lobby in Gringotts was full of people, running back and forth, people pushing everyone trying to get fresh air, feeling sick from the journey in the cart.

It was not long before they were out in the air, they didn't stop all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Severus got Harry safely in beside him and yelled "Headmasters office Hogwarts!"

Tumbling out of the headmaster's office, he fell with a thud. The headmaster was there with the Potters, who were apparently complaining about Harry having money, while the headmaster sucked on a lemon drop.

Before they could continue any more, Severus said, "It's his, Potter, and he is not yours any more. He is mine, and will be mine till he is of age, so don't bother!" said Severus, not believing they were trying to get Harry's money.

"Yes, that's all you are Harry! All you are is a freak and a servant. You will probably join You-Know-Who as soon as you can" yelled James Jr..

That was too much for Harry. He lunged forward and 'smack' 'smack' 'smack'! Harry drove his fist into his brother's face. Bruises were already forming where he had hit him. James hit Harry off James Jr.; Harry kicked James Sr. in the nuts before going for James Jr. again, only to be stopped -- this time by Severus. He would not stop struggling and Severus ended up picking him up. Eventually he stopped struggling, still in the air standing stiffly in the arms of Severus Snape.

A part of Severus was glad that the brat got a lesson; part of him was disappointed at that was all it took for Harry too lose it.

"Are you calm now?" questioned Severus. Both male Potters were disappointed that he was not punished worse for what he done. If anything, Severus was proud of him.

Harry nodded his head. Severus took out the stone, and gave it to the headmaster, who looked annoyed at having two squabbling children fighting in his office. Moreso that James was losing against a squib, not thinking to use magic. Before the headmaster knew it, Severus took off, with Harry behind him, but before he left, Severus commented to everyone present, "Oh, and I have a new potions apprentice headmaster"

Snape never took on apprentices that he knew for sure. He was frowning wondering who it could be.

Harry and Severus had gone back to Snape manor. Harry was expecting to be left behind and was happy when Severus said, "You are coming back to Hogwarts with me!"

00000000000

One day, Severus looked increasingly nervous all day. Harry was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him. Every time he saw Harry, he went in a different direction. Harry was beginning to worry. He was worried that Severus didn't want him anymore, being abused made your self-esteem none existent. So he stayed out of Severus way for the rest of the day, reading his books in his trunk.

Harry got the fright of his life when he heard Severus yell for him since he was actually in his trunk, before Harry could move Severus was in the room, looking at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. making Harry shiver. He didn't like that look at all; all he wanted to do was dive for the floor, or chair.

But he didn't, he just stood there unsure of what was coming, or even what to do, so Harry spoke up and asked "What's wrong Sev?" with a bit of trepidation entering his voice too.

"Harry," said Severus. He stopped wondering how to go on and say what he wanted to say. He was scared Harry would say no, but didn't know what he would do if he said yes.

"I would like to adopt you, Harry, not just adopt I mean blood-wise. I've read it in a book you gave me. You would change too, your looks I mean, as well as your personality," said Severus, looking at Harry.

Harry's mouth was open gaping like a fish; whatever he was expecting it was not that. Shutting his mouth, he frowned, "I won't need people to know I'm magic?" asked Harry, cocking his head to the side.

"No, Harry, you won't, everyone will know I have adopted you, unfortunately. Your name will be cut off the Potter tapestry, and a paper will sent to the ministry," said Severus, fearing that Harry would not want to. He had gotten used to Harry being around before he realized that was not enough. He wanted more; he wanted to be Harry's father, a proper one that he had never had…one that Harry didn't have either.

Inside, Harry was a hailstorm of emotions; he had the chance to have a father! He was jumping for joy, this was all he had ever wanted; he was scared the man would get rid of him when he was of no use.

Dropping his head, Severus thought he was going to say no. He walked over and said quietly and patiently to him, "Harry, its ok if you do not want to do this, ok? You really don't have too. I will understand. I just thought I would ask," said Severus.

Harry looked back up to him, tears shining in his green jaded eyes.

"You…you won't get rid of me after… after ever will you?" he stuttered.

Trying to tell Severus why he hesitated was difficult. It was not because he didn't want Severus to be his dad; it was himself! He was scared that Severus would want nothing to do with him once completed.

Severus looked down and immediately understood Harry's hesitation. Inside, he wanted to do some serious damage to James Potter; he really did, but he held the anger and pity away locked in. He knew Harry would turn away from pity and would cringe away from him if he showed anger. Snape swore to himself, 'I will get my revenge on James Potter!'

"Don't worry, Harry. I would never do that to you, ever. Surely, you know me by now. I'm all bark and no bite," said Severus, saying it softly and grumbling the end out. He wanted Harry to laugh, and that's what happened, Harry laughed. It made Severus' heart soar; after everything he had been through, it was hard to get Harry to laugh.

Harry nodded, throwing his hands around his mentor, master and the person he had come to love like a father. His dream was coming true: he had a dad. He was startled when the man spoke again, this time it was about something more important.

"Harry, doing this will…will hurt. I don't want to hurt you Harry. You have to be sure you want this," said Severus sounding like he had never suggested it. Harry realized that Severus really didn't want to hurt him.

"You have been my dad since you saved me. I missed you all year and had the best times in the summer. It's funny seeing you all white every year and you tanning ever summer" said Harry, "If this makes you my dad, then I will do it. Will I look like you too…no more looking like James Potter? I hate seeing him staring out at me in the mirror," said Harry.

Severus smiled then nodded, well his soon to be son hated James Potter too, he spoke with the same venom in his voice that he himself did. So together they left the room, Severus getting the necessary ingredients the potion was not hard for either of them.

The potion took two days and in that time, they got to know each other a little better, not that they didn't already know each other. Together they went swimming, and Severus started to tan, again this summer. Before they knew it, the potion was ready.

"Harry, remember you will be in pain, lets take this into the living room, just in case," said Severus with some doubt in his voice. That's where they went: to the living room.

Harry closed his eyes, saying, "I hope it's not that bad." He sat on the couch and counting "1…2…3…here goes" said Harry downing the potion. He felt like his bones were on fire. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on the floor screaming in pain. Severus was right over to him, holding him down stopping him from hurting himself further.

* * *

**There we go! what did you think of this chapter then? hope you like it and arent disapointed!! still a long way to go for those who have already read it lol...thirty more chapters...shame but ill make it up to ya i promise! more brothers love and everything else coming soon! take care you all and please review! will Harry go to Hogwarts? will they find out that harry isnt a squib? R&R **


	16. Chapter 16

My Life

Chapter 16

Harry woke up in an unbearable amount of pain with Severus cradling him to his chest. Harry whimpered since he could not take the pain; he hurt more than he had ever felt in a long time. After not feeling pain for a long time, his high tolerance was non-existent. Harry somehow managed to croak out "it hurts" after all the screaming he did; Snape thought he wouldn't be able to talk at all.

Severus commanded, "Open!" cradling Harry's head close.

Harry opened his mouth the potion was poured into his mouth. A soft hand rubbed his throat to help him to swallow the potion. Before he knew it, he began feeling sleepy. His last thought was 'That was defiantly a sleeping potion'. With a yawn, he fell asleep. Severus cradled Harry to him before picking him up and took him past all the halls of Snape manor that were all open and dust free and looked well looked after. He walked up the stairs to Harry's room; after tucking the boy in, he left. He knew Harry would wake up and come down when he needed to.

Severus went for a drink in his study, celebrating for once and not trying to drink himself into oblivion. He had noticed that since Harry came here, he never drank much. With Harry in his life, he had a reason to live and to care, someone who would love him unconditionally. He felt that Harry did, no matter how much Harry hid it. Severus knew how Harry felt. Severus always said only fools wear their heart on their sleeve but now he was not so sure. All Severus wanted to do was show the world how much he loved Harry.

Severus spent most of the next day reading. After realizing he needed to send a letter off about his apprentice, he walked back over to his desk. Getting out his ink and parchment, he began writing out a letter, making sure it was to the point and small as possible.

Madam Malkin,

I wish to buy apprentice robe. I'm sure you know the robes I speak of- best of the best and I want every kind of protection on them as possible. My apprentice is a squib, and has a love of potions. I want to teach him, but it's a surprise for him. I will be in tomorrow to get him in and buy him a robe. You will have his sizes so please make seven robes. Take the money from vault 200, thanks.

Yours truly,

Severus Snape

Sealing it, he sent it off with his raven, Demetrius. He was drinking a glass of wine when Harry came into the room, grumbling about having sore legs and a sore head too. He looked up when he heard smashing glass and saw Severus standing gaping at him, looking totally stunned. He frowned wondering what had happened.

Severus pointed him to the mirror he had just transfigured. Looking into the mirror, Harry's jaw dropped. He closed his eyes, then he peaked open his eyes, "Nope, still here," he mumbled

"What happened?" in awe.

"It seems more happened than we thought would, looks like you are more my son than in just words. Seems you get my looks too, and thank Merlin, you didn't inherit he Snape nose," said Severus well naturedly.

"Hey! I happen to like your nose," retorted Harry, sounding as though he did, and he did! He hated perfect people.

James had made him like that after always mumbling how perfect their little son was. It disgusted him totally.

"Yeah sure," said Severus, as though he didn't believe him.

Harry frowned, and said, "I really, really hate perfect people." He sat on Severus' lap. "The way they fawn over perfect James Jr., it's sickening! I'd rather have you and your nose than be like James Potter," said Harry quietly. Before he knew it, he was crushed in a bone-crushing hug.

Severus had waited for a long time for someone to say those words. He had always wanted to hear them, even if it was from his now new 'son'. It meant the world to him. He collected Harry in a bone-crushing hug and didn't let him go for a long time.

Severus said a croaked "Thank you!"

Harry just smiled and nodded burying himself deeper into his new dad's robes with a content sigh. He stayed there for ages. Severus taking everything he could and Harry doing the same. They both relished the comfort and warmth from each other.

Neither of them knew how long they had sat there, but Severus startled out of his thoughts and said, "I'm going to get you a new robe."

"Why?" asked a clueless and curious Harry,

"Because I want to get you something, and while we are there, do want to get an ice cream? When you are at Hogwarts, you can share the news with Draco," said Severus.

"YEAH!" yelled Harry, getting of Severus before running up the stairs for his new cloak, so they could go to Diagon Alley. Getting back down, he met Severus, who was already in his cloak and waiting at the fire, wrapping his arms around the man.

Severus yelled, "Leaky cauldron!" They both were gone in a whirl of green fire; they both gracefully got out of the Floo. He looked at Severus and smirked, it was apparent that he had gotten Severus' gracefulness too. Severus would have laughed at Harry's smirk but had masks to hold. Just nodding his head, they both left. Severus was grateful that Harry understood what he meant. Those eyes, which were now, by the way, green with big specks of onyx in them, making his eyes even more beautiful than ever. His hair usually flowing down his back was silkier and black as night -- all the way to his bum. It was now in small pleats.

Everyone started talking as soon as they appeared; apparently, it had already hit the papers about him being adopted by Severus Snape. Walking over, he took the paper out of a man's hands. The man looked ready to shout, but the glare Harry shot at him with was enough to make him shut up. He squeakily sat back down.

**Daily prophet **

**Harry Potter adopted by Severus Snape! Interview with the Potters and the famous Boy-Who-Lived! **

was what shouted at him when he looked at the front page. Frowning, he read more:

**James Jr.- I always knew he would be evil. I could feel evil of him. After I got rid of You-Know-Who, I knew that I would need to get rid of him. He was always mean to me, stealing my toys, eating my food, and beating me up.**

**Reporter- I see. Do you know why he would do any of this? **

**James Jr.- I just knew he would be evil; I'm surprised he doesn't have a mark of evil on him. He would join You-Know-Who if he were still here! **

**Reporter- Do you have anything to add Mrs. Potter? **

**Lily- Yes, I had a feeling he would be evil. We tried to get him to be like his brother, but he would not follow their example. He just about killed our son, getting James angry, making him do accidental magic. Harry is a squib and now is no longer a Potter. Thank god, my husband was mortified when we realized Harry was a squib -- he is the first potter to ever be born that way. **

Harry replied, if only you knew, with a smirk. Severus, who was reading it over his shoulder, both looked at each other, and then identical smirks broke their faces, both knowing they were thinking the same.

**James Sr.- As my wife said, I was sad when my son would not follow our example. I thought I was a bad father until I realized it could not be, because James and Rose are perfectly all right. I was saddened to learn that Harry was a squib. It was then he ran from home, and then I find my son was wiped off the family tree. I went right to the Ministry to see who had taken my son, only to see him as a Snape, a Death Eater. He left a perfectly wonderful home and nice comfortable room. I don't know what we did wrong. **

Harry snorted at the shit, but his anger was building. Growling, he got his anger under control; everyone thought him a squib, perfect. He was mad. He knew those people would believe everything they were told. Standing there in a huff, he threw the paper back at the man from who he had borrowed it. The man grabbed it and turned away. Harry got a great idea. Smirking he shouted, "BOO!"

Some squeaked and some fell off their stools and some poor souls too faint dead away. It was too much for Severus; he burst out laughing leaning onto Harry for support. Oh, he had never had the urge to laugh as he was doing just now.

The laugh was like music to Harry's ears; he had a few small laughs before the mask went back up, but this was a full out laugh and he enjoyed every bit of it before joining in. He laughed and laughed themselves hoarse, tears streaming down their red faces.

Harry, getting himself together, yelled at them all, saying, "Right, that's it -- the next person to call Severus Snape a Death Eater will wish they had not. If you want to see a Death Eater, visit Azkaban as that is were they are! As for the Potters, you are the biggest bunch of hypocrites I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. Just because James fucking Potter tells you something, you believe it! He is not a fucking god for crying out loud; he is just like one of us! It was pure luck that Voldemort is dead. Get a life, will you?!"

Severus felt his insides warm at the fact that Harry wanted to defend him, in public too! He felt his insides warm. A soft smile spread across his face, and his heart soared with happiness.

"And do you want to know how much of a god James Potter really is? And how good Dumbledore is?" spitting both names out like venom in his mouth. People spluttered at him for talking about them that way.

"Well, I will tell you: your precious Dumbledore would rather I suffered abuse in the hands of the Potters, rather than the Potters go to Azkaban like they deserve. Yes, that's right. I was abused by James Potter. I asked myself what I did to deserve it, but there is no excuse for what they did to me!" said Harry.

There were gasps of horror all around. Rita Skeeter sat in the corner, her quick quill out and at the ready. It got every word he said. Meanwhile, Harry continued his rant.

"And I was saved by someone who hates the Potters more than anything in the world. They don't deserve the praise you give them. There was a trial, but it was all hushed up and you know what? My memories were not good enough either and it was the truth! Neither of them was good for the Minister and Dumbledore, so take a closer look at the model parents that you want to call them. One day soon, I hope they regret everything they have done to me. Don't worry! I have no magic. How in the hell can I go evil? You bunch of imbeciles!" yelled Harry, making Severus laugh at the last word. He had used it many times, and Harry looked exactly like him saying it -- it was uncanny.

Many others had laughed too, at the stupidity of their thinking. How could a squib be evil or dark? They have no magic. They all relaxed slightly, making Severus smile. Harry had them all on his side. It was amazing and he told Harry so. He got a smile in return.

Neither saw Skeeter leave. They had a butterbeer before leaving. Thank God they had, or they would have had to wait. Madam Malkin was in the Leaky Cauldron and had heard everything. They walked to her shop, she was there; she had thankfully been able to leave.

He was dressed in the finest material that Harry ever remembered feeling. It felt like silk, but it was only for celebrations and things like that. After paying, they left, not seeing nod between Madam Malkin and Severus as they left. She was quietly telling him they were ready and he was saying a silent thank you.

Harry, having grown taller with the potion, got higher cheekbones, and change of hair. He had Severus' gracefulness, and had a more Elvin look around him. It only made him look a lot more dangerous, especially when he was smirking.

They left Madam Malkin's clothes shop. People watched them curiously as they left, and Severus had to admit it was better than the looks of loathing, hate or suspicion. All Severus could think to himself was: 'I might just enjoy start coming out again'. They walked passed and turned a corner, and walked into an unbelieving sight.

James Potter, James Jr., and Rose Potter, as well as Dumbledore and Lily Potter were all reading a new edition of the Daily Prophet. Their faces were going increasingly red as they read it. To make matters worse for them, everyone was staring at them with mistrust. One thing the Wizarding world hated were child abusers. It was rarely done these days, as they considered every child a blessing.

Then a woman handed them the paper. Harry wanted to burst out laughing. Apparently, what he said had hit the paper. Harry was grinning with glee. It was perfect. It was enough to ruin their reputation and that's all that mattered.

**Harry Potter, abused, Potters stood trial. Dumbledore didn't follow the proper procedure. Pensive memories were not enough nor was truth potion. Is our world corrupt? **Was the headline...

Before Harry could remember much more, James Potter was right up to him, blasting him across Diagon Alley. Harry could do nothing as he was pretending to be a squib and it was times like these when Harry hated doing what he did. Nevertheless, he had a feeling his deception would end in something big in the Wizarding world. Every instinct telling him to do it. And do that he did and still does.

Severus could not help since James Jr., to his embarrassment, had tackled him to the ground. Everyone stared in horror as James beat the hell out of a child, the same child that had told them that he was abused. Harry never once cried out, no matter how much it hurt. It was then they began truly believing what it was that he said. James had taken his belt off and started hitting Harry with it when Dumbledore managed to stun him, and the people out on the streets of Diagon Alley because they looked ready to attack James. That included stunning Severus.

A by-stander revived him; he was running towards Harry quicker than lightning, pushing past people. When he reached Harry, he nearly burst into tears. Harry was a mess. Not wanting to take him back to Hogwarts, he carefully washed the blood off of Harry before giving him potions. The first one was pain potion as well as healing potion in one.

Both made him sleepy. The last he heard was a soft touch to his cheek a quiet "Go to sleep Harry, you will feel better when you wake".

* * *

James Potter is no longer a god! everyone knows what he really is like...will they be tampered with the memories of the people who saw it? will Dumbledore play dirty again...if you want give me twenty reviews and i will update once again! take care and goodbye. 


	17. Chapter 17

My Life

Chapter 17

Harry woke up with a groan. His arm hurt as well as his stomach. All in all, he felt really bad.

He felt sick and began to panic when he found he couldn't move. It was never good to be bound any where. Just as he was going to go into shock a door was opened, and someone rushed over to him. He cursed a few times, but all Harry got was... "Left him... bonds on… stupid…panic."

Severus had come into the room and saw the utter fear and panic on Harry's face before muttering to himself. "He was bound when James-fucking-Potter beat the shit out of him; of course he is not going to like it! I should have never left him with the bonds on! It was stupid – of course he was going to bloody panic!"

"Harry, calm down. You're bound to the bed because you're hurt; if you moved in your sleep it would have aggravated your wounds and made them worse. It's as bad as it is without you making them worse!" said Severus.

It did little to calm Harry down, though, and he begged, "please take them off! I'll be good, just please take them off. I'm sorry, please take them off!" He hated being bound; he really did and it was all thanks to James.

Severus heard him and took out his wand and unbound him. Only then did Harry start to calm down, taking big gulps of air and closing his eyes in relief. Severus went over and called, "Winky!"

"Yes Master Sevvie, how can Winky be helping you sirs?" she asked.

"Can I get two meals here? One with soft foods; soup, mashed potatoes, bread things and the such. And two drinks: one of water and the other of pumpkin juice. The usual for me." By usual, he meant a whiskey. With a pop the elf was gone and Severus sat on the end of Harry's bed. He carefully stroked Harry's sweaty damp hair. Harry leaned into the touch.

With a 'pop,' the house elf was back again and put the trays on the bed. She was gone before either could thank her for their meals. This was the first time that Harry had ever gotten to eat his dinner here when Severus was home. Harry took forever to eat his dinner and Severus was finished with his second course. He had his soup, cut up meat, mashed potatoes, and yogurt; it was all his stomach could handle with him being ill.

A quiet, "thank you," was muttered before Harry fell back asleep. He didn't see Severus nod at him, wipe his face the Muggle way, or get his body more comfortable before he started threading his hand through Harry's hair again. While drinking his whiskey, Severus thought. He didn't know when he started care so much about the boy, but he knew he had all the time. He had never really fire-called to see if he had done his chores; he did to see if he was alright. All Severus could think of right now was, "he is mine and no one can take him away from me."

Harry was shaken awake at dinner time; he moaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow. But the shaking would not stop. Opening his eyes, he yawned tiredly and threw the covers off himself. He was burning up when he rolled off the bed, and was sore and very dizzy. He was sick in the toilet four times and continued to dry heave, his stomach rolling in his belly.

"HARRY!" yelled Severus when he didn't find Harry in his bed like he should have been. He was angry at Harry for disobeying him; he had never done that before, never done anything against Severus wishes. That made Severus mad. If Harry thought because he was now his son that he was going to start disobeying him like that, he had another thing coming.

That thought immediately left his mind as he entered the bathroom and found a puking Harry.

They had not spoken about his new name yet; they felt like it was too soon. After all, Harry Snape just didn't go.

Rushing over, he felt Harry's head and realized he was still sick. He picked the boy up and took him to his bed, Harry dry-heaving all the way there. Severus gently put a conjured bowl in Harry's hands, not wanting him to make a mess if he could help it.

He ran from Harry's bedroom to his work room, knowing the elf didn't know exactly what to get. So he just ran to the room himself, collecting two of everything he needed so he didn't have to come back. Making his way back, he thought to himself that he should have had more faith in Harry. He knew Harry would not disobey him since he was someone who was beaten into submission. He was one to never want to disappoint. He knew that shame overcame his face at the thought that he didn't have more faith in him.

When he got to Harry's room, he saw that he had been sick twice. After he spelled the contents in the bowl away, he poured three potions down the boy's throat: pepper up, fever reducer, and sleeping draft. Harry wasn't even aware of his surroundings. Severus did a scan on Harry and realized what it was that he had. He knew he was going to have to fix Harry himself because he had the wizard's flu. Since squibs don't get the wizard flu, it was times like that Severus hated that he promised not to tell anyone Harry wasn't a squib. He knew he would be able to look after Harry himself, though.

The only thing Harry liked about being ill was having someone to look after him. For the first time in his life, he realized what it was like to be looked after: he was fed potions, washed in the bath, and being fed food that he could get down (even though it came back up).

It made him realize that not everyone was like the Potters: not everyone ignored a boy's plea; not everyone hated him – someone loved him enough to take care of him. And Severus realized what it was like to have someone you cared about. But at the same time, Harry would not have let Severus do the things he had done for him when he was sick if he were not sick. Meaning, Severus he got to coddle him like a child when he was sick.

Since Dumbledore didn't need him that week, Severus was busy making sure Harry was alright. That was how they spent their second to last week of the holidays. Draco had been told not to go to Snape Manor, unless he wanted the wizarding Flu. Draco already had it once and stayed far away. He spent the last week with his parents since he would be away from them for a long time.

While Harry was sick, the apprentice uniforms were delivered and they were all the right sizes. Severus got everything he needed for his apprentice: the best Potions set ingredients as well as the books. He had made sure Harry had not gotten them yet or it would have been a waste of money.

After Harry got better, Severus got to relax the first time for the summer. Harry had been more clingy than normal but they got through it. Harry was not used to people making him feel better didn't want to let it go. He remembered being ill before and he had had to get better by himself and then was beaten for being lazy! Rose had helped a few times; when she could, anyways. That week Harry told Severus his greatest fear.

"What if the Potter's disown Rose because she is in Slytherin? I know she is going to be put in Slytherin; I've got a feeling in my bones. I don't want her to end up in an orphanage!"

"I don't think there will be any need to worry; she won't end up in Slytherin," Severus said confidently, but more to himself. He was not completely sure from what he had seen of her she whether she was a Slytherin through and through.

"It won't matter," said Harry as he began swimming laps

"How?" asked Severus wondering what his son had up his sleeve.

"As you said, I have more money than the Malfoy's. She won't need anything because I will give her money. She can get on herself – stay at the Leaky cauldron or something," Harry said.

"Might work," said Severus, as he caught up with his son, and started to swim along with him as they had been doing for ages.

They swam a total of twenty laps, all of which Severus enjoyed. He was glad his son had moved the pool from his room to outside. The sun was beating down on them, making the water warm. They got out after a while and sat on their towels to get a tan before they went back to school. Then Severus brought up a topic they had not talked about yet.

"What am I going to call you? You need a name. After all, you can't be known as Harry Snape, it doesn't sound right to me," said Severus. He pondered what he could actually call him.

"What would you call me?" asked Harry curiously

"I don't know, but nothing like Salazar," he muttered and then said, "What's your favorite name?"

"Mine?" asked a startled Harry,

"Yes – is there anyone else here for me to ask?" Severus asked as Harry's jaw dropped.

Harry shook his head, saying, "Oh. Well I like Damien or Damon." He tried the name on his tongue and it made him; he was like here, and he would accept any name from this man- any that he gave him. He had no reason to live before this man came; now he had everything to live for.

"I like it," said Severus as he rolled the name along his tongue with a smirk. Seeing Harry's eyes closed, he started to tickle the poor boy until he was begging for mercy.

"Ok, Ok, ok I give stop, STOP!" yelled Harry through his laughter.

The sun soon went down and they went back into the Manor. They had dinner before retiring to the study. They did this for the entire week: going for a swim, lying to get a tan, and as the sun went down they would walk back up to the Manor, read books and eat dinner. Then they would say good night to each other and go to bed. Harry liked his new dad and enjoyed having the time to talk to him, as well as getting to know him.

Apart from one day, Harry looked after the greenhouse just because he liked plants. He got some of the plants that were ready and took them to the potions lab.

Not just that; he also watered the plants and made sure they got all the sun they needed. He put an enchanted sun compartment in his trunk, too. It was a precious potions ingredient that could never be made properly in UK because of the rain all the time. Now it had a chance with the enchanted sun. Since no one had ever thought of that, he had told Severus what he had done and the man had just sat there staring at him in amazement for hours.

The morning that they were going back to Hogwarts, they both got up yawning tiredly as they got ready for the day. Severus dressed in black and Harry dressed mostly in greens. They ate breakfast in a rush.

"I want to ask you something, Harry," said Severus.

"What? And my name is Damon Snape, not Harry. Please call me it," said Damon

It made Severus smile. You would not think someone would wish the name Snape after its tarnished reputation, but here stood a true and tried boy, who didn't care about the name, only wanting a family. Severus was his family and that's what made him wear his name with pride.

"Fine, Damon," Severus said the name Damon sarcastically, but it was nothing compared to the pride in the man's voice, "Would you like to become my Apprentice?" he asked.

Damon's spoon fell with a clatter; he shook his head and asked, "Can you repeat that?"

"Will you become my apprentice?" he asked, amusement coloring his voice.

"Yes!" yelled Harry, coming around the table. Severus put his coffee cup down and was glad he did as Damon ran over to him and hugged him saying over and over again, "Yes, yes, yes!"


	18. Chapter 18

My Life

Chapter 18

Damon soon found himself in his new home for most of the year, Severus Snape's Dungeons, or quarters. He soon unpacked his things and set about getting everything out and about, making sure he had no magical books around he wanted no one to know about. He trusted Severus; he was about the only person Harry trusted right now. With a yawn, he plucked down on his bed. He knew it was going to be the best year yet and he could not wait. The Sorting Ceremony was tonight and he was glad to be able to see his sister being sorted, but he was also dreading it. He knew she was going to be placed in Slytherin and he was scared for his sister. Thankfully, he had not seen his mother or Lily as he called her -- she was no mother to him. Besides, he doesn't have a mother; he was adopted and damn proud or it, too.

Before he knew it, Sev was back shouting from the living room, "Put your apprentice robes on Har…Damon! That's going to have to get some getting used to."

"Coming!" yelled Damon as he put his apprentice robes. He came into the living room. His hair was still a mess, a big one at that. After he stopped right next to Severus and asked, "Can you spell my hair straight?"

Sev looked at him raised eyebrow as if to say 'why don't you do it yourself or are you thick?' look. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Dad, look over there!" said Damon. Severus looked taken aback at Damon calling him 'dad', but soon got over it. A warm fuzzy feeling came over him, a feeling Sev identified as love.

"It's a painting. There are plenty in the manor. So?" asked Sev.

"If there is something going on in the front of your house, who would you ask?" asked Damon, patiently not believing that his dad didn't know.

"The paintings," said Sev still not getting it. Damon rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrow. It didn't take long for Sev's eyes to widen and get what Damon was meaning. The paintings tell the headmaster everything, and then an impressed look came over his face accompanied by a look of pride, that made Damon's heart soar.

"Well done, my son," said Severus before he walked over to the painting and unstuck it, before putting it in a cupboard as well as many other portraits that were lying around. Then he put a silencing spell around the cupboard so they would never hear them, and them not hear they. After locking it with a few locking charms, Sev shook his head wondering why he had never thought about it before.

Taking his wand, he straightened his son's hair, before getting the brush and brushing it again before straightening it again. The silky midnight hair straight and shiny flowed down his back, not putting it back in a ponytail. Soon the clock chimed. It was now time for them to go.

Severus and Damon walked to the Great Hall. Sev was holding Damon's hand, knowing Damon would get scared being in a room with more than a couple of people, especially adults and Lily. With a bang that made Damon jump and try and get away, the doors flew open, but Severus rubbed his thumb around Damon's small palm calming him down. They sat down with Damon next to him.

Most of the teachers as Severus had predicted were there, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell, Hagrid, and a few others; Damon had just sat down when his scar hurt.

"Ahhh," said Damon, his hands flying to his scar, before he groaned and hid his face in his robes. His hands scrubbed at his scar to make it stop hurting, and hurt it did; it had never hurt like that, not really. Severus was next to him in seconds. Lifting his hands away from his face, he asked soothingly, "What's wrong, Damon?"

"Headache," croaked Damon. He looked right into Sev's eyes and let his shields down. Sev carefully probed him mind, and was nearly over whelmed by the pain. Coming out, he frowned. He nodded to Damon to put his shields back up and that's what Damon did. Slowly, the pain receded. With a sigh, he sat like he had before the pain had started.

With a bang, the doors of Hogwarts' Great Hall were banged open again; this time it was the Potters. It looked like they were not getting the Hogwarts express this year. Severus scowled. Damon had flinched when he saw them before he closed his emotions off; he was so much like Severus that McGonagall had to blink.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Lily as she recognized who was sitting with Severus. Frowning, she wondered what he had done to his appearance, because there was nothing there to make him look like a Potter. 'So he was magical after all' she thought.

"What have you done boy?" yelled Lily. He was even more handsome than he was when she saw him in Madam Malkin's and looked like the boy she had had a crush on. Yes, she had had a crush on Severus Snape for a year. When she failed to get his attention, she started going out with James Potter, tying to get him jealous, but she had no idea that Severus was not now nor was he ever interested in her.

"Nothing," said Damon as if he was not speaking to someone who had neglected him since his birth.

"Then how did your looks change Harry?" she asked sweetly. Her mood swings had Damon in a loop.

"My name is no longer Harry Potter, Lily. My name is Damon Severus Snape," said Damon, "And thanks to a potion, I no longer look like the carbon copy of famous fucking James Potter Jr. or James Potter. Thank god for that," was all Damon got a chance to say.

Lily slapped him hard across the face, screeching at the top of her lungs for the whole hall to hear, "You got my husband arrested, boy, and the poor headmaster! How could you! You selfish good for nothing boy!"

"Good! He deserved everything he got for what he did to me. You want to know something else -- I don't care what you think! I have someone who loves me for who I am and I am proud to be a Snape. I'd rather be a Snape than a Potter any day!" yelled Damon at the top of his lungs.

Lily gasped; she had never heard Harry speak back to her before. Severus, on the other hand, was proud, putting his hands on Damon's shoulders as if supporting him. He had never been more proud of the boy than he was now. The teachers, having a hard time comprehending what he had said, all gasped in surprise. It was not everyday you say you would rather be a member of a dark family than a light family. Nevertheless, Harry Potter did.

They just sat down, having nothing else to say to each other. James Jr., for once, had nothing to say. Rose sat next to her mum, and James Jr. on the other side. The sorting was only half an hour away when the doors banged open, Dumbledore came in with a tired James behind him.

----------------

Flash back

----------------

After Damon was asleep, Aurors started to pop into Diagon Ally. Severus apparated with Damon into the manor. Unfortunately, he did not see the famous Albus Dumbledore arrested, or James Potter. He missed something he always wished for. Since Dumbledore had made the trial a farce, he had never trusted the man again.

Not only did he totally embarrass him, but he had let a child be abused and that was something Severus didn't like. If that's what he was like with the Potters, what was he like with everyone else?

"Sorry, Albus, have to follow procedure," said an old grizzly Auror whom he recognized as his old friend, Mad Eye Moody.

"James Potter, you are arrested for child abuse and assault," said the Auror as he cuffed the man. Taking a portkey, they were both gone, people cheering in the streets.

"Go home with the kids. Don't worry, I will make sure he is ok," said Dumbledore. They did as he said, trusting the man completely. They would never realize how manipulative he was.

With a 'pop', Lily was gone. She put her children to bed, and went to sleep too. After all, she started her new job tomorrow, and she wanted to be on time and look good.

James spent the night in prison. Dumbledore and the minister had managed to get it down to a fine, which was quite a good bit of the Potter vault: 100,000,000. Dumbledore then portkeyed them back to Hogwarts. The headmaster was annoyed with James. James just had to go and do that in public! His anger was getting the better of him sometimes; he really was in need of some anger management.

They opened the doors of the Great Hall with a bang. James walked in and saw Severus sitting with his son, well not technically anymore. He looked different. He had not really looked at him after he had hurt him. He was amazed that there was not even a scratch on him, but what he was not aware of was that Harry's magic healed anything internal and his phoenix cried on any harsh wounds. Sev also cleaned and put potions on the bruises that were not bad. His magic used itself up just to heal him, but a virus got through, the wizard flu!

---------------------

End of flash back

---------------------

James was going to go over to him but Dumbledore held him back. "Severus, take Harry back to your manor. I want no trouble in my school," he said firmly.

"Who's Harry, headmaster? I'm afraid I do not know any Harry," he said calmly while Harry began laughing silently.

"Severus! You know whom I'm talking about. The boy that's sitting next to you" said Dumbledore, saying the end of the sentence sarcastically.

"Ah, well, Headmaster, you see that's not Harry Potter. May I introduce you to my son, Damon Severus Snape," said Snape innocently, watching the headmasters face flush pink. Severus thought to himself 'Note to self: put this in a pensive.'

"You changed his name and appearance?" asked Dumbledore curiously. He never heard of a potion or spell that could do that, apart from glamours and they can't go on anyone unless they are magical; To Dumbledore, Harry was a squib.

"Yes, thanks to a lovely potion," said Severus, saying no more on the subject. Dumbledore sat down, which was not far from Severus.

"Well, take your son home then. He isn't coming here, is he?" asked Dumbledore. He was now sure he was a squib otherwise when James was beating him he would have done accidental magic; he had no room for squibs. Besides, what good is the boy if he had no magic? Certainly of no use to him.

"May I also introduce you to my new potions apprentice, headmaster, Damon Severus Snape!" Said Severus, obviously getting annoyed at the headmaster trying to tell him what to do.

The headmaster's face showed surprise and utter astonishment. Of course, squibs could make potions! How stupid of him. He didn't like how close those two were getting; he needed to split them up, and split them up soon.

* * *

**What do you think of this new turn? Damon becoming an apprentice? and everything else...what about James and Dumbledore getting arrested? hehe what did u think of that? will Dumbledore succeed in splittin em up? R&R plz goodbye **


	19. Chapter 19

**My Life**

**Chapter 19**

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent as they listened to Albus Dumbledore talk to Severus Snape. Lily had been about to gloat when Severus had told them that her son was going to be his apprentice. To her, he would always be her son; even though she didn't care, he was still her son. Meaning, he was going to be here all the time, even though, he is a squib. Lily didn't know whether she should rant and rave, or just stay quiet. She ended up choosing the latter, as Dumbledore began speaking again. It would not be a very good start. Severus was having a hard time trying to forgive the headmaster for the hoax that they called a trial, but the conversation was going to blow the lid of the top. It will be after today that Severus would never trust that man again. Not only had he set portraits to spy on him without his consent, but was trying to split them up.

"Does he know about your connections my boy? It would not do to have him get kidnapped and not know why," said Dumbledore as if he were passing news on the weather. James was listening eagerly. Two weeks in prison had still no change on him.

It had been hard, because they had been adamant at first, but it's not up to them. They could have argued forever, but the final decision is up to the minister of magic. He minister of magic had to agree with them. The board of governors was corruptible -- they all liked Dumbledore. Lucius was the only one not corrupt, and he had not agreed. He was well outnumbered anyhow, so it was no use.

They had finally gave in, and gave him a fine. It was a good chunk of Potter vaults, not aware that Damon even had more money than they did. They would find out, but not for a long time to come. The Potters were not the richest pure bloods to date, but they were next to the Malfoys. The Malfoys had to pay to get Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban, thus using a great amount of money they had.

"Yes, headmaster, he does, and he has for the past many years," said Severus through clenched teeth, trying to keep his anger in check. 'How infuriating,' thought Severus, 'Trying to mess things up with Damon. I am so glad I told him, otherwise, I would have probably lost him by then.'

"And what do you think, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, but he never got an answer. Sev looked around, but Damon was sitting, eating his meal as if the headmaster had not spoken; in a way, he had not. When he noticed everyone looking at him, he looked at them as if you say 'what's your problem'.

"Harry?" asked the headmaster again, looking right at him. Damon made sure to never make eye contact with the headmaster. He knew that the man was a master legilimens and didn't want the man to hear or see his thoughts and memories. Severus had thought him well and he knew it.

Severus was his savior. He knew he would have died that night if not for Sev coming when he did. Damon could not believe it was him Sev had wanted. He could have taken anything; even every penny in the Potter vault but he didn't. He took Damon, and he would always be thankful that the man came when he did. And to think he would have died, he would not have grown up, got to see his sister again, or would not have a dad! Yes, he was grateful and would forever be grateful.

"Answer, you ungrateful brat!" snarled James Potter, wanting nothing more than to get up and smack the shit around, but knew he could not. Damon continued to ignore them, but inside his head, he was laughing his arse off at the irritated look the headmaster sported, the raged look on James Potter or the look on Lily and James Jr. faces.

"Damon?" asked Sev, wondering why he was ignoring everyone, and to know whether he was ignoring him, too.

"Yes?" Damon, cocking his head to the side in questioning silence.

"Why are you ignoring the headmaster?" asked Severus in curiosity. He knew Damon had every right to ignore the headmaster, but he was curious to why he would choose to ignore him now.

"My name is not Harry!" snarled Damon, a famous Snape trait that he seemed to have inherited from the Snape family. It finally dawned on Severus why he didn't answer and he could not stop the smile that erupted on his face. He loved Damon very much always made him feel better even when he was depressed.

"Excuse me, Headmaster. Damon would like to be called by his real name," said Severus with a lopsided smirk on his face as he turned to Dumbledore. The smile was already off his face. After all, he had his reputation to keep.

"Harry is your real name!" snarled Lily. How dare he just say that was not his real name he had named that boy after her father in law and this is how he repays them!

"No it's not! I'm adopted. My real name is now Damon Severus Snape!" said Damon as if there was nothing wrong in the world. To him, there wasn't. He could not care what they people said to him. As long as he had Severus, he didn't care. He had been getting better in crowds and today had just proved that when he was talking back to them.

"How dare you! After us naming you, boy! You don't even deserve one, you selfish disgusting squib of a boy!" said Lily thinking 'how dare he! That stupid little wrench. James will deal with the disgusting boy!'

"How dare you! After us naming you, boy," mimicked Damon, saying it like it was poison. Then, he began talking again, perhaps more like shouting.

"Did I ask you to name me? Did I ask Voldemort to come (Making everyone flinched especially Jamie Jr only ones who didn't flinch were Damon, Sev, and Rose) Did I ask you to neglect me? Did I ask not to be given food? Did I ask to not be kissed good night? Did I ask to never receive a hug good night? Did I ask to be hit by my dad? Did I ask you to whip me? Did I ask to be given my rooms in the dungeons? Did I ask to be nearly killed? Did I ask to have a family who are fame seeking, disgusting-sickly…eww, just disgusting…I can't even describe you!" said Damon, shuddering as if the very thought was disgusting.

The teachers who had heard all gasped -- so it was true? To hit an eight year old made them shudder in revolution, and to hear they left him in a dungeon and whip him too! That made the teachers shift away from the Potters. "How you keep getting off, I will never know. Probably buying them all off. Maybe I can't get you arrested, but I can let people know what your like! You're a selfish man who acts like a kid who has everything on a silver platter!" said Damon, finishing his rant, breathing heavy by the end.

"You nearly lost your family that night Voldemort came after you lot! You could have lost Lily too! You would think you would be just glad your family survived still intact and alive. If anything, you have gotten worse, parading your son around, filling him with the thoughts that he saved the fucking world, making him a spoilt delinquent; when the time comes, when he comes fucking back, he will be after him!" said Damon pointing at James Jr. "What you going to tell him them, eh? Going to tell him it's up to other people to save him while all these years of fame going to his head when he tried to take Voldemort down himself? He will know all about it. To him, the war never happened! He doesn't know what its like to have one small bit of pain. You have sheltered him so much that he doesn't even know what a scraped knee is!" said Damon.

The other teachers could not help but agree with this boy. They heard of Lily Evans' complaints to the headmaster every time her son got even a toothache. Turning to Lily, he yelled, "When he had a headache, you flooed the headmaster right away, wanting attention as well as to give your son more attention. You had someone to make potions for you! When are you going to grow up!? You have done nothing for yourselves, you lazy arses! You sit and let the headmaster run your lives! Albus is always telling you what to do and you do it! And you are not going to realize it until James Jr. is dead and the headmaster wants nothing to do with you!

"He knew all along what it was that you did to me, yet did nothing! Do you see him going to every future students' houses to give them potions to cure their headaches!? It's only your son who the headmaster wants control of! By controlling, you he controls him," he yelled, finishing his rant.

The headmaster sat there stiffly. Everything Damon said was true, not that they needed to hear it. It was obvious that it was true. The headmaster really only did care about James Jr. They all knew Lily always was in contact with the headmaster, especially when James Jr. was ill.

Severus sat there listening to what Damon with pride -- it was true and he was glad someone was uncovering the lies from there eyes. He had never been more proud of Damon than he was right now, listening to him rant on. He agreed that James had never grown up. If anything, he gotten worse, whispering, "You got that right!" He was even more surprised when Damon began talking again.

"As for your information, headmaster, yes, I know about Severus Snape being a spy for the side of light for many years. Since he got me out of there, he has told me everything. I might have just been a servant, but I was treated like a prince while I was there; I had a huge bedroom, bigger than the Boy-Who-Lived's. I got a lot clothes and got four meals a day. I had some chores to do and got the rest of the time free. I may have been a servant, but I wasn't hit there. I'm not the leader of the light that sat back while a boy was beaten and do nothing, so you could keep control over them. By the way, nice try in trying to break us up. Even if I didn't know, I would rather face death eaters and certain death than be in the Potters a day longer. I would have died that day, while you sat idly twiddling your thumbs and eating lemon drops in your office, old man," said Damon, finishing another rant.

The teachers' jaws were hanging open by the time he was finished. They realized that Severus was not hated by this boy. If anything, the boy seemed to love him and would stick up for Sev, if anyone dared to mess with him. He had spoken with so much conviction that they were moved. If Damon loved his dad, so be it; he must not be that bad.

"I didn't know anything but pain till dad healed me. As the years went by, I realized why people liked cuddling. Yes, I was eight years old before I got my first hug that I can remember. It was not my mum; it was someone like me, who hates the Potters with a passion. I was a skinny waif of a boy who could not eat when I was first taken away for my stomach not used to being able to eat. It was ages before I could eat, like a normal person. He woke me up at night when I was having nightmares, comforted me until I fell asleep! Not once did he treat me horribly, not even when he was in bad moods; he just went to his lab and I was left alone. He even put a swimming pool outside so I could swim. After a year of me being there, I was finally filling out like any normal nine year old. I also had a tan from the summer. I learned my English, Latin, math, Potions, and other important subjects that children needed to know. I didn't know how to read or write before I went there!" said Damon, lying about the last bit. He had been stealing the books and he could not say he knew or it would be suspicious because he was meant to be locked in the Dungeons.

By the time he was done, Severus Snape sat in his seat biting his lip and forcing back a smile. His face was bright red as the staff of Hogwarts looked at him as if they had never realized who he was before…or looking at him like he had just grown another head. They had never really wanted to get to know the man, but now, they didn't know. The way the boy spoke about him made them think that he was someone they would really like to get to know. They began thinking of ways to get around the man's icy exterior.

The teachers all sat in silence. Lily, for the first time since her son died, lifted the veil from her eyes and realized what she had done. What Damon had said was true. James Jr. never scraped his knee, and if he did, he would probably cry for he had never truly known pain. She was also aware that if the evil man ever did rise again, like H..Damon said, he would be going straight after James Jr. and he would be petrified. Lily knew that.

Lily knew she had been giving James far too much leeway and knew it was time to stop. She would teach him spells and all she could so he would go facing this and come out alive. She would not lose another child for she knew she had lost Damon. Her child was dead and had been since the night James Jr had been marked. She had abandoned him and had just taken more care of James Jr. With a sigh, she sat there, waiting for the feast to begin so she at least had a reason not to talk to anyone.

* * *

**What did you think of that then? huh i hope you enjoyed it! Damon talking down his nose at them all. Will i have something happen to the twin James jr what did u think of it? will Fudge remain in Dumbledores pocket or will he leap out? and start being the Minister he had dreamed of being when he was younger? R&R plz and goodbye take care xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**My Life**

**Chapter 20**

Damon was bouncing up and down on his seat. He could not wait for the other children to come; he had thought he would never be able to sit and watch or be at the sorting or even at Hogwarts at all. After all, he was pretending to be a squib. Something, fate perhaps, had been guiding him to hide that he had magic, and he had followed it. It was important. He didn't understand that for a very long time. Now that he did, he was finding it harder and harder to control his magic. His phoenix helps, yes, but it's not as strong when she could not be with him. He knew the phoenix could not be there; not unless he was in his rooms.

Soon, McGonagall left and came back with a frayed hat. Damon frowned, wondering, 'why is a stupid disgusting frayed hat would be at the welcoming feast? Doesn't say anything in Hogwarts a history about it, must not be important.' "Why is that there?" asked Damon.

"That hat is the sorting hat. It sorts the students and sings the school song," said Sev, finishing it off in distaste. However, his voice was not like it usually was. He still could not believe how his son had defended him in front of everyone, even stuck up for him against the most powerful wizard alive. Severus had to admit he would not have that title if Damon didn't hide the fact he had magic. If he didn't, he would definitely be the most powerful alive.

McGonagall was back, before he knew it, with a row of people his own size, looking terrified. He spotted Draco at the end of the row of students. He waved at him as Damon expected, but he just nodded. He knew Draco's dad was hard on him if he slipped out of the Malfoy persona, but he knew Mr. Malfoy was a really nice man once you got to know him. He just had to keep up the Malfoy persona, in case the Dark Lord comes back. After all, they knew he would -- the question was when? They knew for their Dark Marks had not yet faded.

The sorting hat's mouth tore open and he began to sing, his voice old and weary. Damon could not help but feel sorry for the poor hat; once a year, it was used, then stuffed on a shelve for the rest of the year.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Every clapped, even Damon. He had never been more excited before, but kept it hidden well. Only Severus noticed how excited Damon really was. After sharing the same house as the boy for years, of course. He would be able to read him, for heavens sake.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted into your house. After the hat chooses, you will take your places at your new house," said Professor McGonagall.

"**Hannah Abbott**!"

A round face girl put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and she sat down. A moment's pause -- "**HUFFLEPUFF**!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Damon saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. He had heard about the ghosts from the book, and Sev had told him that each house had its own ghost: the bloody baron for Slytherin, the fat friar was the Hufflepuff's one, Nearly-Headless Nick is the Gryffindor ghost, and Ravenclaw had the Grey Lady.

Next up, McGonagall shouted, "**Susan Bones**!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

Then, "**Terry Boot**!"

"**RAVENCLAW**!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw's stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them."**Mandy Brocklehurst**" became a Ravenclaw as well.

But then, "**Lavender Brown**" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"**Millicent Bulstrode**"

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

"**Vincent Crabbe**!"

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

"**Justin Finch-Fletchley**!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

Sometimes, Damon noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but for others, it took a little while to decide. He wondered what house he would have been in. According to Sev, there was little doubt that he would be in Slytherin. He also told him if he had stayed at the Potters, he would have expected him to be a Gryffindor.

"**Seamus Finnegan**," the sandy-haired boy, next in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a **GRYFFINDOR.**

"**Gregory Goyle**!"

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

"**Hermione Granger**!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"_Ah, very clever one you are. And you don't mind hard work, yes, there's only one place for you -_ **RAVENCLAW**!" shouted the hat.

When "**Neville Longbottom**" was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a very long time to decide with Neville.

When it finally shouted, "**Hufflepuff!**" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back, red faced, amidst gales of laughter, to give it to the next student. The Hufflepuffs laughed the hardest at their newest housemate.

"**Morag MacDougal**."

"**RAVENCLAW**!"

"**Ernie McMillan**!"

"**HUFFLEPUFF**!"

"**Draco Malfoy**!" Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once.

The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "**SLYTHERIN**!"

Draco Malfoy went to join his fellow housemates, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. Damon was clapping extra hard -- he was glad his friend had got into the house he had wanted to be in. He smiled at Draco and Draco smiled back. Damon could hardly wait until the sorting was finished so he could talk to Draco; it had been three weeks since he had seen his best, and only, friend.

He wanted to have them in Slytherin but that was unlikely ... if anyone had taken bets, the majority would have laid theirs onto Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"**Pansy Parkinson**"

"**SLYTHERIN**!"

Then a pair of twin girls, "**Padma Patil**"

"**RAVENCLAW**!"

And "**Parvati Patil**"

"**GRYFFINDOR**!"

Then finally "**Rose Potter**!" The noise rose with many questions: Rose Potter? The sister of the boy who lived? How she here so soon? Potter, did it say? The Potters? Whispers spread the hall. James, James Jr., and Lily seemed to be subdued, and not as fame wanting as they used to be.

"_Hmm_," said a little voice inside Rose's head once she had put the head on. "_This is difficult. You have courage, yes, and quite talented and smart too. Oh, interesting - you want to prove yourself, show them what you're able to. Very ambitious and powerful are you, right dear? _

"_I know now, yes, better be_ _**SLYTHERIN**_!"

When the hat shouted this, there were gasps and whispers heard, and even more people had shocked looks on their faces -- her parents Lily and James looked ready to commit murder.

They just couldn't believe that a Potter was actually sorted into Slytherin. While they were wondering about that, Rose joined the Slytherin table and turned to watch the rest of the sorting. She was saddened when she realized her parents were not even looking at her.

Damon had dropped the goblet he had been holding. He had known this was going to happen, but still didn't prepare for it actually happening. He looked at his dad (Severus) with sad eyes, only to have understanding reflecting back at him. He looked over at his sister sadly, then he slowly began clapping, and whistling. Everyone in Slytherin joined in, then all four houses, making Rose smile slightly.

"**James Potter, Jr**!" Most people were looking now, so he confidently walked over to the sorting hat and put it on. He heard a voice in his head.

"_Oh, the second Potter. Very different from your sister, hmm? Yes, that's obvious. What a bad mind. You have there no special power hmm… where to put you?" _However, James Jr. thought angrily, 'Oh, hurry up and put me in Gryffindor. My dad was there!' Only because the hat didn't worship him, he was angry because he knew he had no special power, but didn't know that he was not the one to kill Voldemort.

"_No need to be like that," _the hat continued, "_Now where to put you. You will be liked here, but I have a feeling you will be restored before long better be _**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

James Jr. heard the last word the hat shouted out; closing his eyes, he thought 'I'm totally screwed.' When he took off the hat, he was greeted with silence. Everyone stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Suddenly, there were whispers all over the Great Hall. They accompanied the shocked faces of almost everyone in there. They had all thought James Jr., Boy-Who-Lived, would be in Gryffindor. Lily looked shocked. James looked like he was going to have a panic attack here and now. His children were the first Potters to ever be sorted into another house, bar Gryffindor. They had destroyed the saying that all Potters were in Gryffindor.

Damon was laughing his head off. It had been the best night in his life. Severus was holding his laugh in.

"May I sit with Draco for now please? I don't want to listen to the old folk talk!" yelled Damon, making McGonagall huff and Hagrid frown. Severus just nodded his head, and in return, he got an enthusiastic hug and squeal before Damon was running off and hugging Draco.

They sat talking about what they were doing the times they missed each other, and also making sure each other was ok. It happened again when Rose Potter entered the conversation. Before they knew it, Sev was taking his house back down to the dungeons. Damon went down into his trunk after leaving a note for Sev, that only he would be able to read, telling him where he was. He was joined, not very long later. They spent ages brewing potions and Damon put his in the baskets, petting his phoenix, having whistled her there as soon as he was in his trunk. She had nothing to do until tomorrow, so he fed her lots of food and gave her some for her family before she left in a flash of flames. Soon afterwards, Sev left with the potion for his own personal stock, got changed, and fell asleep.

He nearly shit himself when he felt a body pressed against his own. Waking up out of his sleep, he looked at two scared green orbs than had bits of onyx in them staring back at him. Sev frowned; it was not often Damon was scared, only when he had just had a very bad nightmare about his ex-family.

"What's the matter son?" asked Sev, groggily trying to wake up enough to hear what his son had to say,

"My scar hurt tonight. Something weird is going on. I heard a snake-like voice talking to someone, telling them not to stutter when he was talking to him. He called him master, too. It hurt badly, more so than at the feast tonight. Worse than ever," said Damon

Sev just nodded, knowing his son would not sleep unless someone was there. He got his son under the covers, cuddled around him, and fell asleep. He woke up in the morning feeling warm in his usually cold bed. He remembered Damon was there. He had the best sleep he had ever had; even having to get up in the morning could not crush his moods.

* * *

**There you go! the chapter you have been waiting eagerly for! theres only two storys now needing editing! well suppose yep two my brothers love and my life! they have editors though so once they are done i will be up to speed! take care y'all and goodbye!! Debs**


	21. Chapter 21

**My Life **

**Chapter 21**

Damon got dressed in his apprentice robes; he was just glad he would not have to call his dad master as apprentices usually they do. He also knew his dad would punish him accordingly if he did anything wrong, or embarrassed him. He knew his dad would never hurt him, yes, he knew the punishment would not be nice but it wouldn't hurt. Severus got dressed in his normal back attire. Damon, watching as his dad, covered also his hair in a slick potion to stop the potions ruining his black midnight hair.

They ate breakfast slowly; having woke up pretty earlier than need be, they ate a huge breakfast. Every morning, Damon would thank the gods he was out of the Potters' care. He would never forget, never. He munched on his scrambled eggs, which really loved, as well as his sausages and toast; they were the two things he liked the most about breakfast. But, his favorite treat was hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows in it. Never having been allowed anything like that, he took anything he was given, and if he loved it, he would drink it repeatedly. If he didn't like it, he would obviously not drink it again. Severus always gave him things, knowing he had never had them before.

They made their way to the Great Hall, and took a seat at the head table -- both looking every bit father and son, both wearing black both wearing scowls and both black long hair. Damon didn't have the potion in his hair in other words Severus hair was greasy, and Damon's was not.

James Potter came striding up to the headmaster with James Jr. in tow. His son's Hufflepuff robes standing out on him. He got right up to the headmaster's face.

"I want my son resorted or he will be leaving Hogwarts and either trained at home or going to a different school. I will send him to Durmstrang if need be," said James. Dumbledore paled at the thought of his weapon ending up having leaving.

"Very well, James," said Dumbledore. James Jr.'s face fell. He made good friends in Hufflepuff, and if he had stayed in Hufflepuff, he would have changed and for the better. The Hufflepuffs didn't ask once about his fame; he realized what it would be like to be normal. Now, he wouldn't realize how shit his fame could be for a long time to come.

"_Accio,_ Sorting Hat" and the Sorting Hat was back in the Great Hall with everyone watching the commotion. Lily came in with Rose behind her as they watched him being resorted; the hat began finding him a new house.

"_Back again _James?" said the hat.

"Yes," said James Jr. gloomy.

"_I told you that you would be back before you know it. I sorted your father. He was about to be in Hufflepuff, too, but managed to persuade me otherwise. I know he is not meant for Hufflepuff now, or the house would have been driven mad. I guess I can only place you where your dad wants you, or we will be here forever. Good luck, James Potter, Jr. You will need it._"

"**GRYFFINDOR!**" yelled the hat aloud. The clapping from the Gryffindor was deafening. James Jr. heard people shout, "We got Potter!" "We got Potter!" He warily took off the hat, and watched as the badge changed from badger to lion as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He looked back at his father and saw his dad smiling proudly at him. All James could think was 'must be worth it if dad loves me.' He had always loved his dad, and his dad was always proud of him. He loved his mum, but not as much as he loved his dad. She tried to make him go to a Muggle school when he was younger, but James managed to get him home schooled.

"Can I be restored too?" asked a timid first year, whose name was Hermione Granger. She had been in Ravenclaw one night when she realized she would not fit in there. She knew a lot for a Muggle-born, but she didn't know as much as them. They made her feel stupid. The headmaster nodded kindly.

She was under there for a good five minutes before the sorting hat shouted, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

Neville soon went up to the sorting hat. His gran had been so disappointed in him. He had to prove to her that he would be as good as his dad one day, that he would join the Aurors and honour his dad. The hat shouted out, "**GRYFFINDOR!**"

"I also want my Daughter restored!" The elder James yelled. Rose looked ready to protest. Before she could, he dragged her to the stool. She was terrified; she could not get the picture of her dad hitting her brother out of her mind. As soon as the hat was on, it calmed her down slightly.

"_Calm down, Ms. Potter. He would not hurt you in front of everyone. That's it. There we go. There is no other house for you, apart from Slytherin. Do you want to stay or go into Gryffindor?_" asked the hat.

"Stay in Slytherin, please. I've made friends with my brother and his friend, Draco!" she said.

"Even if you get disowned?" asked the hat gently, knowing without a doubt that she would be.

"Yes," she whispered to the hat. The hat, which had read her mind, knew she was telling the truth.

"Good luck, Rose Potter. May you find happiness. The Slytherins will protect you like one of their own. The house is not evil, just misunderstood. You will be fine. Better be…" said the hat to her before it yelled out the words that would change the girls life forever, "…SLYTHERIN!"

It turned itself into a normal hat. She took it off and stood up. Her badge remained the same. The Slytherins clapped and were glad she was still one of them.

"You are no longer a Potter! You hear me Rose! I disown you! How could you do this to the Potter name after everything we have done for you? After every thing poor James has been through? I, therefore, strip you of any inheritance deeds and the Potter name!" yelled James.

"No, James! You can't! Not Rose!" Lily cried out. She loved her daughter more than she loved James Jr. She always had.

"And let her taint the Potter name? She probably will be a dark wizard, just like him," he pointed to where Damon was sitting, "And join You-Know-Who when he comes back. She could kill us all, and James, too! Do you want to be responsible? If you want, you can go as well. Good luck in finding money!" he yelled at her.

She whimpered; what he said was true. She would never be able to look after them both. She would lose James and her son. Was it really worth her daughter? She would also lose her publicity, money, and her home. She stood back. "Sorry, James. You're right. I want nothing to do with her," she said softly with tears streaming down her face.

Rose gasped softly. She had expected her mother to stick up for her, but she had just backed up her husband. Damon was up before anyone could say anything and Damon yelled at James.

"You stupid hypocrite! A bloody Gryffindor betrayed you to Voldemort in the first place, or are you forgetting Pettigrew? Moreover, it was a Slytherin that warned you! Grindelwald was a bloody Ravenclaw!" Damon took his sister to Draco before sitting down. They all spoke to her, reassuring her. Everyone who saw that happen could not help but smile, even if they hated the Slytherins.

This annoyed James Jr., as he was used to being the one getting attention. He sat, stabbing his breakfast. The egg yolk was spilling over the plate. Everyone was wearing their school uniform and their cloaks -- the only difference between the students was the tie and their gray V-neck top with different colours around them; red and orange; blue and bronze; green and silver; and yellow and black.

Rose ate her breakfast, while Damon went back up to his dad. Severus looked at Rose with barley-concealed pity. Damon had been right and Severus had been oh so wrong. He had thought he knew James Potter, but he was beginning to realize he didn't at all. He didn't think that James would have disowned Rose, but Damon told him he would and he had done just that in front of everyone for being a Slytherin.

The week went by, Friday came quick.

Severus and Damon left before everyone else to get ready for the day. Severus wrote the instructions on the board. Not much later, the bell rang. Damon was hyper -- this was so cool! He was glad that his dad had wanted him to come with him. It was just a pity he could not use magic otherwise all of the pretending would all for naught. Severus went to his store cupboard as the students filed in. 'BANG' the door slammed, and Severus Snape stalked in scaring everyone in the progress. It was first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. The animosity was missing from the air as some Slytherins and Gryffindors paired up. Severus could not believe that Damon's speech had got through to them. He was somewhat glad since that would mean less potions explosions.

He stalked up the front, and started his yearly speech, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact potions making." He seemed to keep the class quiet without any trouble, much like Professor McGonagall "As there will not be much wand waving, I don't expect many of you to understand the beauty of softly simmering potions with shimmering fumes, the delicate powder of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He started with the register. Toward the end of the page, he stopped at James' name, much like Flitwick had done, but he said, "Ah, James Potter, our new _Celebrity_." making Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snigger softly.

Everyone was silent, watching the Professor with wide eyes. They nearly shit themselves when Severus suddenly shouted, "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" James Jr. just sat there, having no idea. He turned to Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot up into the air.

"I don't know sir," said James. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. Damon was sniggering in the background, enjoying every minute of it; his brother was getting what had been coming to him for ages.

"Tut, tut. Fame clearly isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" He ignored the Gryffindor's hand that was so high up in the air it was hard to miss.

"Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand was so far in the air that she her bum was actually off her seat. James didn't have an idea what a bezoar was; he had never opened a book and now he clearly wished he had. He was getting embarrassed by a Muggle-born. Severus seemed to sense this. His faced twisted into a triumph smirk.

"Perhaps a Muggle-born could answer for us. Ms. Granger, do you know the answers to my questions?" Severus asked.

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping draught so powerful that it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons," she answered; she sounded like she had just read it from her textbook.

"Looks like some of us opened a book before coming, eh?" said Snape while looking back at the now only Potter heir, the son of the man who had tormented him at school. The son looked like he was going to be just like his father. He was glad not all of them were like him.

"Potter," Snape continued. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" he asked, ignoring Hermione's quivering hand as she tried to prove to the man that she was not a dunderhead like the rest of the class.

"I don't know, sir," said James Jr., his face red as a ripe tomato. Then, he said, "But it looks like Hermione does though, why don't you ask her again?" Everyone laughed but Snape was not amused, either was Damon. He wished he could kick them in the arse.

"Sit down" he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant and go by the name 'Aconite'. Well? Why are you not all copying that down?"

Everyone rushed to get a quill and ink, and in the Muggle-borns' case pencils and pens. Some of them were using paper instead of parchment. "And ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter," said Severus.

But things didn't improve for Gryffindor. If anything, it got worse in the Potions lesson. Snape paired them up and gave them a simple potion to cure boils. He walked around, watching them all weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, while criticizing all the Gryffindor potions. He made a big fuss on how great Malfoy's potions had turned out; who he seemed to like.

He was just telling everyone about the perfect way Malfoy's horned slugs where when a cloud of acid green cloud smoke filled the dungeons and a loud hissing following it. Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt his and James' cauldron into a twisted blob; their potion seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Everyone stepped up on to their stools, including Damon, apart from James and Neville, who were drenched in the potion when the cauldron had collapsed. Both of them were moaning in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over their arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape. Damon felt the same way, thinking 'how the hell could someone mess that potion up?' Severus cleaned the mess up with a wave of his wand.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron of the fire?" They just whimpered more, as more boils started popping up all over their face, starting from their nose.

"Take them to the hospital wing," Spat Snape, talking to Seamus. Then he rounded on Dean Thomas, who had been working next to Neville.

"You – Thomas – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's ten points you've lost from Gryffindor," That was so unfair that Thomas opened his mouth to argue, but Weasley kicked him under their cauldron.

"Don't push it," muttered Ron. "I've heard he can get very nasty from Percy. Although, Fred and George don't seem to think so." Thomas nodded his head. That was so unfair -- how was he meant to look after someone else potion as well as his own? And why did he hate Gryffindors so much?

Potions ended not long after that. The Gryffindors ran for the exit and the Slytherins casually walked out of the room, as if there was no need to be at their classes early.

Rose entered the Dungeons as Severus cleaned the room. She told Damon of her first day at school.

"Everyone in the corridors passed him, tracking back two or three times, just to look at him, while I was trying to find my classes. There are huge staircases, and many vanishing steps, and you have to remember where and when to jump. There are doors that would not open unless you tickle them, where they want tickled, or unless you ask politely. Some of them are not really doors at all, just solid walls pretending! It was hard to remember because it moved around a lot. The people in the portraits move around a lot, also! They visit each other and the suites of armour move! How cool is that? The ghosts are not helping either, except Nearly-Headless Nick. He helps but Peeves the Poltergeist was annoying! He dropped waste paper baskets on my head, pelted me with bits of chalk, pulled a rug from under my feet, and grabbed my nose and yelled 'Got Your Conk'. Because of him, I was late for some classes," she said. Enthusiastically enjoying telling her brother, Severus who was listening could not help but chuckle. It reminded him of his first day at Hogwarts. It was annoying then, but now he just found it amusing.

"We study the night skies at midnight through our telescopes every Wednesday and learn the names of the different planets. Three times a week, we are in Herbology, in a greenhouse behind the castle learning how to take care of strange plants and fungi and realize for what they were used! The most boring class was definitely History of Magic. It's taught by a ghost! Rumors say he died of old age in front of the fire and got up to teach the next day, leaving his body behind. Charms with Professor Flitwick was great. He was so tiny that he needed to sit on a pile of books. Professor McGonagall was ok; she didn't seem to like me much but loved James. I don't understand why, but I changed my match into a needle; she showed the class Hermione Granger's needle, telling the class how pointy and shiny hers was. She didn't mention mine, but she did see it. I was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it was boring. The teacher would not stop stuttering and I could not understand a thing he said. His room smells of garlic and it's just a total joke. Anyone would be better than him," she said.

"Potions was so great! I heard about James being knocked down a peg or two from a Gryffindor, something Patil, talking to her other sister, who is in Ravenclaw. Oh, I would have loved to see that, brother of mine! I got my potion perfect," said Rose, smiling.

"Of course, you did. I'm insulted! Did you think I didn't teach you anything? You are better than any of them. You can brew Wolfsbane Potion for gods sake!" said Damon.

A breaking of a beaker made them realize that they were not alone in the room "What did you just say?" he asked his son, staring intently in his son's face.

"Em…that she can brew potions better than anyone else in the class because she can already make all the potions. I taught her them all, even Wolfsbane Potion" said Damon softly.

"You taught your sister potions at what age?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't believe him.

"As long as I can remember. I think it was when I was five maybe. She could remember everything she learned quicker than anyone else could. She and I have photographic memories," said Damon. He had not told that one thing to his father.

Severus was taken aback. Rose and Damon both had photographic memories no wonder she knew the answers to all his questions; he shook his head at them both.

"You can make your potions for the infirmary. It will save me a lot of time. You, Draco, as well as Terry Boot and Padma Patil can make them," said Severus before he told them to go do what they liked for a while and told Damon when to be back.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter of my life up! whooo lol did you like it? what did you think of that? well Hermiones back in Gryffindor with Neville...will i have damon become hermione and nevilles friend? him being a near squib and her being muggle born? or will they become James Jrs friends? will their bond from their mind be gone? or will i bring it back? some time? R&R plz take care and goodbye! **


	22. Chapter 22 REAL CHAPTER NOT A AN

If you are confused about Rose being at Hogwarts early is it because her dad is an Auror and didn't have the time for her to stay, and Lily is charms and head of Ravenclaw house has to stay there and she would have had no one to stay with, Dumbldore wants all the potters at Hogwarts to keep an eye on them. They are no longer Potter's anymore, one is a snape and the other has no last name.

**Chapter 22**

Severus and Damon that night after he had gotten back from playing with his sister and Draco, Lily had talked James letting Rose stay at the Potter's till she was adopted, that was all she could do for her daughter, and she was not going to give her daughter up to anyone who ever gets her daughter is going to have to be a good mother and father, she loves her daughter but didn't want to lose her family for she had no money and she would not be able to look after her child any way.

They made a potion, Severus knew that Damon would be able to pass his mastery within months but they both knew that they could not do that or he would have to leave Hogwarts much sooner than expected. So he started of with totally easy potions, which had Damon bored within minutes. They finished the potion before they knew it, so Severus and Damon together made potions for the hospital wing; apparently they had not made enough to fill Poppy Pomfrey's potion stores she was happy with the potions that they had made, they were perfect.

When they got into there quarters Damon said "When everyone finds out I can use magic I want to learn to be a medi-wizard I would like to be able to heal people and save lives only part time I love my potions to much to give them up. Maybe I could one day even open an apothecary it would be better than the one they have there, there ingredients are great and fresh but the man and the shop is disgusting" said Damon

"That's one thing I agree on, that shop is disgusting but I'm used to going into it now that it doesn't bother me, its been there since I went to school when I was a kid a medi-wizard is a respectable job to have, I am glad you wont give up on potions because you really are good at it, you will probably do better than me and become a master not just a master the youngest potions master ever" said Severus as he got a wine bottle and two goblets before pouring a full goblet for himself and then half a one for his son.

"Thanks dad" said Damon as he was handed one, he liked wine he never had it often because he was not of age. Severus just nodded before drinking a couple of gulps from it,

"How do they not know the answers? They are simple it was the first ones I read about!" said Damon,

"They don't know the subtle arts of what is potions making and they don't want to I really hate teaching children that don't want to be taught potions because they don't want to be taught they ruin every potion, Granger has read the books but doesn't understand that you should put your magic into the potion, power into the brew, she just does it she understands the ingredients more than actually making them she would be a good assistant" said Severus

"Yes, she looked ready to prove she was not a dunder head and she has not been brought up in the wizarding world and by the way Neville longbottom was squinting at the board I think he is blind and needs glasses but is too scared to ask I also think he may be as well as three muggle borns in the class may be intuitive brewer but I'm not positive" said Damon to his dad,

"Longbottom might be his mother was she was great at potion like you want she wanted to be a medi-witch but Dumbldore convinced her to be there all the time not giving her a chance to even think about doing anything else she ended up working for the order too she used to be exhausted and hardly spent any time with her child" Said Severus

"I still can't get over the fact that not one of them knew the answers to those simple potions" said Damon through a yawn before drinking the rest of his wine that he had been allowed. He had just put it in the sink and sat back down when someone knocked at the door.

He opened it and Dumbldore swept passed with without a word not that it bothered him much, he hated the man with a passion for the lies he told in the court room that day, he would never forgive the man for what he done.

"Ah Severus how are you?" asked Dumbldore looking around as he did the twinkle left his eye well nearly all of it, when he saw that the portraits had been taken from the wall.

"Very well headmaster can I help you?" he asked the headmaster nicely as Damon joined him on the couch again, he brought his son close to him before kissing his son's head. Damon stayed where he was content and somehow fell asleep listening to his fathers chest rumble as he spoke to the headmaster.

"Nothing my boy nothing" said Dumbldore as he took out a lemon drop and offered one to Severus "Lemon Drop Severus?" Severus replied "No thanks headmaster" Dumbldore just shrugged his shoulders before eating the lemon drop he had offered Severus.

Severus just rolled his eyes at the display before the headmaster asked "What happened to the portraits my boy?" he asked as if the furniture had just been moved, and asking wither it had been chucked out or not.

"Oh I've took them down, they are annoying me you can take them if you like, I've put a silencing spell up so they can't annoy me anymore and they upset Damon not being able to do magic and all I've don't have many at the manor and he stays away from them unless he is in the study he talks to them. I don't want him to have a daily reminder that he can't do magic" said Severus who could not believe he had just casually spoke to the headmaster and told a lie, he thanked his occlumency for that

Dumbldore thought darkly 'that kid has changed Severus he didn't dare go against me before, either he knows or he is telling the truth damn the brat I need a portrait that will keep still and quite then maybe he will let it in I need news from this room' was all Dumbldore could think he could not stand not having the news of everything, he has too much power and was using it wrongly he is the headmaster but the portraits were not meant to spy on there personal lives just anything important Salazar Slytherin put them everywhere. Dumbldore had to know everything other wise he would go into a huff.

"Will I find another one for you then Severus?" asked Dumbldore "one that will not move much or speak much?"

"It's fine headmaster I like it just as it is, I have a few pictures I want to put up myself pictures of Damon and my godson, and a few others of course they won't be able to move from there portrait or speak" said Severus who had looked down to see his son asleep Dumbldore never saw the smile or the onyx eyes soften as he looked down on his son, by the time he looked up his eyes were hard as chisel stone. He only had a soft spot for his godson and his son.

"Very well Severus, I will see you at the great hall for breakfast" said Dumbldore his voice not showing how angry he was but Severus could tell he was by the mans movements he was a spy for god sakes he had been for many years he needed to be able to read people. Dumbldore left soon after that.

Severus carefully lifted Damon who was now putting a bit of weight on but still too light for a child of eleven years of age. He with a flick of his wrist had the covers back on the bed before he put his son down on it, he then covered him up with his covers two throws he didn't like being two warm, and there was also a white sheet underneath the green covers. Cuddling his son in, he kissed him goodnight before heading to his own bed for the night after putting the empty wine bottle away as well as the other goblet that he had been using.

Morning came and Severus woke up at six, he took a shower and cleaned his hair and got his planner for the day, thank god was all he could think no first years today. There was just fifth years, sixth years as well as seventh years was all he had. But two Gryffindor and Slytherin classes, the other was a Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw 'thank gods at least one good class wonder if Damon would agree to take my fifth year classes it will give me a bloody break'.

Damon was woken up by someone shaking on his shoulder, Damon was a light sleeper and knew someone was in his room before he felt himself being shaken awake muttering "I'm awake!" before tossing the covers aside with a smile on his face, because Severus had cuddled him in last night again; he liked that because he had never had someone to do that for him before. He could never stop the smile that spread on his face when he woke up in his bed when he had not even gone to bed.

He got dressed in his apprentice robes and met his dad before they both headed to the great hall leaving the silent cold dungeons behind into the loud light sparkling Great hall. They went into the slide door that's behind the teachers table and impossible to see. And went to there seats and sat down at almost the same time. Damon reached for the hot chocolate whipped cream and sugar, never having been allowed it at the Potter's he likes to have a lot of everything.

He saw his sister enter the great hall with Draco and a boy he knew was called Blaise Zabini she smiled at him then waved then took her seat beside Blaise and Draco before she began eating her breakfast. Damon began eating his too. At a more sedated pace of course, he didn't want to embarrass his father for eating like he was never going to be fed again. For the first few weeks at the manor he had done just that gobble food down like he was never going to be fed again, it was a while before he then realized that he was not going to have his food taken from him he began eating more slowly and eventually started eating like Severus after watching him eat for a day. If he hadn't he would not have learned table manners because he was not used to eating at a table.

Severus looked around the great hall his gaze landed on the Gryffindor table and his face consorted into a disgusted look before he muttered to Damon "I know the Weasley's can't afford much but stuffing food down your mouth like that is ridiculous". Damon knew about all the light side supporters the dark side supporters as well as the neutrals. And he knew the Weasley's were so poor they could not afford new anything on the Hogwarts list and have everything second hand he also knew his dad hated them all apart from Charlie and Bill or William as he was better known then. He also liked the fact that they had decent jobs he hated anything to do with the ministry.

He followed his dad down to his classes and helped them all out much to his dad's relief not one cauldron exploded, Damon was that good not even the Slytherins could stick there nose in the air and ignore him. The second class was interrupted with Madam Hooch banging in asking,

"Can I borrow you and Marcus flint a moment please Severus?" she asked nicely knowing the man hated being interrupted she also knew how delicate potions where, they both half the time spoke to each other going on about there classes Severus moaned about how they didn't know how to make potions and madam Hooch moaned about how she has to take most of her first years to the hospital wing because they were acting smart on there brooms.

"I have found you a chaser!" she said thrusting Rose in front of her looking more exited than Severus could ever remember her being especially after the first years class.

"She is a first year!" exclaimed Flint not believing he had been brought out of potions for this. For nothing, shaking his head he was about to enter the class again when she spoke,

"She caught a remembrall Draco Malfoy threw and caught it when she threw it back Draco pulled into a dive and caught it three feet from the ground and didn't even get a scratch!" she said nearly yelling, she was nearly squealing and jumping up and down like a school girl. It was not every day you get two great flyers in first year on the first class to boot.

"Really we need to get you and Draco to quidditch try outs and tonight!" he said flint looked happier than Severus could ever remember him being, with a smile he said to Madam Hooch,

"Yes thank you I will get them on the team just persuade the headmaster and I will have them at try- outs tonight" said Severus with a nod to Hooch he entered his class room, Flint went back to his cauldron thank god Damon had been there or it would have blew up, it had been at an important stage.

"Thanks Snape" said Flint he took over his cauldron, Damon was not finished he said,

"It's Damon, please and its at the salamander part of the potion then leave it to sit for five minutes as always so it has time to set into the potion" said Damon before he went on to help the others, after hearing a "Thanks Damon" from flint.

* * *

There we go and i just want to thank everyone that sent me my life! you are life savers! mawh thank you! from the stars above! XxxX well what do you think? R&R please! how annoying is Dumbledore getting? will i get him even more annoying? R&R plz and goodbye


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

**

My Life

**Chapter 23**

Severus after potion classes were finished told his son he was going "I'm going to the Headmaster's office to see him for a while stay here and clean what you can if I'm not back before dinner go yourself ok, goodbye Son" said Severus as he went up to the Headmasters office leaving his son to clean up the dungeons not that there was much to clean anyway. Damon cleaned as his sister told him about what happened in flying lessons that day.

"Neville Longbottom hurt his wrist I think it was broken Madam Hooch told us not to go on our brooms but when Draco saw a remembrall just laying there

He could not resist and he started playing with the ball I went up with him then James tried to get the ball back Draco threw it and James went after it he ended up in the water! In the lake it was so funny then I went after it grabbed it before it landed not that it was hard. Madam Hooch had just gotten back from taking Neville Longbottom to the hospital wing she took me and Draco to see the captain and Professor Snape said he will try and get me on the team how cool is that?" she asked her brother her face lighting up the room.

"That's great Rose well done heard your mum is letting you stay the summer?" said Damon with a smile

"She managed to convince dad to let me stay till I get a new home!" said Rose nearly crying she had loved her parents but she refused to pretend to be someone she wasn't not for anyone.

"If you ever need any money I will give you it and I have lots so don't hesitate to ask if you don't want to go back to the manor I will book you into the Leaky Cauldron for the summer and I will give you money for school supplies ok?" said Damon.

"That would be great Damon" said Rose still finding it strange to call him that although it suited him better she had called him Harry all the time in her head since she was little that was till she joined Hogwarts now it's Damon but she didn't mind.

They sat and talked for a while before she and he went to dinner together Damon for once sitting at the Slytherin table and talking to his sister and his friend and acting his age for once in his life the only decent conversation he gets to have up at the head table is with his Dad. Not being able to do magic was annoying.

Severus left his son in the dungeons and made his way up to the Headmaster's office, he had two promising Quidditch players and was looking forward to winning the cup again this year and keep the cup in his rooms and keep the winning streak going and getting a bit of fun annoying McGonagall. He knew it would be hard because Dumbledore didn't favour Slytherin's and everyone knew that.

He knocked on the Headmasters office and waited he didn't wait long "Come in Severus" said the headmaster sounding as cheerful as ever, he walked in to see the Headmaster sitting on his usual gold chair, he took a seat across from the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling away as always.

"Can I help you my boy?" asked the Headmaster as he plopped a lemon drop in his mouth offering one to Severus, but Severus just shook his head, No he didn't want a blasted lemon drop.

"Yes I want Rose and Draco on the Quidditch team I know they are only first years but they are great on brooms" said Severus knowing he would have to argue to get what he wanted.

"I'm sorry my boy, first years are not allowed!" said Dumbledore as if it were against all rules he held close to his heart.

"Headmaster they are good, they are trying out tonight its up to there head of house as well I have given them my permission I take full responsibility for anything that happens to them" said Severus he would not let the Headmaster win this one.

"Severus, no they will get hurt" said Dumbledore

"And I am willing to take full responsibility if anything happens" said Severus he would not stop till he got what he wanted, just as he was going to talk again McGonagall came in with James JR. Potter behind her.

"Headmaster I would like James Potter to be on the Quidditch house team he is good now with some training he would be great" she said, her face showing she was happy for her student she wanted to win the house cup that had not been won since Charlie Weasley left school.

"Very well Professor's your students can play on the teams" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling over drive, and he said "Congratulations James" said Dumbledore making James puff out his chest in pride his eyes twinkling thinking he was doing something his brother and sister would not get to do. How wrong he was.

Severus snarled in distaste before he left letting a smirk grace his lips he had gotten his way, but he really, really hated the way Dumbledore loved his Gryffindor's no one seemed to care about his Slytherin's at all. That was one of the reasons he took care of his Slytherin's and stuck up for them because no one else would.

He realized it was time for dinner he left for the great hall, him and Dumbledore talking had made them late, he walked in to see his son sitting talking to Draco and Rose he walked over to them and said.

"You're in" was all he said with a smirk he left for the head table leaving a squealing Rose and a smirking Draco and Damon, Rose hugging them for all it was worth nearly squashing them; she was strong for a girl was all Draco could think.

They all ate dinner talking eating everything in sight Harry liked his meat and vegetables mostly carrots and sweet corn and had a strawberry tart and chocolate mouse for desert the others had the same, before they knew it they were finished and ready to leave when Rose said "Ask your dad if you can come with us till curfew its only a few hours"

Damon nodded and walked up to the head table and asked his dad "Can I go out with Rose and Draco for a while please?" asked Damon. He had never had this much fun in ages being at school seeing Draco everyday and getting to make potions, sure he missed the manor and house elf's his room and looking after the place but being here was great.

"Yes be back five minutes before curfew do not be late" said Severus his son hugged him quickly and ran down to where Draco and Rose were waiting on him with a smile they all turned and headed out to have some fun before curfew came.

He was in ten minutes before curfew he was cold, so he got himself a hot chocolate and made his dad a coffee while he was at it knowing he would be marking the papers he went into the warm inviting living area to see his dad just as he predicted marking papers on a table. He walked over to his dad and put the coffee down on the table before taking half of the load of papers to correct and sat near the fire with his drink, that was what they spent the next hour doing, both muttering how stupid the students were, which made them both smile they were both so alike that you would not think they were anything but father and son, Damon just wished he was Severus biologically but not that it matters that he wasn't because he was Severus' now.

With a smile he continued marking the student's papers chewing on his sugar quill he had behind his ear.

"Thanks" muttered Severus as Damon gave him the coffee which was made the way he liked it, with a smile he went back to work, occasionally looking to see how far his son got, he could not help but stare Damon was so much like him that it startled him, he could remember himself sitting there near the fire when he had first joined the staff but now he sat on a chair not having the ability to sit like that any more his bones were getting old. They sat in silence for that hour marking them before Damon and Severus was finished he would usually take him all night to get them all done, not that he was complaining they both went to Severus private lab that the students were not allowed in not that they would get in because Severus has more charms on his rooms than anyone could ever break through. He had a private lab in his rooms.

They made the forgetfulness potion next which was even more boring than the last one but he did it none the less, he had to do them all of them, Severus was not the one to give him a final grade because of him being his father, Severus sent them out after they were brewed, he brewed a potion every night and they were sent off the next day.

But Severus and Damon made a better potion than just a forgetfulness potion after that one was finished, an antidote for a pain potion that had just been made, which they succeeded in doing just coming on midnight. They were both tired they bottled up the antidote for a pain potion that had just been created, because it didn't look like the man was going to make an antidote they both knew that If Voldemort came back he would use it, although neither of them said it out loud.

They didn't even bother having their nightly drink that they usually had, both went straight to bed they were far to tired to do anything else but, Damon crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes, Severus was pretty much the same but he didn't even bother to undress he had been up before Damon after all.

They woke up the next morning with a feeling of triumph thinking of the potion the night before, they could not believe they had found the antidote for it that quick, Severus had a book full of potions that had never been finished he copied the book, he wanted his son to have it just in case he had better luck than him at finding the right ingredients to make the potions work.

They quickly had a shower getting rid of the grease in their hair and the fumes from their bodies before getting dressed and putting their dirty clothes in the hamper for the house elf's to collect and made there way to the great hall for breakfast, Damon sitting beside his dad again.

"Here, take this I hope you get more out of this than I have" said Severus pulling out a book that had been hidden in one of his many pockets it had potions inscribed on it.

Damon took it and started flipping through it saying "wicked are you sure I mean they are your potions?" asked Damon looking at his dad. "Yes I'm sure and they are our potions if you want that is" said Severus eating a bit of toast.

"Sure our potions" said Damon as he started mumbling about potion ingredients the others didn't have a clue about half of the things he mentioned never mind what they were but Severus knew everything Damon mentioned.

"He sure knows his stuff doesn't he?" said McGonagall as she too listened to Damon mumble potions as he flipped the pages over getting a quill and writing potion ingredients down.

"Yes he does that's what happens when its only potions you will be able to do having no magic, but he seems to like the subject" said Severus to McGonagall.

"Are you going to let him watch his favourite brother play Quidditch?" asked McGonagall.

Causing Damon who was swallowing toast and Severus who had just took a drink of coffee start choking, making the toast and coffee both go flying he turned to the witch and looked at her as if she had grown a second head and asked her "Do you not see anything that goes on around you woman!" said Severus.

"He hates the Potters all of them, Since Rose is not one he hates them all the only one he liked was Rose and no he wont go see his brother play" said Snape snapping at the witch.

"Well I never…" said McGonagall looking for once lost for words she turned to Damon and said "do you like your brother? He has done nothing to you there is no need to hate him for what his parents did" she nearly screeched.

"I don't have to explain my self to you woman just butt out if I don't want to like him I don't have to like him nothing you say will ever change that" said Damon coldly he hated the bitch for trying to interfere with his business how dare she try and tell him what to do.

Severus didn't tell Damon off like McGonagall or Dumbledore thought he would, he just continued eating he knew what it was like for Damon to talk about people who had beaten him an inch from death. And also knew Damon hated people telling him what to do, Severus got away with it because he was the kids guardian and father and he wanted to be a good boy for his dad and did everything he could not to make him angry he loved his dad. Dumbledore lost the twinkle in this eye and said to Severus "Severus my boy come up to my office tonight please" Severus just nodded knowing what this was all about. With a sigh he started the day.

* * *

There we go!! another chapter for you to all enjoyy! i'm sorry its not as edited as i would like it to be but evveryone asking for it i decided to put it up after editing what i could see myself! xx take care everyone and R&R plz who will win at quidditch? like McGonagall getting a dressin down? what will Dumbledore want to speak to Severus about? will Damon be getting the boot? it is Dumbledore's school after all! as long as he is the headmaster!


	24. Chapter 24

**My Life**

**Chapter 24**

Severus Snape after telling his son to be back at curfew went stalking to the Headmaster's office; he hated being told what to do. He had a feeling he was going too loose his cool tonight and that was something he really didn't want to do. But he would rather take it out while Dumbledore was there then when he went back to his quarters and end up scaring his son, no he would rather do that here.

"Lemon Drops" Severus Snarled as the gargoyle began moving.

Severus entered the office, to see the Potter's, McGonagall and the Headmaster was there, rubbing his head he could already feel a headache come on. The Potter's looked at him with distain and McGonagall with anger the Headmaster without his twinkle. Severus sat down the furthest away from them, wanting nothing more than to go down to the dungeons and brew a potion with his son and calm down.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" said Severus.

"You will stop your son from treating everyone like that Severus" said Dumbledore his twinkle no longer in his eye.

"That's why we didn't want the brat!" said Lily bitterly James nodded beside her.

"It's not Harry's fault it's Snape's he's obviously filled Harry's mind with a load of lies!" said McGonagall looking at Severus angrily.

"Even if I do it's nothing to do with you, he is after all legally and magically as well as now biologically my son if you made him brew the parental potion you would see my name, there is no longer anything of James Potter in him" said Severus.

"How did you trick him into doing it!" she shrieked spit flying from her mouth the Potters were all supposed to like her and be in Gryffindor.

"Actually I didn't trick him, I looked after him, told him to do chores and left him to do what he liked for the rest of the day, as you will all remember I left most summers and spent them with Damon" said Severus.

"So you tricked him into thinking you care!" said Dumbledore calmly stopping the argument as if it was nothing.

"I did not trick Damon into thinking I care, as you all can see I do care for him, he has been in my life for years now and I see him everyday, I did something no one else did I got too see the real Damon and he is amazing I am proud to have him as a son" said Severus adamantly.

"Yea right, you done it too take him from me!" said James bitterly disillusioning himself.

"Yes at first I might have, but no one in there right mind would leave an abused beaten child lying in a pool of there own blood, I had planned on only using him to do the house work but as I have already said I got to know him, and asked him if he would want to be my son and he agreed" said Severus getting annoyed of the Discussion.

"Lies! You will tell him you do not care!" McGonagall yelled at Severus.

Severus raised his eyebrows she had never actually yelled like that at Severus before. Having enough he went over to the fire and fire called his rooms, "Snape's quarters" the fire was on luckily, his son was sitting on his stomach his legs in the air correcting the essays, which made him smile.

"Damon!" asked Severus not wanting to give his son a fright.

"Arrggh" yelped Damon as the ink went flying on the papers but he got rid of it before it hit the paper thankful for the magic as he put his hand over his heart, which was beating rapidly looking at his dad his face brightened.

"Hey Dad, what is it?" he asked.

"Would you please come up to the Headmaster's office the password is lemon drops please son," Severus asked sounding annoyed.

"Are you ok dad?" asked Damon as he put the ink and parchment away.

"Just annoyed son, I will see you back up there" said Severus before taking his head out of the fire.

"He will be here soon" said Severus settling down beside the fire another seat already for when his son came in, he knew his son would want to run back out.

They room was left in silence the fire crackling merrily not aware of the tension in the room, Fawkes started singing a few notes but not even that could bring the tension from the room, Severus Snape and James Potter hated each other more than anything, and no phoenix could remove that.

They all spun around when the door opened and a small version of the potions master stepped in, minus the crooked nose. He was about to leave again not wanting to be there at all when Severus called out to him.

"Damon, please come and sit you know I wont let them hurt you" he nearly shouted.

Damon stopped closing his eyes he let out a breath turning around he walked over to Severus and sat down before leaning into his father and closing his eyes.

"Harry, do you really only want to be with Snape?" asked McGonagall she still could not believe the man who had no feelings loved Him and she honestly thought that he really was only using him.

But Damon did not reply annoying them all. Then Dumbledore asked "Damon do you really only want to stay with Severus!" asked Dumbledore before continuing "You could stop having to be a servant if you want go back to your parents" said Dumbledore, putting a compulsion on him, but Damon felt it.

"Nice try Dumbledore trying to put compulsions on me to make me go back to the Potters!" said Damon before yelling "I would rather stay as a servant in Sev's house before he even adopted me then go any where near anything of them!" yelled before running from the room.

"You tried to put compulsions on him" Asked McGonagall and Snape at once.

"Well like you said Minerva he already has them on him" said Dumbledore his twinkle missing from his eye at being caught trying to compulsion someone, doing that to someone could earn a life time in Azkaban, that is something people really don't like, someone playing with there emotions.

"Actually Dumbledore I would not do that to a child I am not like you" said Severus getting up taking the pensive before adding memories to the pensive before jabbing it with his wand before it became three D.

He put the memories on play, from when he walked in on James Potter beating his son, the sound working they could hear the disgust in the man's voice that ruled out being under the imperious because if you were your voice was mono-tone.

Lily watched in horror as her son was beaten right before her eyes, she had never seen it before, she had assumed it was just a slap here and there but she had never thought it was like this, everyone kept changing their minds about everything. Especially about Damon Snape or who he used to be known as Harry Potter.

He then let them watch Damon for a few days, and then the day when Severus asked Damon to become his son, to let Severus adopt him. Saying yes, enthusiastically.

McGonagall had tears running down her face, she now had to agree that Severus was a good dad and deserved Harry…no Damon' s love and that Damon was not forced. She looked at James and Lily in disgust and looked at Dumbledore in distrust, before she said she was sorry to Severus before leaving.

Severus left the room without saying anything going a different way from McGonagall he was glad she had apologized, the Headmasters office was quiet for a long time, Dumbledore despite what he saw wanted to split them up, he didn't want Damon causing Trouble for his spy or his parents. He had been planning everything for years for it to be spoiled now, not by a stupid little boy that was a squib that had no power over him, if only he knew how wrong he was.

Severus quickly as he could went back to his quarters he wanted to know if his son was alright, he entered there chambers to find nothing there looked like it had when he had taken his head out of the fire, going to the room to see if his son was there and indeed he was.

"Are you ok son?" asked Severus quietly.

Damon's shoulders began shaking he was silently crying, it was not very often Damon cried when he did he always cried silently, after being beaten for crying he had started crying silently a habit he had never been able to break, he was not sure he even wanted to break it he was older now he would feel embarrassed crying.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

"Why don't they want me to be happy? Don't I deserve it?" asked Damon through hiccupped sobs.

"You deserve to be happy, happier than the rest of us! Are you not happy here Damon?" asked Severus he knew why his son was unhappy but he needed to hear it for himself that he really did want to stay.

"Yes, I'm happy, please don't leave me ever" said Damon. Not wanting to be left alone.

"It's ok, Damon, it's ok come here" he said. He knew this day had been emotional for his son; he had been made to sit in the same room as the ones who had abused and had stuck up for his dad.

Damon jumped right into his arms, with a sigh he settled down that was how he fell asleep. Severus cuddled his son into him and covered them both, but before he knew it he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

They will always have each other! or will Dumbledore obliviate them? or find a way to seperate them? R&R tell me what you want happening! take care everyone and goodbye! XD


	25. Chapter 25

**My Life **

**Here we are hope you are all enjoying the regular updates!**

**Chapter 25**

The weeks seemed to fly by, Damon was enjoying his new routine only bit he didn't like was not being able to do magic when he wanted where he wanted. McGonagall had apologised to him Damon had accepted it but still had never forgiven her for the way she had treated her father. Severus had been the only one who had loved him and would probably be the only one he would give up his life for Sev if it meant he could show his dad how much he really loved him. And was not just grateful that he had saved him from the Potter's.

Right now he was getting his clothes on and was joining his father for the first Quidditch game of the season. Which he was looking forward to his sister was play and had made the Youngest seeker in a century and Draco and become the youngest chaser in god knows when.

He could tell his father was proud of his Slytherin's, Damon was proud of his sister and best friend also very happy with them, flying was something he would never be able to do till the truth comes out he had never flew so he didn't know what he was missing and Damon wanted to keep it that way.

Severus made sure Damon had his hat scarf and gloves on all Slytherin colours as if he would have it any other way. Then Severus put his own black gloves and scarf on to keep himself warm and he would not wear a hat even if he was paid. He didn't want to get it all grease anyway and didn't want to coat his hair in the stuff any more than he had to.

They walked out of the dungeons Damon ran over to his sister and Draco who were already in there Quidditch uniform Blaise behind them. "Good luck and play fair" said Damon sarcastically. Knowing find well they would not but that didn't bother him.

His father had continued he ran to catch up with him, nearly banging into his father. Grabbing his fathers hand in his he was shivered it was cold out, no wonder his dad had told him to get his things on; they made there way across to the teachers stands. Damon was able to sit there because he was an apprentice and practically a teacher.

They were the first ones there; the students came next before the teachers began flittering in, and when he felt his scar sting only reaction he gave was a twitch in his eye. Before he leaned over and whispered in his father's ear.

"There is something strange about him, this is twice my scar had hurt being near him, I just don't know what it is" muttered Damon.

"There is I just don't know either" muttered Severus to his son keeping and eye on Quirrell.

Damon nodded in agreement.

In the Slytherin changing room the captain, Marcus Flint, was shouting at his team and basically telling them: Get out, win the game or die trying!" They knew this was his style to tell them to do the best they can.

"Mount your brooms, please." Said Madam Hooch's voice from the outside. They went to the wooden cage sort of thing is the only way to describe it soon the door opened and there names were called out starting with the Gryffindor's then the Slytherin's, "AAaanddddd Pooooterr" yelled Gordon.

Damon watched the others flew into the air keeping an eye on Draco and his sister Rose. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, way up high, higher into the air. And then they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too --"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor." Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor third year, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall as always. The teachers in the teacher's box next to Damon.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve -- back to Johnson and -- no, the Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes -- Flint flying like an eagle up there -- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindor take the Quaffle -- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and -- OUCH -- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger.

Quaffle taken by the Slytherin's -- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger -- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which -- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes -- she's really flying -- dodges a speeding Bludger -- the goal posts are ahead -- come on, now, Angelina -- Keeper Bletchley dives -- misses -- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherin's. This went back and forth for about an hour. Soon it was 190 - 150 for Gryffindor. Suddenly the two seekers flew past their team mates at full speed. It seemed that they had spotted the snitch.

But then it happened. One of the Weasley twins send a Bludger in Rose's way not only got the Slytherin hit; Fred Weasley hit his own team mate as well. This got Fred a severe berating from his own team-captain, Oliver Wood. Angela fell off her broom and crashed into the ground while Rose stayed on her broom.

Madam Hooch stopped the game and Angela who was unconscious and had her left arm broken in one place was brought to the infirmary.

But then Flint yelled:" Potter, get your ass on your broom" as her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought he was going to fall.

She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off. But brooms did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Rose tried to turn back toward the Slytherin goal- posts -- she wanted to ask Flint to call time-out -- and then she realised that her broom was completely out of her control.

She for the life of her couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him. Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession -- Flint with the Quaffle -- passes Spinnet -- passes Bell -- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose -- only joking, Professor -- Slytherin's score -- A no..."

The Slytherin's were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Roses broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Rose thinks she's doing," Damon said. Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor Section, they were all laughing with glee as Roses broom started jerking especially when she tried to move. James Jr was laughing at his sister people looked at him in anger that was his sister for god sake they slowly moved away from him.

He stared through Hagrid's binoculars. "If I didn't know better, I'd say She's lost control of her broom... but she can't have..." said Damon.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Rose all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over; with she was only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Roses broom had given a wild jerk and rose swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Severus started chanting a language he understood he started saying the words too and the spell was broken within minutes. She was off zooming in the other direction away looking at the snitch.

But then Damon saw that his brother's broom had started doing the same sneaking a peek he could see that Quirrell was the one doing it, he didn't really care, he turned back to the game when people began cheering looking for his sister he saw she had dived.

She came back snitch in her hand raising it in the air Slytherin had one the first Quidditch game off the season "aAAAnd Potter has caught the Snitch three hundred and ten points to Slytherin" said the boy no longer cheerful.

Damon seeing his brother was going to fall of his seat tapped Quirrell's shoulder only when he looked at him did he asked "Hey can you do defence against the dark arts without magic?" asked Damon.

Quirrell was very annoyed twice he had been beaten nearly growling he replied "Not really no apart from dodging" said Quirrell turning back they were all already on the floor and he had missed his chance throwing a dark look at the Snape kid he walked from the stands.

Damon and Severus went for dinner in the great hall the Quidditch match having made everyone miss lunch the Quidditch players particularly hungry, they ate there dinner before they had a party in the common room which Damon was invited to. Severus had given him permission as long as he was back half an hour before curfew.

"Ok dad I will see you later" yelled Damon as he ran to catch up with the Slytherin's.

"Good bye" muttered Severus knowing his son would not hear him anyway.

He didn't get back for ages five minutes later than Severus wanted him for the first time, which was why Severus let him of. They made two potions before showering in there own showers before sitting with a drink in the living room to talk for a while then went to bed.

* * *

There we go! what did u think of that? will McGonagall actually be forgiven or will i have her become more attatched to their lives? and become like a grandmother to Damon? R&R plz goodbye!


	26. Chapter 26

**My Life **

**Chapter 26**

The weeks leading up to Halloween were peaceful. Ron trailed after the boy- who- lived more and more. This was getting on everyone's nerves. They had made friends with a witch called Hermione Granger who did all there homework for them or most of it. And she let them Draco and Rose were disgusted with her. And she was supposed to be smart. They had began thinking she was the thickest person they had the pleasure of meeting.

Damon woke up with a strange feeling of foreboding in his bones. He felt like something was going to happen; goose bumps kept appearing on his arms.

Quickly going for a shower he got dressed before making breakfast for them. He didn't do it because he had to he did it because he wanted to. Plus he made a better breakfast than Sev and he knew it. They both hated making House elf's do everything for them because it was just being lazy. He hated how the house elf's were treated the ones with Severus were not scared of him and respected him wore proper clothes and had a room witch all, of the house elf's share.

Severus woke up with a yawn to the smell of breakfast. He loved the pancakes that Damon made and by the smell he had already made them or was currently doing so. Getting up not even bothering to get dressed he walked into the living room and sat at the table where the food was waiting to be consumed.

They dug into there breakfast not wanting to wait till there breakfast was ready in the great hall. It was disgusting some times the eggs were not the same as Damon's because they were not cooked properly trying to cook so many doesn't work. Sausages were some times burnt as well as the fried bread. They half the time didn't serve pancakes at breakfast and if they did they were nothing like Damon's. Probably packed ones.

Damon was looking forward to the Halloween feast it was said in Hogwarts a history that Halloween was the best at Hogwarts. He wanted to see for himself. If that's what it said in Hogwarts a history it should be true. But then again it was called Hogwarts a history. It was not exactly called history the present.

Classes went fast Damon was becoming more like Severus as the days went past. In potions he just gets so angry with them for putting wrong ingredients in. how stupid could they get! Putting the nettles in before taking it of the cauldron the ones who were intrusive brewers were doing fine but the others were ridiculous. They were learning fast to check everything twice having two people shouting at you was not a pleasant feeling.

One time he had shouted at Hermione Granger telling her that potions was magical not cooking everything as to be done properly and that you have to let the magic flow around you and into the cauldron while stirring it other wise it was a waste healing potions for example the more magic you let into it the quicker it helps the person needing healing. She had been beet red afterwards and Severus of course had been beaming in the background. A small bit worried because they all knew he was a potions apprentice and he was not supposed to be able to do magic. Luckily Damon already had an excuse ready he could feel his magic not use it. It was true after all squibs have magical cores just cant use there magic.

He hardly ate any lunch because he was looking forward to the feast so much.

Severus smiled at this he liked when Damon would get exited. In a way it showed that Damon had not lost off his innocence and was not cold unforgiving and unfeeling. It showed that he was not going to turn out how he had been. He had never let anyone in and hated everyone who was cheerful. But Damon had changed him and for the better. Damon had changed too he was not the abused boy he knew, well he was technically but he had changed since he was rescued into a cunning loving Slytherin. And Severus got more and more proud of him as the days went past it was after all his son.

Afternoon classes went past no problem. People seemed to be taking care of they're potion today. Whether it was because they didn't want detention and miss the feast or because they had finally grasped what Damon had been trying to drill into there heads or what he didn't know. He just hoped they had started understanding potions because he would like to take on an apprentice at the end of there seventh year, in seven years time. Rose was a definite. She was amazing at potions all he could think was 'Damon taught her spectacularly' with a proud smirk on his face.

They then went back to there quarters the Halloween feast starts in a while but later than normal feasts. They decided to get the papers graded while they could. Severus took the black ink and a quill as well as half of the student's papers while Damon took the red ink and the other half of student's papers. And began marking, he was no different from Severus he wrote down what they did wrong making them feel completely stupid. But in honesty Damon really did think they were. How could they not know it unless they didn't read the book, then again they were supposed to read the book not leave it lying.

Damon was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He so could not wait to go to the feast; it was just going to be the best night ever. He completely forgot about the foreboding feeling he had felt this morning.

Severus walked with Damon at his side and sat down with him at the head table, he knew he had to sit there; because it was tradition, he was an apprentice after all. But if his 'master' gave him permission he may sit at the Slytherin table beside his sister and Draco. He never called his father master. Who had said he would never make another call him that after he himself had been forced to call another that. He detested the word altogether and Damon knew that. But it was meant to be the tradition.

Looking in awe at all the food surrounding the hall there were lolly pops ice cream mounted the bowls, apples, toffee apples, chocolate with a huge bowl of strawberries seems a warming charm had been set on the chocolate to keep it from going hard as the chocolate made a fountain and many other treats. The main meal had not even been served luckily there were no plates of people who have been digging in already. Not that they were not some students were eating toffee apples and Smarties as well as a few other treats you could eat with your hands.

The meal was the best he had ever tasted. And agreed with the book Hogwarts a history. The Halloween feast was the best. Taking beef carrots sweet corn and potatoes, which was strange every other eleven year old had chips and greasy food and hardly any vegetables on their plate.

"You know you are the only eleven year old with vegetables on their plate" said McGonagall.

"Well I never got to have vegetables only dry bread" said Damon McGonagall looked ready to explode as did Severus when he realized what it must have looked like then said "But when Severus took me in he made sure the house elf's made sure I ate my vegetables not that I fought I was just glad someone wanted to look after me I enjoy sweet corn and carrots and I love my strawberries" he finished before she could open her mouth and shout her load.

Her head bowed when she once again jumped to conclusions concerning this man. She had no reason to hate him, yet she distrusts him. She just didn't understand why she did. The man had given up everything for this side, and all he got was ridiculous and scorn.

Damon took the strawberries before getting a stick and covering them with chocolate and putting them on there plate. Severus was about to tell him that was enough the amount he had thinking 'if he eats all them he will be sick' but then Damon stopped and put six of them on his plate and begged with his face for Severus to try them. He could never deny that face anything so he bit into the strawberry he was not a sweet person but he found it was quite nice so he chomped on them following Damon's example, all the while thinking 'I'm going soft next thing I will be awarding points to Gryffindor'.

Damon was just digging into his vanilla ice cream when he felt his scar burn. The uneasy feeling came back full force turning to his father he whispered.

"Something's happening I don't know what but something is" he whispered.

Severus looked pensive before he knew it the doors of the great hall banged open. Professor Quirrell was running up.

"T-t-troll in the D-d-dungeons! Thought you o-out to know!" said Quirrell exhausted having run from the Dungeons. Damon gulped this was worse than he thought a troll? What the hell was a troll doing in the school? And why was the only one who had a specialty controlling trolls sitting on the floor? He was getting very suspicious.

Damon crept from the hall unnoticed and went to the door he knew the three headed dog was in before walking in. he thought about the stone and opening his eyes he found himself in front of a mirror! What the hell'? Was all Damon could think. He knew he had not apparated so if he had not then how did he get there he had just been in the room with the three-headed dog?

Just then he saw himself wink in the mirror his eyes went wide. Then he watched himself bring a rock from the mirror and put it in his pocket. Even more amazing he felt the mirror slide into his own pocket he didn't know what he had just done but had a feeling it was something he should have not.

He wondered if he could get back so he decided to try 'worth a shot' he thought. Before thinking about the door he wanted to appear at. To his amazement he did. Eyes wide he shut the door after seeing the three heads coming to him shutting it he wondered why there had been no locks on it. How stupid could someone be to leave the bloody door open in a school full of curious students especially Gryffindor's they were like cats curiosity getting the better of them.

He put wards up on the door. Hearing footsteps he wished himself in his own rooms with all his might, hoping it would work. And it did with a sigh he sat there on the couch unable to believe what had just happened. He sat there for ages wondering what had happened.

* * *

R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz people!! what do you think then? will they still get passed Damons wards? R&R byeeeeeeeee


	27. Chapter 27

**MY LIFE **

**Chapter 27**

…**.SEV'S POV…..**

He turned around and saw Damon was gone. He just hoped the kid had gone to his rooms and not gone looking for the troll he would really hate for his cover to be blown especially when he had hidden it so well. One reason he really wanted Damon to not show his magic is because he didn't want him manipulated if Dumbledore thought him a squib there would be no use of him. For that he was glad because Dumbledore would have used him for his own gain.

He left through the side door that was where he waited. And five minutes later Quirrell came stumbling through Severus had him but he didn't show himself he walked silently and sneakily along with him. He got to the third floor before him using a secret passage. He had just gotten to the third floor corridor, when he felt Damon's magic tingle, he ran his hand along the door, before a brief smile covered his face. Knowing that Quirrell would not get passed he left Just then he heard a scream knowing he would have to answer it thanks to duty as a professor. He began running in the direction thinking 'well at least I know it's not Damon'.

He got there in time to see Dumbledore and McGonagall coming along another direction, looking over his shoulder he saw Quirrell was barrelling his way towards them, his face white and hands trembling. Walking in they saw Ron Weasley's head underneath one of the stalls together they all stunned the troll. The thing fell with an almighty bang. Severus was not too concerned about Weasley just one stupid red head to deal with. Unfortunately he was alive but was in pretty bad shape.

"Severus, Minerva go see to your houses explain what happened and rest I will take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing, I am not sure if Poppy will be able to fix this, it may be a St. Mungo's job I'm afraid," said Dumbledore as he got up and conjured a stretcher before taking him away.

"Yes Albus" said McGonagall

"Good bye" said Severus with a nod of his head he left the room. Wanting to see if his son was alright because he knew that Damon's magic had just been used recently and wanted to make sure he had not ended up in Quirrell's way.

"Damon?" yelled Severus as he entered his quarters he saw the lights were on in the sitting room, making his way there he saw his son sitting on the couch. And looked well in truly lost in thought.

"Dad?" asked Damon looking at his father. "What's the matter?" he asked looking at his father's panicked face.

"When did you and why did you put wards on the door on the third floor I could feel you magic" said Severus as he got his breath back and sat down beside his son before summoning wine and pouring it out.

Damon then took the stone from his pocket and handed it to his father. Who promptly spat the wine he had just consumed out goggling at the stone he asked shakily if that was what he thought it was.

"IS that what I think it is?" asked Severus. Although he didn't want to live forever he would love to make a stone and make the Snape's the richest not that they needed to the money Harry makes them was enough. But just imagine a stone that can turn anything into pure gold the Goblins would kill for that kind of thing.

"Yes," said Damon softly. But inside he was doing a jig he had another experiment to do and he was going to love every minute of it. He just had to see or not if Severus was in on it or not. He had a bit hidden away just in case Severus wanted to give it back to Dumbledore.

"How! We set up enchantments you should have not been able to get it" said Severus.

Damon stood up before doing what he wanted to do but only a different place in the room before saying softly "It was said the founders could teleport in Hogwarts and there descendants could too If they tried hard enough,".

"How?" asked Severus.

"Either Lily is a descendant or you are perhaps both," said Damon with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Well we will need to find out then" said Severus with a smirk. Not thinking he was a descendant he thought perhaps Evans was from a line of Squibs. Not that he would ever tell her that.

"Yes we do" said Damon with his own smirk. Before asking the question he had been hoping to hear before now.

"Can we keep the stone, I so want to examine it" said Damon practically grinning like a Cheshire cat that had been fed a canary or perhaps a big juicy bird; or rat.

"I don't know" said Severus. He himself wanted nothing more than to go to his lab, right there and then. But he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Dumbledore's anger.

"I think Dumbledore is hoping James Jr. would go for the stone" said Damon unexpectedly.

"Why would you think that?" asked Severus curiously.

"I heard he got an invisibility cloak from his dad after getting persuaded by Dumbledore to give him it and also over heard him telling Weasley that Dumbledore told Jamie to never look in it again" said Damon. "I think to be honest he was talking about the mirror he told him how the mirror worked in riddles and has done nothing about Quirrell why would he do that unless he wants to test James Jr.?" questioned Damon.

"Wow" was all Severus could say proudly. His son was more observant that he was given credit for. Even he had not figured out that much yet. Now everything laid at his feet it all made sense. The stone being here Quirrell not being sacked when he himself had told the old man that there was something wrong with Quirrell.

"Well done son, and yes he probably was testing him, other wise Dumbledore would have moved the stone ages ago. What should we do with it anyway?" mused Severus.

"Can't we keep it test it, give the old fool a fright before giving it back to Flamel guy and his wife, not only if something went wrong he would risk James and who ever he takes with him he would put there life in danger too" said Damon.

"Yes….you are correct the Flamel's would die before they knew it, if that stone destroyed," said Severus as he sipped his wine. He gave a glass to Damon, who loved the taste of wine and the feeling it gave him afterwards all floaty and his problems forgotten. Not that he had many theses days.

"This is going to be so cool" exclaimed Damon with a smirkish smile on his face, smirking because he had one over the great Albus Dumbledore, and because he was happy. He needed a new challenge and this may just prove to be, the most interesting one as of late.

"Yes it just might" said Severus with a smirk. His hand never did unwrap from the rock he was holding. It was after all the most precious rock known to wizard kind. And Damon noticed this, and smirked. He had been like that just a while ago too.

Before they went to bed they took a tub and put all the locking charms and notice me not charms on it so that only each other could see it. Damon's magic stronger than Severus' magic. They then put it in a safe place where nothing could happen.

"Remember no telling your friends, Draco would tell his father and Rose god knows!" said Severus seriously.

"I promise I wont tell anyone dad" said Damon.

After that they went to bed. Sleeping the night away snuggled away in their beds. Damon could only think for some strange reason about Remus he just wondered what he doing a broad. In the sun, they had sent him away on order business by Dumbledore that would keep them there till he and James were thirteen. He had never hesitated in going after all Dumbledore had given him a place in school and felt he was still in the man's debt.

* * *

Well what did you think of that?!hope you enjoyed it R&R please XD


	28. Chapter 28

**My Life **

**Ok Guys! I AM SO SORRY! About calling James Godric I feel like a right div but I think I've got all Godric's out of this chapter! And I will look at all others! Once again I apologize! Take care and goodbye**

**Chapter 28**

Nothing happened after the Halloween feast, everything went back to normal. Apart from the Weasley's, Ron was still in a coma and didn't look like he was going to wake any time soon. Dumbledore didn't know the stone was stolen, and would not for some time. Quirrell could not get into the room no matter how hard he tried, giving Damon and Severus the laugh they needed.

Rose was excelling in all her classes, making her win Slytherin house points. They were currently in the lead by over one hundred points, Ravenclaw next followed by Gryffindor then Huffelpuff. But tonight was going to change that.

Damon was walking past after curfew; he was after all an apprentice. The Slytherin prefect was sick so Damon volunteered to do it for him; the guy had thanked him for it. He didn't want to loose his place as prefect. He was just walking along when he heard footsteps and talking, but to his confusion there was no one there.

…Invisibility cloak!' thought Damon.

That thought he followed the idiots under the cloak, to his surprise they were heading for the astronomy tower. Wondering what the hell was going on did they have a girl under the cloak or something? Because that was something he sure didn't want to see. But he could not hear one, shrugging his shoulders he followed them, they sounded like they were caring something heavy and in pain. 'Curious' thought Damon as he slid in before the door of the Astronomy Tower shut.

He watched as people came forward, including one he could identify as a Weasley. Watching as James JR took off the cloak, there was Dean Tomas with him. With a sigh he watched as they took out a dragon, not any dragon oh no, a Hungarian horntail the most vicious dragon around.

"100 points from Gryffindor each" yelled Damon, he was an apprentice he was allowed to take points from them, the four head of houses and the Headmaster all knew, as soon as the points were taken from them something was wrong. Knowing where the points had been removed they all made their way there.

They walked in to see a guilty and furious looking James JR and Dean Tomas, and caught in headlights people on brooms, they all looked down and gasped. When they saw a very illegal dangerous dragon in the hands of James Jr. hands with a sigh he knew that he would not be able to help the boy now.

"Well detention both of you for two months and it will be one month with professor Snape and one month with Professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore his eyes no longer twinkling they were serious.

He looked at them disappointedly over his half moon spectacles making them squirm where they stood, especially James Jr.

"And this will be confiscated you will get it at the end of the year and you will have the first detention with Flitch" said Severus picking up the invisibility cloak. James Jr moaned his dad was going to be furious with him, and Flitch he was worse than Snape could ever be, his shoulders slumped.

"Severus I hardly think that…" was as far as the headmaster got.

"Albus I am allowed to hand out punishments am I not?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

"Very well Severus" said Dumbledore. Inwardly he was furious he needed James to have the cloak, after all how was he meant to test the boy if he didn't have it, and perhaps there was another one? 'Need to speak to James and see if there is' he thought.

"Good come Damon lets get going" said Severus, his voice lowering as he spoke to his son. None of the usual venom in his voice, McGonagall's heart ached when she saw this, this man really loved him. The person she thought incapable of loving loved someone.

The child was amazing; he did everything his father asked him to do. She knew the Headmaster was trying to get them apart. And with a smile she realized they were too close for him to ever be able to achieve that.

They walked out of the Astronomy Tower, Gryffindor down two hundred points. Severus was knackered after running from the Dungeons all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. Practically he had run all the way up the stairs, no matter how fit he was he or anyone else would never be able to actually run all the way up a castle stairs. Especially moving magical stairs,

"I have never been more ashamed of my students, never! You two will go back to Gryffindor tower, and you will explain to your house mates why you lost those points!" she yelled at them. James Jr and Dean winced there house mates? How were they going to survive when they found out?

"Yes Professor McGonagall" said James Jr and Dean together looking at the ground. Then gave the dragon to Professor Dumbledore who then left the tower too. To send it to Romania properly not by broom, anything could happen, including them getting caught.

McGonagall was only realizing how immature her students were, illegal dragons! She could only think to herself 'they deserve every point they loose' shaking her head in disappointment she went over and began marking her woke. Not even out of breath because she had run there in cat form, making it easier and faster.

Professor Dumbledore was trying to come up with idea's to make his plan go ahead. He decided to get in touch with James and see what he could do, of course he would just tell the man that Severus had took the cloak. Yes, thought Dumbledore, that would work, 'just tell James what happened. And with that thought Dumbledore went to his bed, which was not far from his office, fact it was just down the stairs from the office.

Once Severus and Damon were safely in there quarters, wine in there hand Severus asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue, all evening or all the way down from the astronomy tower.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes were on his son; eyes full of curiosity.

"The Slytherin prefect is not feeling well again, and he could not do his rounds, so I said I would. I heard voices and feet moving but nothing was there, I was sure I heard James' voice then I realized he must have the invisibility cloak. That I remembered him talking and boasting about, I followed them just to see what they were up too. I saw them with a dragon so I took points off…I saw a weasel there he must be the dragon handler I've heard so much about!" finished Damon his voice full of sarcasm.

Causing Severus to smirk and say "You really have been spending way to much time with me" said Severus. Shaking his head in amusement, with a sigh he relaxed into the couch and sipped the wine.

"Well I would like to think so" said Damon again sarcastically, but there was warmth there that could never be missed. That made Severus' insides turn into mush.

"That's all that happened?" asked Severus.

"Yes, you were all there within minutes of me taking the house points, you do know that James Potter will be here looking for that cloak, Dumbledore will tell him, it's a feeling I have. The cloak is all part of his plan to lure James to fight Voldemort! But there is going to be nothing there to fight for" said Damon with a satisfied Smirk.

The wine was beginning not to affect him any more, seems his body was used to the half a glass he got. If he wanted to get drunk he would have to drink more.

"Yes, he will be wont he? Well I knew I would not be able to confiscate it properly" said Severus with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Dad, James always went on about a map he lost when he was at Hogwarts it shows you everything on the map, the grounds of Hogwarts and all, even under glamour's, Poly Juice and even when you are an animagus in your animal form, it would be impossible to get into Hogwarts, if he would find it" said Damon with a far away look in his eyes at the mere thought of such a map.

"Really" said Severus with a look in his eye. He would be able to get everyone detention, and he would not have to hunt for it. He also wondered what could have happened to it.

"If Flitch took something from you, where would he put it?" asked Damon curiously.

"In his office" said Severus with a smirk, he was just standing when Damon grabbed him, the feeling of sliding then he felt himself in Fitch's office.

"Wow, so that's what you can do, it's more like teleporting than anything" said Severus more to himself than to his son, he began looking through everything looking for the map.

It took them ages they searched three sets of drawers looking for the map, they were thinking either they had been too late for it, or someone else had it. With a sigh Damon picked up the last thing and he said "Wow!"

"What?" asked Severus looking at the plain sheet of parchment, wondering if his son had finally went crazy?

"Can't you feel the magic on it, the charms and potions that it's been seeped in?" asked Damon in awe.

Severus took the paper and sniffed it, it didn't smell nice, but he found what he was looking for, a drop of Veritaserum was one of the many he recognized it was obvious they had used the Veritaserum to get the truth of the person or persons on the map. So it can't lie, he could not help but admire it.

"There must be a password!" said Damon. "Do you remember James saying things that stuck you odd, something they would need to remember?"

"No" said Severus thoughtfully.

"But they did say half the time I solemnly swear" said Severus as an after thought.

Then Damon's eyes lit up, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" yelled Damon as the map activated, they gasped as together they watched as rooms made of lines started to come alive, as well as dots sitting still in the area they were meant to be in. Flitch was in the fourth floor.

"Let's go before someone comes" said Damon as he grabbed his dad before apparating them both, back to there quarters. Damon of course was knackered after doing all that yawned before saying a quick goodnight before going to bed.

"Good night" said Severus after his son. But he stayed a wake to look at the map. With a smug smile he watched everything and realized the password to every entrance were a portrait guarding. He even saw the room of requirements. He had heard the rumour but no one had been able to find it.

After staying up for a few more hours he yawned, before getting up and going to bed. He had classes to teach tomorrow; all in all he was glad his son was here with him. He had never had so much fun at Hogwarts before not even when he had been a kid. Plus he was not alone and had someone decent to talk to, no one had ever really trusted him he knew that, but lately it had changed. McGonagall had spoken to him nicely, wanting to not because she forced herself to.

All in all his son had made his life more liveable, for a couple of years he had been having great summers with his son now he was here, it was great, and he was making his life better. With a smile he fell asleep to have another great sleep. Looking forward to the summer holidays so he could spend some time alone with his son and get some tan back onto him, he had really liked getting a tan it made him look a lot better. And a lot of people agreed with him.

Aww a little emotional scene for you and they now have the map! they will no longer be ignorant of everything...and be prepared for anyone coming down into their domain R&R please goodbyeeeeeeeeeeee xD


	29. Chapter 29

**My Life **

**Chapter 29**

Severus was enjoying torturing the students; they were all saying that not to go out after curfew because the man would get you anyway. Something Severus found amusing, even Damon had ended up laughing himself hoarse when he had heard that one. People had learned to just be in there common room when they are meant to, after all they didn't want to be caught by Professor Snape. And they all knew they would be.

Christmas was coming quick, the castle looked more stunning icicles hanging everywhere, Christmas trees filled with decorations, even the students had put some of there own up that they had made. Severus and Damon had there own one in there quarters. It was probably the nicest tree in the whole of Hogwarts.

Severus was not a Christmas person, not even Damon had spent Christmas with his dad, he had always been at Hogwarts drinking, he had gotten a present; don't get him wrong as well as the elf's but apart from that, he had wanted to get one for Severus but he could not, he was not supposed to do magic. Now he was out of the manor he was going to be able actually buy something via post owl.

Of course this year he had to get something for Draco and Rose, he could not forget them, Rose would not be able to get anything but he would get her a few things to make up for her not getting anything from James and Lily Potter. How anyone could still like them, Damon did not know. One thing was for sure James Jr. was just like his father and would never change.

The classes had stopped; Damon and Severus are enjoying the longer sleeps while they could. They usually slept till nearly noon before getting up, some times just doing what they want. Other times brewing potions, they had to brew a batch for Poppy, seems the Pepper up potion kept running out, wizards and witches get the cold too.

The year seemed to be going fast, Slytherin were in the running for the cup again this year. Damon was happy, happier than he had ever been in his life; he was no longer just a servant trying to impress Severus. But had a father to look after him, and praise him.

Damon ordered his Christmas getting two gifts each; for the three people who meant the world to him, Severus, Draco and Rose. Dumbledore had been sniffing around, but had not attempted anything yet. For that he was thankful, Minerva McGonagall was still being nice, he was glad for it. He had not seen James Potter in a while, but it was hard not to notice James JR who looked every bit his father.

Unfortunately they had to give him his cloak back, when James had demanded he take it home, it was obvious that the little shit had gotten it back, they had taken pleasure of catching him out every time he went under it. He had been caught so many times that the Gryffindor's were not talking to him for loosing all those points. And had finally stopped using it and stayed in after curfew, but that didn't stop them from being mad, there was no way they would get the house points back in time. It may only be Christmas but the others were hundreds of points ahead.

Damon walked into the forbidden forest and saw a unicorn in need, it was bleeding, healing the unicorn up, he clapped it he stayed there till it opened it's eyes again, Damon gave the unicorn his energy so she could move.

"Don't worry Girl, you'll be fine," said Damon with a small smile.

The unicorn nudged him towards the unicorn blood, looking towards the unicorn blankly before his mouth dropped open in awe, he didn't dare believe that this unicorn was giving her blood to him.

"You want me to have the blood?" he asked Awe clearly in his voice.

The unicorn whined and bobbled his head up and down, in agreement, Damon shakily took vials from his pocket, and he like Severus always took them around in case he ever stumbled over ingredients.

Filling them up there were about twelve vials of it all together, the unicorn nuzzled his neck, swishing his unicorn tail in front of him. In again awe he cut the unicorns tail hairs, which were rare but not as rare as unicorn hair.

"Thank you" said Damon softly. He had stayed till after curfew clapping the beautiful creature in front of him, it was not just one unicorn by the end of the night there were over twenty, if anyone had seen the sight they would have stared at it in wonder and amazement. Everyone knew how rare it was for a male to be able to touch a unicorn he was never aware that Draco had followed and watched the scene in awe, not wanting to disturb him he had taken a picture of it before going back.

"Good bye, I hope to see you all again, perhaps I will bring someone to see you, he is a very good man and would never hurt you! And I will bring you some food, do you like carrots" asked Damon curiously.

The unicorn whined and butted his hand, smiling he kissed the unicorn before making his way back. The vials were immediately wrapped. He would never give them to anyone else apart from Severus.

Severus didn't have any money apart from his wages, for working at school. The ministry had taken it all from him, he had lost hope of getting it back, now he had the best books in the world and would be the richest guy if he sold even five of them, never mind the entire bloody collection.

After that Damon went to see the unicorns every now and then by himself, taking some stuff for the unicorns to eat, they seemed to like everything he gave them, especially the carrots. He tended to take more carrots than anything down, now of days.

Christmas Eve had been great; Damon had drunk two glasses of wine before he had gone to bed, feeling woozy for the first time in ages. Severus had had a lot more for him to get any where near Damon's state, not that Severus let his son get into that state he had told him to go to bed, when he had his two drinks.

Damon woke up groggily, the smell of breakfast let him know Severus was already awake; his two presents for his friends were already under Slytherin common rooms tree. With a sigh he got his presents for his father, knowing he didn't have them stretching about he gave a loud yawn. He walked out into the sitting room in just his night Trousers.

"Morning Dad, merry Christmas," said Damon yawning again before rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Merry Christmas, son," said Severus with a smile. He had never spent Christmas with anyone, now he had a son and was spending that day with him. He had no idea he would be spending it reading books.

"Here! Open them, and then don't just stare," said Damon a smile on his face, showing real excitement. He could not wait to see his fathers face when he saw what he had gotten him, he just hoped he liked them.

Severus opened the first one to find it a book he didn't have, a book by Merlin, about the cure for werewolf's, Merlin had never found one but had been pretty close, it was not just any books but a Journal. He didn't know where Damon had gotten it but he was impressed, Damon an eleven-year-old son, his eleven-year-old son knew what to get him.

When he opened the other one, he nearly dropped them, if it were not for Damon he would have. Unicorn blood! One of the few rarest items that were impossible to get, next to phoenix feathers and basilisk ingredients that included – fangs, hide, organs, blood and most importantly basilisk venom.

"How!" was all Severus managed to get out, squeaking it out when he saw exactly how many vials there was.

"I want to show you!" said Damon, getting dressed as quickly as he could. His dad was already dressed; at least he would not have to wait on him getting dressed.

Getting a basket full of carrots, onions, mushrooms, apples, nuts and many other different things, Severus of course frowned when he saw what Damon was taking. Frowning even more when he got another basket full of Christmas lunch that was going to be served this afternoon.

"Were we going?" he asked when they entered the forbidden forest.

"You will see," said Damon with a smirk.

They walked for a good five minutes, before stopping in a clearing. Unicorns were scattered all over the area. Severus of course had seen them but not up close like he was now. They had never let him, he was evil and tainted and he knew that.

Sitting down he put blankets all over the area it had a spider and fly repellent charm on it, he sat down and dragged his dad with him. He sat there stiffly wondering what his son was doing making him come here.

He was astounded when they all came trotting over, one came right over to Damon and lay there, Damon began petting him as if It were something he did every day. Damon then gave them food to eat, he got the fright of his life when one came over to him, and actually let him touch it. And touch it he did, looking at the unicorn with awe and adoration. The unicorn nipped the mark and pain he didn't know that had been there was gone, blinking he continued petting it, before feeding it too.

"It likes apples best," said Damon, cutting his total concentration on the unicorn.

"Thanks," he said before getting a couple of apples and putting it on his hand before letting the unicorn eat it, it tickled him he had to stop himself from giggling, Damon seemed to know that.

"It tickles doesn't it?" said Damon with a knowing look.

"Yes," said Severus with a smile, he could not even hide his emotions from his son; no matter how many masks he wore it was as if he saw through every single one.

That was how they spent there morning, sitting petting unicorns, and feeding them before eating themselves. Severus didn't think he could have felt more content than he did right now. He could not be evil or horrible if a unicorn let him touch her that made him feel like a burden that had been there fall from his shoulders, he was not evil. He thought with a smile.

Damon fell asleep one hand on his father and one on the unicorn, his head between them both. Severus let his son sleep, just enjoying just watching him sleep. He had the best son in the world, thought Severus with pride.

They soon after went back, the basket empty, the other one was still a bit full. Dumping the contents he let the unicorns eat what was left. At least they would not have to hunt for food on Christmas day.

The afternoon was spent Damon drinking eggnog and Severus stuck in the journal, enjoying the contents of the book greatly. Dinnertime came, they were of course, forced to go to the feast thanks to Dumbledore.

Even that didn't discourage there mood, everyone had a great time, no one not even Severus was grumpy on Christmas but he was thinking an awful lot. Probably about the Journal he had to leave in his quarters.

Thankfully James Jr. was not there and had gone home for the holiday.

Damon spent a few hours with Rose and Draco, before spending the rest of the night with his father, he did indeed enjoy drinking two wines and reading a book from his collection, and something he had not been able to do for a while with everything that had been going on.

Damon opened his presents and gasped, it was him with the unicorns even Severus thought it was a great gift. Rose had gotten him a potions master's journal a Snape Journal which Damon and Severus both looked at. Severus got him new clothes his clothes were getting too small.

Also toys so he could act his age for once in his life, Potions a master game, questions about potions and Herbology. Something Damon was going to enjoy playing. Also a master potions kit, it was something priceless to give someone your potions master kit. Severus had kept his since he passed his potions apprentices course he had been at school and did the apprentice course he was already a master by the time he left Hogwarts. Damon had known what the gesture was, and had hugged him crying for a whole five minutes.

* * *

Awwwwwwww look Damon got Severus Potions master kit! how did ya like that?! hope u liked it likes! soooo what will happen now? will dumbledore start poking his nose in again? will the Ministry take Damon off Severus after descovering how he gained custody of him? R&R plzzzzzzzz


	30. Chapter 30

**My Life **

**Chapter 30 **

Christmas came and gone, Severus still reading Merlin's journal. They sometimes go and see the unicorns, but mostly Damon himself. Damon enjoyed relaxing with the unicorns.

Damon too had read Merlin's journal and had spent a bit of time in his trunk, his potions were going quicker than ever, so he had to brew them, money kept coming in and his phoenix kept doing it, he still gave her mice. He had gotten friendly with Norris who gives him mice; he takes them for his phoenixes.

They had yet to find a cure for the Were-wolfs yet, but they were working on something that would let you keep your mind, he missed Remus terribly, Sirius had known how he was treated, he had feared the Potters would stop befriending him so he had said nothing every time he was beaten.

Remus didn't know though, he is always away on order business for Dumbledore, Dumbledore wants Remus out of the way so he could manipulate them all to his will. He knew the wolf would not go against him for he had let him come to school when no where else had taken him.

Remus knew that Harry was with Snape, but he didn't know the reason behind it, he thinks that Snape saved James and forced him with the life debt to hand over Harry and they had no other choice but too. He had been sympathetic never realizing that he had it all wrong. He had never sent a letter to Harry because he didn't want him in trouble with Snape.

He knew Snape had never liked James and he knew if he could he would take it out on his child. He just hoped Harry was all right.

He had never read the news papers for England, or he would have realized something was up, he had been spending his days isolated or in touch with the werewolf's. Dumbledore wanted him to get them on his side, but the wolves were not choosing because they don't need to. After all the war to them was over, at least for now anyway. And they would not choose till there was no choice. They did what they did to live, half of them were not even registered Remus would never betray a fellow werewolf.

He also had opened a clinic for Werewolf's over there. James had given him the money, now Remus helped people accept what they were and how to handle it. Remus had nearly cried when a five year old child was carried in, even more so when the child had not survived its first transformation. The man had been so horrified that he had given the curse to his child and had caused his death he killed himself with a silver bullet.

But Remus continued to help those he could. And could not deny he was proud of every single one of them. They continued there life's most of them registered and some did not. He didn't tell Dumbledore about them though. It was obvious they didn't want help, and plus he knew they didn't owe Dumbledore anything and doubted he would win them over. He for once in his life was making friends with people who were like him and didn't pity him at all. He knew James, Dumbledore and Sirius did, he could smell it on them, and he was not stupid. He knew they pitied him.

Easter was coming up and Damon was looking forward to it, because he got to see his unicorns again. That time came pretty quick Remus sent of an Easter egg for James Jr., as well as a letter telling him he hoped he was ok.

He was currently getting ready to go see them. with a happy sigh he packed the basket for them, he could only stay so long it was going to be getting dark soon.

"I'm going to see the unicorns, dad I will see you later," said Damon as he walked from the room.

"Be back before curfew!" yelled Severus. He knew his son would be, but he remembered him none the less. Damon was never, ever more than a few seconds late.

"Ok! bye" yelled Damon back at his dad. Before he was off into the forbidden forest, looking for his herd of unicorns, they were all there, he sat down and fed them, as he was, he realized something was wrong. Frowning the forest was getting dark; he knew it was curfew soon.

He turned around to see what was with the unicorns why they had fled so abruptly, it was not there normal behaviour. He saw a shadow drinking on the unicorn's blood that made him angry. Knowing he could not use magic, because the headmaster would know. Concentrating on his wandless healing abilities he cleaned the cut up.

The shadow turned to him; what ever it was it was not human was all Damon could think. He began backing away, and run he did. Ran from tree to tree trying to get away from the shadow that was following him, branches slashed his face as he ran. Hurting him but he took no notice of any of it. Running faster than he ever remembered running in his life.

His scar was screaming as well as the rest of him, stumbling when the pain got more painful. He could see the shadow bearing upon him he felt the pain worsen. Getting up he ran again stumbling blindly the blood in his eyes and the pain in his head was too much for him.

He just hoped he got back soon, as he ran he saw a light, he was obviously getting closer to home, he didn't once stop running, all Damon could hear was his own ragged breathing as he ran, the creature was deadly silent as it followed him, making no effort to hide that he was following Damon.

Damon let out a painful happy whimper when he saw Hogwarts, he was so glad to see the place, looking back he saw the shadow was still following him, running he saw his father, he could tell it was his father there was no one who walked about like his father. He watched as his father marched over to him and watches him as he get rid of the shadow. When Damon saw this he collapsed.

Severus Snape felt uneasy when he let Damon go; he had never felt uneasy before. Not like this anyway, all he wanted to do was call him back but, he couldn't he could tell Damon was glad to get out of the castle and see his friends as his son insisted on calling them. There was a picture of Severus and Harry together with the unicorns on the front of the mantle piece. Severus loved it and had to get it framed. He had never seen himself look as content as he did there.

When curfew came, he had expected his son to walk through the door, when he didn't he started pacing the fire place for a good five minutes, with that he decided to go and look for him. If he was fine he was going to ground him for worrying him. Thought Severus viscously as he walked through the halls. He didn't meet anyone in his walk, curfew was already passed and people were in there common room.

He was just half way from the school and into the forbidden forest when he saw Damon stumble out. He was about to yell at him for making him worry when he saw the state the child was in. he stalked over, he saw a shadow come from the forest, he cast a Patronus thinking it was a Dementor, but the shadow screeched before fleeing into the forbidden forest, once again.

"Damon! Are you alright?" asked Severus looking down at his son. Looking at his blooded head and face, he knew he was anything but alright.

"Sore" was all Damon said. He was used to pain, but it had been that long since he was sore, nearly a whole year now since he had been hurt. That was all thanks to James Potter beating him in public the idiot.

"Come on lets get you home son" said Severus, cradling his son to him close. Damon done nothing but snuggle down into his father, and does off as his father carried him back to school. He didn't want to go back into the forest in a hurry. He had a feeling that it was Voldemort after all his scar had hurt and it only hurt when Quirrell was around. It was becoming quite clear that Quirrell was either possessed or acting as a host letting Voldemort into his body. Either way, he was going down.

To Severus he could have not been gladder to See Hogwarts as he was right now, he didn't know how hurt Damon was and wanted to make sure he was ok. He would not rest till he was sure his son was fine, and pain free. He knew his son hated pain of any kind, because it remembered him of the Potter's and a past he was trying to over come. Severus knew no matter how hard he tried to hide it that Damon was still affected by the Potters but was acting strong, and getting over his fears. And for that Severus could not be more proud of his son.

Getting them into his quarters he immediately started getting potions and pouring them down Damon's throat. Immediately the bad bits began to clear up. Leaving him with just scrapes and bumps, which would be healed with a few spells but not after drinking the potion.

"Here, dreamless Sleep," said Severus Handing Damon it, not that he needed to, Damon recognized it as soon as he saw it. He was about to argue about needing it when he shrugged his shoulders. He was two tired to fight anyway, good job he had no alcohol, sleeping potion and alcohol are not a good combination.

Dunking it back he began feeling the affects already, he felt Severus cover him with a cover, which he brought around himself snuggling in, he felt Severus take him to his bed, lying him down, he felt a kiss pressed to his head before sleep claimed him for the night.

Opening his eyes, Damon smiled as he remembered his dad putting him to bed; he was not carried to bed like he used to be, when he was just a servant. He guessed that he was too old to be carried every where, but he was carried last night, and that made him smile. He didn't smell breakfast so he knew Severus was not yet awake, so it was his turn to make breakfast.

* * *

Well well well ... who attacked Damon? and will they pay the price? will Severus show them just how ruthless he can be? will McGonagall stick with Damon for once and do the right thing? or do the Gryffindor and stick up for those who attacked him? R&R plz and tell me what you think and want!


	31. Chapter 31

**My Life **

**Chapter 31**

The end of the year was coming, and fast. James was getting more and more annoying as the days went past, annoying not only to Damon (naturally calling him Harry) and Rose as well. Damon had gotten so annoyed that he had hit the boy in the face, leaving James Jr. lying on a heap on the floor. Of course it was not long before someone was helping the poor defenceless boy who lived.

Damon was well liked by the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's, he was always seen talking to them and helping them. The Ravenclaw's mostly wanted to study him like he was the stone in the dungeons (Sorcerer stone). Which Damon had found particularly amusing, Severus didn't like at all, his Son was not an insect to study! He gave them all the Snape death glair and it soon calmed down and then they eventually stopped.

They had figured everything that was in the stone, they had tried making it but it never turned out right at all. That didn't stop them they continued trying, they didn't get the main ingredient for ages.

They had been out in the shopping area and saw a green grass area with a couple of plants, Damon immediately knew what they were, and hit his head before muttering "Flamel is over eight hundred years old! It would be a flower he used! An old one at that and its right there" said Damon shaking his head in exasperation.

"Duh" was all Severus himself could say, why he didn't think of it made him feel stupid. But also giddy they had gotten the ingredients for the stone now, all they needed to do was learn how to get it the shape of a stone, it would be hard because it would not touch anything metal and the liquid was scalding. So they were going to keep trying no matter what it took, everything the Philosopher stone touched would turn into pure gold ruining the rest of the liquid.

They had over five gold cauldrons now, thanks to them leaving the potion in far to long and it had turned the cauldron gold, pure gold. Severus had spent a good bit of his time testing to see if the Potions he brewed were any different in the cauldrons made of pure gold, and he was proven correct, the potions were a much better quality, so every time he failed the potion he turned the cauldrons he could into pure gold. Let's just say they had more pure gold cauldrons than he would ever use in a life time, both of them. Mind you with a wizards life span perhaps they might just use them all and no more.

They gathered as much of the plants before taking other kinds too adding it to there ingredient list they walked away from it, continuing what it was that they had been doing before Damon had saw the plant. Walking around and buying things from Diagon Alley. They had not bought much but spent lots of money; they liked to buy things like very rare potion books that people could not afford. The storeowners respected them; they spent a lot of money in there shop. Of course they were going to like them, they would be a dunderhead that Snape liked to call people, if they did not treat them respectfully, and they would loose a fortune.

They then went back, it was only when they saw Dumbledore leaving that they began to suspect something. With a frown Severus told the Headmaster he suspected foul play that someone was either trying to get into Hogwarts. But the Headmaster just shook him of and walked from the school, walking through the gates he apparated, leaving a shocked Damon and a fuming Severus realizing that Dumbledore had purposely walked from the school knowing something was going wrong.

"We have to do something!" said Damon a panicked look on his face.

"Yes, we do," muttered Severus.

"Let's go then!" he shouted as he ran for the forbidden third floor corridor, Severus hot on his heels they both didn't stop running till they had to wait on the stairs, they took a breather as they waited on the stairs coming to them, and it did Severus being a head of house and teacher had its advantages. Running through the door they shook their head, there lay fluffy sound a sleep, as dead to the world as a mummy.

"Bloody hell! He's already gone!" said Damon to Severus, who had just, came to the same conclusion.

Before Severus could protest Damon was down the hole into devil's snare, knowing to stay still and when he did couple of seconds later they dropped him of, Severus used magic to get the vines of him and destroyed the devil's snare entirely. Damon helped his dad up before he heard fluttering with a frown, Severus took out his wand, Damon didn't need one but didn't want to use magic unless complete necessary.

"Keys!" muttered Damon "Summon the broken winged one" he muttered as an after thought.

"Accio broken wing key" said Severus softly.

The key came crashing into his palm of his hand, the others not following not knowing that there important key was lost. Then they ran from that room, and found Quirrell was playing chess on a huge man live chessboard. And it occurred to him that he was winning! He could not let the man win no matter what; although he knew that the stone was safe they wanted to catch Quirrell.

Suddenly getting an idea he shouted "Knight to C9" he yelled, and the knight moved right into the queen, Quirrell yelled in fright as the queen brought its lance and Quirrell was out like a light and thrown of the board next to Damon and Severus. Just then a mist formed and the recognizable face of Lord Voldemort came into view. Before Damon knew it Severus was on his knees bowing to the man...

* * *

ooOooo whats going to happen? will Damon stick with him now? even though hes bowing down to Voldemort. He knew his father was a spy? but will be believe it after seeing him bow down and respect Lord Voldemort? what's going to happen? R&R plz goodbyeeeeeeeee


	32. Chapter 32

**My Life**

**Chapter 32**

One day someone ended up taking there revenge on Severus Snape out on his son, and they beat him, which Damon took without a word or whimper. He swore he would never cry out and he had not, for that he was grateful. The others seeing they were not getting anything out of him soon got bored and walked away leaving Damon in a blooded unconscious heap on the floor. He knew who had done it, Gryffindor's his brother had been a part of it, or should he say ex- brother. The Gryffindor's went straight to there common room thinking they would get away with it. How wrong they were, they would never touch or go near Damon Snape again by the time it was over.

It was not Severus who found him, but Minerva McGonagall who then took him to the infirmary, leaving Damon in the care of the Medi witch. McGonagall left while Damon was unconscious, and walked down to the Dungeons to tell Severus, who she knew was going to be mad with the new bit of news. With a sigh she personally hoped it was none of her Gryffindor's, she didn't want them to see the wrath of Professor Snape; who was protective of his Slytherin's god knows how he would be when it was his son.

But thought to herself if they were in Gryffindor and did it she would give them a good doing in, and silently agreed what ever Severus done would be fine with her. Especially when she remembered the beaten and battered boy she had seen unconscious at the end of the corridor, the sight had almost made her heave and to think it was school children doing that it made her furious! Especially if it was only childish feuds.

She now was only realising why Severus protected his Slytherin's the way he did, she had remembered him telling her about finding his Slytherin's beaten, and the way she had seen Damon tonight if this was what the Slytherin's had to put up with no wonder Severus protected them so ruthlessly. She would too if the Slytherin's beat her Gryffindor's then it hit her, the Slytherin's never retaliate, they let the Gryffindor's away with it and never tell! She was only beginning to realise who were the more mature. She realised the Slytherin's were well and truly the better house of them all.

All she could think as she walked down to tell Severus his son was in the hospital wing 'This house rivalry has gone to far' with a sad sigh she knocked on Severus Door.

"Can I help you Minerva?" asked Severus curiously. It after all was not every day that you find the Gryffindor head of house at his quarters, and not be angry well nearly ready to strike was what he would prefer to call it.

"Severus Damon has been hurt" she said softly and fast as she could, she knew what was coming and was ready for it.

"WHAT? Where is he?" asked Severus urgently.

"In the Hospital wing Severus Poppy is tending to him at the moment. Not that there is much she can do for him" she said.

"Thanks Minerva" said Severus before he shut his quarter's door and was down to the hospital wing in a flash.

McGonagall made her way back up to her quarters knowing Severus would want some privacy, talking to his son and all and would not like to be followed. The leaving feast had just been last night and the students were leaving tonight maybe tomorrow the Hogwarts express had broken down half way to the station and was now currently being fixed. Other wise the students would already he on there way home, Letters had been sent out to parents and guardians, that was what Minerva had been doing before she had, came across Damon.

The headmaster had of course been busy doing the other half, so not to worry everyone when the train didn't arrive in king's cross when it was meant to. He of course had to pay for the express to be paid, the school year technically being over he was not allowed into the founders vaults to get the money for to pay for it, he ended up taking a dip into his own vault which had been steady getting less and less deeper. Paying for the order and extra things for Hogwarts it had cost him a fortune well cost him his fortune.

Damon felt himself wakening up; Severus was next to his bed he looked exhausted and agitated as well as angry, with a smile that was probably more of a grimace he sat up. Without the help of anyone might he add. Severus could not believe the trust his son had in him, even when he had bowed to Voldemort his son had not wavered from his side, he knew his son would join him in death if it were to be not scared at all. There was no horror or disgust on Damon's face when he had done it only understanding and unwavering trust and love.

--

Flash back

--

Voldemort had come out, and smirked when he saw Severus bow to him, he had looked to the Potter brat to see what would happen, but was very surprised and pleased when Potter neither looked disgusted or moved away. Severus too had watched his son the whole time and had not said anything, Severus when Damon didn't run felt as if a weight had been taken from his shoulder. His son trusted him so completely that he didn't run. By the look in Damon's eye he knew that he understood the situation, with a smile that was seen by no one because of the hair in the way of his face.

"Severus...so you are loyal?" hissed the man.

Before he could answer Damon yelled "Of course he is!"

Severus only two minutes later realised why Damon had said what he had said, Voldemort would not think an eleven year old would know Occlumancy so would assume that Damon was of course telling the truth. And unable to believe it - Severus could only think in awe at his son 'It worked'

"Well well well what do we have here? Harry Potter brother of the boy who defeated me..." he was not even given the chance to finish the sentence.

"I am not HARRY POTTER! I am DAMON SEVERUS SNAPE!" yelled Damon to the Dark Lord not being able to hold it in.

"Well I think everyone knows now" said Voldemort with an amused smirk.

Damon snarled at the man who made his parents hate him, neglect him and the man who had nearly killed him, although he didn't know that, and here he was smirking at him like he was a dog for show. All he wanted to do was kill the bloody bastard, but he would not blow his father's cover no matter what. He knew if his parents had loved him he would have ended up like James Jr and that was a horrific thought and probably end up homeless like Rose, he was suddenly glad that Severus had been the one to get him and that Voldemort had almost killed him.

"Severus...Get me the stone!" hissed the man. Who was getting weaker and weaker by the minute?

"Dumbledore may be a Muggle loving fool but he is not stupid!" said Damon. "He knew you were after the stone before Halloween! He probably moved it in fact he has!" said Damon with a look as if to tell the Dark Lord he was stupid.

"I think its true my lord" said Severus who was still bowed over.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrhhhhgggg" yelled Voldemort's shadow as he whooshed away, believing them and he was gone, they didn't see him again after that. It was obvious he was not coming back.

"Dad?" asked Damon in uncertainly.

"Why?" he asked, his voice was full of surprise. They both knew what he was asking, why he had stayed even though it looked like he was really loyal to the Dark Lord.

"Because I trust you..." was as Far as he got when Dumbledore got there.

"Severus what happened?" demanded Dumbledore as he rushed in.

"Damon get back to our quarters I will be down soon, Son you need it" he said when he saw his son about to argue, Knowing there was going to be lots of shouting he had left. Not before hugging his father good night.

He had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up with a cover over him, a sign that his father was in there quarters.

--

End flash back

--

Dumbledore of course panicked when the Stone was not there, thinking James Jr. Potter had the stone he had calmed down, when he had asked Severus if anyone had been down there. And the man was still in panic it only made the man more annoyed when the train stopped. He knew for sure by the end of the leaving feast that Voldemort had it and it would only be a matter of time before he got back. He remembered the conversation that had taken place, all the trust he had in the man after that wavered totally.

* * *

There we gooooooo! Enjoy hope you like it! R&R plz will the stone ever be found? will they find out Damon has it?!


	33. Chapter 33

**My Life **

**Chapter 33**

Severus and Dumbledore entered the Headmaster's office; Severus didn't know what had set the man off. After all he had just caught Quirrell in the act, he could now get sacked or preferably locked in Azkaban.

Severus somehow knew this was going to be a long conversation, with a sigh he sat down in one of the many chairs surrounding the Headmaster's office, which was red and gold mostly. Which was why Severus hated being in there so much, lots of trinkets lay on tables and across the floor of the old mans office. He recognized some of many, Foe Glass as well as a Dark Detector, which either doesn't work or he has stopped it.

After all he knew he was dark and used dark arts, the Detector should have been up and blaring by now. There was also stairs leading to the mans private areas, who's decision to have there bedroom above there office was nuts. He knew of course that the Dark Arts class room was the same.

He was a Defence Against the Dark Arts Master like he was with Potions, and hated the idiots Dumbledore brought in to teach the students, when they could be learning a lot more. He knew the Dark Lord was not gone for good, the mark on his arm is proof of that, and wanted his children, his serpents to be ready. It was rumoured he wanted the job, it was true he had tried but it was only because he wanted his serpents to be ready, he had to admit potions was not going to help them the way defence was going to or would.

But he had not held his hope he knew the Headmaster would probably say no, it was harder to get someone to teach Potions than Dark Arts, he of course knew that. So was not all that surprised when it turned out he had not been hired. This year was proof of what idiots he had teaching he knew Dumbledore was bound to know that something was up with the idiot. Imagine letting a stuttering fool teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts! And he seemed in no hurry to teach James Jr. Potter, who might I add barely passes any of his classes.

He is the talk of the day in the staff room meetings, the Headmaster was always the first to stick up for the near squib boy he was barely better than Longbottom.

Back to the present he watched as the Headmaster sucked on three lemon drops, making a disgusted face at the man, those things were sour and disgusting. Of course he was convinced that the old man spiked them with calming droughts, it was no surprise to see the Headmaster calm down ten seconds after eating the first one. The lemon drops he had these days had sherbet in them, making them more disgusting, he knew Minerva was fond of them, she had stopped eating them after she had gotten a sherbet one.

She had made such a face she had him laughing, of course only for half a minute before his usual masks were up again. He of course like every other day shared it with his son and they had been able to properly laugh about it, no masks were needed with his son.

"Severus please tell me what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"When you left, Damon and I knew that Quirrell was up to something, so we went down, turned out it was not only Quirrell but the Dark Lord as well, I had to act my part as loyal Death Eater to the man" said Severus shakily. He had just seen the Dark Lord for the first time in many years and he had lived to tell the tale.

"And what did your son think of that" asked Dumbledore a twinkle entering his eye.

Severus narrowed his eyes and for once looked forward to bursting the man's bubble and said, "He played his part well, he didn't even look surprised it was as if he had expected me to do it, he never did waver from my side" Severus smirked nastily as he watched the twinkle fade away, or more like blink away.

Severus of course had known for quite some time that the man was trying to split them he of course knew that it would never happen. He knew him and his son were too close to each other for anything to happen to break them apart, except death.

He knew the Headmaster needed him so he knew he was safe for now, he needed to play his cards right. And after last night he knew his son would never waver from his side, he knew his son would follow him to the dark side if needed be as long as he had his father.

"Severus why did you go down there when I had already told you I had everything under control?" demanded Dumbledore, who looked annoyed his twinkle or grandfatherly facade no longer in play.

"Because no one else would have" said Severus.

"Now the stone is gone! I do not know were it is, it was me who was meant to have it but its gone I've been looking for it for weeks now! I needed it to get money before giving it back to Nicolas after all it turns everything into pure gold, the goblins would have fallen over just to get a bit of it! I needed that money and needed the Dark Lord to come back so I can fight him off and become the good Headmaster again after all I will have saved them from darkness once again, and they will all thank me, everything has changed since that Potter brat killed the Dark Lord!" hissed Dumbledore.

"What?" hissed Severus; he wanted the Dark Lord to come back? Was the man absolutely crazy 'scratch that. He needs a loony bin!' thought Severus. He could hardly believe what he had just heard.

"This is your fault, don't think I will be getting your money for you this year, you can live without it now get out of here" said Dumbledore.

That was the only advantage Dumbledore had over Severus was the money, his money that had been going from generation to generation of Snape's. Money one day he wanted to give to his grandchildren, if Harry had any of course. He didn't want his family line to end, he was proud of his line, but he of course was gay if worst came to the worst he would have just asked a woman to get pregnant and anyone would say yes of course, because he was richer than the Malfoy's with all the interest he was getting he was sure bound to have. And to get him an heir a Snape heir was an honour so he knew he would not have trouble getting someone to get him an heir, but now he didn't need to, he had the perfect her in blood and looks.

He remembered brewing the potion for Damon (Harry) to take.

**Flash back**

Severus continued stirring the potion, he needed to make sure the potion was made properly; otherwise it would turn into poison. He knew he would have to put a lot of his blood into it, it actually absorbs into the potion, finally after hours it worked. Cutting a vein in his wrist, blood come pouring out, not that it bothered him. There was a spell to spell wounds closed so nothing could happen .

Spelling the wound closed he sighed and bottled the potion.

He had panicked when Harry had begun screaming, thanking the gods when he had finally fell unconscious from the pain. He had not expected for him to be in so much pain, what he didn't know or figure out was that the blood he had put in the potion, had cleared out all Potter blood in him before putting Snape blood into his system, thus changing everything blood cells and all making his looks changed he no longer had Potter blood but Snape blood.

**End flash back**

"I don't think I need the money from my family I can survive without it, but one day I will have it back within the family so I can give it to my son and hopefully either a grandson or granddaughter to continue the family name" said Severus with a small smile, at the thought of Damon and the money he had gotten them.

"What?" said Dumbledore wide eyed.

"I have all the money I need in the world," he said victoriously.

"How?" asked Dumbledore totally gob smacked.

"None of your business" like he was going to tell the man, that it was he who had the stone and had more money than he would ever be able to spend in fifty life times. Or that his son had more money than anyone else in the world, and that was without the help of the stone. They even had Rowena Ravenclaw staff and a couple of other things that had belonged to the founders. A seer had seen his life and decided to make his life a little better than it was, and Damon knew he would be forever in their debt.

"Severus do you want to find yourself looking for a job?" asked the Headmaster, he was really desperate for money, he needed the train to be fixed as well as needing to give money to his great grand child, who was entitled to money after all she was a Dumbledore.

"I don't care, I will start packing my bags then sir" said Severus as he began to leave. Of course he knew that the man would call him back, he always did, but he had never chanced his luck before.

But the weird thing was loosing his job didn't matter as much as it used to, he now had a place he could go not that he had not but the place had been horrible, he liked quiet but the place had been too quiet. With Damon he was fine, he would have someone to teach and talk to, he could spend forever with his son and he knew that.

"Severus fine, you can stay just go" said the Headmaster slumping into his seat, looking his every one hundred and fifty years of age.

Of course Severus was not put of by this, he knew the man was one hundred percent manipulative and would pull at your heart strings, thankfully Severus didn't care about the man enough for that to happen, he never had.

"Are you sure Headmaster, because I'm sure Dumstrang are looking for a Potions Master, I know Egor would be pleased to see me" said Severus with a smirk, knowing that the man would be far from Happy. He was just the Defence Again the Dark Arts teacher so he had no say in it what so ever.

"Its fine Severus you can stay please go see your son I'm sure he is waiting on you" said Dumbledore. He knew he had lost the argument, as well as a pawn. And it had all started happening when Harry bloody Potter came into the scene or more like Damon Severus Snape.

* * *

Dun dun dun There we go! What did you think of that! Now Dumbledore cannot use the money as means to manipulate Severus! Severus had blown the hatch on that one! Nobody rich would like being manipulated! well no more what did u think R&R plz goodbyeeeeeeeeeeee XD


	34. Chapter 34

**My Life **

**Chapter 34**

Severus stayed in the hospital wing, until Damon was better. He had been in a healing sleep, when he had been beaten they had broken one of his ribs. And the rib had pierced his lung, not a very good thing to happen. But he was fine now they had fixed it in time and was healing greatly. He of course healed quicker than anyone his magic helping him once again.

Even that was something Severus could not control. He just made it look like it was he who was giving Damon his energy. So his secret was safe for now, Severus of course didn't see the point in keeping it a secret now. One he knew his son hated Dumbledore and would never let himself be used and two he was away from the Potters and there was nothing they could do to get him back. With a sigh Severus grudgingly kept his son's secret not wanting anything to come between them, especially just a stupid thing like that; magic.

The children were already away, what no one realized was that Dumbledore's office had some of its knick knacks were gone. He had sold some of his things to get money so the children could get home. He had also robbed a shop, to get money that was how corrupt he was. He would not harm anyone but if he wanted something he would get it. He was above the law and would not change now having all the power has already gone to his head.

Even if he was caught they would believe if he told them he was under the Imperious curse. So some money was back into the Dumbledore vault and one of the great grandchildren had gotten the money she needed.

Severus didn't care if his son was magical or not. So that's why he didn't care much but he would love if his son used magic against people who harmed him or used magic around others. He wanted people to see just what kind of a son he has, but then he realized.

People still loved him with or without magic, they liked him just as he is. He was in the great hall right now, eating because his son had demanded him to go! Telling him that he would be alright for a wee while. McGonagall to Dumbledore's and Snape's shock (to Snape's delight) asked how Damon was. It was well known she had not liked him till the incident with the dragon happened.

"He is feeling better thank you." commented Severus with a small smile, letting her know he appreciated her concern for his son. He sometimes wondered how Damon got everyone loving him. Deep down he knew what it was he was pure and selfless and a down to earth person; that everyone would always love.

After eating the meal in the great hall, he could not deny he felt better having actually eaten something. Now all he wanted to do was go and sit with his son and ask him who hurt him. Severus had not been there and didn't know who hurt him to actually punish them. And he of course was looking forward to punishing them and would do it when they got back from the summer. He just hoped his son knew who it was.

"Hey son, how are you?" asked Severus sitting next to Damon's bed. He could see his son looked better, and was less white. He could not wait to get out of here and out of Hogwarts. Let his son get a proper break and he knew Damon would not do that being here. He also wanted Damon to let go some of his magic, he could tell it was close to breaking free. Thankfully the healing seemed to have sapped the spare magic and he was fine for now.

"I'm fine dad," said Damon with a tired smile. He loved when his dad always came to see him; it made him realize how wanted he was. He knew his dad hated the hospital wing with a passion and here he was making sure he was all right. Being somewhere he hated. Yes, he was loved and Damon relished the feeling, he still did and would probably always.

"You know what I'm going to ask you next don't you?" said Severus. Who had started brushing Damon's hair from his face, and running his hands through it, soothing Damon.

"Yes" said Damon. The smile and peaceful expression never wavered He knew as soon as it had started that his dad would demand to know as soon as he woke up. And he knew who done it, but he would not know who was behind it.

"It was James Jr, Thomas, Weasley, and Finnegan" said Damon quietly. Severus smirked, he would deal with them. Judging by McGonagall's expression at breakfast perhaps she would help him. He would enjoy nothing more than to have them expelled.

He would have to speak to her see what she thinks and says. He felt giddy at the thought of them planning the torture of her Gryffindor's with her. And perhaps he would think she was not as bad as she sounded. Who knows, perhaps he could bring Damon with him. Yes, he just might he knew Damon had a creative imagination.

"Great, that's great son, why don't you get some more sleep. When you wake we are going to see Minerva. She was the one who found you and she asked for you. And I want you too be there and see what they get for hurting you" said Severus and added as an after thought "Plus you are an apprentice you have every right to punish them yourself anyways" said Severus.

"Ok" said Damon. As he snuggled in and was asleep before he knew it. He didn't see Severus watch him most of the time. Love written all over his face, Damon was becoming a weakness of Severus' and Severus knew he would die for his child.

Damon didn't wake up until the next morning. Severus fell asleep over his son's bed, and Poppy had obviously levitated him to an adjacent bed. Severus was up first, and had quite a good sleep well for the first time since Damon's attack. He had been awake for only a couple of hours before he would be asleep for another couple then awake again.

He got breakfast from a house elf. After putting a warming charm on his son's breakfast, he dug into his own. Which was delicious as always but not as good as his own son's cooking. Severus could still hardly believe how much he had changed since Damon had came into his life. He had not thought saving Damon would have brought him a life like this in a million years.

He had changed Damon's life yes, but in turn Damon had saved him from himself and helped him feel again. Something Severus had thought no one could or would be able to do, he had not let anyone either. That was of course Damon came along and changed him for the better and everyone would agree with that.

"Mm mm breakfast" muttered Damon as he woke up. Groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he yawned. Getting up he went to the toilet and took care of his business, before going back through not bothering to take a bath he would wait till he got to Snape manor or their quarters where ever, it didn't both him. But he of course would love to see the manor again.

"Thanks" said Damon. Digging into his breakfast with gusto, he could hardly believe how hungry he was or thirsty for that matter.

He felt so awake that he didn't think he could or would be able to sleep that night. Severus by then had finished his breakfast and the plate and tray had disappeared. They disappear automatically after they finish eating and drinking everything on it.

After Damon finished his Severus summoned Damon's clothes. His apprentice robe as well as an after thought. He knew Damon looked smart in his apprentice robes and they suited him. Getting dressed Damon limped to McGonagall's office with Severus helping him of course. They had injured his leg really bad and it would take at least a couple of days for the limp to disappear.

Every time he put pressure on the leg it hurt so he tried not to which was hard; but he managed eventually. He was just glad that there was an invisible magical lift that no one but the teachers knew about.

It looked like a wooden door, and the teachers didn't use it very often, unless they were hurt. A witch had been paralyzed and that was when they made it of course. They could not have stopped her attending just because she had been disabled. It was a magical spell a blasting curse had hit her in the back, and it was not just a bone it was her spinal cord and there had been nothing they could do for her.

It had of course been forgotten about, until Dumbledore was made Headmaster and he had found it. Thanks to the wards and he had told the teachers, it was not hard to find. There was a hole in the "door"; you just had to press your wand in it. It would come to you within minutes.

"Ah Damon, Severus please come in" said McGonagall. She had been shocked to see them both there. She had not expected them to go up there; she was even more shocked to see Damon with him. He should have still been in the hospital wing in pain! But then she realized that he had been abused and he was bound to be used to such pains. That thought hurt her more than anyone cared to see, she had liked Lily like a daughter and James like a son. So to see them abusing their child was too much for her, she no longer loved them like she used to.

"Thanks" muttered Severus and Damon almost at once.

"Tea?" said McGonagall. Not giving them time to reply, she had the pot filled with boiling water with a flick of her wand and pouring it and also brought out a tartan tin full of shortbread that was said to be great. It was Scottish like her and her husband had loved it. Her granddaughter sent a pack every now and then. She was never out of them she of course loved them herself, and would never give out her own personal tin of them.

"Please" said Damon and Severus when she was half way pouring it, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you come and see me about Severus and I'm glad you are alright Damon its good to see you up and about again every one has been worried about you, you know" she said with a smile.

She could hardly believe she had hated this boy for so long. He had done nothing to deserve her hate and she some times hated herself for being a horrible person.

"Thanks" said Damon. He was kind of glad that McGonagall had stopped being horrible to him, because he had really liked her no matter how horrible she was. She was a great transfiguration teacher really was and he liked her for that if nothing else.

"Well I have come to discuss what will happen to those who almost killed Damon. They punctured his lung and he would died if he had been left a couple of hour's later." said Severus looking angry, very angry. How dare they hurt his son?

"What do you want to do with them Severus?" asked Minerva.

Severus was struck speechless; he had expected her to fight even just a little. The fact that she didn't made him speechless she had never acted this way before. What she saw; Damon must have knocked some sense into her that her Gryffindor's were not perfect all the time or at all in Severus option. But there was always a good Gryffindor at potions once in a while. But most of them didn't have any patience.

"You're not fighting! Are you alright?" asked Severus.

"No you can deal with them. I will agree with what you want. They deserve your punishment after all they did nearly kill a child and it's not right" she said.

"Even if it was James Potter?" asked Severus sneering the name.

"Yes even if it's James Jr" she said. After all she had not been happy with James Jr after what he had done, sneaking an illegal dragon they could have been hurt or could have endangered the students.

"Very well I want them expelled" said Severus.

"Apart from that please Severus" said McGonagall.

"Fine but I want them suspended for two months and detention, lots of detentions when they get back!" said Severus.

* * *

Will Severus get what he wants? will they be suspended? will the boys finally get what they deserve?! R&R plz byeeee XD


	35. Chapter 35

**My Life **

**Chapter 35**

McGonagall of course had to write letters to the families. Telling them that they had hurt a child, what his name was. And of course what their punishment was. To the parents and child's horror they were suspended. A whole two months they would miss of Hogwarts. The boys were horrified that they were caught but they were glad to get to spend a whole two months from school extra! No getting up no homework and no Snape things could not get any better.

However weeks later they were beginning to regret even thinking that.

They were forced up at seven in the morning by their parents. Given chores to do and which by the way lasted nearly all day. And also given lots amount of work that the teachers had sent. Not being able to do magic they were given written work to do. Not just a small bit of work they were asked to do five different essays a day 12 feet. They hardly got any sleep at all the parents were well punishing their children for endangering a child. They could hardly believe there son would do such a thing as to nearly kill another human being.

However the great James Jr. got away with it getting to sleep in and all. But he was still forced to work doing the essays so it was less playing the hero time. The others didn't even want to touch Damon Snape by the summer was over; James Jr. however wanted to pummel his brother. How dare the idiot get him in trouble and get him expelled! He deserved every beaten he got, and even his parents agree with him.

If wizarding social services had been there James Jr. would have been taken from them before they could lift a finger or say 'I will get the ministry'. Saying something like that to a child will give the child the feeling its right to hurt other people. It's not right and the social services would have taken him away, no child should be told he has the right to hurt another human being, a child or anything.

The thing was there were no social Services; if they had been called they would not have gone. After all no one expected the boy who lived to need social Services coming to his door. After all he is pampered adored and had model parents, nothing could be wrong with him.

Damon and Severus went home, to Snape manor after there talk with McGonagall. Damon's limp by then was a little better. But he took his time making sure not to make it worse. He spent most of the time in the dungeons. Of course Severus had nearly had a fit when he had seen him down there. He was supposed to get better and being in a damp dungeon was not one way to get better.

It only made Damon smile when Severus shouted at him, he remembered Lily shouting at James Jr for being out of bed when he was ill. He was still learning what it was like to have a parent and be looked after. The feeling of love never faded, he was glad Severus had taken him in as a Servant. If not then he would never had a father nor known the feeling of love.

Severus himself had repeated over and over again 'you will thank me one day' when Damon had been a servant in Severus house. And Damon did thank Severus every day in the silence of his room or when Severus shouted at him, cuddled him and visited him in the hospital wing or healed him when he was ill or hurt.

The summer for them went pretty fast. Damon making potions so his ever lasting stock didn't diminish. Money still made its way into his huge trunk and more gallons added up. Together he and his father made potions for the hospital wing, which took them two days. And they spent the rest of the summer swimming, sunbathing. Reading and writing essays grading everything.

They were beginning to tan again by the four weeks were over.

They still had time to turn dark brown, so they spent extra time in the swimming pool. Knowing that being in the water tan's you much quicker than the normal way. With the water reflecting the sun and all, Damon and Severus would hate the barbaric way the Muggles put sun cream on. A spell had them protected but Muggles had to put sun screen on and it didn't protect you the way the spell did.

Of course unless you have hardly any magic in you then it may be a possibility that the spell could fail and let you burn.

School started back up, nothing happened apart from the fact that Ronald Weasley stole his father's car and decided to try and get into Potter manor and see and impress James Jr. Mr. Weasley had been arrested for charming a Muggle object and Mrs. Weasley had not been impressed at all.

He had been grounded for two whole months between doing all the chores work he had to de gnome the garden himself. That was something Ron really hated, de gnoming the garden.

He was not allowed to fly not allowed more than one helping of any meal. Ron really hated his summer, one thing for sure he was never, ever going to bother Damon Snape again! He wished he had not been suspended from school if he had not he would be at school! Eating two helpings of every meal playing chess and getting to ride any broom. Right now all he could think was that his life really sucked.

The only day James Jr really enjoyed was when Gilderoy Lockhart was in Diagon ally. He had gotten into the papers and his father had done his homework for him, but after that he had told him to do it himself.

His parents didn't want him falling back anymore than he already was at the moment. He was behind well behind he could not do what half of the first years could do. His exams were poorly and if he didn't buck up the teachers said they would have no choice to chuck him out of there class.

Only so many children can be admitted to Hogwarts, and every time there was someone at Hogwarts someone looses a place. If they do not do there best someone is loosing there place and a chance at exploring there own magical ability. The people who are not accepted are not told they are witches just in case they try and get revenge for not letting them into Hogwarts to start there education.

Not every witch and wizard accept there invitation to Hogwarts. Their parents some time don't even tell there children. And they never do understand what happens around them. It's usually abused Muggle Born's that do not get to go, there parents already fear there child. They would not dare let her let her control it and use it against them. And the wizarding world did nothing to help the Muggles who are hurting one of their own.

That was what Damon was curious about this summer, and asked all the questions he could. If he could save people from the kind of life he had he would do it in a second.

"Do all Muggle Born's accept their place at Hogwarts?" asked Damon when they were relaxing reading one of the millions of Damon's potion books.

"No a good few of them don't" said Severus looking at Damon curiously. Wondering what was the abrupt change of subject. But he was used to it Damon asked the strangest questions and always changed or came up with something big.

"Why? Who would pass up an opportunity like that?" he asked.

"I don't know perhaps they are just not keen on the idea of becoming part of the wizarding world" said Severus shrugging his shoulders. He was not used to thinking about things like that he had spent most of his childhood and schooling thinking Muggle Born's were no better than pond scum. Of course he didn't care much for them now, after all none of them were really good at potions. That's all he really cared about these days, his potions and Damon of course.

"Do they get to choose? What if their parents didn't want them to come?" asked Damon curiously.

"It's not up to them its all up to the children's parents wither they come or not they have no say in it at all" said Severus.

"What they don't get to choose? Their parents may say no when they want to go! That's just totally unfair!" yelped Damon.

"That's just life for you son" said Severus. And that had been the end of the conversation for the day. Damon vowed to come back to it, he wrote everything he learned in his diary journal.

The next time he brought the subject up was when they were brewing potions. They were brewing potions now to fill up Severus' private stores in Hogwarts and at home. The house elves live here and they need potions too. The elf's get sick to for instance elf flu can kill unless the elf was given a potion. Severus has to have potions on hand just in case anything happened.

"What happens if a magical child is very magical and has lots of magic what do you do then?" asked Damon out of the blue it had been two weeks since they had the conversation outside.

"They obliviate anyone who sees it and tells the parents and that's the end of it" said Severus. As he stirred the potion the right amount of times it needed stirred.

"That's it? They don't try and give the child a magical home so he can control his magic?" asked Damon curiously. Also a bit of horror too, after all he would hate for his magic to be out of control. And knew it would be if it had not been for his phoenix.

"No they would not do that but it would be much better to do something like that though" said Severus. Perhaps if they were then they would be better at potions having grown up with them. And not cooking! He knew that was why so many people sucked at potions because they were used to cooking.

"Yes, it would be wouldn't it?" said Damon smirking. Thinking about it, he had the money perhaps they could open an orphanage and get the abused children from the homes. Get wizards to check upon Muggle Born's. Lawyers and all that! He could make life better for them; he was too young to be taken seriously so he would have to talk Severus into helping him. He would do this if it was the last thing he did. He was not called a Slytherin for nothing; he would get Severus to do this.

* * *

There we go! what on earth is Damon Snape up to? R&R plz and tell me what you would like to happen!


	36. Chapter 36

**My Life **

**Chapter 36**

The whole day passed before Damon got the courage to ask Severus or more like demand of Severus to do it.

"Will you do me a big favour?" asked Damon smiling sweetly up at Severus. Severus of course knew that what ever it was he would end up doing, but he was not one to give in easily so asked.

"What?" asked Severus.

"Will you contact people who make wizarding houses and ask them to make a big castle?" he asked innocently.

Whatever Severus had expected it was certainly was not that, he stopped what he was doing stunned at Damon's question.

"Why?" asked Severus looking down at Damon with a frown.

"An orphanage for magical children," said Damon with a sigh he knew it would take a while to convince his dad.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Severus already thinking about the condition he found Harry in. There were no magical orphanages in the wizarding world, only Muggle ones. The only reason Wizards knew about them was because some of the teachers had been sent to get them.

"It's not fair for Witches and Wizards to suffer abuse, I want people to know someone is there for them, just like you were there for me, I can't imagine life if you had not come and got me" said Damon getting emotional, it was not an act to get him to agree either. He was telling the truth,

"But its expensive son, the food clothes everything. You would need people working in the orphanage and my life is filled enough without this," said Severus shaking his head. The only peace he got was at the summer.

"But we can make someone the head of the orphanage! In charge of everything" said Damon almost stamping his foot and huffing.

"Do you trust anyone to do that" asked Severus easily going back to doing what he was doing.

"Well….no but do you?" asked Damon.

"You know I don't trust anyone or many people," said Severus seeing Damon face crumble to one of hurt.

"What if they are in charge of everything else apart from money then? You could show me what to do!" begged Damon.

Severus sighed, "Fine, but it will take years you know that don't you?" said Severus giving in knowing Harry would be able to handle that sort of thing in two years time. He would be able to do it now never mind in two years, he just hoped he was doing the right thing agreeing to this.

"Years?" asked Damon wide eyed. Obviously, he had not thought it would take so long.

"Of course, you have to plan what you want the place to look like, and they will need to build it and you will need to buy everything, beds and things for children to play with. It's not just a small thing son, now are you sure you still want to do it?" asked Severus knowing he had to be like this or his son will not realise what he was getting into. Finishing what he was doing they both left the dungeons they headed outside. Damon deep in thought, he was not sure how to answer it.

"I want to do it, I have the money, plus even if I did not I could just use a little bit of the stone and make more, I have all this money and I have nothing to do with it. I do not want anyone living the life I used to have. Not everyone gets saved like I did I just want to protect people like my sister from horrible people, even though no one believed that James Potter was a monster" said Damon his shoulders slumped.

"Very well, I will speak to a builder and my manager, they can get everything set up, draw a picture of what you want the orphanage to look like. Also, what things you want for the orphanage. My account manager at Gringotts will do it, with a bit of coaxing with money I'm sure" said Severus.

He had gotten himself a manager when he had gotten the money from the stone. He had a vault yes, but it was just his money from working in it. When they cleared his name they did not give him his vaults back, they did not have any other Snape to give them to. He had no idea Damon was going to find a loophole in the Ministry laws.

"Can we go visit him today?" asked Damon curiously. It was a nice day he would love to have an ice cream and sit around enjoy his summer.

"In half an hour, if he is busy then we will just go and get an ice cream, how about that?" asked Severus thinking what Damon had been thinking.

"Thanks dad" said Damon smiling. His life was good.

Half an hour later they found themselves in Diagon Ally, making their way to Gringotts. Severus was beginning to think that this might actually work. He made way to the goblins pushing past the idiots that were trying to be served and asking.

"I would like to see my manager please," said Severus curtly.

"Very well your name?" asked the Goblin respectfully.

"Severus Snape" said Severus.

"I will be just a moment sir," said the Goblin.

His manager was human of course; he had to be at Gringotts to manage his accounts. Otherwise, how was he supposed to do it? Everything in Gringotts stayed in Gringotts. The Goblins hated people taking private information; they barely tolerated them copying everything. Only copy's of statements and of course everything they owned would be delivered by owl post. Not just any owls the owls at Gringotts were hard to be intercepted and are vicious when protecting their parcels.

Damon watched everything that was happening in interest, the goblins measuring jewels and money with pleasure on their faces. The others dealing money out or dealing with them looked disgruntled it was as though Goblin's did not like humans. He wondered what had caused the Goblin rebellions for a couple of minutes, before he could think more his father's manager was coming out with the goblin at his feet.

"Severus its good to see you, how can I help you today? Do you want to take this elsewhere? Perhaps my office?" asked the Manager seeing Severus' look. The manager knew Severus quite well to know how he was feeling.

Severus nodded briskly.

"Ok, come along thanks gripmonk," said the manger.

"Damon this is my manager, Jack this is my son, Damon Snape" said Severus getting to the introduction, Severus did not want his manager ignoring his son.

"It's nice to meet you young one, I seen your name on file but I've never seen you I must say you look just like your dad, would you like some pumpkin juice?" asked Jack speaking to him as he would anyone.

"Yes please," said Damon sitting up straight.

"Black coffee Severus?" asked Jack.

"No a pumpkin juice please, chilled" said Severus he was too hot for coffee, plus he hardly drank coffee during the summer. Only when he was up early and teaching dunderheads did he drink strong black coffee.

"So what brings you here?" asked Jacked getting the juice and handing them over before sitting down.

"My son and I want to open up an orphanage," said Severus making sure he said it when his manager was drinking his juice it got strayed everywhere. Damon sniggered slightly.

"Are you crazy? Plus you don't have enough money to keep it up and running it would cost thousands" said Jack shocked.

"My son used to be Harry Potter; he found treasure at the dungeons of the house, covered by concealment charms. He never told his parents but anyway he has a lot of money, which is sitting in a vault in his house trunk." said Severus wondering how best to explain it.

"I see, well you can either put the money into vaults or let me see it and let me tell you what to put in vaults before I decide if I'm going to go along with this plan" said Jack pensively. He knew it was not like Severus to joke so he must be serious but Jack could hardly believe it.

"Damon?" asked Severus. He would not agree if Damon did not want anyone in his trunk.

"Only if I get his wizard oath and oath of silence," said Damon. He had read many books and knew their was ways around each of them but together there was no way to be able to tell anyone.

"What? Why don't you want people finding out or something?" asked Jack wide eyed two oaths that was asking a bit much.

"I don't want anyone to know," said Damon.

"Fine, you have my oath of silence and wizard's oath to never tell anyone about the Snape business or anything I witness," said Jack rolling his eyes.

"Good," said Severus as Damon got up, make his trunk its original size, and opened it.

Jack fell with a thud on the floor, getting up wearily he said "He used magic, isn't he supposed to be a squib, and that kind of trunk was made in the founders time, they have all disappeared, of course the Huffelpuff and Gryffindor ones were destroyed by Grindelwald." he said in awe rubbing the trunk gently.

"Wow, I didn't know that," said Damon wide eyed.

"Not many people know about them, I have heard and read about them here in Gringotts, the Goblins would do anything to receive this trunk," said Jack not including everyone else too.

* * *

Should they have told someone else? Will the leave him to think it goes up immediately or should Jack know that Harry is magical? Should he know Harry really is the real boy who lived? Should the Orphanage idea really work? Do you think it would really take that long for someone to build a castle 2 years? That includes changing the grounds building huts and all that, for things to go in and getting everything ready...would it take two years! Give me your option! R&R please and Goodbye THANK you for reading this it means a lot to me! Goodbye for now.


	37. Chapter 37

**My Life **

**Chapter 37**

"Come on down here" said Damon opening the trunk before descending into his trunk. Pulling a piece of string making stairs appear before they went down them. Stepping into the library the bank manager gawped in shock.

Severus still looked at the place in amazement and he had seen it millions of times, Damon just looked at his second home in satisfaction. He hoped one day he could put his books into a proper home, all of his doing though.

Severus shielded his eyes, knowing that the gold in the vault would be blinding. Just as predicted it was, if all this money did go into the vaults the interest they would make would run the orphanage alone. Plus the money would stay in the vault for a good while, as the builders would take at least a year and a half to build it. Once they had finished building the orphanage they would get the rest of their money. They would get half before starting then the next half when it was finished; with the connections managers have they might even get it cheaper.

"Why do you have your money here and not in a vault?" asked Jack.

"This is where Damon has always kept it, I don't think he has ever thought of putting it in Gringotts." said Severus shrugging his shoulders.

"Well what do you say kid? Do you want to put your money into a proper vault? The interest you would get is unbelievable by the time you have to pay for the building interest alone would pay for it?" asked Jack looking at Damon.

"Wont people wonder where I have all that money from?" asked Damon biting his lower lip.

"No, we can ask the Goblins to put it in one of the top secure vaults, the Ministry cannot interfere with them, they are just higher than the vaults the pureblood's use" said Jack.

"So no one will know, and no one can get into them?" asked Damon looking right at Jack.

"That's right" said Jack sounding sure and positive.

"Fair enough, get it transferred there, as well as every Galleon the Snape's own. I don't care if the Ministry seized the assets just tell them to leave two gallons in the vault everything else will be transferred, the ministry will never know anyway" said Damon smirking.

"We can't do that Damon, its breaking the law" said Severus.

"But do they know what you have?" asked Damon exited.

"They know I have money they also seized my properties but I don't think they know how much I have" said Severus resultantly.

"So they won't know if you have taken your money from one vault and transferred it to a top secure vault" said Damon in a voice that says I know better than you.

"You know Severus the kid is right" said Jack smirking, he was a Slytherin and Damon was Slytherin he had never thought of just transferring the money somewhere else.

"If we get caught it's all your doing" said Severus pointing his finger at Damon.

"Of course, I would not want you in trouble" said Damon truthfully.

"Give me five minutes to get a free Goblin," said Jack as they got out of the trunk.

"You will need to get one that can be trusted, one that we can make our manager, the Goblin would be loyal to us, and it's us that's getting him money after all. Use a low level Goblin, the one that just opens doors" suggested Damon.

"Who are you? And how on earth do you think like that?" asked Jack shaking his head unable to believe what this kid was coming out with.

"It's pretty easy just think, having a photographic memory also helps" said Damon smiling almost shyly.

"Just a minute" said Jack shaking his head, he had lots of information to sink into his brain.

Going over to the cart goblin he asked…

"What is your name?" Jack asked.

"My name is Griphook sir how can I help you? What vault do you wish to go to?" asked Griphook looking bored to death.

"Griphook, follow me" said the manager looking serious.

Griphook and Jack walked back to the manager section and into the room that had Jack and his last name on it. Griphook gasped as soon as he saw the trunk a look of wonder on his face. It was amazing the awe in the Goblin's; smiling slightly Jack asked the Goblin to sit.

"How can I help you?" asked Griphook, he was not rude and snobbish like some of the goblins.

"Griphook I need a bank manager, I was wondering if you would be mine. I want one of the highest security vaults, and we need a lot of money transferred today" said Severus.

"Isn't this gentleman not your manager?" asked Griphook a dumb look on his face, the goblin was confused.

"Yes, but he will be two busy for the next few years to actually look after the accounts properly, plus he cannot say no he will be getting more money than he would dream off" said Severus.

"I see I would love to be your temporary manager sir" said Griphook, he would do anything to stop bloody opening vault doors everyday and being looked down upon.

"You wont be a temporary manager, you're the Snape manager from now on, both of you," said Severus.

"The Snape manager? Why need two I mean no disrespect but the vaults have been seized and you have only your money for working" said Griphook.

"That's what everyone else thinks don't they; my son got this trunk filled with money. He has also been making money making potions every day, I am as well so we do make a lot of money not just my teaching salary plus my son has just come up with something amazing" said Severus smirking full blast now.

"And what would that be sir?" asked Griphook curiously.

"The ministry only seized the vaults right?" asked Damon.

"Yes Sir" said Griphook.

"We want you to transfer the money that's due to Severus Snape into a secure vault as well as the money I have in the vault of my trunk" said Damon.

"Are you serious?" asked Griphook looking at Damon with respect.

"Yes, now with all that money we will probably have the most money, more than the Malfoy's or the Potters. If you want to be the Manager you will transfer the money. Leave about thirty galleons cannot empty it now can we" said Damon smiling sweetly.

"Of course not sir or the vault would be closed and free for someone else's use" said Griphook smirking, finally a bit of luck coming his way.

"Well then lets get the money in the trunk sorted first" said Jack doing what Damon had earlier and started climbing down the stairs.

Damon opened the vault, the goblin almost jumped with glee, he had worked with money but this was the most he had ever seen in one vault. That only meant one thing for him, he was rich, smirking he clicked his fingers and a good bit of the money was transferred to the newly unused secure vaults in the very heart of Gringotts.

It took almost fifty clicks of his fingers to get the entire contents into the vault. The goblin had used a good load of magic and was not even out of breath. Damon could not help but say out loud "it's weird seeing the vault empty, it's always had money in it".

"Don't worry, where it is your going to have more," said Griphook meaning the interest.

"I know" said Damon still feeling weird.

"Now let's get going," said Griphook.

"When do we have the Snape vaults emptied?" asked Jack.

"Best way to get every penny that belongs to you is to do an inheritance test did you ever do one?" asked Griphook.

"Yes, but then my father and mother was alive, so I don't know it would not have showed up as mine" said Severus shrugging his shoulders.

"Very well, do you have an inheritance test with you?" asked Griphook.

"I have one" said Jack.

"Here cut your finger on that spot, we will know in a couple of minutes" said Jack.

Severus let the blood fall on the paper, names came up and even the Goblin looked in awe. He ran his sharp claw like finger across the names, they wondered what he was doing but didn't interrupt him.

"What did you do?" asked Damon breaking the silence.

"I had everything from the vaults stored in the secure vault you asked for, there is more money than you ever thought there would be. There is also a fine that James Potter had to pay in the vault as well, the gods have surly granted you gold" said Griphook smirking.

"Yes well I demand you go and get some nice new clothes, perhaps some suits, you can take some of our money but it will come out of your pay. We also want no one getting into the vault even if they have the key, its just both of us no matter who it is" said Severus giving the goblin a pointed look.

"That's fine sir" said Griphook bowing low before scurrying out.

"We need Damon to draw a picture of what he wants or describe it; I personally think describing it would be better. Let the builder draw several different buildings out and let him choose which one suits it the best" said Jack.

"Yes, well you get in touch with your people; I want you to be in charge of everything. Damon will handle all the money; it will take about two years to get the orphanage built anyway. Get in touch soon" said Severus nodding his head.

"Bye" said Damon knowing his father had, had enough and wanted out.

"It was nice meeting you Damon, good by Severus I will be in touch hopefully in a few days" said Jack nodding his head in respect before letting Severus and Damon leave on their own. Of course Damon shrunk his trunk and they were out of Gringotts and into the sun shine millions and millions of galleons richer. Or at least Severus was anyway, everything that had been taken from him was back and safe.

Everything was good.

* * *

There we go the money is safely in the vaults and even the money Severus Snape had aken from him. Im glad you are all liking this story and want to take a minute to thank everyone for reviewing! i had this up before and its still one of my favourite story's i cant wait to get writing again! soooo ... R&R plz ! goodbye and take care everyone XD


	38. Chapter 38

**My Life**

**Chapter 38**

Nothing changed when Severus had gotten his money back; he had been rich for quite some time. Thanks to Damon, strange really, his child supporting both of them, mostly. Severus did have money before Damon came along, enough to get both of them by, but now they didn't even need to worry about anything because they had that much.

Damon had drawn a picture of a place he had always dreamed about, before Severus had come along of course. He had even detailed it down to the very place he wanted grass. He had even added that he wanted a pond area, for ducks and a racing area, for go Karts. He was not half spending money on that orphanage; however, to Damon it was worth it.

The cost was going to be expensive; it would make a dent in the money he was getting. It would not leave them poor, far from it actually. Clothes could be conjured, so they didn't need to buy that kind of things. Severus had added a library area for the children of the orphanage. The Orphanage was magical so they had nothing to hide, the pictures were sent to building layers, and Severus left his attorney to deal with all the other little details.

For things had gone from great, to down right fearful, the boys that had beaten Damon were back. Severus' mood was enough to sink Titanic in fright, the boys were seriously behind in work, even more so in potions, and Severus was not going light with them. Damon got to watch every insult gleefully, there were times he had to actually side his face in his hands to stop himself from laughing out loud.

There was a matter of Gilderoy Lockhart as well; the man was constantly in Severus' option, in his way. He showed up in the strangest places and was getting on Severus' last nerves. Severus of course didn't believe that the man had done any of the things in the book. Not that he had read them mind you; he had read about two pages before never reading another one again. He was also like a magnet to Godric Potter, seeking as much fame as he could.

However, Severus' mood didn't last on the boys or Lockhart for long, for something unexpected and unusual happened. Damon had told Severus that he was hearing voices in the walls. Severus knew that Damon would never do such a thing as a joke, or for attention. He however, didn't have time to let the suspicions grow because Tomas, Finnegan, Weasley and of course Godric Potter were found next to the petrified body of the caretakers cat.

A sign written in blood that made everyone's blood to run cold, 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN RE-OPENED ENEMY'S OF THE HEIR BEWARE'

Damon knew it was something to do with the voice's he was hearing. He however, had no proof, and plus even if he knew he would not be able to tell anyone. After all they would think him mad for hearing voices, and that was not a good thing. Dumbledore would have him shipped of to St. Mungo's before he could deny it.

It was hard for Damon the next few months; Severus would hardly let Damon out of his sight. It was also a weird couple of months because even now, he was now used to being coddled. Severus had been coddling Damon but he was still not used to it. Being able to remember what his family did to him he was grateful for each piece of affection he was given each day.

However, it was becoming even too much for Damon when Justin Fletchey was found petrified. Severus had become more and more concerned, and practically kept him under house arrest. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on it, for the voices he thought were in his head were becoming more often. Then more attacks kept happening. Dumbledore was watching him closer than ever, every time Damon was without his father.

If Damon did not know it, he would have said Dumbledore suspected him. Which was stupid, he was not supposed to have magic. Shaking his head, he silently wondered if Dumbledore suspected he could do magic. But that was not possible, because he had been extremely careful about magic.

His second year as an apprentice, Damon could safely say he was not having a good year. There was one good thing, he was passing with flying colours, and making more difficult potions. Potions Damon had never dreamed of being able to make, now he was and doing so proudly. When people heard he had passed his first year, they had been god smacked.

One thing had come of Damon being an apprentice, the figures of people being disowned because they didn't have magic slowly diminished (or in other words a squib). Damon had opened a whole new world to squibs, they didn't need magic to remain in the magical community, and they could still do things. Like brew potions, to help people, make money. The figures were still high but it was only one year, give it another couple of years and the numbers would have probably diminished a huge amount.

There were of course people causing trouble for Damon that includes, Dumbledore, James Potter, and his brother. However, Lily watched this all happening sadly. To think it was her son that was making the huge difference. She wished she had kept him, and loved him now, she knew he would never accept her back but she could watch afar. Pretending to hate him, for her husband and sons sake.

Lily stopped some of James' schemes, James hopefully would never find out. Even now Lily could not get the picture of her son in Madam Malkin's shop out her mind. He was so angelic and beautiful, especially without James Potter's look on him. James Potter's children, not including Damon all had childish chubby looks. She didn't know why, but one thing for certain her child looked like an angel the way he was. She wished deep down she could show it, sighing sadly she continued on hating him, hoping one day when he was older he would forgive her.

"Every time you hear that voice something happens, now Hagrid has been arrested, it was said that he opened it fifty years ago. Which is a bunch of bull shit, Hagrid is too much of an idiot to open a chamber, Tom Riddle apparently realized who was doing it, here is the funny thing Tom Riddle is Voldemort" said Severus sitting down, he realized he was practically imprisoning his son he didn't like doing it anymore than Damon liked being stuck in a room with Potters. Now we all know how much Damon hates the Potters, so it was pretty bad.

"I know it's a snake that's doing it" said Damon seriously.

"What?" asked a shocked Severus, at that he had not been told before.

"It's a snake, but I'm not sure of any snake that could petrify people" said Damon.

"Oh shit, it's a basilisk" said Severus paling more by the second.

"A basilisk isn't that just a potion's ingredient?" asked Damon, it was becoming obvious Damon had not come across a book about basilisks, not that it mattered much because there was no books on basilisks.

"A basilisk is the king of serpents, spiders are scared of them, and the basilisk can kill, if anyone looks it in the eye. Now Colin Creevy was found with his stupid camera that's why he was not killed, and the know it all's were found with a mirror, that means it really is a basilisk" said Severus sneering even though his eyes showed worry for both of them.

"Oh, nasty sounding things" said Damon with a nervous laugh, when Severus was worried there was something to be worried about. The man was good at shielding his thoughts and feelings. Today they were slipping through, and his thoughts were haywire. Not that Damon was trying to get into his fathers mind or anything.

"This is serious, how the fuck can a sixty foot basilisk get in and out of the school without anyone seeing?" asked Severus.

"The walls, the plumbing!" said Damon wide eyed, that explained the voices, sighing in relief, and he was not going mad. It was a snake he had been hearing all this time, if they had sat down and spoke properly before now, they would have figured it out along time ago. Both of them realized that, and were sitting there deciding what to do.

"What are we going to do?" asked Damon five seconds later.

"We are doing nothing, I will tell the headmaster and let that be the end of it," said Severus, he knew the school would more or likely be closed down.

"He's been arrested remember" said Damon.

"Fuck. McGonagall then" said Severus shaking his thoughts off.

Severus really did have bad language when he was worried, something Damon was just learning. If Damon had not been so worried himself, he would have laughed at his father. However, this was not the time for laughter; it was a time for thinking of a plan of action.

"If it is a basilisk perhaps I can control it, make it stop, please let me try," said Damon looking like he was about to get a puppy.

"Someone must be controlling it Damon, it has been under there for thousands of years, and now it starts attacking someone is behind them. Thank god they do not know you are a parseltongue otherwise you would be in Azkaban beside Hagrid" said Severus looking thankful.

"So? I will just need to win control" said Damon shrugging his shoulder.

"It might kill you," snapped Severus.

"Look there is only one way to find out, come with me" said Damon suggestively.

"Fine, but only after we tell McGonagall because we might never come back up" said Severus looking queasy at the very thought.

"It will be ok" said Damon looking exited.

"Yeah, we are just going to play a game of 'kill the basilisk' it can't hurt us" snapped Severus sarcastically. He didn't know why he felt compelled to let Damon go down there. Severus knew he should not let him go, he wondered if he was under a spell.

"Let's go" said Damon, putting on a robe that would protect him better. He had been out of action for ages; it was time he was put back in the game.

They walked up to the headmaster's office, well Headmistress for now anyway. The headmaster had been suspended when Hagrid was arrested, and sent to Azkaban. Damon didn't care much, but many people were furious, it was not the Ministry that was on the receiving end of their anger, but the Slytherin's.

"Tartan" said Severus, at least it was not sweets, he thought.

"Come in" said McGonagall, after Severus had knocked.

"Ah Severus, how can I help you? And Damon?" asked McGonagall adding Damon when she saw him.

"We have found out what is in the chamber of secrets Minerva" said Severus sitting down.

"Really?" she asked sounding very surprised, "And what is that?" she finished.

"It's a basilisk, a king of serpents," said Severus.

"And do you know where the chamber is?" she asked.

"Um…no we don't" said Severus looking a tad embarrassed how on earth could they have killed the thing if they didn't know where it is.

"In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" said Damon suddenly. Startling both of the teachers, they turned to look at him, the look of scepticism slowly turned to shock and awe.

"Of course, no one knew how she died; she must have looked the basilisk straight in the eye. She was killed with a basilisk that would explain her muttering yellow eyes and nothing else when she had just died." said McGonagall shocked.

"I still can't believe you are so brainy," said Severus a look of awe and pride on his face.

"Well, it looks like its time for the school to close," said McGonagall sighing sadly.

"Actually me and Damon want to go and try and stop it" said Severus.

"What you would put your son in harm's way? He wouldn't be able to protect himself!" she said shocked.

"I want your witch's oath you wont tell anyone what I am about to tell you, or anything said in this office" said Severus, putting up silencing spells, of course that's how Dumbledore found out things.

"I swear on my magic as a witch to never repeat what I am told in this office" said McGonagall, her wand over hear heart. When the oath was done, he relaxed and told her why he was even thinking of letting his son go down there.

"My son is a parseltongue" said Severus.

"Really? But isn't he a squib how unusual" said McGonagall looking puzzled.

"He is not a squib, he is pretending he is, you know Dumbledore would use him if he knew Damon had magic, just look at the Potters." said Severus, he knew she would not be happy but she would agree resultantly.

"Very well, well I guess I shall accompany you to the area surrounding the chamber, just in case something goes wrong" said Minerva softly. She had grown fond of Damon, even thought they didn't talk much apart from at meal times some times.

* * *

Is the story going to fast? Or do you like how it's going so far? Will I have Damon go see the unicorns? Will I have him able to talk to them? Bird speaks? Or something similar? Will one of them end up petrified? What's it going to be? Will the basilisk listen? Or will it be killed? If so who will do it? Snape or Damon?


	39. Chapter 39

**My Life**

**Chapter 39**

"Come on then Damon" said Severus, he didn't want to let his son do this, but really he had no choice. Damon loved Hogwarts and got to interact with people his own age, his sister was there. He could not let Hogwarts be shut down, if he didn't let his son come he would come anyway, and he would be just as worried.

They made their way around Hogwarts, in silence McGonagall had a look of worry plastered on her face. They entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Damon went right over to the sink, inspecting it he found a snake on it.

"Open" hissed Damon.

Suddenly Severus pulled him back, as the sink started moving, the sink moved forward, and then started sinking into the ground. Severus crept forward before looking down the pipe. Holding the potion in his hand he took a deep breath, and went down, Damon right at the back of him.

Despite going down a pipe he managed to keep on his feet, standing up he caught his son. Together they made their way through, stealthy and deadly alert. If someone had said they looked like father and son, it was nothing compared to what they looked like right now. Their positions, their faces, set in determination and their strengths. They had never looked more like father and son than they did at that very moment.

"Let's go" said Damon.

Severus didn't say anything but together they began walking again. They found themselves at another opening, snakes intertwined on the door.

"Open" hissed Damon once again.

Clinking ran though the entire chamber, as the door was opened once more. It swung open, and together they looked though the opening, before making their way though another entrance.

They found themselves in a very long chamber, Snake statue were strike to poise all the way along the walk. Looking around they then made their way again, they found Ginny Weasley at the entrance she looked like she was in a trance.

"She's possessed" said Severus softly to his son.

"I know" said Damon looking intently at Ginny who was acting like they were not there.

"Tom" she said,

They saw a man coming though, one that made Severus pale completely, Damon began getting worried. Hiding them from view he asked his dad what the matter was.

"What's the matter?" asked Damon looking at his father, as if daring him to lie.

"It's Voldemort" said Severus,

"How, he is my age!" said Damon.

"I don't know but that's him, he is transparent but still has powers, it's like he has used some dark magic to preserve himself in something." said Severus.

"Does it need to be an object?" asked Damon.

"Yes" said Severus softly.

"Then it must be an object, look around for it, break anything that looks like it could be Voldemort's preserved self" said Damon.

"Fine but stay here" said Severus.

"No, I'm going to distract him" said Damon.

"No" said Severus harshly.

"Please dad, just let me help" said Damon "I can protect myself" he half wined.

"Fine, if anything happens to you I will bring you back and kill you all over again" threatened Severus looking worried, he knew he should never have brought his son with him now.

"Nothing will happen," said Damon.

"Give me one of the potions" he asked a few seconds later.

"Here," said Severus holding it out.

"Ok, now go" said Damon.

"Ginny" said Damon nosily as he came out from his hiding place. His father meanwhile started looking around the chamber for anything that could be hosting Voldemort's preserved self.

"Who are you?" asked a snooty teenager.

"Me I'm no one, come on Ginny lets get you out of here," said Damon taking a hold of Ginny, he was positive his father could get what ever was that was holding Voldemort's preserved self.

"Ah, you think you can save her from me do you?" asked the boy.

"Of course, you don't even have a wand your not worthy of an opponent" sneered Damon.

"You little fucker, do you have any idea who I am?" Asked the boy narrowed eyed.

"Yeah I do, so called Lord Voldemort, and does it look like I give a damn, your nothing without a wand" said Damon.

"No, well then why don't I just call someone, I'm sure you will die of fright" said Tom smirking.

"I hardly think so" sneered Damon, wondering what was taking his father so long.

"Speak to me Greatest of Hogwarts four" hissed Tom.

The mouth of Salazar Slytherin suddenly started opening, he knew as soon as he heard hissing that this was the basilisk. Pushing Ginny to the floor he grabbed the potion and waited for it to come.

"Yes Master?" hissed the snake.

"Kill him" hissed Tom.

"Don't kill me, otherwise I will kill you" hissed Damon right back.

"Don't listen kill him I will give you another prey!" hissed Tom, who was shocked the boy was a parseltongue.

"Yes Master" hissed the Snake.

"I mean it I will kill you" insisted Damon determined.

"Not before I get you" hissed the snake before moving to strike, Damon had his eyes closed, and when he felt the breath of the Basilisk on his face he chucked the potion before running back.

"Hssssshisssshisss" was all the Snake could see. The potion worked like acid completely destroying the eyes. So the snake was bound to be in a lot of pain as well as filled with anger.

"Kill him!" shouted Tom! In anger how dare that brat hurt his basilisk?

"Smell him and kill him" he hissed urgently.

"Hurry dad" shouted Damon backing away as the Basilisk moved forward. All the while thinking 'help'.

The sorting hat fell on his head suddenly; he didn't see the burst of flames as a phoenix came to the rescue. A thunk, caused a sudden pain in his head, removing the hat, a sword came out. Thanking his lucky stars which were floating around his head.

He ran away, making the basilisk follow, climbing his way up the head of Salazar Slytherin, the snake of course followed.

"Damon" said Severus looking horror-struck.

However, Damon had found the object that could be what was being used. Protecting himself against the Basilisk sudden movements he shouted down to his dad, telling him what it was.

"Dad, the diary" said Damon.

"What?" asked Severus obviously not understanding.

Dodging another strike from the basilisk he hit it with his sword, no where fatal but enough for the Snake to back of for a few seconds. He was distracted by the fact that a basilisk was after his son and forgot about the basilisk and tried to get to his son.

"The diary at your feet, destroy it" said Damon crying out when the basilisk bit his arm, yanking his arm back, a basilisk tooth stuck in it, he yelled thrusting the sword right through the brain. The basilisk dropped dead, Severus had heard but was far more concerned about his son, who had been hit in the arm with a basilisk. That would kill him slowly, Severus felt himself choking up, he now regretted bringing his son more than ever, he would die a horrible painful death and because of him. Wide eyed, he didnt even think about following his son's last command his son was dying he wanted to be with him.

Damon crawled to the dairy himself, if this was his end he would make sure that the basilisk was dead and so was Voldemort. He didn't want his father serving him and he would do anything to make sure Voldemort didn't get back. Taking the tooth from his arm, he rammed it repeatedly through the book, Tom screaming the whole time. However he wasnt strong enough to finish what he started, so Severus used a spell on it to make sure there was no way the evil bastard would come back through the diary.

Tom had not been possessing Ginny Weasley enough to be able to have enough strength to actually pick something up. Otherwise he would have taken the diary and run, but unfortunately he couldn't. And Damon and Severus Snape defeated Voldemort together, father and son once again.

"Damon, don't please" begged Severus he didnt want his son to die, he would never have done this on normal circumstances but his son was dying.

However, it was not for long as a phoenix burst in and saved the day, literary of course. Blinking he cried pearly white tears onto the bite on Damon's arm, they watched in fascination, thankfulness and awe as he wound healed and the arm stopped hurting all together.

Severus closed his eyes, it had been a close one at that, and he clutched his son close to him. Aware at how close he had come to loosing him, they must have sat there for a good while just cuddling each other.

"Come on son, lets get somewhere warm and something to eat" said Severus carefully helping his son up.

"Yeah it's cold down here, but how do we get back up?" asked Damon asking the logical question.

Suddenly the phoenix sung a few notes, and flapped his wings as if to say this way. Nodding in agreement they got Ginny Weasley between them, took a feather each and with a flame they disappeared. Appearing at the top of the chamber, McGonagall looked at them with relief and happiness written all over her face.

"Oh thank god! I was beginning to fear the worst" said McGonagall clutching at her heart.

"It was close, the bloody Basilisk bit Damon, however, we are fine thanks to that bird" said Severus looking relieved to see the top of Hogwarts again.

"Oh dear, lets get you to Madam Pomfrey" said McGonagall.

"It's ok Minerva, I will take him back to our quarters, we will be going down again. I after all have a sixty or seventy foot worth of basilisk to grind and stack into potion bottles" said Severus smirking.

"Back to the same old you Severus, very well I will tell the Minister what is happening" said McGonagall softly.

"Very well Good day Minerva, and remember your Oath" said Severus giving her a pointed look.

"Yes Severus, I don't want to be without my magic any time soon so don't need to worry" said McGonagall.

"Good, well you can take Ginny to the hospital wing, she has been possessed" said Severus.

"Oh dear gods! I didn't even realise" said McGonagall looking scandalised.

"Just get her to the hospital wing" said Severus.

"Yes, yes, now let's go" said McGonagall quickly levitating Ginny Weasley out of the toilet and to the Hospital.

Severus and Damon quietly made their way back to their quarters. Looking forward to some heat, and some nice warm food. Then being able to snuggle up and read their books before going to bed.

* * *

There we go! So the school is saved, and Ginny is not suffering until the end of the year! Lockhart is not a blubbering mass in St. Mungo's and Dumbledore is still gone. now that's the main part of the story over, now all its got to do is have Dumbledore back unfortunately, have Snape give the boys hell for some more, test and exams, and have him scare them some more before they are over for the summer!


	40. Chapter 40

**My Life **

**Chapter 40**

"I'm surprised I slept this long" said Damon softly yawning as they made their way to the great hall.

They were surprised when a jet of red went towards them; Severus reacted immediately and had them both on the floor. Rolling over he had his wand shooting of a spell before he knew it. They were surprised it was Lockhart that had attacked them.

"What the fuck is the matter with you man?" hissed Severus angrily.

"I'm going to obliviate you that's what, and your little brat, as well as McGonagall, and I will write the story in my new book. About how I saved Hogwarts from Voldemort and a basilisk, how I defeated them" said Lockhart an insane gleam in his eye.

"Your fucking crazy" snapped Severus shooting another spell at the man.

"I knew you did nothing you said in your book!" snapped Damon angrily.

"You are nothing but a fraud! How many people have you hurt just so you can write books? You're pathetic!" snapped Damon again.

"Shut up you little brat!" snapped Lockhart, I'll get you! Obliviate!"

The spell made its way to Damon, however, the boy didn't move, Severus was too stunned to move. However, the stillness didn't last long Damon swiftly erected a shield around him. Protecting himself from the obliviate, the spell bounced off and right back at Lockhart.

Lockhart didn't move he was too surprised and shocked too move. He had always played the pity card when Damon was around. Because he was a squib, now Damon was using a shield against him. The man didn't stand a chance it hit him square in the chest.

"Thank Merlin for that" said Severus walking along, his wand still in his hand. He didn't want to take the chance of the man wakening up again and hitting them with anything.

"Ah, hello, who are you?" asked Lockhart when he blinked awake within seconds.

"He doesn't remember anything! I think its best we put him in St. Mungo's" said Damon softly.

"Yes, Come on then, let's get McGonagall," said Severus, keeping his eye and wand on the man. Just in case the man was fooling around, waiting until their backs were turned to curse them. The man did seem genuinely dazed, as if he had just been hit with the spell.

"I don't think he is faking it" said Damon softly as he put his wand away, he could not let anyone see him with one.

"Either do I" said Severus grimacing at the figure that used to be Lockhart who was sucking on his thumb quite happily.

"Come on" snapped Damon dragging Lockhart to the Headmistresses office.

"Pearl drops" snapped Severus as he entered the moving stair ways.

"Ah Severus, what can I help you with?" asked McGonagall looking curious.

"You can take him to St. Mungo's" snapped Damon giving Lockhart a huge push.

"Oh dear what's happened?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm afraid you will need a new Defence teacher" said Severus softly.

"I can see that Severus, what happened?" asked McGonagall.

"He tried to obliviate us, saying he was going to obliviate me and my son as well as you. And tell the whole world he was the one that defeated Voldemort and a basilisk and saved Hogwarts" said Severus snorting at the very thought.

"I see, I told Dumbledore not to hire him, we don't need a bumbling fool to run Defence. The children are learning nothing, it seems no teacher lasts longer than one year at this rate half a year now" said McGonagall.

"Hopefully the next fool will last longer" snapped Severus.

"Yes, hopefully," said McGonagall.

"Dad I'm hungry" said Damon softly.

"Go to breakfast both of you, once I've gotten Lockhart sorted out I will be at breakfast" said McGonagall.

"Sure, I will see you later then" said Severus nodding curtly.

"Can I help you?" asked a nurse.

"Yes, Gilderoy Lockhart has been obliviate and doesn't seem to remember anything the poor man." said McGonagall.

"I see, well I will come over and put him where he ought to be" she said.

"Thanks for coming so quickly" said McGonagall, as a young woman stepped out of the floo.

"It's no problem, now let's go Gilderoy…St. Mungo's" she said and both he and the idiot were gone. Dumbledore was not going to be happy, but she could not give a shit for some reason. She thought perhaps it was Severus and Damon that is affecting her.

"He is gone" said McGonagall softly.

"Good." said Severus continuing eating his breakfast, as McGonagall joined them for a good meal. A good meal the house elves had been waken since six o'clock making.

"It's hard to believe we are the only ones in Hogwarts right now" said Severus.

"It is, even Sprout has gone, however she will be here today to check on her plants I think" said McGonagall.

"Dumbledore will be back soon, and the school will be packed with children, when the holidays are over." said Severus.

"Yes, I think he will be back sooner than you think" said McGonagall.

"I would not bet on it" said Severus, saying in his own way he agreed with her.

"Dad pass the eggs please" said Damon.

"Here" said Severus giving Damon two, he didn't want Damon eating so much that he got sick. Children could do that these days; putting them back he continued eating his own breakfast.

"Ah Minerva its nice too see someone keeping my seat warm" said Dumbledore entering the great hall.

"Headmaster" said McGonagall curtly.

"Severus, Damon nice too see you, Hagrid wont be long, now that he has been released" said Dumbledore.

"Very good" said McGonagall, as she moved seat, she was now closer to Severus than Dumbledore.

"It will be nice to have a Hogwarts meal once again," said Dumbledore filling his own plate up.

"I'm sure" said McGonagall.

"Now where are all the teachers?" asked Dumbledore.

"They have all left for the break, and Lockhart is in St. Mungo's" said McGonagall indifferently.

"I see, can you tell me why my Defence teacher is in St. Mungo's?" asked Dumbledore frowning not happy at all.

"That would be because he tried to obliviate my son" said Severus softly.

"I see," said Dumbledore.

"His obliviate rebound off of Severus' shield and left him remembering nothing" said McGonagall.

"Also the Ministry told me I could come back, but they didn't explain to me why I was being allowed to go back" said Dumbledore.

"That would be thanks to Severus, he defeated Voldemort, and he was coming back thought a diary. Of course he killed the basilisk as well so we don't have to worry any more." said McGonagall.

"Good, Good." said Dumbledore.

"I thought so too" said Damon smirking, as if he was proud of his dad.

"Tell us Severus, how did you do it?!" asked Dumbledore.

"I used a potion disinigrated its eyes before pushing the blade of a sword though its mouth. We are going back to the Chamber tonight" said Severus.

"I see why not let me come with you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure we are going after dinner" said Severus.

"Good, good" said Dumbledore eating his breakfast.

"Dad I'm finished can we go now?" asked Damon.

"Sure lets go" said Severus distracted.

"Can we go back now? And tell him you cannot seem to get in after dinner?" asked Damon, for some reason he didn't want Dumbledore too see Slytherin's personal space. He would be disrespecting the man's memory doing that.

"Yes that's exactly my plan" said Severus with a smirk.

"Fantastic!" said Damon smirking himself; he was still awed that he was so much like his father. He had been for a while; it was pretty scary being so much like someone.

"Now come along, I am curious to see what sword you pulled out" said Severus.

"What do you mean? It's just a sword" said Damon shaking his head.

"No, there was a myth that the Hogwarts four had put things in the hat, and only giving them out to those who deserve it or need it. I have a feeling you got one of the things that the Hogwarts four left." said Severus awe tinged his voice.

"Oh I didn't read anything of the sort" said Damon frowning.

"Anyway it doesn't matter, we are going down now we will find out if it's true or

Not" said Severus.

"Yeah" said Damon.

"Come on then open it" said Severus upon entering the bathroom.

"_OPEN!__"_hissed Damon.

* * *

What sword will it be? Slytherin's sword? Gryffindor's sword or Ravenclaw's sword? will Damon keep it? Did you like what I did with Lockhart? I just had to do that bit! loll I could not wait to do it! hehe I enjoyed it really much. It's different from what usually happens, and I quite enjoyed doing it different from everyone else does it or J.K does it in the book.


	41. Chapter 41

**My Life**

**Chapter 41**

"Come on then, and quickly shut the sink back up, otherwise the old fool will come down. He has the paintings in the castle telling him everything. I have no doubt they will be telling him about where we are of that I have no doubt" said Severus.

"Ok" said Damon shrugging his shoulders hissing 'Close' up the huge pipe.

They both heard the sink clinging shut, before they were left in near total darkness, Severus muttered Lumos and got some light. Damon didn't bother lighting anything up he just hissed 'lights' and the place was flooded with light. Severus' small torch of light was useless. He just muttered 'Nox' before they continued on their way back to the chamber.

'Open' was hissed once again before they were emitted into the main part of the chamber for the second time this week.

"I will need your help to grind it up, otherwise I will be here for two days" said Severus to Damon as they walked towards the dead body of the basilisk.

"I'm hardly going to stand and watch you doing it" said Damon shaking his head; he wanted to help his father harvest the basilisk. He had been wrong when he had said he knew nothing about basilisks. He had known a bit about them, but there had never been much information about them. However, he had read Salazar Slytherin's book about dark creatures and learned interesting information. Also knew that Basilisk hides were worth more than even he had at the moment and that was saying something.

"Right come on" said Severus, quickly using a cleaning spell in the area he was going to be sitting. He would be damned if he sat in a puddle of disgusting blood soaked water, after it was cleaned he sat down and put a warming charm on himself.

Damon quickly did the same, only he conjured a pillow, he wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Severus handed him a huge jar, which had pure basilisk skin written on a label across the jar. Severus was always a prepared person and neat and tidy of course, so Damon just started cutting it up along with his dad.

The reason they were doing it manually was because magic could contaminate the skin and make it not pure. If that did happen then it would be worth a lot less and perhaps even explode cauldrons up which would be a waste. It would take them much longer, but they didn't seem to care. It got them away from Dumbledore, plus they enjoyed sitting grinding it up to a nice fine powder sitting talking about different things, and potions as well.

***

"Are you going to use the bones as well?" asked Damon curiously.

"Yes, but they are not as important as the skin, we can just use magic if you like" said Severus softly. They were getting knackered, and the basilisk skin was nearly completely grinded into a nice fine powder.

"No, just put it in a box and carry it up to our quarters with a preservation spell on it and grind it another day. There is no need for too do it all today, the teeth are important," said Damon softly.

"Yes, I suppose we could" said Severus nodding his head.

"Great, I'm starving could we stop for a bit and get something to eat?" asked Damon his stomach quietly rumbling.

Severus looked at his watch and his eyes widened it was six o'clock at night! They had missed both lunch and dinner sitting grinding it up. His stomach growled as well, so he nodded stopping his grinding for a minute before calling for a house elf.

"Yes master Snape?" asked the elf it's eyes going round when he realized where his master was.

"Get us two large dinners please, we missed lunch also bring us pumpkin juice" said Severus softly. He didn't need to shout otherwise his voice would be ringing around the chamber echoing of the walls.

"I will be doing this master Snape" said the elf bowing before leaving.

"There it should not be long now" said Severus, standing up his bum was completely numb, and he quickly conjured a pillow and a throw. Putting the throw on the floor before plopping the pillow down.

"You should have conjured one when I did," said Damon knowing what was wrong with his father and smirking a little.

"Whatever," said Severus sitting back down on the pillow. It was not only his bum that was numb but his back was killing him from sitting in once place for hours. They had after all sat in the same place since breakfast mostly.

"Dinner masters" said the elf popping back in; it took one look around the chamber in awe before popping out.

"Come on then lets get coming to eat" said Severus gesturing for his son to sit on the blanket, quickly using cleaning charms on them both. They didn't want to eat basilisk powder that was on their hands thank you very much.

They quickly started gobbling down their dinner; only once they had smelt the delicious food did they realize just how hungry they were.

"Dumbledore will be pissed" said Damon in-between bits of sausage.

"I know, and you know what else I could not give a flying fuck" said Severus his eyes going dark at the thought of the manipulative bastard.

"Either do I" said Damon surprised by his fathers language but just pushed it aside.

"Good" said Severus eating his potatoes.

***

They finished their dinner before helping themselves to their chocolate pudding, there was enough there for four people. The Snape's managed to eat it all, which was not surprising they had after all not had any lunch or dinner.

"That was delicious" said Damon licking his lips before downing a huge goblet of pumpkin juice before letting out a burp.

"Pardon me" said Damon before his father could open his mouth and tell him to remember his manners.

Severus just nodded before going back to drinking his own juice at a more suitable pace. However, he was thirsty too; Damon went back to his area and once again began grinding up the skin.

They were both finished within thirty minutes; they had gloves on taking out the teeth and bones from the basilisk. They put it in a wooden box, which Severus had taken down with him. He was always prepared for anything, while Severus was packing away Damon walked around the chamber.

"Severus!" said Damon sounding exited.

"What?" asked Severus coming next to his son.

"There is magic guarding this door, I want to open it" said Damon, he knew anything could be behind the door and wanted him and Severus to be prepared.

"Go on then" said Severus taking out his wand his eyes narrowed.

'Open' hissed Damon he knew what ever was behind there was safe.

However, when they opened it, a sight beyond their imagination met them, a huge lab made of marble and pure gold. It was the most magnificent lab they had ever seen, it must have cost a fortune Cauldrons in racks at the back, gold, bronze, silver and normal pewter cauldrons. Also a huge massive wall full of ingredients in huge jars, they would not run out any time soon.

There was a door straight ahead of them, Damon walked towards it before opening the door. Inside it made him gasp; Severus was behind him his breathing heavy as well. The amount of books in there made him swallow hard, it was amazing. The fire roared to life, in the marble green fireplace.

"This is amazing" said Damon still awestruck.

"Yes, we better move this before Voldemort once again gets his hands on them" said Severus.

"He could not have read them, he could not lift anything up nor do magic" said Damon shaking his head.

"He would have come down here when he was younger" said Severus.

"Oh, didn't think of that, of course he would have otherwise why would he have used this place" said Damon nodding his head.

"It would be a shame to move it you know" said Damon, they had been there left undisturbed for a very long time. Yet the books shined as if they had recently just been cleaned, not even a speck of dirt on them.

"I agree but it would be worse if Voldemort got them," said Severus.

Damon called for a house elf; they had been using the ones at Snape manor, so they had not had the usual dinner that Hogwarts was giving out.

"Yes master Damon?" she asked.

"Get me my trunk from Severus' quarters please, and don't be seen" said Damon saying the last part almost as an afterthought.

"Yes sir" said the elf popping out.

Not five seconds later the elf was back, with a trunk in a tow.

"Thanks" said Damon opening the trunk.

"What are you going to do?" asked Severus curiously.

"We are going to shrink absolutely everything and put it in my trunk" said Damon.

"We won't be able to do it all today" said Severus.

"We can if we take a magic booster potion" said Damon already taking his and handing one to his father.

"You can start with the lab if you like, I know how much you want it, we can unshrink it once we get home and take it from the trunk and have a nice brand new brilliant lab in a place you call home" said Damon smiling softly.

"Why don't you want it?" asked Severus.

"Because I have a blue marble lab" said Damon smirking.

"Oh, it's a deal then" said Severus rubbing his hands gleefully; of course once he realized what he was doing he stopped.

***

Three hours later, a very, very exhausted Severus and Damon lay in the trunk out of breath and knackered from using all the magic. Now Damon had a huge library and in a new study he had all of Slytherin's personal journals and scrolls as well as Ravenclaw's. Which he had even yet to start, the potions lab was next to his own.

"Come on, lets get out of here I just want to sleep" said Severus groaning his neck creaking as he moved it from side to side trying to get rid of the pain.

"I agree" said Damon going to the floo area.

Looking around once more, the place was empty the basilisk ingredients were in his shrunken trunk, which was in his pocket. Quickly floo'ing to their quarters they went to their separate beds, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Ooh is Dumbledore gonna be mad or what? Will they find something to cure with the basilisk ingredients? Did you like what happened? Do you want something else to happen? R&R please goodbye! Will they look at the sword the next time they go? If so what sword will it be? Hogwarts sword? Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's? Huffelpuff's? Or Gryffindors?


	42. Chapter 42

**My Life **

**Chapter 42**

"Master Severus sir, Headmaster Dumbledore is wanting you" said the house elf looking fearful at Severus.

"Very well I will be at the great hall in a minute" snapped Severus; he so was not a morning person.

"I'm coming" said a tired Damon walking into Severus' room.

"What are you doing up?" asked Severus in surprise.

"Heard talking," shrugged Damon.

"Just go back to bed" said Severus grumbling as he got up.

"And miss this? No chance" said Damon smirking.

"Fine" said Severus shaking his head, of course Damon would not want to miss anything.

***

Ten minute later they were both dressed and ready to face Dumbledore, both angry and tired of course. They walked towards the great hall, both of them Scrowling at anyone they seen. They looked so much alike you would never think they were anything but father and son.

"Severus where were you the entire day yesterday?" said Dumbledore angry.

"We decided to go ourselves" said Severus.

"Well you can take me down today" said Dumbledore demandingly.

"We have sealed it" said Damon.

"Sealed it?" asked Dumbledore shocked.

"Yes, we didn't want it getting opened again" Severus nodding.

"Well re-open it" said Dumbledore.

"Cant, its closed forever now" said Damon.

"Was there anything down there?" asked Dumbledore his eyes narrowed.

"Not that we know we didn't look just sealed it off" said Damon.

Severus nodded his head saying that yes it was true.

"Very well" said Dumbledore he was very unhappy with the new turn of events.

"I just wanted to speak to your apprentice, one wrong move this year and you will be expelled from Hogwarts" said Dumbledore as if he were king.

"You can't do that, I'm not a Hogwarts student, I'm an apprentice and the only person who can stop that is my father" said Damon smirking.

"I am the headmaster, I can do anything I like" snapped Dumbledore, he hated the fact that the boy was right.

"Well you can try I suppose, but good luck with it" said Damon.

"And if Damon goes I go headmaster" said Severus seriously.

"You would give up the protection Hogwarts offers you?" asked Dumbledore as if he didn't believe him.

"Yes" said Severus.

"Hm…Very well" said Dumbledore looking angrier then he had ever been in a while.

"I'm glad its all sorted now was there something else you wanted?" asked Severus curiously.

"I need your timetable so I can fit all the classes in" said Dumbledore showing his disgust at having to do such a thing. Dumbledore usually was more moody at this time of year, having to sort out everyone's timetables.

"Very well a house elf will come up with it immediately" said Severus nodding his head curtly.

"Good" said Dumbledore.

Severus and Damon began walking away; having said their peace and made Dumbledore believe the chamber of Secrets was closed for good. Just as they were walking out of the door Dumbledore spoke once more.

"If there are any confrontations between Damon and the boy who lived this year, I'm afraid I will have to make sure Damon is gone even if it does mean I have to loose you as well Severus" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling but serious at the same time.

"Of course" said Severus his eyes blazing with anger he left his son in a tow.

"Good" was the last thing Severus head from Dumbledore as he made his way down to the chamber of secrets.

***

"I cannot believe the nerve of the man!" snapped Severus pacing his room.

"Calm down dad, he would not get rid of you! He needs you too much" said Damon adamantly.

"Yes but not as much as he needs the boy who lived! He will get rid of me if it keeps his soldiers happy" said Severus.

"Why do you care?" asked Damon curiously.

"Hogwarts is the safest place for me Damon" admitted Severus.

"Is it really? Voldemort doesn't know where your manor is; either does anyone else come to that. Hogwarts is well known, and he's already somehow gotten in, it's not as safe as it's made out to be! Plus this whole chamber of secrets mess" said Damon.

"I know, but there are spells on this building that stops my mark from burning" said Severus.

"How?" asked Damon curious now.

"I don't know just ancient spells" said Severus.

"Well use a spell and find out what spells are on the wards and do the same to your own place" said Damon shaking his head;

Severus was acting quite dumb right now. Was he under a confounded spell or something?

"I think you need to clear your head, let's go home" said Damon truly concerned for his dad.

"No we will stay here," said Severus.

Now Damon was truly concerned, his father had never wanted to stay at Hogwarts like this before. Usually he was glad to be leaving, and getting to see him. Glad to be leaving the greasy git masks behind and becoming himself.

"Stupefy" said Damon quickly, Severus didn't have a chance to duck and the red spell hit him straight on.

He used another spell, a floating spell his father was too heavy for him to carry. Quickly getting them squashed into the floo, he quickly floo'ed to their home. Quickly carrying his weightless dad to the couch, he ran to the dungeons and got a dreamless sleeping potion and gave him it.

He then went to his potions book, and found the page he was looking for. A potion that would break and nullify all spells and potions that was in his fathers system. It would also show him what was on his father as well, so he would know what had been placed on him or what he had ingested.

It was a hard potion, but it was no problem for Damon, he actually found the challenge quite refreshing. As soon as he was started he didn't stop for a full nine hours. In a few hours the potion would start wearing off, so he had to hurry up. The potion was left cooling in the dungeons and Damon went to check on his father. He was still asleep on the couch, his breathing even, after that he went back down to the potion.

He quickly started getting the potions into vials and putting stoppers into them. All apart from one, which he quickly took up the stairs to his father and administered it.

Damon then went over to the couch and sat down waiting for his father to wake. He had no idea it was pitch black out side and it was very late now, before he knew it he fell asleep.

"Wake up" said a smooth chocolaty voice, Damon knew as his fathers.

"Are you ok?" asked Damon instantly awake.

"Yes, thanks to you" said Severus, the paper with the spells and potions in his system was crushed in his hands.

"Well what spells were on you?" asked Damon curiously.

"Loyalty, obedience, controlling spells, by three people, Lucius, Voldemort and Dumbledore. Because they all used it, I was able to fight it most of the time. Voldemort weakened there was only two people, Dumbledore didn't use them much and Lucius could not because I was protected by Hogwarts. I was too far away from him for the spells to work." explained Severus.

"They are all gone now…what are you going to do? Go to the ministry?" asked Damon softly.

"No" said Severus shaking his head.

"Why after everything they did to you?! Your going to let them get away with it?" shouted Damon angry at his father.

"No I'm not letting them away with it Damon I promise" said Severus a smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do?" questioned Damon seeing the smirk on his fathers face.

"I'm going to collect as much evidence on them as I can get, this is just the tip of the ice berg. If I get more than this on Dumbledore they will have no choice but to arrest him. This goes for Lucius Malfoy as well, but it cannot be obvious that it was me who done it. I will get my revenge son, but I will make sure they suffer" said Severus smirking.

"Wow, great idea, it has to work" said Damon looking at his father in awe.

"Yes it will" said Severus smirking, his eyes softened when he saw Damon's look of awe.

"Do we have anything else on them right now?" asked Damon curious.

"No not yet, we are going to bed its late" said Severus.

"Ok" said Damon not putting up a fight as he yawned.

"Good" said Severus.

They then both went to their beds, feeling better and triumphed than ever. They would get their revenge, Dumbledore and Malfoy would go down. Damon could not be happier; his father was a genius and pure Slytherin.

Not for the first time he was glad he had been taken away, he thought as he snuggled into the bed and slept.

* * *

There we go another chapter of this amazing story! So how will Severus and Damon get them back for hurting his father? and if so how? Will they play dirty? Or will they have some fun first? Pranking him and humiliating him in front of all the students? Ideas are very welcome so I can get the next chapter out quicker


	43. Chapter 43

**My Life **

**Chapter 43**

"So Lucius going to explain why you have these spells on me?" said Severus choking Lucius in an unbreakable grip. His face screwed up in anger, he had trusted Lucius and this was how it was repaid.

The man putting controlling and obedient spells on him? He would never have thought the man capable of that. He should have after all he had been a Death Eater after all, once a Death Eater always one as the saying goes. Did that mean he was really still one even though he switched sides? Probably but he had accepted that.

"Don't….know…mean" was all Lucius managed to choke out.

He had been surprised when Severus had appeared and took him by the throat, even more so when he started getting choked by him! Even worse he didn't know what he was supposed to have done to deserve it. He was just about to find that out anyway so it wouldn't matter long.

Severus held the paper up so the man could see what was written on it, he scanned the page. Lucius' eyes widened when he saw what Severus was choking him for. It could not have been him, nor his son the only explanation was that it was his father.

"Not…me" rasped Lucius. He didn't think he could stay awake much longer, he gasped for breath. He was thankful when Severus let him go, he didn't think his lungs could stand any more air deprivation.

Severus let go shaking his head, he would have thought Lucius was wormier than that. He could get out of anything he was that slippery and wormy, that's what worried him though.

"It can't have been me, you know I'm no good at charms, could it have been my father? Were you ever in contact with him?" asked Lucius rubbing his throat wincing in pain. He didn't even so much as glare at his friend, he had a mystery to solve.

"When did he die?" asked Severus.

"When I was eighteen" said Lucius.

"Possible, it's been there since I was in fifth year" said Severus.

He was just hoping it was not some trick by Lucius and that the man was really innocent and never did it. He liked Lucius and didn't want it too end like this.

"It wasn't me Severus I swear! I would not help you get Harry I mean Damon if I had!" said Lucius shaking his head. Hurt for one fact that his friend had believed him capable at all. However, Severus had seen him during his days as a Death Eater…so perhaps he had reason to suspect.

"Then how?!" snapped Severus.

"It must have been my father" said Lucius going through to the office and taking out a family tree.

"Look Severus" said Lucius breathless as he looked at his family tree for the first time since in his life. He had never had reason to before; his father had whipped him for trying to look at it.

"God" said Severus seeing what Lucius was seeing.

"We…we…we are brothers…related" said Lucius stunned. How weird this day was turning out to be, first he was being strangled, then realized his father had used spells on Severus now finding out he had a brother! It felt like he had stepped into different world.

"Can this be possible?" asked Severus knowing magical family trees could not be faked so it obviously was true.

"So it could have been father that did it, wanting both his son's to join Voldemort" said Lucius shaking his head.

"I am so Sorry Lucius" said Severus horrified, as he finally learned the truth.

"It's ok I probably would have done the same" said Lucius slumping on the chair.

"Probably" snorted Severus.

Lucius smirked at his newly found brother and looked as if to say 'You know me I would'

"How do I not look like a Malfoy?" asked Severus frowning. This must be some joke; after all it was not known that a Malfoy was born without white/blonde/silvery hair. Or the eyes for that matter...silver eyes.

"You have your mothers looks if you remember, brown eyes like onyx and black hair, you missed both Malfoy traits which is very uncommon" said Lucius.

"Totally uncommon actually Lucius, it's never happened before" said Severus shaking his head.

"I wonder why your mother never told you" said Lucius thoughtfully.

"Maybe she was raped" said Severus grimacing at the thought.

"Maybe" said Lucius, he knew what his father had been like.

"So we both have nephews" said Severus smirking.

"We do" said Lucius.

"How weird" said Severus, Draco had been calling him Uncle Sev since he was born behind closed doors of course.

"Well you need to let me see my nephew soon" said Lucius, he had heard from Severus about him. Now that he was family, well he would of course pay more attention to him. He was a Malfoy now, and family always came first.

"You will," said Severus softly.

Lucius of course thought Damon was a squib, but for some reason Lucius didn't care. One because he really didn't hate Muggle Borns and Squibs or anyone really. Not since he had attended Hogwarts and got to know them, however he had never been able to show his curiosity for all things Muggle. He had been too scared of his father to disobey him.

He would know different when Severus brought him over, no secrets would be left. Damon would be happy to know that Draco was family, as would Draco also.

"I'm going to share the good news with Damon goodbye Lucius" said Severus smirking.

"And I with Draco, good day Severus" said Lucius and they parted ways for now.

------------------0

"Damon I have news" said Severus once they were eating breakfast, he had gotten Lucius just as he was about to go to work, at Seven o'clock. His work was to go to the Ministry and meet with Fudge of course, not real working.

"What is it?" asked Damon curiously.

"I went to visit Lucius" said Severus.

"Why?" asked Damon frowning angry that his father had confronted Lucius without him.

"I wanted to ask him why, anyway we found out that it was not him and that I also have a brother" said Severus smirking.

"Really? Who?" asked Damon wide eyed he had an Uncle?

"Lucius" said Severus.

"What?" asked Damon now confused? The man that had used the spells was his uncle? He felt disappointment fill him.

"Lucius is my brother, we have the same father" said Severus smirking.

"But…you look nothing alike" said Damon.

"I know I have my mother's looks, which I passed on to you" said Severus.

"Oh so Draco is my cousin?" asked Damon exited as soon as his mind began realizing.

"Yes," said Severus smirking still.

"Cool" said Damon.

"I thought you may like that" said Severus.

"Dad can I ask you something?" asked Damon suddenly nervous.

"What is it?" asked Severus now the one curious.

"Well…I've been speaking to Rose, I was wondering if you would adopt her, I miss her" finished Damon his voice going very small and soft.

"I thought she would be happy where she was" said Severus frowning.

"She's not" said Damon softly.

"If that's what she wants then why not" said Severus thanking his lucky stars that she was a Slytherin.

"YEAH!" said Damon throwing himself at his dad for all he was worth.

'Sister!' said Damon.

'Yes brov' asked Rose.

'Would you like adopted?' he said knowing the answer.

'Of course, you know I do' said Rose.

'Well dad has agreed if you want too…' Damon trailed off.

'Yes Yes YES!' squealed Rose in his mind.

'Great I'll tell him' said Damon.

"She said yes" said Damon jumping up and down on the spot exited.

"Good, then tell her too meet us in Diagon Ally in two days time, give us time to make up a room for her. Tell her to bring everything she wants too keep," said Severus knowing about the mind link the two unbreakable sister and brother bond they had.

'He told me to tell you to meet us in Diagon Ally in two days time, he wants to make up a room for you, you have to bring everything you want too keep. I will let you know what time' said Damon.

'Great! Thanks brov' said Rose smiling for the first time in days.

"This is great! Draco will be so happy!" said Damon to Severus.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"He likes Rose! And it means she will be his cousin also" said Damon smirking.

"I guess you are correct" said Severus smiling, feeling free and better than ever.

"When we going to see them?" asked Damon referring to the Malfoy's.

"Probably tomorrow but I'm not sure now come on then we have a room to decorate to your sisters taste" said Severus ready to do something and not sit and think about everything that had happened.

"Yeah come on then" said Damon deciding he wanted his sister's room right next to his.

* * *

Lol who thought Lucius would help him then end up manipulating him in the end? tut tut tut for those who thought bad of lucius! he helped free harry or was going to lol...anyhow theres another chapter for you...will Rose make it? or will Lily and James somehow find out shes going there and stop her? R&R they after all have done horrible things to harry why not do them to her?


	44. Chapter 44

**My Life **

**Chapter 44**

"Draco I have news" said Lucius.

"What?" asked Draco curiously; he had never seen Lucius smile before not really the way he was.

"I have a brother and you an uncle" said Lucius.

"Who?" asked Draco wide eyed.

"Severus" said Lucius still smiling slightly.

"Uncle Sev is really my uncle?" asked Draco shocked.

"Yes, you have a cousin" said Lucius smirking.

"Damon?" asked Draco his eyes lightening up.

"Yes" drawled Lucius.

"Wicked" said Draco, smirking himself, he had a family not just his mother and father anymore.

"We are going to get together tomorrow" said Lucius.

"Great! Can we go over to Damon's?" asked Draco he wanted to talk to his friend, it felt like it had been ages since he had seen him and spoken to him properly.

"Yes," said Lucius.

Just then a letter came though; Lucius read it a surprised looking overcoming his face.

_Luc, _

_I__'__m adopting Rose Potter as well, Damon is missing her quite badly and I could not say no to him. He has changed my life in more than one way, I will see you tomorrow, come to my home we can have dinner. _

_Five o__'__clock prompt_

_Severus. _

"Well it looks like you have two cousins" said Lucius surprise still clear on his face.

"Who?" frowned Draco…had his Uncle Sev gotten someone pregnant or adopted again.

"Rose Potter or should I say Snape" said Lucius.

"Brilliant!" said Draco nearly squealing, his two best friends turning out to be family! What more could a boy want.

"Good job I told you in the manor" said Lucius amused.

"Yeah" said Draco, he acted pure blood outside these walls most of the time. Inside these walls he could be himself, or over at Damon's. Severus had been gone most of the time when he was over there so he could safely say he was himself over there.

"Right well…lets go get breakfast son" said Lucius.

"Can I start being myself around Severus now that he is family?" asked Draco, he had always loved his Uncle Severus.

"Yes of course" said Lucius sadly, he hated the fact his son was having to act this way. He was only doing it to protect him, if Voldemort came back, or more like when. He knew the bastard wasn't really dead. He would leave the circle once Draco was older. Until then he would just have to keep pretending to be a loyal follower of the mad man.

"Great" said Draco sitting down.

"Hello Professor" said Rose as Damon and Severus entered Diagon Ally to get her.

"Hey sis" said Damon smirking.

"Hiya" said Rose shyly.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus dryly he wasn't used to seeing a shy Rose Pot-not a Potter any longer but soon to be Snape.

"Yeah" said Rose.

"Hang on to me then, we are going to apparate!" said Severus softly.

"Ok" said Rose holding on.

She was apparated into a nice warm welcoming manor, she looked around curiously. Severus then began speaking once she was done looking around. Obviously he wanted the question answered before he continued on.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rose? Once it's done there is no going back" said Severus softly.

"I'm sure" said Rose nodding her head exited.

"Very well" said Severus nodding his own head. Rose was a great potions student and a Slytherin so he knew her well. He would know her even better now that she was going to be adopted by him. Also the fact that he was getting another one over James Potter made it satisfying.

He was not doing it just to get back at Potter though; no he was doing it because he wanted too.

"It hurts for a while" said Damon handing over the potion which had Severus' blood in it. It was the same potion that Damon took; she would no longer be a Potter but a Snape permanently.

"Well can I get something for it?" asked Rose nervously.

"Of course" said Severus immediately.

"Ok then" said Rose taking the stopper out of the potion and downing it in one go. Grimacing in distaste at the taste of the potion as soon as it hit her taste buds.

Before they knew it she began changing, she no longer looked like a Potter, but slowly changed to look like Severus and surprisingly his mother. She looked a bit like Eileen Prince, Severus liked her new look it was smart.

"Wow" was all Damon said staring at the new person who was his sister.

"Can I get a mirror" she asked opening her eyes, surprisingly it had not hurt much.

"Sure" said Damon conjuring one for her before Severus could Accio one.

"Cool" said Rose squeaking at the sound coming from her mouth. Even her voice sounded different a lot deeper than before.

"Yeah, are you changing your name?" asked Damon curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I could but what name?" asked Rose frowning in confusion.

"How about Eileen or Heather" said Severus?

"No those names are old" said Rose scrunching up her nose.

"So is Rose" pointed out Severus.

"True, Heather Eileen Snape or Rose Heather Eileen Snape, I think I will just keep my first name I think I suit It." said Rose softly.

"Yeah suppose" said Damon nodding his head.

"Very well now that's settled, would you like too see your room?" asked Severus.

"Yeah!" said Rose nodding her head eagerly.

"Damon why don't you let your sister get settled in," said Severus.

"Ok" said Damon walking into his own room and down his trunk.

"I hope you like it here, and not regret this but there is information you need to know. Lucius Malfoy is my brother, so that means he is your uncle and that Draco is your cousin now" said Severus.

"Really?" asked Rose did she finally have the family she had always wanted? She hoped so.

"Yes" said Severus glad she was reacting positively.

"Damon didn't tell me that!" said Rose exited.

"He just found out himself" said Severus smirking. 'As did I' he thought.

"Ok, can we visit Draco?" asked Rose, she was dying to talk to him as well as Damon.

"They are coming over for tea tomorrow, you can spend tomorrow night catching up" said Severus.

"Great thanks dad" said Rose.

Severus looked gob smacked.

"Sorry" said Rose shrugging her shoulders an uneasy look in her eye. She couldn't believe she had blurted it out like that! What was wrong with her?

"Its fine" said Severus, "You can call me dad if you like Damon does, just didn't expect it so soon".

"Oh great" said Rose happy that she was really going to fit into a family at last.

"Lunch is at twelve, dinner at five" said Severus.

"Ok" said Rose.

"I will leave you to settle in come down whenever you are ready" said Severus leaving the room letting the door click shut behind him.

'This room is huge!' thought Rose to her brother.

'Yeah mine is too' said Damon.

'What are you doing?'

'Making a potion in my trunk what else' said Damon sarcastically.

'Funny, will you show me the swimming pool later' she asked,

'Yeah' said Damon.

'Great' she thought.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Well there we go ladies and gentlemen! That's my life up to date…bad news? I have no idea where to go from here! HELP I NEED HELP URGENTLY! Ok tell me any ideas that pop into your head of god knows when this will be updated…I'm sorry but that's the story up to speed so…come on folks! Get pushing them review buttons please!**


	45. Chapter 45

**My life **

**Chapter 45 **

_Lily, _

_I'm writing to say I've been adopted, the adoption has been finalised and I'm now properly adopted. You don't have to worry about me anymore, although I'm not sure you ever did. As long as you had your precious boy who lived you never did care about me or Damon. _

_Severus Snape has adopted me and I'm now back with Damon again the only brother who loved me the only one to love me. I'm sorry you feel I was never worth your time. _

_My new name is Rose Heather Eileen Snape. After Severus' mother. I'm not keeping my name for you or anyone else I happen to like it. I hope one day you regret disowning me. _

_Rose_

"Who are you writing to?" asked Damon curiously. "Draco is coming over tonight!"

"I'm writing to m…Lily" admitted Rose.

"Why?" asked Damon angrily.

"I just want to let her know I've found a home," said Rose before adding bitterly "And to say I hope she regrets letting me be disowned one day"

"She will Rose!" said Severus adamantly "She will" entering the conversation.

"I hope so" said Rose, her mothers abandonment had hit her harder than she was letting it show. Severus knew this, but knew it would soon turn into bitterness.

"They will," agreed Damon.

Rose feeling better than ever tied the letter to the owl and sent it off to Potter manor.

-----------------0

Lily got the letter two hours later, in the headmasters office, they were in the middle of discussing of taking Rose back in. Dumbledore didn't want too loose another pawn or someone else who could be powerful and be in the order.

"But I don't want her! She's a Slytherin" snapped James. "I'm not letting her near my son!"

"Well then leave her in the manor herself during summers and go places with yours son!"

Dumbledore opened the window when an owl flew towards it and sat on the ledge. He was surprised when it didn't go to him, and a bit miffed. He was used to everything going to him.

Lily opened the letter and gasped, she wanted to let tears roll down her eyes but James would scream if she did. James hated their daughter, but Lily loved her she was her daughter how could she not. She knew she wouldn't be able to support them both if she left James and she would loose all her children, the money she was getting and a husband lets not forget the fame of being the boy who lived's mother.

"We won't be getting her back" said Lily disbelief clear for James and Dumbledore to see on her face.

James snatched the letter from Lily's numb fingers and read it himself.

"She's been adopted by SNAPE! SNAPE OF ALL PEOPLE! DAMN THE FUCKING MAN!" growled James; he hated Snape he really did.

"This is all your fault!" snapped Dumbledore.

"What?!" said a shocked James.

"If you weren't so fucking stupid all the time!" growled Dumbledore "She might be powerful one day!"

"You don't need them!" shouted James, "You have James! He defeated Voldemort what would you want with a bloody squib or a stupid little girl! Slytherin to boot!"

"I need all the order members I can get!" boomed Dumbledore.

"What makes you think she won't join later?! Snape is! I won't be surprised if he gets her to join" said James trying anything to stop Dumbledore wanting him to take his disowned brat.

"I suppose" said Dumbledore looking thoughtful.

"See it will all work out!" said James trying to sooth the agitated headmaster, he didn't like when the man got angry. He didn't like to admit it but he was kind of scared of the headmaster.

"You better hope it does!" said Dumbledore obviously not happy. He hadn't made sure James and Lily got together and had children for nothing. They were powerful and their children should have been powerful. He couldn't believe one of the twins was a squib. However, he was too smitten with James Jr at that point. Then Rose came along and he forgot about Damon Snape altogether.

"We are going to get home, send her the rest of her things, let her know she's always welcome home" said Lily.

"What! No it's getting burnt!" snapped James.

"Good idea Lily, you do that!" said Dumbledore glaring at James "Dare burn anything remember we want her on our side! Just remember she will be powerful!"

"Fine!" growled James, his face showing how much he would love to burn everything that she had touched. With her stupid disgusting Slytherin greasy paws.

"Come on James!" said Lily, she wanted to write a letter to her daughter so badly.

---------0

"Get that slimly Slytherin's stuff sent to her! If anything is left behind its going straight on fire!" said James storming off angrily into his office. That's where he kept his drink.

"Ok James" she said to the empty manor.

Lily sat there, not moving for half an hour thinking - she couldn't believe how her life had turned out. Years ago she had a loving husband, two baby boys and then a little girl. Now she had lost two of her children, the other one couldn't care about her, and James was drinking constantly and treating her like a slave or as if she wasn't worth the ground she walked on.

Sighing sadly, it was too late to go to Rose now, she was better off with Severus. He seemed to have enough money to keep them happy. She didn't know that the compulsion spell and obedient spells that Dumbledore had put on her were wearing off.

He had after all wanted two powerful people, together and to have children that would be twice as powerful. So he could control them, his plans were falling apart. Severus had control over two of them, and they hated their parents. James Jr was no good at any of his classes, and Lily and James seemed to be falling apart. He didn't realize just how apart they were falling.

* * *

There we go! a brand new chapter! but guess what? ive got myself stuck i really do need new ideas! R&R plz will i have Lily run to Severus? where they discover the spells? what will happen? will sev rose damon and lily become a family? once they realize it isnt her own actions?


	46. Chapter 46

**My Life **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! As you can see I've got loads of stories and I've not had the time to update college work and all but I seem to be getting back on track so let's forget about that eh? And concentrate on my story's since I've got nothing else to do just now. **

**Chapter 46 **

"I'm going shopping," said Lily, getting her cloak.

"Why?" asked James suspiciously.

Frowning "I'm going to get a few things for James," she said in her defence.

"Fine," said James satisfied. He didn't like Lily taking the money out of the vault for anything but James Jr anymore. Lily had noticed this and usually had to buy something for James if she was buying something herself.

"Bye" said Lily, James didn't reply he just began eating his breakfast not a care in the world.

Lily sighed sadly; James had loved her once upon a time she was sure. She had been treated like a princess, now he didn't care about her at all unless it came to taking money out of the vault. She had someone to see; apparating to St. Mungo's she stated her name and was told by an automatic voice what lobby to go to.

"Lily Potter?" asked a MediWizard coming out of a room.

Lily stood up and walked in, saying "Hi"

"Now how can I help you Mrs Potter?" asked Stuart.

"I'm here to get a full check up, I need to see if I have potions and spells on me, something doesn't feel right that's all" admitted Lily "But I need you to promise you wont tell anyone not even James" she then begged.

"I keep my patients records strictly private you don't have to fear that, I won't tell James as you wish" said Stuart; everyone knew who James Potter is she didn't need to even to say who her husband was.

"Thank you," sighed Lily giving a great sigh of relief.

"Now just lay down, on the bed and I shall get started" said Stuart getting the appropriate things he would need.

"Drink this" said Stuart once he was back.

Lily sat up to drink the potion before laying back down.

"This spell will feel uncomfortable" explained Stuart "Maybe even slight pain,"

"It's alright" said Lily.

-------0

He was right, it did cause pain, and it was more than just slight but not enough to cause her to cry out. Hissing she endured it, eventually the spell was cast and the list began coming out of the end of the MediWizard's wand.

"My Goodness" said Stuart looking more than a little bit shocked.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily fearing the worst.

"This is impossible! He should be arrested for this!" snapped Stuart looking ready to scream.

"Can I see what you are talking about?!" yelled Lily.

Stuart wordlessly handed over the parchment to the impatient red head.

_Results for the cleansing ritual _

_Lily Evans- Potter _

_Obedient spell - Albus Dumbledore 1__st__ September 1970_

_0bedient spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1976_

_Loyalty spell - Albus Dumbledore 1__st__ September 1970_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1976_

_Fertility potion - Albus Dumbledore 1__st__ September 1975_

_Fertility potion - James Potter 9__th__ September 1976_

_Fertility potion - James Potter 9__th__ September 1979_

_Fertility potion - James Potter 9__th__ June 1980_

_Love potion - Albus Dumbledore 2__nd__ September 1976_

_Love potion - Albus Dumbledore 1__st__ September 1977_

_Love potion - Albus Dumbledore 4__th__ September 1978_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1979_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1980_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1981_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1982_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1983_

_0bedient spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1983_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1984_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1984_

_0bedient spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1984_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1985_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1986_

_0bedient spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1986_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1986_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1987_

_0bedient spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1987_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1988_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1988_

_0bedient spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1988_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1989_

_Love potion - James Potter 1__st__ September 1990_

_0bedient spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1990_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1__st__ September 1990_

Dumbledore had put obedient, loyalty spells on her when she was just eleven sensing how powerful she was and could become. He knew getting James and Lily together would create children who would be even more powerful. Dumbledore had given her a fertility potion when she was still in school, hoping she would fall pregnant but she had hated him and fought the potion. Eventually he had given her more and she had summered to the potions and began 'loving' James.

James wanted Lily so much that he resorted to using spells on her when they were in their sixth year. He too had given her fertility potions in hopes she would have his children and stay.

After he married her he had continued putting the spells and potions on her, and into her food. So the list continued, now she had been given them that much they were no longer having the affect they used to have.

"Oh my god I'm going to be sick!" said Lily heaving.

The MediWizard conjured a bucket and let her be sick into that rubbing soothing motions on her back. Trying to calm the distraught woman down, eventually he just summoned a calming potion.

"Better?" he asked after he saw the potion was taking affect.

"Thank you" said Lily feeling calmer already.

"Are you wanting a copy to give to the Minister of Magic?" asked Stuart.

"No one is going to know, I want myself flushed of any spells and I'm out of here" said Lily Potter - if they thought they were going to get away with what they had done to her they had another thing coming. They should have known better than to mess with Lily Evans.

"I'm obliged to tell" said Stuart.

"No, no one will believe Dumbledore or James Potter did those things it will just be burnt" said Lily.

Stuart said nothing to that; he knew damn well it was probably true.

"What are you going to do with this information?" asked Stuart.

"Get revenge," said Lily her eyes glinting darkly.

"Ok, I just hope I'm there when you dish it" said Stuart; he was very angrily on Lily's behalf her feelings had been tampered with.

"Thanks, can you get those spells and potions out of me?" asked Lily.

"I can indeed but it will hurt and you will need to be restrained" said Stuart telling it how it was.

"Fine, anything to get those spells off me" she said.

"Settle back down then," said Stuart, when she was calm he spelled her still so she wouldn't be able to move and cause any damage to herself.

Lily screamed in pain with the first spell, it was literary cleansing her magic, cleaning her soul. The potions were the worst it was like her blood was bubbling in her very veins. It went on for hours before she was finally free of the potions and spells that the two people who had ruled her life had put on her.

Stuart was thankful for the silencing spell, otherwise people would be wondering what on earth was going on. He gave a great big sigh when he was finished, he hadn't liked causing anyone pain. That was the thing with this kind of potion they couldn't be sleeping because it would be the first potion that would be cleaned out and she would be awake anyway.

"How are you feeling?" asked Stuart handing her a pain reliever.

"Like I've been rammed with a hundred spells" said Lily, the sarcasm she had gotten from her best friend coming back naturally.

Her best friend.

Severus.

What had she done?

Her children…

Rose…

Harry…

The emotions she was feeling were too much she thanked the man before running out of the house. She thanked the lord she had kept Muggle money on her as she got out of the Wizarding world and checked into the nearest Muggle hotel she could. She had to get away from everyone and everything.

She had plans to make, and some grieving to do, she had let her children down. Especially Damon, how could she have sat back and let that man do that to her son? She knew why! Those damn potions.

She swiped into the room and locked the door before she began sobbing for hours and hours vision and vision of her life since she married James going past like a train…only slowing down when she came to Damon and Rose. It was torture; the pain she would rather be in physical pain than this you couldn't heal or stop this kind of pain.

She should thank the calming potion or she would have been hyperventilating.

* * *

**There we go! so what did you think of this? will the doctor keep quiet? will lily get revenge? will she divorce James? will Dumbledore and James come after her? only to be told if they touched her she would go to the press? will she try and make it up to Rose and Damon? will Severus let Lily back into his life? or will the past be too much? and want nothing to do with her? R&R plz take care bye **


	47. Chapter 47

My Life

Chapter 47

Lily walked out of the hotel into the pouring rain; she had cried all the tears she had left. She didn't even seem to be aware of the rain pouring down around her, soaking her right down to her very bones. She walked into the leaky cauldron not speaking to anyone. Using her wand she got herself into Diagon Ally and apparated away to Severus' front door where she knew where her children would be. The two children and her best friend who she had let down badly. She just stood there the tears once again coming merging with the pain pouring down her face.

"Sir someone is standing at the door" said the house elf softly.

"I will go thank you" said Severus quickly getting up and walking to the door not many people knew where he lived or had permission to get past his wards.

"YOU!" snapped Severus, to the girl who was once his best friend.

"Sev" croaked Lily.

Severus took a double take at the state of Lily; she was shivering very badly, soaking wet and her face. She looked like her world had been brought down around her ankles. As much as Severus wanted to he couldn't shut his door on her not when she had apparently come to him.

"Get in" hissed Severus quickly spelling her clothes dry and asked the house elves to warm up the room as quickly as they could.

Severus guided Lily into his sitting room and sat her in the seat closest to the fire to warm her up. The house elf brought a nice comforter and a cup of strong coffee to warm her up properly. Severus added a warming charm on the comforter and wrapped it around her before sitting himself comfortably in the seat he had vacated to answer the door to her. He continued his own coffee wondering why Lily had come to him.

"Dad! Dad where are you?" asked Damon.

"There you are why are you ignoring me?" asked Damon coming into the room looking at his father with a frown on his face. When he saw his dad wasnt looking at him but at someone or something at the side of the fire he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and rounded on his father again.

"Why is she here?!" demanded Damon.

"I do not know she came to me in this state" said Severus.

"Why did you let her in" snarled Damon bitterly, sounding like a very angry Snape on a bad day.

"I couldn't leave her out there could I?" sighed Severus. "Don't worry no matter what she says you are staying here and Rose." finished an adamant Severus. He had been thinking that was why his son was so angry and it seemed he was correct because Damon relaxed noticeably at that assurance.

"I better go and warn Rose" said Damon walking out of the room having made it clear to his father he wasnt happy Lily was intruding in their home.

"Why are you here?" asked Severus softly, he didn't want his children upset any longer than needed be.

"Here this...this will ex...Explain better than I can" said Lily already feeling better, taking another sip off her coffee.

He took the paper Lily handed him and his eyebrows went straight up into his hairline in shock.

_Results for the cleansing ritual _

_Lily Evans- Potter _

_Obedient spell - Albus Dumbledore 1st September 1970_

_Obedient spell - James Potter 1st September 1976_

_Loyalty spell - Albus Dumbledore 1st September 1970_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1st September 1976_

_Fertility potion - Albus Dumbledore 1st September 1975_

_Fertility potion - James Potter 9th September 1976_

_Fertility potion - James Potter 9th September 1979_

_Fertility potion - James Potter 9th June 1980_

_Love potion - Albus Dumbledore 2nd September 1976_

_Love potion - Albus Dumbledore 1st September 1977_

_Love potion - Albus Dumbledore 4th September 1978_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1979_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1980_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1981_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1982_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1983_

_Obedient spell - James Potter 1st September 1983_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1984_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1st September 1984_

_Obedient spell - James Potter 1st September 1984_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1985_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1986_

_Obedient spell - James Potter 1st September 1986_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1st September 1986_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1987_

_Obedient spell - James Potter 1st September 1987_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1988_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1st September 1988_

_Obedient spell - James Potter 1st September 1988_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1989_

_Love potion - James Potter 1st September 1990_

_Obedient spell - James Potter 1st September 1990_

_Loyalty spell - James Potter 1st September 1990_

"Well I'll be damned" said Severus he was rarely surprised but this had had in almost shock. No wonder Lily was in the state she was in, sighing softly he summoned a calming potion and gave her it.

"Damon, Rose come down here at once" said Severus.

Guilt squirmed at him when he saw how protectively Damon was holding onto his sister. Rose seemed to be trying to melt into Harry completely; she seemed under the impression she was going to be forced back. Sighing softly Damon probably thought that as well, he went over to them and quietly assured them that they were going nowhere. Then said to Damon "You have been with me longer Damon you should know I keep my word! I am disappointed in you".

Damon's head lowered in shame, what Severus said was true and he felt like such a disappointment. He had never felt like that before and was unsure of what to do, but he felt tears coming to his eyes for the first time since he had been taken into Severus' care.

If Severus felt guilt before it was nothing compared to now. For the first time since he got Damon he had felt disappointment and he had shown that disappointment to Damon and Damon didn't know how to handle it. He probably thought he was going to be thrown to the dogs.

Closing his eyes, exasperated guilt churning in his stomach he brought his son into his arms and squashed him in a hug. "Come here son, don't ever doubt me I will never lie to you...and if something did happen I'd try my damnedest to right it"

"I know Dad, I'm sorry" said Damon tears still dripping down his eyes he felt his heart easing a little. When his father had said he was disappointed it was like someone has put a belt around it and squashed it. He hadn't felt like that since James had begun hurting him even then it had been nothing like this.

"Now the reason I asked you down was to show you something" said Severus, wiping his son's tears away as he spoke before sitting them down on the couch (Settee).

"Just think about what you see, and remember it cannot be faked this is from a MediWizard's wand and it's just recent" said Severus handing the letter over.

When Damon saw it his eyes widened, another piece of evidence against Dumbledore. Which was useless against a corrupt minister, he was too well liked as well so it was useless. One day he would fall from grace and this evidence would be enough to send him to Azkaban. Damon and Severus had to bid their time and gather as much evidence as they could.

"I hope you don't think I'm just going to fall into your arms and forget everything" said Damon without emotion.

"No, no I cannot expect that but if you give me the chance I'd like to prove myself...maybe one day be the mother you should have had" said Lily wide eyed.

"Maybe" said Damon.

"Is this why you stuck with James instead of helping me?" asked Rose with so much hope in her voice.

"It is sweetheart" said Lily softly.

That was enough for Rose, who jumped into her mother's arms and hugged her sobbing in relief. She had her mum back, she didn't care about her dad he had done it on his own free will and did awful things to their mother. She would make him regret it one day she was sure of it. One day she would be more powerful and successful than James in her own way. She would make sure James regretted disowning her from the Potter line.

"Oh my baby! I'm so sorry" sobbed Lily, she had one child's forgiveness now she had to work to get Damon's forgiveness she knew it would be a long and hard battle. She wondered if he would one day forgive her enough to call her mum. It would be a day she would be proud off that was for sure.

"Can I go to my room dad?" asked Damon softly he had a lot to think about.

"Come here," said Severus giving his son another hug, today had been a very hard day for the teen. He kept forgetting his son was still very young despite how he acted. "I love you; I'll call you down for dinner." Damon's head nodded and he disappeared out of the door.

"Will he ever forgive me?" asked Lily.

"I do not know Lily he's been through too much, you stood by and let him continuously be abused...it's not something he's going to easily forgive or forget" said Severus.

Lily smiled; this was her best friend the one who told her the truth no matter what or how dire the conversation was. The smile wasnt a happy one just a resigned accepting one.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Severus.

"To Petunia and beg for some money to buy a house or at least rent until I get a job" said Lily.

"Don't you have enough to buy a small Wizarding house near here?" asked Severus.

"No I don't" said Lily.

"Then go to the Potter vaults Merlin Lily get him back" snapped Severus.

"By taking the Potter fortune?" said Lily doubtfully.

"Not it all but enough for your self to live comfortably" said Severus.

"Very Slytherin Sev," said Lily "But I don't want a penny of his money."

"It's either that or beg Petunia who will rub it in your face forever" said Severus.

Lily shuddered at that.

"I'll do what need's to be done" said Lily.

"Go to the Potter vaults get money, set them up in Lily Evan's name so Potter cannot touch them and come here for dinner" said Severus.

"Very well Severus" said Lily she would take enough so her daughter and son could continue their educations and able to have enough to last them well into the future. She had no idea that her son had enough to last him ninety nine life times.

-------0

"How are you son?" asked Severus, when he found Damon sleeping on his bed.

"Confused, I'm so confused dad," sighed Damon "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel."

"Hush, just feel how you want to feel little one, let it continue from there, I don't want you to feel what you think others should feel" said Severus soothingly.

Damon closed his eyes and hugged his dad; he loved his dad more than anything else in this world. He knew he could always rely on his dad to tell him the truth and always be there for him. Damon was determined to never let his father down again, with a content smile he lay against his father feeling better than before.

"Lily is coming for dinner, now son I have something to ask you, will you be willing to let her stay until she gets on her feet? She has no doubt got a big fight to get over with James Potter when Lily divorces him" said Severus.

"It's ok as long as she doesn't expect me to call her mum or like her" said Damon.

"She understands little one," said Severus, Damon was much like Severus in that department rather tell the truth and get it over with than continuously lie and give fall hope.

* * *

Well there we go! i remember why i loved this story so much! once i start writing i forget to stop! jesus its going to have loads of chapters by the time im finished with it! lol will Damon forgive Lily? will Lily stay at Snape Manor? will Rose get back to normal or will she have just been glad she had her mum back again? will lily take all the money and fight for custody of the other son? in spite and make him learn manners and make him see nothing revolves around him?! R&R plz


	48. Chapter 48

My Life

Chapter 48

"I'd like to speak to the Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults please" said Lily who had used spells on her to make her look better. Her red eyes were gone, and she straightened her clothes and looked every bit her normal self. Apart from the fact she no longer had all the spells or potions forced upon her.

"Follow me" said Griphook taking her towards the goblin in question, opening the door and letting her in. Introducing her and shutting the door behind him and going back to his teller.

"How can I help you Mrs. Potter?" asked Blacktooth.

"I want to clean out my husbands accounts and put them under an account for Lily Evans please" said Lily her voice one of undisguised glee.

"How much do you want?" asked Blacktooth she was entitled to the money as Potter's wife and there was nothing he could do to stop her -even if he wanted too.

"Every single knut, galleon and sickle in the vaults" said Lily.

"Very well" said Blacktooth getting the total up and quickly spelling the money into an empty vault which now belonged to Lily Evans. Pulling up a new statement for her money the Goblin handed it over and saw Lily grinning evilly at it.

"Do I need to go to the Ministry to start the Divorce proceedings?" asked Lily.

"Actually we do Divorces here its not done as it requires draining some of you're magic and people are normally uncomfortable with it" said Blacktooth wondering what James Potter had done to deserve the wrath of this woman who had obviously been scorned.

"Will I be able to apparate home after?" asked Lily.

"You should do," said Blacktooth "It's hard to say it all depends on you're magic strength."

"I see" said Lily; she desperately wanted divorced from James Potter before he tries anything else. She decided to go along with it, and get it done the Ministry would delay it for ages with Dumbledore and James' bidding. She could use the floo to get back to Severus' house if it was that bad.

"I'll do it" declared Lily looking stronger and more determined than she looked.

"Very well I shall call two other Goblins to oversee the ritual as expected and get to the proper room" said Blacktooth.

Lily nodded her consent and before she knew it she was standing in a room with pentagrams all over it. She wanted to laugh she hadn't been aware that a pentagrams was really used in the Wizarding world guess she was wrong. In actuality the pentagrams were mostly used by Witches and Wizards who used Ancient Runes.

"Sit yourself down cross legged" said a gnarling looking Goblin.

Lily did as she was told, smiling softly she couldn't remember the last time she had sat cross legged. She remembered a time when Harry and Rosie did it, or should she call him Damon now? He wasn't her son she had lost that right the moment she had allowed James to strike him.

The goblins began chanting the spell; she could feel the magic inside her stirring in her core. She closed her eyes and saw her core, she saw two strands intertwined, as the chant continued they began to separate, the red strand began to flutter and exploded into a million pieces and disappeared. It must have been her connection to James, it was gone her marriage had been dissolved. She wondered if James left it too, she hoped it hurt she opened her eyes and saw the Goblins were finished. She could feel the temporary drain on her magic but it wasn't too bad, thankfully but she decided to play it safe and floo home. She needed to get out of Diagon Alley just in case James or Dumbledore already knew.

"Sign these forms and its official" sighed the Goblin.

Lily did as she was told, collected her new key along with her bulging new vault and left though the floo connection. As she was leaving she saw a flustered James and Dumbledore enter the bank thankfully they didn't see her.

-0

"Where is my wife?" demanded James angrily at one of the tellers.

"Excuse me?" snarled Griphook angrily.

"Where is Lily Potter?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"She's been and gone" said Griphook.

"What did she do? Who did she see?" snapped James.

"She saw the Potter manager would you like to see him?" asked Griphook banishing his gnarly teeth at James Potter angrily.

"Yes" said James standing back from Griphook obviously intimidated.

"Very well follow me" said Griphook.

"Albus Dumbledore and James Potter" said Griphook and left before the two Wizards could annoy him.

"How can I help you?" asked Blacktooth.

"What did you do to my wife?" asked James angrily.

"She came here demanding a divorce and we gave her it, its all legal" said Blacktooth handing over the divorce papers. She had her copy their magical connection was broken she was free of the potions - she was officially and physically free of James Potter.

"No" snarled James angrily how dare she disobey him? When he got her back he would make sure she lived to regret every doing this to him.

"Calm down we will talk some sense into her now come there's no more we can do here" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Fine" sighed James reigning in his anger he couldn't loose his cool here or anywhere.

"Also here is a statement so we can save an owl sending it" said Blacktooth he grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket without even looking at it. Blacktooth grinned evilly it's a pity the man hadn't looked at it there. The Goblin would have loved to have seen his face, the door banged shut behind them.

"Where can she be?" snapped James angrily.

"Go home most likely she will need to pack her things" said Dumbledore.

"Good idea" said James an evil glint glittered in his brown eyes.

-0

"Lily what are you doing back so early?" asked Severus frowning.

"I just got back from the bank, good job I used the floo James and Dumbledore came into the bank as I came out" said Lily.

"I see" said Severus confused.

"I've divorced him the goblins did it for me" grinned Lily.

"Congratulations Lily Evans" smirked Severus, there would have been a time he would have been ecstatic if that had happened - because he had loved her once upon a time.

"Thank you" smiled Lily feeling a weight had been dropped from her shoulders.

"Are you going to let your daughter know?" asked Severus.

"I will…may I make dinner tonight? As a way of celebrating, James refused to get rid of his house elves and they have been doing all the work" admitted Lily sadly.

"As long as you don't burn down the house or poison us" smirked Severus.

"Ha-Ha" said Lily just as sarcastically, she couldn't believe how much she missed her best friend. She knew she had a lot of making up to do, and she hoped to god she could stay strong though it. Damon obviously had a lot of resentment for her and she honestly couldn't blame him for all he has been through.

If she had to beg for forgiveness for the rest of her life it was something she would do.

* * *

There we go! Will Rose stay a Snape? or change her name to Evans? which one would you prefer? will Damon forgive her? or make her wait years? will Lily be caught by Dumbledore and James and be forced back into marriage? will Severus and Lily end up together? R&R plz


	49. Chapter 49

**My Life **

**Chapter 49**

**The Summer **

* * *

Needless to say summer was very fun before what would be Damon Snape's third year as an apprentice. Lucius and Draco were constantly there, Damon only ever did magic when Lily was away. He didn't trust her in the slightest so he wouldn't do magic in front of her. Severus didn't try and tell him otherwise, if his son didn't want her to know then it was alright with him. Rose, Damon and Draco spent a lot of time in the pool as the summer sun beat down on them. Damon would go off and harvest potion ingredients at random times. Then he would go off and chop them up and everything else he needed. The money they got from the Basilisk parts were already in his ever bulging bank at Gringotts. Damon and Severus both had a key, and were allowed in whenever they wanted - it had both their names on it even if Severus was a Death Eater they couldn't cut it off because Damon wasn't.

Lucius and Severus had gotten on better since they found out about their new found relations. It would seem impossible for them to get closer, being spies together but they had. There was a trust there that had never been present before, and both men trusted each other more than ever.

Lily had also during that summer tried to give Damon some of the Potter money. Only for her ex- son to scoff at her and tell her to give it to Rose for her future. Lily had stared at the wall where her son had walked away and felt the tears fall. A choked sob had broken through, Severus had been there too.

"What did you really expect?" sighed Severus; it was harder to be nice to her after hating all these years.

"I do not know…surely he realizes it's not my fault!" demanded Lily quite furiously.

"He's spent his entire life hating you, blaming you for not helping him…to him it doesn't matter what the paper unveiled if you had loved him you would have fought the potion…I know I certainly would have" said Severus abruptly getting up and walking away leaving Lily there to ponder.

.X.

"Who's becoming Defence teacher?" asked Damon as he and Severus stirred their potions in harmony.

"Remus Lupin" sneered Severus in disgust.

"Isn't that the werewolf you told me about?" gawped Damon.

"Indeed he is and a very good friend of Potter's" said Severus softly.

"Can I expect trouble?" sighed Damon; he had yet to have a normal year at Hogwarts yet. First the stone then of course the stupid defence teacher, it was a good thing he truly wasn't a squib or he would have been left in St. Mungo's.

"Probably but the wolf hasn't been here since Voldemort was defeated" said Severus.

"Wonder why" frowned Damon.

"Doing work for the Order" sneered Severus in distaste.

"What kind of work?" asked Damon wearily.

"Trying to convince the wolves to join Dumbledore" snorted Severus as if the thoughts amused him to no end.

"He's more desperate than I thought" said Damon shaking his head.

"Well his popularity has taken a dive; people are no longer listening to him like before. He has been arrested and brought before the Wizengamont too many times for people not to suspect something" said Severus honestly.

"I can't wait for the day Dumbledore is no longer there to protect James Potter and I can finally have revenge for that farce of a trial" said Damon calmly his eyes glittering darkly.

"Neither can I" smirked Severus, that was something he truly would look forward to.

"James wouldn't be able to buy himself out of prison again…I emptied the vaults remember?" said Lily coming in cautiously having heard the last part of the conversation.

"That may be true but he would get a very light sentence not something I want happening. When he finally goes down I want him in hell for as long as possible" said Damon.

Severus smirked proudly at his son before they both got their vials and began filling them. It was the potions for the hospital wing they were currently doing, Damon had already cleared the list of potions he had been asked to send. Severus sometimes helped him with them but not always.

"Ready for a swim?" smiled Severus at his son in pride.

"Yep" grinned Damon ignoring his mother completely.

Lucius and Draco had already gone back home, taking Rose with them for she had wanted to go. She and Draco were really close; Damon didn't seem to mind so Severus didn't get too bothered about it. He trusted Lucius not to let anything happen to Rose who Damon was so fond off.

"May I join you?" Lily asked Damon.

"Whatever" shrugged Damon; Lily sighed softly and quickly made her way with them.

.X.

"Son is everything ready for Hogwarts?" asked Severus sitting at dinner; this would be his last peaceful dinner before going to Hogwarts. Listening to stupid little children laughing and talking while he tried to eat his dinner in peace.

"Yeah dad" nodded Damon, after swallowing his broccoli.

"Good, the potions have already been transported towards the Hospital wing so we won't be needed until the feast. Do you want to ride with Draco and Rose on the Hogwarts express?" asked Severus.

"No thanks dad I'll just come with you again" said Damon.

"Good" nodded Severus, that night as usual they would make potions, Damon would read a book and he would write in his journal together in the sitting room. Lily would sometimes join them but not tonight something was obviously bothering her and Severus was determined to find out what.

"Excuse me son" murmured Severus, once he was out of the study, he shut the door and took of to find Lily.

"What is the matter?" asked Severus standing at the door of Lily's room.

"Severus!" yelped Lily in surprise "I'm just scared they will get me again."

"Why? You know good and well the pendant will protect you from spells and the potion will stop anything from working on you" said Severus. He sounded more insulted than friendly to Lily right then, it was his potions and spells that she doubted.

"I didn't mean it like that" whispered Lily realizing what she had said.

"I'm sure you didn't" said Severus coolly.

"I really didn't it's just I was just a child when I entered before they begun doing that to me…I…my life has never been my own" whispered Lily, she remembered the times when she had fought the spell all during her school years. The spells must have gotten more powerful for to drive her under James influence.

"No you weren't but if I remember correctly you fought it why did you stop?" said Severus.

"I don't know" sighed Lily.

"Because you liked him on your own accord…they assumed it was the potions and spells." said Severus coolly.

"I guess I'll never know" whispered Lily.

"All you can do now is try and live your life and stop trying to force those who don't want you in their lives" said Severus.

"I know I've found a house I'll be moving in after Hogwarts finishes for the year" said Lily sadly.

"Good I'm guessing you are going alone?" asked Severus more like a demand.

"I'm going to ask Rose if she want's to come but I won't force her" whispered Lily in defeat.

"We will see" said Severus, who then went back up to the study, he found his son asleep. Smiling softly, he shut the book and marked the page, lifted his heavy son up because that's what he was now heavy. He was no longer the eight years old he had rescued, once he was in bed he tucked him in and kissed his sons forehead.

"Night dad love you" murmured Damon still half asleep.

"Love you too night son" whispered Severus choked up; he knew his son loved him but the way he said it…caused his heart to clench painfully. Oh he loved his son more than anything else in this world. He couldn't get used to loving someone; it was all so weird to him.

He sat alone in his room; drinking a few whiskeys' wondering if he had born the son himself would he have been like that? Would any son he had be as good as Damon was? thinking about how Damon had tricked Voldemort, he feared Damon would accept the mark to keep him safe. This was something that really bothered him, but he thought on it and decided to make Damon swear an oth never to do so. He wasnt going to have Damon make the same mistake as him even if it would be to save his life. No use torturing himself really, Damon loved him, he loved Damon and Damon was his son in all ways. Son of his heart, blood, mind and more importantly soul.

He just hoped the bastard never returned becuase he would stop spying - anything for his son.

* * *

There we go! Will Rose Go With Her Mother? Will Draco Like Rose? Will Rose Get Top Marks At Hogwarts? Will James Get Lily Back Under Control Remember She Is The Charms Mistress! R&R Sorry It's Not Long I've Had Trouble Writing This Chapter Out. Enjoy It Next Chapter Back At Hogwarts!


	50. Chapter 50

**.**

**.**

**My Life **

**Chapter 50 **

**James' Reaction - Back At Hogwarts Again Year Three**

* * *

"Where's mum?" asked James Junior curiously. He hadn't seen her in a few days and his father seemed deranged. He was furious for some reason, and the Headmaster had been to Potter Manor a few times. All in all everything was falling to pieces and James Junior didn't know what was happening. First his sister gets disowned for being a Slytherin (the James Potter conditioned part of his mind thought that was alright. However James' heart believed it was wrong) and he didn't know what to think of that. Now for some reason his mother was gone too, she had never been away from home overnight before. He saw his dad going red at the question and watched warily what on earth was happening to his family.

"She's never coming back," said James sternly "I don't want you speaking to her, if she writes you give me that letter immediately do you understand?"

"Why?" cried James Junior shocked to the core.

"Because I said so, do you understand?" he asked again more forcefully.

"Yes." said James Junior staring at the table, pushing the burnt breakfast away from him. His father wasn't a good cook at all, in fact he sucked big time, shaking his head he left the room. This latest blow was hard for the teenager, he might have loved his father more than his mum - but his mum was well, his mum. He loved her, now his sister and mum were gone and it hurt more than he thought possible.

James Junior, Rose, Harry and Draco were all soon to be entering their third year of Hogwarts. Despite the fact that Rose was only now eleven, and only due to be starting now if her parents and Dumbledore hadn't made her an exception. Rose had been sorted at the tender age of nine, and managed quite well in all her classes especially Potions which she had been taught until Harry was rescued. She had become the youngest chaser in ever, surpassing even her brother James Junior even if it was as a young seeker. Draco had become the youngest seeker as well, and better than James Junior.

"JAMES!" shouted the father of the now thirteen year old boy.

"WHAT?" yelled James Junior.

"WE ARE GOING TO GET YOUR SCHOOL THINGS COME ONN!" yelled James.

"COMING!" was the only reply he got.

"Ready?" asked James staring down at his son unaware of the damages he was doing to his thirteen year old soon with his selfish ways.

"Yes dad" sighed James Junior sadly.

"Good let's go" replied James, grabbing his son he apparated them outside Gringotts and entered.

"I'd like to withdraw a thousand galleons" said James stiffly handing over his key he planned on buying his son a Firebolt to cheer him up. Nothing would get him over his mother faster he was sure. Plus it would make sure his son finally bet Draco Malfoy on the Quidditch teams at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry there are insufficient funds" said Griphook handing over the key.

"WHAT?" cried James in shock "That's not possible! It's the main Potter vault!"

"Would you like to speak to your manager?" asked Griphook.

"Yes" snarled James furiously, there had better have been a mistake.

"James Potter to see you" said Griphook to Blacktooth as he opened the manager door.

"Thank you Griphook," nodded Blacktooth as the said goblin walked out of the room. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"That Goblin said there was insufficient funds in the Potter main vault there's obviously been a mistake I want it rectified." said James stiffly not even attempting to sit down he was too furious. His son stood beside him obviously feeling rather awkward with what was going on.

"There is seven hundred galleon's in your vault, the profit from various companies you have put money into." said Blacktooth.

"Where has the money gone?" asked James his eyes budging out of their sockets in shock.

"I believe your wife took it before requesting a divorce," said Blacktooth seriously even if he was amused.

"I want it put back!" cried James indignantly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, she was within her rights to take it," said Blacktooth "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I need that money," sighed James weakly what was he to do?

"I have others I need to see…" ventured Blacktooth after James Potter stared at him for nearly five minutes not saying a word.

"Is there any way I can get money today? A loan?" asked James he would get that money back from Lily if it killed him right now he needed money to get everything his son needed for school.

"We can, of course your properties will be used as collateral if it isn't paid." warned Blacktooth.

"Yes, yes I know" said James agitated.

"Very well then, let's draw up a document then" said Blacktooth and quickly snapped his fingers and drew up a magically binding document. His long black gangly finger trailing down the paper words appearing as he did so. Satisfied with it he handed it over, James Potter would have three months to pay the total amount back or forfeit two of his manors. The one in Ireland and the one in England he used.

James Potter signed off on it so sure he could get the money returned from Lily and not have to worry about the legally binding document. The forty thousand Galleons were already added to his vaults and he left without saying anything to his account manager.

"I'd like to withdraw that thousand Galleon's please" said James smartly, glaring at the Goblin as if Griphook had really made a mistake. Griphook said nothing as he gave over the thousand galleons and watched the man and his son walk away.

James Junior said nothing but he was worried about what his father had just done.

All thoughts were forgotten when they entered Quality Quidditch Supplies, he came out with a new Quidditch set, gloves, hat, knee and elbow pads and a shiny new Black Firebolt. He didn't care about going around gathering his school supplies for once in his life. James just smirked smugly, he still had his son, the important one - Lily was going to regret it. He would get that money back and he would see her begging to come home. If she did he was going to have to make sure she had more children - the other two had been a disappointment to him. At least one had turned out right, the important one, James Junior his namesake.

* * *

"Are you ready to go son? The Portkey will go off soon," said Severus softly, entering his sons' room. He had something he wanted to discuss with his son, about the Dark Mark but it could wait till they were away from company.

"Sure just a minute" said Damon gathering the last few things he would need. He put them into his normal trunk which had his name written across it. Yes the whole name not just his initials. Damon Severus Snape. It was more expensive but Damon didn't care about that he had more money than he knew what to do with. The potions had made him a lot of money itself, the money and jewels that were now in Gringotts only helped. Of course the Snape money had been added to it and the money for the Basilisk. It was a good job it was a higher up vault of they would have had seven vaults full of gold alone. The higher up vaults had expanding charms on them; Goblin magic was different from Wizarding magic. Goblin magic was more powerful and longer lasting hence why they had never had to reply them.

"Done" he said happily a few minutes later, seeing no one there he shrunk it and put it into his pocket. He already had his apprentice cloak wrapped around him, he loved wearing them. It gave him a sense of pride, as he should be supposed 'squib' or not he was the youngest Potions apprentice in the world. When he passed this year as it took three years to complete their master he would be the youngest Potions Master in the world. Taking the title that belonged to his father and giving it to himself in the long run.

They left the room and went down the stairs, Rose was leaving with the Malfoy's Damon knew Draco and Rose liked each other more than just friends. However Rose was too young for anything like that, which Damon and Draco tended to forget she was just eleven now. So it was just Damon, Severus and of course Lily who was taking the Portkey to Hogwarts today. Lily was already in the living room fiddling with the pendant that would keep her safe from the harmful potions and spells that came her way.

"Let's get going then," sighed Severus another year to deal with annoying brats.

Although he wouldn't have to deal with it much longer, Damon and himself had just about identified all wards on Hogwarts. They were going to erect them around Snape manor next summer if all went to plan. If not then he would just have to remain there another year until it was done.

"Three…two…one" said Severus and the Portkey whirled them away to their destination.

* * *

The Portkey had dumped them outside the wards of Hogwarts as usual, so they had to take the coach to get to the doors. Thankfully the students weren't using them, as they came at night just before evening meals. Descending they watched the coach leave, only Severus ever saw the winged horses pulling the carts - the only one to truly witness death.

"Severus! Good to see you." beamed Minerva as soon as she spotted them. She had warmed up to them even more after finding out the truth about Damon's life. She had until then thought very highly of the Potters well no more.

"Minerva," nodded Severus curtly. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Sprout and Hooch just arrived before you" smiled Minerva warmly.

"Is lunch being served?" asked Severus as they walked up the steps.

"It is." she said.

"Very well, we shall join you" said Severus speaking for himself and Damon.

Nothing more was said as the four of them entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Which was of course just as beautiful as ever, and Severus thought he'd never leave if it wasn't for that one wizard sitting at the head of the table. Albus Dumbledore, all around manipulator and an utter bastard.

"It's good to see you all," beamed Dumbledore, although his twinkle was noticeably absent as he looked at Lily Evans. "I assume you remember my warning from last year Severus?"

"Of course Headmaster, Damon shall be on his best behaviour or we shall both leave," said Severus somewhat sarcastically.

"Good, good" beamed Dumbledore "Lily I require a word with you after Lunch if you please." his voice cooler than normal.

"Is it regarding school?" asked Lily just as coolly as Dumbledore.

"No," said Dumbledore a confused look plastered on his face.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," said Lily adamantly "I shall only be speaking when I have to at staff meetings."

"It's important," he said coldly "And your son is very, very upset that his mother abandoned him."

"I did not abandon him Headmaster, he is still my son and I shall see him all year around." she said stiffly furious at his interference. She wanted nothing more than to strangle him right now. He was the one that had ruined her life, him and James bloody Potter. She felt the pendant under her clothes once more and calmed down, she trusted Severus more than anyone right now. She knew she was safe at last, but regardless she didn't want to be alone with the man just in case he tried anything. She wasn't sure she could stop herself from killing him for what he had done.

Dumbledore didn't comment on anything after that, he just ate his lunch looking as benevolent as always. The other teachers all watched curiously, wondering what was going on. They had heard only bits and pieces of the conversation but it was enough to peak their curiosity. The only teacher that wasn't there was Binn's and of course Trelawney who never ventured from her tower.

Dumbledore was surprisingly the first one to excuse himself after having dinner. He wanted to get a letter to James Potter as soon as possible, let him know Lily was at Hogwarts. After he had sent it off with Fawkes he looked into his drawer and found the potions he would need to give to Lily Evans. He was furious with her, how dare she deviate from the path he had chosen from her. She would get back with James Potter even if it killed her. If not he would dispatch of her permanently and find James Potter a new wife, he needed all the soldiers he could get for when Voldemort came back. Oh he knew Voldemort wasn't gone, just temporarily defeated by the chosen one. He kept Snape close for two reasons, one the Dark Mark he would know when Voldemort was back and because the man was his spy. He had been incredibly lucky to get a man so far in Voldemort's ranks.

* * *

"Dad?" asked Damon curiously.

"What is it?" asked Severus curiously as his son entered the Potions lab. He was making the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin, normally his son would help but he had his own potions to brew. No doubt the potions were already delivered by either Flame, Blaire or Bela. He was rather fond of them, the ashes of one phoenix were priceless never mind having three. Not that he had a habit of selling them; Severus liked to experiment with them they he noticed were very handy in things to do with healing.

"I need to go to Gringotts soon and put the money in, it's piling up in the vault again," said Damon, he was meaning his vault that he had in his Ravenclaw chest. Now that he knew about getting interest he liked putting it into a proper vault at Gringotts beside the rest of his money. "Draco asked me something…if you and Lucius have the same dad why don't you have the Malfoy name?"

"I've grown up thinking I was a Snape, regardless of the fact my father didn't always listen to my wishes…he was a good father. What I told James Potter was true, not even Death Eaters treat their sons the way he treated you. There's always the fact that my OWL's, NEWT's and Potions Mastery is all under that name. I'm rather fond of my name Damon…why do you want me to change it?" asked Severus an eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"NO!" protested Damon vocally "I don't I was…just curious."

"Speaking about fathers and such…Damon I want your oath that you will never take the Dark Mark." said Severus putting the rod aside having done what he needed to the potion.

"You think I'd become a Death Eater?" asked Damon hurt shining in his eyes.

"No," said Severus adamantly, "But I do think you would do it to save me or ensure I continue my spying."

Damon's wounded looked turned to one of contemplation, what his dad said was true. He would do it in a heartbeat to save his father, or to keep Voldemort ignorant of his father's true loyalties - to keep him from being a target. He doubted Voldemort would be interested in him anyway and he told him so.

"You won't always be able to claim that you are a squib son, secrets always have a way of getting out. You are too powerful to fool people for long, your magic is too strong to hide, one day people will know" said Severus softly, that wasn't the only reason. Voldemort didn't have any other follower good at Potions. When and if Voldemort found out about his son he probably would overlook his 'squibness' and want him for his potions abilities alone.

"If it's what you want, then I'll do it I owe you everything." said Damon honestly his eyes shining.

"It is what I want," said Severus nodding briefly.

So it was, Damon made he vow with his father never to accept the Dark Mark under any circumstances. Much to his father's relief, it was one less thing Severus would have to worry about. He hated the Dark Mark more than anything in his life, and wished sometimes that he could cut it off. He didn't want such a brand ever forced upon his son, not even for him.

* * *

Will James loose the manors? will they get Lily back under control the pandant faling? will remus try and kill Severus after hearing James' lies forcing damon to show his magic to stop it? alone or in public? not at all? will Pettigrew be in the story? will i make it that ron only gets the rat this year? since Percy was made headboy? and given an owl? instead of it being 'prefect' so thats the reason they havent seen him on the map yet? R&R PLEASE


	51. Chapter 51

Hello Everyone!

Just want to let everyone know that the sequal to this story is up now and you can click here if you want a fast track link to it.

:- .net/s/7588965/1/My_Life_Part_Two

just in case it doesnt work

www. fanfiction . net /s / 758895/ 1/ My_Life _Part_Two

Enjoy! hope you like it.

Debs


End file.
